Away From The Sun
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: What if instead of fading away we got our hearts back? What would happen? Would we even remember our life in the Organization? Would we be destine to watch as our other half lives their life? Beta'd by Sora Tayuya. 5 years after KH2.OC
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

"Demyx, you have a new mission." Axel says waving a paper in front of my face.

I groan, "Who do I go with this time? Luxord? Xigbar? You?"

Axel grins and shakes his head, "No one, you're going lone wolf on this one."

"Really? By myself?" I grin.

"Yep, you better go before Xemnas gets impatient."

I nod and grab up the paper, what world do I go to this time?

_Go to the Underworld and get Hades, the Lord of the Dead's heart._

_Xemnas_

"The-the Underworld? Why there?" I groan out.

Axel shrugs, "Don't know. Something about him controlling fire and that you could put him out better."

So this guy uses fire, no problem. I can easily put him out with a water wall.

I wave to Axel, "Wish me luck." I disappear into a portal.

I look around at the Dark Underworld. I gulp and shiver, a strange feeling descends upon me, as though a great weight is on me. I look around at the river Styx and the floating spirits.

"Yeesh, sure is creepy down here." I quickly throw up my hood, hiding my face.

_Never reveal your face._ Xemnas words echo in my head. I walk towards the blue flame door and push them open, easing myself in. I head down the hall, the floor covered in fog. I jump in fright as a boulder falls to the right of me. It bursts into a million pieces beside me.

"Glad that wasn't me."

As I walk down the sloping path I notice I feel weaker, weird. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I stop as I spot an opening, it glows green from inside it. I guess Hades must be through there. I take a deep breath and walk through. I notice that there is not a lot of walking room on the walk ways. I glance down and immediately regret it, stalagmites stick up, lost souls and 'gulp' human bones litter the ground. I quickly run up and arrive at the doors. I push them open and summon my Sitar.

"Here I go."

I walk in the doors and climb the stairs. I spot Hades in his throne talking to Pete.

"Hades!" I say.

Hades looks up at me.

I squeal as he glares at me, "What is it kid?"

Calm down, just do the mission.

"Um, I'm here to...take your heart." I grasp my Sitar tightly.

Hades laughs, "Oh, are you now?"

"Yes, I am."

He stands up, "Well, come and get it. You can have it.....IF YOU LIVE!" His small blue flame erupts, covering him in dark orange flames.

I yelp in fear and almost fall down the steps. I got to attack him with water, that should stop him.

"Dance, water, dance!" I yell and strum the strings.

Nothing happens. What the heck?! I try again, playing a different tune. Once again, nothing happens.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yell out. My knees feel weak, as if a one ton brick is on my back. "Why do I feel so weak?"

Hades laughs, "You're in the underworld, kid. You have no power here, you can't use any special attacks." He grins and forms a huge fire ball. "I, however, have all the power. This is MY DOMAIN!"

He launches it at me. I yell in fright and dodge it, falling to the floor. My hood falls off, revealing my face. Oh man, Xemnas is going to kill me!

"Oh, you are just a kid, aren't you? TOUGH LUCK!"

He launches another fire ball and I'm blasted down the stairs. I groan in pain as I slam into the stone doors at the bottom. I slump down, my back throbbing in pain.

Hades follows me down the steps, "By the way, I forgot to thank you for the performance, kid. Thanks." His hand glows red, "BUT THE SHOW'S OVER!"

I yell in fright and duck out the stone doors, just avoiding a huge fire blast.

"I'm outta here!" I yell and run down the narrow walkway.

Suddenly Hades appears right in front of me, "Boo."

I yelp and jump back. I feel my feet slip off the edge and I fall. I grab the edge and try to pull myself up.

Hades chuckles and steps on my hand, "Looks like your curtain's up, kid."

I yell in pain as he steps down on my hand, "Dancer Nobodies!"

Ten Dancer Nobodies appear behind Hades, unaffected by the Underworld's curse. They attack him, giving me enough time to climb back up and high tail it out of there. As I exit the green cave I hear a big explosion

"You'll pay for that, kid! I never forget a face!" He yells behind me.

I throw up my hood and run back towards the surface. I spot a guy with brown spikey hair, a huge duck, and a weird dog thing. They draw their weapons, expecting me to attack. "I better warn them about Hades.

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" I yell and leap into the portal.

I exit, back in Castle Oblivion, panting and out of breath. I failed a mission, Xemnas is so going to turn me into a Dusk for this.

***

"You're-You're not mad?!" I say very surprised. "But, I failed a mission."

Xemnas nods his head, "Yes, you did fail the mission, but...you also brought back some valuable information. The kid you saw, did he have a Keyblade?"

I look back at the event, "Yeah, he did. I was too busy running to notice."

Xemnas smiles, "That was...Roxas."

I look at him, confused, "Um, no it wasn't. Roxas has BLONDE spiky hair. This kid had BROWN spiky hair."

Xemnas growls, getting annoyed, "That's Sora, Roxas's Somebody."

I finally get it, "Oh, so that's who he was." I sigh, "I miss Roxas."

"Well, good. Time for your next mission."

"Nex-NEXT MISSION! But I just got back from one!"

Xemnas ignores me and throws me 3 Index cards, " Here are you instructions, so you can't fail this mission. They're numbered in order so don't mess this one up."

He goes back to writing his report.

I nod, "Y-yes Superior."

I walk reluctantly through the portal and end up in the Between and Betwix. I look at the first card.

_Go to Mount Olympus and steal the Olympus Stone. Afterwards_

_go back to the Underworld and search for the other Roxas. _

_Xemnas_

I sigh, "Don't mess this one up."

Hope Mount Olympus ain't as gloomy as the Underworld. I walk through the portal and stare in wonder. Its like I've arrived in heaven. Everything around me has a golden sheen to it, even me! I notice I'm standing in front of a huge golden gate.

I scoff, "Like that's going to keep me out."

I summon my Sitar and strum the strings. A huge wall of water crashes through the gate, throwing them open. I walk up the steps and enter the building. I walk through the huge hall.

"HEY, YOU! What are you doing?!"

I jump in fright, who said that? I keep walking and stop as I hear something above me. I look up and see Hermes the messenger of the Gods. He whacks me upside the head with his staff.

"Ow!" I yell and grab my head, "That HURT!!"

He hits me again, "You, get out of here. You are NOT supposed to be in here."

I duck and dodge his attacks, trying to make it to the end of the hall.

"Hey...Quit it...Stop...ENOUGH!" I yell each time he connects with my head.

I swing my Sitar like a bat and hit him full force. He slams into a wall and faints. Shit, now they'll know I'm here.

I look around frantically, "Better find the Olympus Stone, quick."

I run down the hallway, wary of anymore powerful Gods than Hermes. I turn down a corner and stop. I had to think that. Before me stands the God of War, I would tell you his name but I never paid attention to Vexen's lectures about the other worlds.

He glares at me, "What are YOU doing up here?!"

I yelp and take off down the opposite hallway, I do know one thing from Vexen's lectures. The God of War is someone you don't want to meet, he'll kill you on the spot. I hear him running behind me and I pick up the pace. I turn around and strum my Sitar. Water Sphere's launch out and knock him back.

"Water!" I yell and a barrage of water walls hit him, knocking him out cold.

I have no clue how I knocked out the God of War when I myself am a poor fighter. All I know is that I don't want to be here when he wakes up. As I'm running I notice the Dusks start to materialize around me. They must be here to help me. I arrive to a big set of doors, it must be in here.

"Water!" I yell, knocking the doors down, I grin, "Here's DEMYX!" I copy the Shining.

Zeus and some other Gods and Goddesses are in the room. At the end of the hall floats the Olympus stone. Just get the stone and leave, that's all I have to do.

"Dusks, Charge!" I yell.

They attack the various Gods and Goddesses, taking them off gaurd. I use this opportunity of confusion to dash down the middle of the room and grab the stone.

"MindifIborrowthis?Thanksbye."

I dash through a portal and pant in exhaustion, in the Between and Betwix.

"I-I did it. I completed a mission!" I dance around in success, "Yay me!" I stop and look around, "Wait, now what do I do?" I look at the first index card again,~ _Afterwards go back to the Underworld and look for the other Roxas~_. I pocket the index cards and open a portal. I arrive at the river Styx and look around.

"Alright, now to find Roxas. "

I take out the second Index card,

_Find a place to wait for said person. Make sure that the area is _

_a defendable place. When you meet the subject say his name _

_and awaken him_

_Xemnas_

I pocket it and walk forward, towards the blue flame doors. I met him there last time, he should be there again.

"Hey, who are you?"

I panic and swing my Sitar behind me. I hear a thud and look behind me. A half goat guy lies on the ground, knocked slam out.

"Oops. Didn't mean to hit him that hard." I spot the swelling knot on his head.

I shrug and continue walk into the blue doors, I stop. Wait, Hades might still be there. I see a green door but its blocked by blue fire.

"I'll go this way. Water!"

A wall of water cancels the wall of fire, the steam surrounds me as I run to the doors. I open them and stare at the foggy room. I walk down below the fog and stroll down the never ending maze.

"Now, where to wait for Roxas?"

I walk till I come to a huge area in front of some doors. I look around and assume its very defendable, whatever that means.

"I'll wait here."

I put my hood up and lean on the doors, wonder if Roxas will remember me? Probably not according to Xemnas. I start to sing to the tune of ' The Nobodies' by Marlin Manson, not bothering to take out my Sitar. It just wouldn't sound the same. By time I sing it for the fourth time, I'm pretty bored. What is taking Roxas? I look towards the opening and spot Sora, Donald, and Goofy running up the stairs.

I gasp in recognition, he looks almost like Roxas, "Ah, you." I remove my hood so I can see better, "What a sec....Roxas?"

Sora looks at me as if I'm nuts, "Excuse me?"

This isn't working, let me try again.

"Roxas?" I say a little louder. He still looks clueless. I groan, "Oh, its no use."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out the thrid Index card, let me read the last card. Maybe that will help. I hold the card up to see it better in the dim light.

"Lets see here....

_If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to_

_liberate his true disposition._

_Xemnas_

...Right." I pocket the index card, "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one.."

Sora folds his arms, "You're bizarre."

I'll show him bizarre, but first I need my full power. I pull out the stone and Sora gasps.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy points his finger at me.

Thief? I'm a little better than a common thief.

"Now that's just plain rude!" I yell at them.

I hold the stone up and it glows in a bright light. I feel my strength return to me and I summon my Sitar. Sora and the gang summon their own weapons.

"Dance, water, dance."

100 water clones appear around me. Woah! This stone works wonders! Now I got keep the beat or else they'll lose their form. I sit in the middle of the room, filling the cave with music. Sora, Donald, and Goofy battle all my water clones as I send them after them. My arm is killing me as the water clones sap my strength, using it to attack Sora and them. Sora kills the last clone and I grin.

"Not bad Roxas."

I had given him my best shot and he didn't even break a sweat. Suddenly my body aches from me using all that power.

I stumble, grabbing my shoulder, "Ow, oh....sss..ow. Roxas, come back to us." I beg and disappear into a portal, to weak to take on Sora again.

* * *

**Here is my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy. This is just a Prelude that I actually wrote during the middle of writing this fanfic. The actual first chapter will be coming up next week. Yes the title is based off of 'Away From the Sun' by 3 Doors Down. That song fits this stroy alot. I would like to thank Xaras for proof reading it and giving me input and my little sister for putting up with my weekly readings of it. I just want to say I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts 2 characters (Though I wish I did) There is going to be a little Demyx+Yuffie thing going on later on in the story. Some chapters may have songs that reprsent them and I will post them at the beginning. Please comment. I want at least 2 reviews ok? Keiko signning off.**


	2. Chapter 2

AWAY FROM THE SUN

**Hello my wonderful readers, here is the awaited first chapter of my fanfic. Demyx is the person narrarating this story and these are his thoughts you are hearing. Everything will be from his point of view, with the exception of a few paragraphs. So, sit back, read and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

"Demyx, Xemnas wants to see you, bud." Xigbar tells me.

I look up at the older guy and grin.

"So, what does he want?"

Xigbar looks to the side avoiding my stare.

"Uh, well ... he's giving you a new mission, to make up for the one you flunked."

Man, why doesn't he send Xaldin or better yet, Siax. I sigh and get up from the couch.

"Fine, I'll see what the Superior wants."

I quickly throw on my coat and walk to the meeting room. Wonder what my mission is? Maybe I'll go to Atlantica, after all, I'd be at my strongest there. I arrive at the doors and gulp. Well, here I go. I push the door open and poke my head in. Xemnas is sitting at the head of the table, as always. He looks up and spots me.

"Demyx, I have a new mission for you. I want you to go to Hollow Bastion and kill Roxas's Somebody."

Fear fills me as he gives me my mission, wait, not my mission, my death sentence.

"What! But that's suicide, he's too strong. He's killed Larxene and Marluxia and they were way stronger than me. You're sending the wrong guy!" I say, feeling what I think is dread.

I know that's impossible, cause, I don't have a heart but I feel scared for my life.

Xemnas glares at me, "I know what I'm doing and you're the right guy for the job. Besides, Siax is tracking down that traitor, Axel."

Traitor? Axel's not a traitor.

"Why is he tracking down Axel?"

Xemnas groans, "Listen, I need you down at the castle gate, pronto. No discussion, unless, you want to be a Dusk."

He holds his hand out meanacingly towards me.

I gulp and back away, "Um, no. I'm going Superior."

This is such a bad idea. I open a portal and step through it. What the hell am I doing, I should just make a run for it right now. But if Xemnas catches me, I'll be a Dusk and I won't let that happen. I take a deep breath and walk through the portal. I hope I can't find them. As the portal disappears, I spot Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I jump back in surprise and groan a little, shit, they have to be right in front of me.

I wave, "Hey, you guys are looking lively."

Donald glares at me, "Scram!"

I hope they don't remember me.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization 13?" Sora says.

What the hell, is he reading my mind? I jump back even more frightened.

Sora crosses his arms and smirks, "I bet you can't even fight."

Donald joins him, "Yeah, but we can."

I look at them, hurt, I can too fight. I wag my finger at them.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."

Maybe that will scare them off and I won't have to fight them. They draw their weapons, posied to fight. Oh man, should I run?

I turn to run but stop, "Oh." I can't run. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at me strangely.

"Who is this Kook?" Sora asks.

Kook, why do they have to stoop to name calling?

Goofy looks at Sora, "Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies."

Sora nods, "Right - No hearts."

We may not have hearts but we have feelings, sort of.

"Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad..." cause if you're mad you'll kill me.

Donald points his finger at me, " You can't trick us!"

I whince, his words hurtful. I turn back around. They can't talk to me like that. I may be a Nobody but that doesn't give them the right to bully me. Especially Roxas, he shouldn't allow it.

I turn and point at Sora, threatenly, "Silence traitor."

Sora looks at me like I'm nuts. I ignore him and gather up the water from the area. It forms a dome above my head and I raise my hand up. The water collects into a sphere and I concentrate. I grin in triumphet as it turns into my Sitar. I twirl around and strike a pose, ready to face Sora.

I can do this, I strum on my Sitar, "Dance, water, dance." I yell as I summon the water clones.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy lunge at the clones and tear them to shreads. Sora comes at me and hits me with the Keyblade. I yell in pain and strum a new tune. My Sitar shoots water at him, hitting him dead in the chest. Maybe he'll stay down, Sora growls and and dashes at me. I quickly change the tune and hit him with a wall of water. I ride the wave and land on the other side of the area.

"Water." I yell and huge spheres of water rain down on Sora and them.

Sora however, still makes it towards me and attacks me with his Keyblade. I yell in pain and almost drop my Sitar. When I land on the ground I quickly summon another water wall and dash away. I hit Donald with that wave and he falls down, knocked out. All right maybe I can do this. I strum on my Sitar, summoning another 10 water clones, hoping to distract them from me.

Sora and Goofy make quick work of my grabs a water note and hits me with it. I groan in discomfort but it doesn't hurt me too bad, more annoying than hurtful. I summon a protective wall of water around me and knock Sora back. I breath a sigh of relief and send water wall after water wall after Sora and Goofy.

Suddenly, I feel a lightning bolt hit me in the arm and I scream in pain, falling on one knee. I quickly hit the now awake Donald with a barrage of water spheres. Now I have to put up with all three of them! I groan and attack Goofy. I slam the bottom of my Sitar on his head and he slumps to the ground. Donald yells in fury and lunges at me. I grin and summon a protective wall of water around me. It hits him, knocking him slam out.

"Like it!" I yell, not so tough now that you're unconcious.

I can't spot Sora anywhere. I look behind me to see him mocking me. He's strumming on his Keyblade like its a Sitar. How dare he make fun of my music! I'm so furious that I skip a beat. Sora takes this opportunity to hit me in the face with his Keyblade. I fly up and hit the ground, hard. Oh man, is this how I'm going to die? I move outta the way to avoid Sora's stab at my chest and quickly hit him with a series of water walls.

"Gotcha now!" I yell as he hits the rock wall.

He wipes his mouth and charges at me. I tap my foot and continue to play.

"Come on, keep to the beat!" I tell myself, just keep to the beat.

The water wall lunges at Sora, knocking him in the air. I grin and shoot him with the water spheres, maybe I might survive after all. I almost finish him off when Goofy's shield hits my hand, causing me to stop playing. No, I lost the beat! Sora dashes towards me and slashes through my cheat. I yell out in pain and stumble backwards. I stand up, barely, holding my Sitar. My breathing comes more rapidly.

Its so hard to breath, am I ....fading away? I fall to the floor my Sitar by my side, I put out a hand to keep myself from falling all the way. I won't go down ....not that easily. I stand back up as my Sitar disentergrates. I look at my hand as the last of my weapon fades away. I hear a horrible screaching noise.

I cover my ears and scream, "No way!"

I can't be fading! I fall on my knees, my body slowly fading away, just like my Sitar.

"No." I groan out.

I bow my head in defeat, this is it, I'm gone ....I feel my body slip away. No, I can't give up. Just keep to the beat. Just keep to the beat. Just keep....to the....beat. The beat....of.....my.....heart?

_I never thought I die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never pluggedin at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

"Adam's Song" by Blink 182

_***_

**Hey, Keiko here. This is my first chapter of the story, Away From The Sun. This of course is the battle between Sora and Demyx and of course Sora is the victor (shakes fist at Sora) I know I made Demyx sound emo but he is not emo, that's just what I imagined he would think as he was fading away. I hope you all enjoy this story. I want at least 2 reviews before I submit the next chapter. I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy Characters (Though I wish I did) I want to thank my little sister for putting up with my weekly readings of this. I also want to thank Xaras for reviewing it and giving me feed back, Happy Birthday! 09-07-09. I'm submitting it now because one of my friends tried to review it but couldn't so....here it is. Keiko Sahara signing out.**

**Demyx: Hey, isn't this just the same as what happened in Kingdom Hearts?**

**Axel: Yeah, you didn't change a thing. Sure you added thoughts but still....where's the creativity?**

**Keiko: Hey, no gaining up on me! This is part of the story, after all you have t...LOOK WHAT YOU ALMOST MADE ME DO. You almost made me SPOIL the next chapter. Idiots (Pulls out Wild At Heart (Keyblade))**

**Demyx: OH MY G!! Run Run Away!!**

**Axel: You want to fight do ya? Bring it....Cat girl!**

**Keiko:(Snarls and leaps upon Axel, beating him to a pulp)**

**Demyx: Um...I guess he'll be alright. Bye, and have a nice d...(Gets hit in head with Axel's boot)**

**Keiko:(dusts off hands) That takes care of them. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

_'Hold On' by Good Charlotte_

**Sorry, I had to repost it. It cut the song and part of the skit at the bottom. I'm sorry for an inconvinces. To make up for it I'll post up chapter 3 early**

**Chapter 2**

Ba-bump....

Ba-bump....What's that?

Ba-bump....Keep to

Ba-bump....the beat.

Ba-bump....The beat

Ba-bump....of my HEART!

I open my eyes. I find myself back at the Castle Gate. I place my hand over my left chest, sure enough I feel the familiar steady beat of my missing heart.

"My heart, but how? Didn't I fade away?"

I push myself up. I notice that I don't have on that black coat anymor

e. Instead I have on a blue t-shirt with a black crescent moon on the front. I have on a pair of khaki, cargo pants and also black and silver converses. I fiddle with the chain on the right side of my pants.

I smile, "I'm...I'm Dyem again... I EXIST!" I yell, my heart filled with joy.

My heart, my wonderful heart. I listen to the beat of my heart in peace. All my emotions are back and I'm so happy, all my memories are coming back too...

Wait, "These aren't happy memories."

Flashbacks of Dyem's life...my life flash through my mind. An abusive brother, a non-existant mom. A father who never believed in me, a murder. I break down on the ground and cry, how could he do that, why! I punch the ground, all the emotions coming back tenfold, stronger than I remember. My chest hurts as sobs course through my body.

"How could he kill me!" I yell out, tears in my eyes.

***

I hop off the bus, my eye blackened by another fight I got in. Wonder what dad will think?

"Heh, he'll probally give me another one to match it."

I walk down the alleyway, the quickest way to my house. My right hand rests on the switchblade in my khaki cargo pants, ready to attack any muggers. They ain't getting my munny today. I make it to my place without any problems. I kick the door open, not bothering to close it back up.

"I'll be in my fucking room!" I yell to particarly no one.

I storm up the stairs and run into my room. I throw my bookbag on the floor, don't even know why I bother, I never go to any of the classes. The only calss I go to is music class. I pick up my Sitar and lovingly stroke the strings. I smile, my mind at peace as the music comes out of the instrument. I play 'Such A Lonely Day' by System of A Down. I learned that song when mom left, the sad song fitting my mood perfectly

_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
Its a day that I can't stand_

_The most lonelist day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_And If you go,  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die,  
I wanna die with you  
Take your hand and walk away_

_The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
Its a day I'm glad I survived_

I stop as I hear a yell of anger, shit.

Mando's home, "Dumb! Where the hell is my money!"

I growl, I hate it when he calls me that.

"I ain't got your money. Dad took ours last night, you know that!" I tell my brother.

I hear a commotion come from his room down the hall, "Then where the hell is my 300 bucks! I hid it so dad wouldn't find it."

I groan, everybody knows where he hides his money, its in the floor boards. He's not smart enough to change his hiding place and leave a couple of dollars in the orginal spot, like I do.

"I keep telling you to change your hiding place."

My door flys open reveiling a medium size guy standing in the door. His black hair in a semi-mullet hangs over his brown eyes. He's at least 3 years older than me and I'm a senior at high school.

Mando walks in my direction, "How the hell you know where my hiding place is?"

I groan, here we go again, now he's going to fight me over stupid shit.

"Mando, just forget it."

I lay on my bed placing the Sitar behind it.

Mando growls, "No, I can't forget it. I need to pay off Vinceint or else I'm dead."

I glare at him, " I told you not to ask him for favors."

Mando seems reluctant about something but I ignore it, too agrivated to care.

Mando growls, "Shut up Dyem, if you would have helped me last week, I wouldn't have had to ask Vincient."

I sigh, "Look, I'm not helping you with your fights, I'm your damn little brother. You're supposed to help me!" I yell at him.

Mando looks at me, hiss eyes turning from worried to rage, "No you just did not back talk me, Dumb. Now you'll pay."

He jumps on top of me and starts punching me in the face. I yell in pain and anger. I try to get away but I'm pinned to the bed by his knees on my elbows. I can hardly think straight as he lands blow after blow. I pop my knee up and he falls to the floor, yelling in agony as he curls up in a ball.

I hop up off the bed," I hope Vincient kills you!" I yell at him and bound out the door.

Suddenly I hear a sound that sounds like thunder. I smell gunpowder as I fall to the floor. Fire rips through my heart as I lie on the ground. I'm unable to think, to breath, all I can hear is the beating of my dying heart.

Ba-ba...Bump

Bump.........Ba

Ba................Ba

***

I lie on the ground, my eyes dried out from all the crying. The moon shines down on me as I stare up at the sky, why Mando? Why the fuck did you shoot me? A dry sob forces its way through my body. I liked it better when I was a Nobody. No horrible memories, no outta control emotions and I was always happy. Weird, I always thought if I got my heart back that I wouldn't be able to control myself, or remember the Organization. However, I remember everything, I don't even think like Dyem. I sit up and rub my eyes, I guess its based on how you lost your heart.

"I'm not Dyem, I'm Demyx. I nothing like Dyem."

I stand up and straighten myself. I look at a puddle of water, I wonder.

I raise my hand above it, "Dance, water, dance."

The water floats above the ground as a little sphere. I smile, at least I can still do that. I let the water fall on the ground.

I look towards Hollow Bastion, " I guess I'll have to go there, sometime."

I begin walking towards the town Xemnas wanted destroyed. I laugh, it be funny if Sora was there. I look around at the area as I walk up the steps to the town. It looks different from when I last saw it. Come to think of it, it looks almost complete. How long was I gone? I run up into the bailey and look at the undamaged walls. I rub my hand against the cool stone, this had to have taken 3 years, if not more.

I run up the step and see the town, people walk safely around the town, enjoying life. I see families just enjoying each others presence. A twinge of pain goes through my heart, I wish had a caring family. I take one step towards the town and yelp in surprise. The town's defenses attack me, the light blue disks fly at me. I step back onto the steps and the attack stops.

"Well, I didn't expect that.", I sit on the steps lost in thought.

"Hey, you!" A voice yells behind me.

I turn around and spot Leon behind me, Gunblade raised. I jump back in fright, forgetting that I'm on stairs. I yell in agony as I tumble down the stairs. I grunt as I land on the landing and grab my chest and curl up, moaning and in pain.

Leon runs down after me, "Who are you!" He yells at me.

I grunt, can't he see I'm in pain!

"De....Demyx." I groan out.

Leon looks in surprise, "Impossible, Sora killed you during the battle of 1,000 Heartless. You faded away."

I groan and sit up, "Yeah, but somehow...I got my." I stand up shaking in pain, "Heart back."

Leon lowers his weapon, "You got your heart back?"

I nod my head, that's what I said idiot. I hope I don't have to keep repeating myself.

"If you have your heart back then why do you still use that name? Why not go by your original name?" Leon says

I groan and look away from him from him, not wanting him to see the tears, "Because, I'm not Dyem. I'm different now."

Leon puts away his weapon and motions towards the town, "Come on, lets get you something to eat. You're probally starving."

I nod, I'm not hungry but....I do want to see the town, "Thanks Leon."

I start to walk towards him but whince as my left leg touches the ground.

Leon notices this, "Aerith can fix that when we get to Merlin's house."

I grin and bear it as I make my way up the steps, Leon in front of me. I gulp as we arrive at the top of the stairs, Leon looks at me, " Well, come on."

He motions for me to follow. The memory of those blue disks attacking me stops me cold.

I shake my head, "Can't. Those blue things keep attacking me."

Leon raises an eyebrow, "They shouldn't attack you, you have a heart."

I groan, "Well, I use to be a Nobody, it must still think of me as one."

Leon ponders on this, "You might have a point there, Demyx. You stay here."

He runs down another set of stairs and heads into town. I sit back on the steps. I wonder what happened to Axel and all them. I'll ask Leon when he comes back.

***

**Keiko again. This is where the real story begins(claps hands in excitement) Who is this Mando, Why did he shoot his own brother, What happened to the other Nobodies? All these and more questions will be answered in further chapters. I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy Characters. I do own this part of the story and all further chapters. I want at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter, Kay. Keiko Sahara signing out.**

**Mixalis: What is it with you and signing out?**

**Keiko: M-Mixa?! What are you doing here? You're not even in this story!!**

**Mixalis: Well, I got curious so......I looked up here. Who is Kexkio?**

**Keiko: None of your business, stop telling the viewers the story. It spoils it for them!!**

**Mixalis: Lo siento! Didn't know. Oh, why don't you go by your real name Me...Hmph!!**

**(Keiko slaps hand over Mixalis's mouth)**

**Keiko: Sorry about this folks. This is Mixalis, my Nobody. (whispers to Mixalis) You breath one word of that and I'll let you get killed off, Comprende?**

**Mixa: Comprende. (Disappears into a portal)**

**Keiko: (sighs) Nobodies...can't live with them...can't live without them. Now I have to claim my characters**

**I own Keiko Sahara**

**I own Mixalis**

**I own Kexkio**

**Kexkio is the only one that will appear in this story. Keiko might make an appearance but I'm not too sure. Alright, chow. (Walks away)**

**Demyx: (peeks his head around corner) Heh, She's gone.(Snickers) Hey, I know her real name, its...oof!!(Gets hit in the head with Keiko's shoe)**

**Keiko: I just got on Mixa about that!! (yells off stage)**

**Demyx: Can I please tell them? It is Demy Day...please!!!**

**Keiko: (sighs) Fine, go ahead.**

**Demyx: Yay!! Her real name is Chowan!!**

**Keiko: Um, that's the college I go to.**

**Demyx: Oh....AXEL we need to do some snooping!!!**

**Axel: (off stage) Fine...whatever. (soft snoring is heard)**

**Keiko: (Shakes head in laughter) **

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters (Wish I did but I don't)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry I saved it this time. No song for this one.**

**Chapter 3**

"Dyem, you know the drill, give me your earnings for the week." A middle-aged man with greying hair holds his fat, pudgy fingers at me.

I groan, sometimes Greg can be such an ass.

I'm at least 11 in this memory, "Daddy, I....I didn't get any money this week. I'm sorr..."

Greg slaps me in the face and I fall to the ground. I look in shock at him, how could he do that?

"You worthless piece of shit. You'll never get any money playing that stupid guitar. That's why..."

"Sitar." I interrupt.

Greg looks at me, "What you say?"

I look at him, fear in my eyes, "Sitar, its a Sitar, not a ....Guitar."

Greg kicks me, "Never, ever interrupt me while I'm talking to you, boy!You'll never amount to anything, unlike your brother, Mando."

He walks out of my room and slams the door. I sit up off the floor, my arm pounding in pain from where he kicked me. I feel the arm to make sure nothing's wrong.

I look at the yellowing skin, "Nothing's broke." except my heart.

I hop on the bed and wipe the few tears from my face.

"Why can't he just be proud of me for once." I sob quietly, lying on the bed.

How the hell am I related to that slimeball? 'You'll never amount to anything' echos in my head. Well, fine. If I never amount to anything then neither will Mando.

***

"Demyx? Demyx? Hey, you ok?" A familiar voice says.

I look around startled, "Who's there?" I say.

Leon taps me on the shoulder and I calm down and see Aerith in front of me.

"Your eyes were clouded over, we thought you were losing your heart."

I sigh and look at her, "I'm OK, my memories are just coming back, Dyem's memories I mean."

Aerith looks at me, concern in her eyes, "Demyx, why do you reject your real name?"

I look off to the side, "Because, Dyem's life was horrible, I rather not talk about it."

I stand up, my left leg feels better. "Thank you, Aerith, I feel better." I smile.

Aerith looks at me wierdly, "Um, I didn't do anything."

"What? Then why do I feel great?"

They shrug their shoulders.

"Well, you were out of it, maybe someone came along and healed you." Aerith says.

Who would do that? Axel?

Wait a minute, "Hey guys, can I ask you something?"

Leon nods, "Yeah, but let's get to the house first. Cid turned off the defenses in this area so you can come."

I nod and walk into town.

***

We arrive in Merlin's House. I look in awe at the place.

"Wow, so this is your headquaters."

Leon looks at me, "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh, the Organization knew all about you, after all Xemnas did live here once. That's why he sent the dusks, to spy on you."

I look around at the diagrams and stuff.

Aerith walks up to me," Demyx? Didn't you want to ask us something?"

"Oh, yeah. What happened to Axel and all the other nobodies?"

Aerith sighs, "Um, well. They're all gone, faded away."

I look in shock, "Even Xemnas?"

They nod, "Yeah, Sora and Riku finished them all."

He...killed Axel? I sit down in shock.

"So, Sora killed Axel." I say, saddened.

Aerith shakes her head, "No, Sora didn't kill Axel, Axel sacrificied himself to save Sora."

Axel sacrificed himeself? Heh, guess he was a traitor.

I grin, " Good, I'm glad one of us made the right choice."

Leon looks at me, "What you say?"

I jump, "Oh, nothing, so....how long has it been?"

Leon looks at Aerith, "Um, I'd say....about....5 years. Yeah, 5 years." He looks at the calander.

Five years!! I've been gone for 5 years? Huh, wonder if Axel and them have found their hearts too? I chuckle, bet half of them wouldn't remember being a Nobody.

"What are you laughing at?" Aerith asks.

"Nothing, just day dreaming. Ah, it feels good to have a heart again. Before, it was like I was numb....detatched from the world. But, I'm more aware of my feelings. When I'm sad, I'm devestated and when I'm happy, I'm joyous. Its like being a Nobody has increased the power of my emotions."

We hear a knock at the door. Yuffie walks in with 2 white bags in her hands.

"Chinese anyone?" She notices me, "Hey, Welcome to Radiant Gardens."

I look at her, "Radiant Gardens? Don't you mean Hollow Bastion?"

***

"Oh." I say, a mouth full of fried rice, "So that's why."

I swallow and smile, "Always thought Hollow Bastion was an ugly name anyway."

Yuffie nods, "Yes, Radiant Gardens is much nicer."

I nod and stuff some more fried rice in my mouth.

"So, Demyx. What world do you come from?" Yuffie asks.

I almost choke on my food. I reach up around my throat and swallow.

Leon and Aerith look at me, "You OK?"

I nod and beat on my chest, trying to swallow. When I finally get it down I sigh in relief.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I look off to the side, my good mood gone.

Yuffie notices this and looks at me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious. I won't push it no further." She grins, "So cheer up and relax, Demy."

I sigh, Roxas use to call me that.

I smile, "Its ok, I guess I could tell you were I'm from, just no more questions like ?"

She nods, "Sure, no more personal questions from me."

I laugh, she acts just like me.

"OK, I come from New York, I grew up in the hood. Not a very pleasant place, unlike Radiant Gardens. Everybody here is so happy and caring. I wish I could've grown up here, then maybe I would've had some good memories."

I look hungrily at my empty box. Man, I shouldn't have eaten it so quickly.

Yuffie smiles and holds out her carton, "Here, you need it more than I do."

My eyes sparkle in joy.

"Thank you!"

I quickly grab the box and dig in, emptying it in seconds. I sigh in content, my stomach nice and full.

Leon looks at me, "Do you know if any other Organization members are back?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know, I don't even know how I got my heart back, much less if the others have theirs." I lean back in the chair and yawn. "I wonder what I'll do now?" I say under my breath, its not like I can stay here the rest of my life and I can't go back to New York.

Will I be cursed to become a wanderer? I close my eyes, I guess camping under the stars wouldn't hurt, besides, I've always wanted to camp.

"Hey, Leon?", I say.

He looks at me, "Yeah?"

"Tommorrow, can you help me buy some supplies?"

"Yeah, but why?"

I open my eyes, "Well I don't belong here. After all, your defenes attack me if I step a foot into your town. I need to find where I belong. Where an ex-Nobody belongs."

He nods in understandment, "Yeah, well I'm pretty tired." He looks at the clock and almost faints, "2:00 AM! I better get home. Demyx, want to sleep at my house?"

I nod and hop up. "Sure, bye Aerith, Yuffie."

Yuffie waves, "It was nice meeting you, Demyx. I hope to see you again."

I nod, "As soon as I figure out where I belong, I'll try to visit."

They wave as I follow Leon out the door. The moon has been covered by a dark cloud, leaving it hard to see in front of your face.

Leon looks around and summons his Gunblade, "Be viligant, with the defenses off the Heartless could attack any minute."

I gulp, Heartless? I forgot about them, could they be more attracted to my heart than before? I hope not.

"Demyx, this way." Leon says and goes to the left.

I nod and quickly follow him, my heart racing in fear. We make it to Leon's home without any attacks and he unlocks the door.

"Come on, you can sleep on the couch."

I walk into the door. His house is very big compared to Merlin's house. I even spot a flight of stairs to my right.

Leon heads up the stairs, " The living room's 'yawn' to your left. Blankets are in the closet next to the short couch. Night."

He heads into his room and closes the door. I look around curiously and head into the living room. I notice a long couch taht could easily hold 4 people. I spot the closet and drag out a blue comforter. I quickly kick off my converses and settle on the soft couch. I lay down and close my eyes. I listen to the beat of my heart as I drift to sleep.

***

**Keiko here. Poor Demyx, all alone. Doesn't even know where his friends are. Sorry about the earlier chapter, my computer was messing up and I guess I wasn't able to save the final copy. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I like to tahnk all the people who have comented me, but from now on I'll post this story weekly starting Today so it will come every Wednsday, Ok. I'm real sorry about the mix up (HEADDESK)**

**Demyx: Um, Keiko? Why are you hitting your head on the desk?**

**Keiko: Because I sent in a chapter that wasn't finished like I liked it and I couldn't fix it so I deleted it and...and....sob**

**Demyx: Aww...d-don't cry. It'll be alright after all it was just a song.**

**Keiko:(sniff) Yeah but....**

**Demyx: No buts, just try not to do it again, Kay?**

**Keiko: Sure, easy for you to say.**

**Demyx: Don't go Emo on me.**

**Zexion: (Off stage) ALRIGHT. WHO THE HECK SAID EMO!!! **

**Demyx: I wasn't talking about you! Come on Keiko, I'll take you to get some Sea Salt Ice Cream.**

**Keiko: Kay...(Gets dragged off stage with Demyx)**

**Zexion: (sighs) Guess I'll have to do the disclaimers. **

**Keiko doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**Zexion: (Sniffs) Nobody invited me for Ice Cream.**

**Axel: Awww...Emo Boy want Ice Cream?**

**Later Zexion beats up Axel and follows Demyx and Keiko to get Ice Cream.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Dyem, honey."

I sit on the floor playing with some cars. I look up and spot my mom, Eva.

"Mommy!" I yell and hug her legs.

She picks me up, "And how's my 5 year old son doing?"

She snuggles my nose. I laugh and hug her neck.

"Mando taught me how to wide my bike today. He ewen took the twaining wheels off."

She sits down on the couch with me in her lap, "He did? That was very nice of him."

I nod and give a big goofy grin, "And he let me pway with his new Hot Wheels."

She laughs and gives me a big hug, "I'm glad you had such a great day today. I'm sorry I wasn't in time for your birthday but mommy had to work overtime. But I promise tommorrow we'll go to the beach, just the two of us."

My eyes light up in excitement, "Weally, we go to beach?"

She nods, "And, I'll play you a song, how about that?"

I bounce up and down, in excitement, "Yay! Can you teach me how to pway the Sitar?"

She laughs, "Maybe when you're older."

I poke my lips out, "But I am older, I'm 5 yeaws old."

She grins, "We'll see. What song shall I teach you, Dyem?"

I grin, I know exactly what song I want.

"Away From The Sun. Pwease!"

She looks at me, "Why that one?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Cause thats the one you pway at night, mommy. It helps me sweep."

She looks surprised but grins, "Ok, Dyem. I'll teach you that one."

She ruffles my hair.

***

I wake up, the sun in my face. Ah, why'd I have to wake up? That's the first good memory since being a somebody. I groan and stretch and look at the clock. It reads 6:53 am. Great I've only had 5 hours of sleep and I can't sleep. I wonder? I summon my Sitar and strum on the strings, the soft music fills the room. I begin playing 'Away From The Sun'. The sweet melody flows through the house.

_Its down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done?_

_I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am?_

_Cause now again I found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here?_

_The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know_

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find the way back into the arms  
That care about the one's like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Oh no, Yeah, Oh no_

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me to find myself back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Oh no, Yeah, I'm gone_

I sigh, my mind at peace. That song, even though I didn't know it when I was 5, summons up my whole life. When I was a nobody, I was away from the sun, the light. And now, even though I have my heart, I'm still lost. I don't know where I belong and I can't make sense of my life. I don't even know about myself. I put my Sitar down and lay back down on the couch.

Leon comes down the stairs, "You're up early."

I jump," Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I thought if I played a song I'd be able to sleep. I didn't think it would wake you up."

He grins, "Its ok. I was up anyway. So, Away From The Sun, by 3 Doors Down, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, when I was 5, my mom, she taught me how to play it. It always seemed to soothe me, no matter what happened in my life." I laugh, "Its almost become my life's song. I even played it when I was in the Organization. I didn't know why at the time, but now I know."

I look at Leon.

"I now know why I was happy as a Nobody. I clinged on to that one good memory through that song, a song that came from my heart." I laugh at the irony, a Nobody having a heart song. "My heart song."

Leon smiles and slips on his coat, "You ready to get those supplies? The store opens at 7:00."

I look at the clock, its 6:57. I nod my head and slip my shoes on.

"Just give me a minute."

I let the Sitar disappear and I fold up the comforter and place it back in the closet.

"Alright, now we can go."

I follow him out the door. We head into the town, the warm sun shining on me. I grin soaking in the rays. I spot a small store up ahead.

"Hey, Dewey." Leon calls, " You open? A friend of mine wants some supplies before he leaves."

I yelp in fear as I see a small duck peek around the corner.

"Its Donald!" I yell and hide behind a wall.

Leon looks at me, "No its Dewey. And if it were Donald, Goofy, and Sora they wouldn't attack you. You're not a Nobody anymore."

I turn red from embarassment, "Oh, right. Forgot."

I edge out from behind the wall and laugh nerivously. We walk up to the store. I spot the young duck behind the counter.

"So, what'll it be?" Dewey says.

He talks like Donald, I gulp, "Um, I guess I'll need some tents, um.... probally a lot of Hi-potions. A few eithers and....hey, do you got a skateboard, to help me get around?"

Dewey shakes his head, "No, but Uncle Scrooge does. He's giving it away for free."

My eyes light up in joy, "Really?"

He nods and gives me the rest of my stuff.

I look at it and frown, "Um, do you have a bookbag I could put this in?"

He nods and looks in the back. He pulls out a black bag with an Aqua moon on the side of it. I grin, its almost like it was made for me.

"Thanks."

I hand him the munny and put the stuff in my new bookbag.

I sling it over my shoulder, "So, where's Uncle Scrooge?"

Leon points into the town square, "He lives over there, in fact, I think that's him right now."

I spot the duck with the top hat and blue button coat coming out of a house, a black and silver skateboard under his wing.

He spots Leon and waves, "Hey, Leon, me boy."

He runs up the stairs. Just as he reaches the top he trips. I rush over and catch him before he falls, his top hat falling off. I help him up and pick up the hat, dusting it off.

"Here you go , that would've been a nasty fall."I hand him his hat.

He grins, "Why thank you, me boy. It wouldn't do me business any good for me to get hurt."

I nod and spot the skateboard, "Um...Dewey told me you were giving away that skateboard for free."

He nods, "Yeah, I'd been try to get rid of it cause its the last one I've got and everybody already has one. Would you like it?"

I nod eaggerly, "Yeah, I need one cause I'm going to be traveling."

Mr. Scrooge smiles, "Great, a polite boy like you can certainly have it, I have no use for it anyway." He looks at Leon, "Oh, by the way, I'd been needing to talk to you for sometime. It seems my computer's been acting up, could you tell Cid to fix it?"

Leon nods, "I'll be sure to tell him."

Mr. Scrooge grins, " Thanks, me boy. Well, I'm off to get more supplies for Sea Salt ice cream."

He walks off into town leaving me and Leon.

Leon looks at me, "Well, it looks like you got everything."

I nod feeling sad, "I'll miss you guys. Thanks for taking me in for a little while, I'll try and visit when I figure things out."

I turn to leave.

"Wait, Demyx!" Yuffie yells out.

I look back and see her rushing towards us. She stops in front of me, catching her breath.

"You ok?" I say, worried about her.

She smiles, still outta breat, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a black headband. It has a silver plate on the front of it.

"You can engrave a symbol on the plate when you get to another town. It'll keep the hair out of your face. Try it on."

I smile and take the headband, tying it around my forehead. It matches my clothes and my new skateboard perfectly.

"Thank you Yuffie, I'll wear it always." I hug her.

She seems to almost faint but recomposes herself quickly.

I let go and she blushes, "Bye, Demyx."

I smile and look her in the eyes, "Bye, Yuffie."

I stare into her blue eyes, almost lost in them.

"Hey!" Leon says, breaking my concentration, "See you later." he waves.

Me and Yuffie jump back, surprised as we realize we were staring at each other. I blush and scratch my head.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." I wave and walk out of the town.

Was I falling in love with Yuffie? Can't be....Could it?

***

**Here's chapter 4. I double saved it this time so as not to have another Chapter 3 incident happen again. So I....(Axel walks in a lays head on desk, sighing heavily) Um...(ignores Axel) I tried to get this one up as fast as I could but I had to type up an Essay for school. I also realise that Yuffie's eyes are brown but at the time I thought they were bkue so I stuck with it. (Axel sighs louder) Uh, what's the matter Ax?**

**Axel: Well, if you must know. Zexion beat me up last week.**

**Keiko: O_o He did? How'd he do that? Wait, let me rephrase that. WHY did he do that?**

**Axel: I called him Emo. **

**Keiko: You know how touchy he is about that word.**

**Axel: Yeah, but he didn't have to almost kill me for it. Stupid, purple haired kid.**

**Keiko: Actually its more of a...**

**Axel: He has weird colored hair, we get that. (Looks around) Where's Xigbar?**

**Keiko: (Shrugs) Don't know. Now that you mention it I haven't seen him or Mixalis for a few hours.**

**Axel: You don't think...**

**Keiko: No, Mixalis wouldn't never let him near her. Ever.**

**(looks at each other )**

**Both: XIGBAR!!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters **

**I do own Keiko**

**I do own Mixalis**

**Keiko: (sighs) Where could Xigbar and Mixa be?**

**Axel: (shrugs) I don't know.**

**Suddenly a boot falls on top of Axel's head**

**Keiko: (picks up boot) This looks like Mixa's boot....(looks up a bursts out laughing)**

**Mixalis is pinned to the ceiling by Xigbar's energy crystals, with her mouth gagged and her eyes glowing red, one foot shoeless to get our attention.**

**Mixalis: HMMMmmhmhmmmhmhm**

**Axel: (looks up) pffftt. Bwahahhahahahaa. Go Xiggy!!**

**Keiko: (sighs) I so need to lay down.**

**Xigbar is later attacked by a feral Mixalis and gains a few more scars to his collection. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you're all wondering how Demyx is going to go from world to world on a skateboatrd. I had a couple or people ask me that so.....You remeber in KH1 where Alice ended up in Wonderland by falling down a rabbit hole, and also Beast made it to Hallow Bastion without a gummiship or Corridors of darkness. So, I think you can get to other worlds by foot, it would just take longer than by a gummiship/ Corridor of Darkness. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!!**

Chapter 5

I zoom on my skateboard through the canyon, the wind blowing in my face. Wonder where I'm going now? Where ever it is, I'll be ready for it. I lean to the right, avoiding a big rock. Don't want to mess up my wheels, didn't think to buy replacements. I slow down as I come to a shaded area.

"Maybe, I should take a break."

I kick my skateboard up and catch it in my hand. I sit under the tree and grab some water from the air, at least I won't die of thirst. I drink it readily. I open my bookbag and grin in joy.

"Chinese Food! Leon musta put it in there while I was talking to ." I wipe a tear from my eye, "I miss them already."

I eat a little of the Shrimp and Fried Rice and put it back in my book bag.

"Got to make it last, no telling when I'll get to the next town."

I grab up my bookbag and place the skateboard in front of me. I hop on and push as hard as I can. And once again I'm on my way to find myself. Suddenly I stop the skateboard. 10 Shadows stand in front of me, their yellows eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Oh, Shit!" I turn around and push away.

The Heartless chase after me. Got to lose them, I turn down a side path, the Heartless hot on my heels. I look back to see that more has joined the first 10 , making it at least 15. I yelp and add another kick, bursting my speed. I bound around a corner and stop. A wall sorrounds me, Crap, I'm in a dead end.

I summon my Sitar as the Heartless sorround me, "I ain't letting you take my heart! I just got it back!" I strum on my Sitar, "Dance, water, dance."

15 water clones form and attack the Heartless. 6 Heartless are destroyed before my clones disappear. I strum a new tune on my Sitar and a wall of water slices through the rest. I stand there soaked and relieved, I did it. I'm actually a good fighter. I sit down, exhausted from the run more than the fight.

"Guess, I'll....take a ....break, now."

I lean back against the dead end and close my eyes. I fall quickly asleep.

***

"Mommy, Mommy...where are you!" I yell, I'm 7 years old.

I look around the house but she's nowhere to be found.

I run into the kitchen and spot Dad, "Daddy, where's mom?'

He glares at me, his eyes red from drinking all night.

"She left!" He yells at me.

I gulp, making sure to keep my distance from Greg. "What do you mean she left, when is she coming back?"

Greg glares at me, "She's not coming back, and its your fault!" He points at me.

I stare wide-eyed at him, my eyes filling up with tears.

"W-what? What did I do?" I say, trembling.

He grumbles and takes another swig of beer, "She left because you were here, when it was just Mando, me and her, life was great. But as soon as you come into our lives, she gets unhappy. She left because of you, you worthless piece of shit!"

Tears stream down my face.

I close my eyes, "No, it-its not true. Mama loved me, s-she told me so." I open my eyes, "She said I was her little Nocturne."

He shakes his head, "No she hated you, she told me she regreted having another child, that she should've just stuck with one." He places his beer bottle down and stands up, "If you weren't here she'd be here now!" He lunges at me.

I yell in fright and dodge his hands. I tumble to the floor and back up. He growls and runs at me. I yell and run up the stairs. I dash into my room and lock the door. I hear Greg slam into the door.

He pounds on the door, "Come out, Dumb! Nobody cares about you, you worthless welp! Open this fucking door!" He yells at me.

I scramble under the bed and grab my Sitar and hold it to my chest. I flich as I here a glass bottle break against the door.

"Dumb, you'll pay for this! For chasing your mother away from me!" I hear him yell.

I begin to play my Sitar, I stop shaking and begin to sing 'Deteriorate by Demon Hunter'.

_Time has had its way with me  
__My broken tired hands can't build a thing  
__The wires that have held me still  
__Embed now in flesh define my will  
__The idle of my days has won  
__The empty I have fed has made me numb  
__Despite what you will find in me  
__The failures of my past still swell beneath_

_I need a heart, that carries on through the pain  
__when the walls start collapsing, again  
__Give me a soul that never ceases to follow  
__despite the infection within_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in  
_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_This is where I find my fall  
__The cares that held me life don't work at all  
__And every step away from here  
__Is closer to the plague I hold so dear.  
_

_I need a heart, that carries on through the pain  
__when the walls start collapsing, again  
__Give me a soul that never ceases to follow  
__despite the infection within_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_Awaiting my end  
__Breathing in the day that finds me new__Redemption begins  
__Bleeding out the flaws in place of you_

_Awaiting my end  
__Breathing in the day that finds me new  
__Redemption begins  
__Redemption begins_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_Our careless feet leaving trails  
__Never minding the fragile dirt we all end in_

_**_*

I wake up, tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away and look around, the sun's directly above me now, and its burning up. I stand up and grab some water from the air and drink it. I grab up my bookbag and find my skateboard.

"Might as well find a shady place."

I kick at the ground and speed away from the dead end. My headband keeps the sweat outta my eyes as I arrive at the bigger canyon. I turn right, heading away from Radiant Gardens. I get a good speed going and coast along the stone ground. Guess, I'll keep going for a little while. I give the ground another kick and jump over a rock. As I'm passing a boulder I notice a limp form behind it.

I stop, "Hey, you ok?"

I run up to the guy, I see his hand twitch. I sigh in relief, at least he's alive.

I lift him up and gasp in shock, "Axel!"

He opens his green eyes and looks weakly at me, "Dem...Demyx?" He passes back out.

Oh man, oh man, oh, man! What do I do? Water! I need to give him water! I quickly grab as much water as I can from the parched air.

"Axel! Wake up and drink this!"

I cup my hands and place it near his mouth, he quickly feels the water and drinks ravenilsly. He gulps down every last drop.

"Tha-Thanks, 'cough' Demyx."

I help him up. He doesn't wear the Organization coat anymore. Instead he wears a red hoodie with blue, baggy jeans. A black belt holds them up. His once long red hair is slightly shorter, but its still as spikey as ever.

"How the hell you end up here, Axel?" I sit him down under some shade.

I grab my bookbag and grab a thermos out of the front part. I concertrate and absorb some more water and fill it up to the top. I hand it to Axel who gulps it down once more.

" I was....traveling....didn't think.....to bring....water." He forces out.

I groan, the stupid asshole! He never thinks ahead.

"Idiot, you should know better than that! You could've died!" I yell.

He laughs, "But I'm not....dead, Demyx."

He grins, I roll my eyes.

"You are stupid, you know that!"

Axel looks at me and grins, "See you got your heart back too." He says trying to change the subject.

I glare at him, "Don't ever scare me like that! You were always the resourseful one. The one who always planned ahead, what ever happened to that Axel?"

I look at him, he coughs and grins, "He got a little Reno in him."

He laughs and leans back. Reno? That must be his somebody's name.

"Reno? Is that what you go by now?"

He shakes his head, "Nope its still Axel. Got it memorized?"

I grin, "That's the Axel I remember."

I hug him, he groans in pain, "Hey...hey, hey, hey. Watch it Demy, my chest hurts."

I let go, "Wait."

I tackle my backpack and dig around in it, my headband falling into the backpack in my rush. I pull out a Hi-potion and sit back beside him.

"Here, drink this. It'll heal you."

He grabs the Hi-potion and chugs it.

He groans in disgust, "Ugh, nasty mess, but...it does the job." he looks at me, "So, who are you now, you know, your sombody's name?"

I groan, "Its Dyem. But I still go by Demyx."

Axel looks at me weirdly, "Did you just say your name was Dumb?"

I growl at him, "Don't say that, its DYEM not Dumb, Mando!!"

I stop, realizing what I just said.

"Oh, let me guess bad memories." Axel says, "Me too. Turns out Reno was a gang member, who would've thought. He was killed by a rival gang member. One word. Flamethrower." He cringes, "That mess hurt!" He looks at me, "So, what's your story?"

I look at him, "Dyem's life was hard. His mom left him when he was seven, his dad was abusive and said he would never amount to anything, and he was...." tears stream down my face, "Killed by his own brother, Mando. A gunshot wound to the heart."

Axel groans, "Shit, and I thought Reno had a bad life." He rubs my back, "Its ok Demy, that's not your life anymore, you're Demyx now, not Dyem." He pats my back, "So don't sweat it."

I sit back and sigh, relieved I got that off my chest.

"I won't Axel, I'm ok now. You want some more water?"

He nods vigirously, "Please, I'm dying over here!"

I laugh and draw some more water from the air and fill the thermos. He grabs it and drinks eagerly. He sighs in content as he finishs drinking his fill.

"I'm just glad you found me and not Xigbar. He would've probally put me out of my misery. Click click BOOM!"

He pretends to shoot a gun.

I laugh hysterically and he looks at me, "You know he would've done it."

I laugh even harder tears forming in my eyes.

Axel grins and starts to mock Xiggy, "Oh dude, is that you Axel? Oh, bummer, you're dying. Here let me help you. KA-POW. There, you're not dying anymore.'Runs into a tree because of stupid eye patch'."

I fall on the ground, holding my stomach in laughter, my feet kicking in the air.

Axel continues, "Or what if Marluxia would've found me?" He begins to mock Marluxia, "Oh my, Axel, your hair's a mess! No wonder you're dying. Here, let me fix it. ' Fixes hair into some 80's do and tops it with a flower.' There, you're not dying anymore."

I punch the ground in my fit of laughter, unable to breathe

"I can't, I can't, I can't, Breathe!" I yell out laughing.

Axel starts laughing too. I haven't felt this happy except for that brief moment when I got my heart back. We calm down and grin at each other.

"I missed you Axel."

He grins, "Likewise kid. Likewise."

***

**Hey, Keiko, here. Finally Axel appears. Though, what was he doing in a desert without water? Oh, well, for those of you who don't know RENO is actually a character off of Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. Axel was actually based off of Reno's character. They even have the same actor in both Japanese and English to do their voices. So, originally I had never heard of Reno but thought it was a cool name. Then I watched the movie and burst out laughing at the irony. I will dweal more into his past and how he got seperated from Rude and lost his heart. I will do that for every Nobody except Demyx. I can't be giving you the true answer to his past quite yet now can I? (Laughes evilly)**

**Axel: You know I'm not Reno, right?**

**Keiko: Of course, but you act so much alike sooo....you're Reno.**

**Axel: (sighs) Actually I'm Lea.**

**Keiko: O_o What a horrible name, I would've at least expected Ale or something like Alex.**

**Axel: (Balls up fist) Its not a horrible name, its.....ok. Alright, I like the name Reno better.**

**Reno: You can't have my name!!**

**Axel: O_o Whoa, you weren't kiding. He does act like me.**

**Reno: Oh, you're just too cleaver. (Points to his head in a 'got it memorized' guesture)**

**Axel: HEY, no coping my signature move!!**

**Reno: Um, technically it was mine before it was yours, and the whole 'Got it memorized' thing....its stupid.**

**Axel: (Summons Chamkras) Oh, yeah! Well, who the hell wears their hair in a pony tail any more?!**

**Xigbar: Hey! Ponytails are in fasion still.**

**Both(Axel and Reno): Shut up, stay out of this!**

**Keiko: (groans and rubs her temples) This was a bad idea. Two firey red heads in one place eqauls chaos.**

**Renji: Yup.**

**Keiko: (jumps back and hisses) What the HELL are you doing here?!**

**(Axel and Reno pause in their fighting to stare at Renji)**

**Both: The Hell!!! Tattoos? Red hair? Black uniform?**

**Axel: Oh, great. Another copy cat...Perfect.**

**Reno: (Groans) Hey, you're one to talk! You practically stole my whole character, except for that stupid spiked up hair, at least he (Points at Renji) has enough sense to put it in a pony tail!**

**Axel: WHY YOU!!**

**(SHOCK)**

**Axel and Reno lay on the ground, knocked out from Mixalis's green Shock Collar, twitching in pain.**

**Keiko: Thanks Mixalis. Thought we would have to resort to desperate measures.**

**Renji: (stares in shock) You don't call Shocking them into submission DESPERATE MEASURES?!!**

**Keiko: No.**

**Renji: I need a drink. (Walks off stage)**

**Keiko: Ok, time for disclaimers.**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters**

**I don't own Reno**

**I don't own Renji**

**Chow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I get up ands stretch, "So Axel. Which direction were you heading?"

He points in the same direction I was heading.

I grin, "So am I. Want to travel together?"

He nods, "Duh, Demy. You're the responsible one now. I'm not letting you go."

He hugs me.

I playfully punch him, "Come on, we got to keep moving, before the Heartless find us."

He lets go and looks at me, "Oh, completely forgot about them little guys. Never had to worry about them before." He looks around, "Ok, lets get moving." He says and starts walking.

I groan, "Don't tell me you're walking."

He looks back, "Well, I can't fly soooo, might as well walk."

I slap my forehead, "You didn't even get a skateboard?"

He spots my skateboard, "Well, I didn't think about it, besides, I can't skate....board."

I groan and strap the stakeboard to my back.

I throw the bookbag at Axel and he catches it, an surprised expression on his face, "Here you take the bookbag, while I carry my skateboard." I say, starting to walk.

He groans and shoulders the bag, "Why I gotta carry the bag?"

I grin, "Beacuse, I have to carry my skateboard. In the next town, I'll buy you a bike so we won't have to walk."

He grins, "Aww, you're so nice Demy, buying me nice things.."

I shake my head, "I don't remember you being this silly."

"Don't worry, I'm just acting like this to cheer you up, or it could be the Dehydration."

I laugh and shake my head, "I guess I'll take you to a hospital, to get you checked, when we get to the town."

He laughs and walks after me.

***

Its dark as the sun goes down, I spot a area of bright lights. Could that be a town?

"Hey, Axel. What do you make of that?" I point at the lights beyond the horizon.

Axel looks up and squints at the horizon, "I believe that's......A TOWN! Demyx, its a town!" He yells in joy, "I can eat!" He yells and starts running towards the light.

I stop him, "I think its still a ways away. We'll have to camp here for tonight."

He groans and falls to his knees, hands out stretched towards the town, "So, close yet so far away!" He cries out.

I shake my head and laugh at his behavior, "Come on Axel, lets set up camp. I'll get the tent, while you make the fire. You can still make fire, right?"

He stands up and looks at me disappointedly, "Of course I can still control fire. I'm Axel, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames!"

I smile, "Well hurry up and make those flames. It'll be dark soon."

I finish putting up the tent. Axel has a good strong flame going, I can feel the heat from a good distance away.

He smiles and looks proudly at his 10 foot flame, "Now THAT'S a flame."

He grins and looks at his creation. I laugh, he always was a pyro, playing with fire.

"Well, don't let THAT flame eat the campsite."

"Don't worry, its all good."

He tells me not to worry. Last time he said that he burned up the Organization's kitchen and we had to eat Burger King for a month.

"I don't want a Whopper, Axel, so make it smaller."

He chuckles and makes the flame smaller.

He sits down, "That better, oh, Waterboy?"

I nod and sit down by the fire. I look up at the midnight blue sky and see the stars sparkle like diamonds.

"Never knew the stars were so bright." I gaze at them.

"Well, when you live in the city you can't really see the stars. The city lights block them out."

I look at him in surprise, "How'd you know I lived in a city."

Axel grins, "Reno visited New York once. He saw a kid that looked a lot like you, fighting 5 guys at once. He wanted to help him but saw that the kid had it handled."

***

I walk down the alley back to my house. School got boring so I decided to skip. After all, I'm not going to pass the 10th grade. I carry my red skateboard, strapped to my back.

"I guess I'll go to the skatepark, I need to work on the half-pipe."

I hear a noise behind me, shit.

I turn around,"Hello Vinceint."

Vinceint grins, his orange hair parted to one side.

"Hey, Dumb."

I notice 4 other guys behind him, all of them carry heavy metal bats. The Voltors choice weapon, they rather get their hands dirty than do it the quick way. I grab my skateboard and hold it by my side.

"What you been doing lately?" I ask, stalling for time.

He smirks, "Oh, just been 'borrowing' things from various clients."

I growl, "You mean steal."

He laughs, "Details, who needs them." He spots my skateboard, "Hey nice board, mind if I 'borrow' it?"

"In fact, I do mind. Now go before I get mad."

I grip my board by the axel, ready to attack. Vincient's smirk goes away, repalced by a scowl.

"Dumb, don't be dumb. Give me the board or else my boys will have a lttle fun with your legs."

One of the guys starts tapping his bat on the ground. I tense up, he ain't getting shit. I worked too hard to let him have my board.

"No." I state.

Vincient growls and rubs his temples, "I was hoping not to have to hurt you Dyem, after all. You could be a future member of the Voltors." They advance towards me, bats ready. "Oh, well. Get him!"

They lunge at me, bats swinging. I block the first bat with my skateboard and push it back. Hitting the guy in his face with his own bat. I spot another bat and duck. The guy loses his balance as he misses me and hits another guy, who falls to the ground, unmoving. I swing my board and hit the guy who missed in the head. I grin as he falls to the ground. Suddenly a huge force hits me in the shoulder.

Vincient grins evilly as his bat hits me. I groan and kick him, my arm throbbing in pain, shit its broke. I try to move it but to no avail. I groan and hit another guy with my skateboard, refusing to go down. I hold my own against my 5 attackers. Suddenly a bat connects with my head and I fall to the ground. I'm dead, I think as I black out.

I wake up in the alley. I look around but can't find Vincient or the other 4 guys. I look at my arm and discover its been wrapped up and put in a sling. Who did this? I feel the bandages around my head and whince as I feel the injury. That guy had one heck of a swing. I look around and spot my skateboard. It had got broken in half in the fight but somebody had fixed it. I groan as I get up and spot a note. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Kid,_

_When you read this I'll be long gone. You got pretty busted up but you went down like a man. I fixed your skateboard and I don't think the Voltor will bother you anytime soon. I showed them how a real fight should go. Listen kid, do me favor. Your fighting skills are awesome, in a fair fight you could've taken on 6 of those guys. But listen, don't join any gangs, it'll ruin you for life. Just take it from a good samaritian._

_Your Gaurdian_

I look at the note again and look down the alley. "Thanks Gaurdian."

***

"Demyx. Demyx? Are you even listening to me?" Axel taps my shoulder.

I jump in surprise and look at Axel.

"You, You were my Gaurdian. You saved my life that day."

Axel grins, "So I was right, thought that was you."

He throws another piece of wood on the fire.

I grin, "So, you really think I could take on 6 guys?"

Axel shakes his head, "Nah, I was just messing with you."

I glare at him, "Axel."

He laughs, "I'm kidding. Yeah, you could take on at least 6 guys."

I laugh, same old Axel

He yawns, "Man its getting late, wonder what time it is?"

I reach into the bookbag, to search for a watch when the headband falls out of the bag. I pick it up and tie it around my right arm, the silver headplate shining in the fire light.

Axel looks at me weirdly, "What are you wearing?"

I rub the headband's blank plate. "Its a gift sombody gave me."

I think about Yuffie, wonder when I'll see her again.

Axel grins widely at me. "A gift, huh?"

He smirks, I look at him," Why are you smiling so hard?"

He continues to smile,"That must be a very special gift if it turns your face as red as my head."

I cover my face and turn away from him," I'm not red!"

He laughs, "Well, who is she?"

I sigh, nothing gets past Axel.

"Well, if you must know, her name is Yuffie. She lives in Radiant Gardens."

He looks in surprise, "The girl with short black hair, blue eyes and wears black all the time?"

"Yep"

"Aaawww, Demy's first love."

I groan, "She's just a friend."

"Sure, sure, just a friend."

I nod. "Just a friend."

It is silent for a minute between us.

Axel grins, "Isn't her eyes beautiful?"

I sigh, "They're like pools of the puriest water...wait. Don't do that!" I yell at him.

He falls onto the ground and laughs, "I'm sorry but you'll fall for anything. I couldn't resist it." He looks at me, "You forgive me Demy?"

I look at him and smile, "Yeah, I forgive you."

He yawns and lays his head on my bookbag.

I grin, "You want to hear a song?" I summon my Sitar.

He looks at me, "Sure why not. It wouldn't be camping without a campfire song."

I grin and strum on the strings. I begin playing 'The Story' by 30 Seconds To Mars.

_I've been thinking of everything  
__I use to want to be  
__I've been thinking of everything  
__Of me, of you and me_

_This is the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

_This is the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

_I'm in the middle of love sick  
__And its where I want to be  
__I have the bottom of everthing  
__And I finally start to leave_

_This the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

_This the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created  
__I created_

_And I swear to god  
__I found myself in the end_

_And I swear to god  
__I found myself in the end_

_And I swear to god  
__I found myself in the end  
__In the end_

_And I swear to god  
__I found myself in the end  
__In the end  
__In the end  
__In the end  
__In the end_

_This the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

_This the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

_This the story of my life  
__And these are the lies I have created_

I place the Sitar down on the ground. Axel is silent as he understands the music.

"Have you figured out your own story yet, Demyx?"

I shake my head and lay down, "Nope, all I see is half-truths. I don't understand it, its like a jigsaw puzzle and I don't have all the pieces yet."

Axel grins and looks at me," Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out, Demy."

I nod and crawl towards the tent, "You coming?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, rather look at the stars."

I grin and settle into the tent.

***

Axel looks into the sky, tears in his eyes. Another memory had came back as he looked at the sky.

"Rude...why'd I do that?"

**Hey, Chapter six is finally done! Poor Axel, what was his sad memory and why was he crying? What did he do to Rude? Demyx has been awfully quite around here lately...(Looks around for them) Where is he? **

**Demyx: Keiko!!!(He holds a paper while running to Keiko) I know your name now!**

**Keiko: Oh, there he is. Wait, you do? Well, lets hear it.**

**Demyx: (clears throat) Melissia.**

**Keiko: (Mouth agape in shock) H-how...where...(growls) MIXALIS I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM!!**

**Mixalis: Don't look at me...I was quite as a mouse.**

**Keiko: (grabs Demyx by the front of his shirt) Who told you, how'd you find it out?**

**Demyx: I found an old story with you name in it...Zexion had it.**

**Keiko: Zexion.(growls and disappears into a portal)**

**Demyx: Aw man, Zexion's dead isn't he...**

**Mixalis: She can't kill him..he hasn't even appeared in the story yet.....she wouldn't....would she?**

**(A scream is heard in the background)**

**Both: ZEXION!**

**They dash after and drag a deragged writer off of Zexion. Axel and Xigbar just laugh at the spectacle.**

**Keiko: I'LL KILL YOU!!!**

**Mixalis: Sorry about this. (She snapps a brown collar around Keiko, she slumps to the ground unable to move)**

**(Mixalis turn to the audience) I must apologize for what just happened...I will straighten Keiko out and she'll be back to normal in no time.**

**Zexion: What did I do?**

**Mixalis: It be better if you didn't know......**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Demyx! Wake up! Trouble!" I hear Axel yell.

I hop up, sounds of fighting drift into the tent.

"Heartless!" I yell and charge out of the tent, Sitar summoned.

I groan in horror as I see all the heartless. These are some of the stronger Heartless, inculding Wyverns and a couple of Large Bodys. Axel holds his Chamkras by his side, the whole area ablaze with fire.

"Nice of you to finally join us, now, FIGHT!" He yells and punches a Wyvern.

I nod and strum on my Sitar, "Water!"

But nothing comes. What the, I strum harder but again nothing happens. I look at the flames, Oh no.

"I can't fight, you've drained all the water from the area with your fire fight." I yell.

A Wyvern charges at me, I yell in pain as it claws my arm, just barely missing my heart. I drop my Sitar and scramble away from the Heartless. Axel turns around and launches a Chamkra at the Wyvern. It disappears in a flash of fire. I grab up my skateboard and hold defensivly, prepared to fight them with my skateboard.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight, but I might can take 6." I groan as the Heartless creep towards us.

The Heartless lunge and I flinch. This is it, taken down by a Wyvern. Suddenly a light sorrounds me and the Heartless are flung back by the light. I open my eyes and gasp in shock, a black katana rests in my hand, it is jet black with a chain on the end of it. A crescent moon hangs on the end of that chain. I spot my headband glowing on my arm and look at it. It is different now too, it has a carving of a crescent moon, like the one on my shirt and the one on the chain. A...a sword? I stare in awe at the new weapon.

Axel grins, "Good, now I don't have to defend your butt." He charges into the swarm of Heartless, hacking away at the Wyverns.

I gulp and grip the sword tight and yell a rebel yell as I charge into the swarm. I've never fought with a sword before, aside from stealing Xemnas's lightsabers that one time. Can I actually fight with this strange new weapon. I spot a Wyvern charge at me and instinctively I slash right through it. I grin, I got this, I can do this. I jump above a Large Body and stab it in the back. It distentigrates in a flash of darkness. Suddenly another Large Body pounds its chest and glows purple. Shit, its charging. I prepare to block it when it charges past me, heading straight for Axel.

"Axel! Watch out!"

The Large Body charges at Axel. He turns around and attacks it with a fire blast from his Chamkra. It disappears in a flash of fire. I look around, my senses heightened as the adrenline rush hits me. I grin as I see everything in slow mo almost. I slash through dozens of Wyverns and Large Bodys, the sword feeling more like an extention of my arm than a sword. This is surprisingly fun!

I laugh in joy as Heartless after Heartless falls to my blade. Axel starts to giggle as the adrenline gets to him too. We laugh like maniacs as we cut down and burn the Heartless. Soon the remaining Heartless are actually running away from us. I look up and spot a Wyvern trying to escape in the air.

"Axel, give me a boost." I yell and leap in front of him.

He spots the Wyvern above us and grins, knowing exactly what I wanted. "Allright, here we go!" He grabs my shoes and hurls me in the air.

He lauches me towards the Heartless. I fly above it and land on its back. Using my sword I put it in a headlock and laugh.

"Gotcha' Heartless!"

It looks at me in fear. I grab the sword and slice its head off. It desintigrates and I fall to the ground, landing on my feet.

Axel yells in joy, "Woho, we did it!"

"Yeah that was awsome!" I yell back.

We jump up and down, still high on our adrenaline rush.

Axel starts to sing loudly, 'Burn It To The Ground' by Nickleback

_Were going out tonight  
To get out and re-light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
Were going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

I laugh as he trys to keep to the beat, that's his favorite song alright. He always wanted to listen to that after a good mission when he was in the Organization. Axel falls to the ground after he finishes the chorus.

"Yeah, that was tight!" He laughes, "Now all we need is some sake and we'll be set!"

He hops up, ready to go. I myself feel like I could run 10 miles in one minute.

"Hey Axel, how about we try to make it to the town before the adreline rush wears off."

"Yeah!" He yells, jogging in place.

"Well, lets go!"

We grab up the stuff and start running.

**This was just so short a chapter I diceided to send it in earlier. This was when Demyx first gets his weapon, a samari sword. Yes, they are called Katana's (Hope I'm spelling it right) Its name will be reviealed in the next chapter which will be posted on Wednesday. Yes, they are adreniline junkies! Till wednesday....Chow.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Let me watch by the fire and remember my days  
And it may be a trick of the firelight  
But the flickering pages that trouble my sight  
Is a book I'm afraid to write_

It's the book of my days, it's the book of my life  
And it's cut like a fruit on the blade of a knife  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals  
There's some sorrow in every life

If it reads like a puzzle, a wandering maze  
Then I won't understand 'til the end of my days  
I'm still forced to remember,  
Remember the words of my life

There are promises broken and promises kept  
Angry words that were spoken, when I should have wept  
There's a chapter of secrets, and words to confess  
If I lose everything that I possess  
There's a chapter on loss and a ghost who won't die  
There's a chapter on love where the ink's never dry  
There are sentences served in a prison I built out of lies.

_Though the pages are numbered  
I can't see where they lead  
For the end is a mystery no-one can read  
In the book of my life_

There's a chapter on fathers a chapter on sons  
There are pages of conflicts that nobody won  
And the battles you lost and your bitter defeat,  
There's a page where we fail to meet

_'The Book of my Life' by Sting_

**Chapter 8**

The sun starts to rise as we spot the town, the adrenaline rush long gone. We drag along, trying to keep walking but failing miserably. I turn to Axel, about to fall out.

"Axel." I say tiredly.

He groans and looks at me, bags under his eyes. "Yeah?"

I groan and sit down, "Maybe we should take a break." I breath out, too winded to keep walking.

He flops beside me, "Thought you'd never ask." He lays out on the ground, looking up at the slowly brightening sky.

I lay down and breath a sigh of relief. Axel spot's my Katana by my side. He sits up and taps my shoulder.

"So, what's it called?" He points at my sword.

I shrug my shoulders and hold the blade in front of my face, refusing to sit up, "Don't know? Way too busy fighting to see."

I look on the hilt and squit. In small white japanese letters appears the name, engraved just above the hilt.

"Silent Nocturne."

Axel grins, "Hey, kinda like your Proof Of Existence, don't you think?"

I nod, lost in thought.

***

"Mommy, look at the moon." I point at a crecent moon, 6 years old and full of wonder.

She looks up and smiles her blonde hair blowing in the wind, "Yes, it sure is lovely tonight."

I look at her, confused, "But....its not full."

She grins, "Just because something isn't complete, doesn't mean it doesn't shine with potentional."

I grin, "Like my Sitar lessons?"

She nods and points at the moon sitting me in her lap, "Yeah, right now, you are like that crescent moon, not yet great but still talented."

I groan and fold my arms across my chest, "But I can't even play one song yet, am I going to be silent for the rest of my life?"

She laughs and hugs me, "Well, if that happens, you'll still be my little Nocturne, my Silent Nocturne." She tickles me and I begin to giggle.

I love this feeling, of belonging somewhere. I know, even though I'm six, this is where I'm home, with my mom. I want more then anything to make ger proud, I will learn to play the Sitar, no matter how long it takes.

I look at the moon, "I won't be silent for long, I promise."

***

"My Silent Nocturne." I copy my mother's words. I groan and sheath the beautiful sword, the memory bringing up mixed feelings about it.

Axel looks at me, "Whats the matter? That's a beautiful weapon, why do you hate it?"

I sigh, "Before I learned to play the Sitar, I was horrible at it. When mom was teaching me, we were looking at a crescent moon. She told me I was like that moon, a Silent Nocturne, not at my full potential yet."

He looks at me, "Oh, guess it must be tough, huh?"

I nod and sit up, "Yeah, but I'll handle it, after all, it is a pretty good weapon." I grin and admire it. The chain at the end jingling as I unsheath it to view the blade once more, spotting the name.

I look up at the town in the distance and stand up, "Come on, we have just a few more miles to go." I hold out my hand to help Axel up. He grins and stands up himself, same old Axel. He always wanted to do things himself, never getting help. I withdraw my hand and pick up the sword. I clip the sword onto my Kaki pants and grab up the book bag.

Axel looks at the skateboard,"Wait, I thought I was supposed to carry the bag?"

I shake my head, "Not today, now its my turn. Just don't break my board."

We arrive at the town and I notice some big differences from Radiant Gardens. Instead of a rocky sorrounding of canyons and gorges, there's trees and parks. Almost like a little suburb. I look at the town sign.

"Huh, what kinda name is Traverse Town?"

Axel shrugs, "Who cares, as long as we got some food."

My stomach rumbles in agreement."Ok, but no Burger King. How about we find a Red Apple and get some canned food."

He nods, "Just as long as its edible."

We walk around and come into an open area, I spot a store and walks towards it.

"Ax, come on." I say and open the doors.

He follows me into the store and I look in shock at the person at the cash register. It....It can't be, can it?

"Axel, you recongnise the Cashier?"

Axel looks at the young teen at the counter. He has silverish blue hair, that hangs down over his right eye. He sits on a stool in the back, being that he's too short to reach the counter. A very familiar book is in front of his face. He seems to be really into it, completely ignoring me and Axel. He wears a black, torn sleeves shirt with a white 'don't' sign on the left of it, and ragged looking jeans. He sniffs the air, and looks up from his book curious as to what the smell is. He spots us, and his eyes go wide.

"No way." He says unbelievely.

I run up and hug him, "Zexion!" He cringes in surprise, not use to being glomped by me.

He sighs as I hug him, "Demyx. I can't believe its you. Thought you were dead."

I let go and smile, "I thought the same thing. Me and Axel have been traveling."

Zexion's eyes turn hateful as he spots Axel. I can almost feel the rage building up inside him as Axel backs away.

"YOU!" He points threateningly at Axel.

Axel gulps and backs up some more, not wanting to be within striking distance of the young teen.

"Um...hey there, Zexion. How's it going?" He chuckles neveriously.

I can almost feel the tension in the room. I groan, oh man, something happened between these two.

"How's it going?! You killed me, wait no, you let the Riku clone kill me and all you have to say is HOW'S IT GOING?" He gives Axel a deathstare.

I shrink away, I feel a fight coming on between these two. Axel killed Zexion? I always heard that Riku killed him on the 3 floor basement. How could Axel let a clone kill Zexion, this isn't going to go well. I don't want my two friends fighting, but I don't know how to stop them.

Axel holds up his hands in peace, "Look I know what I did was wrong but....but I've changed. I regret what I did now."

Zexion slams the book down on the counter and reaches under it for something. I jump back, is it a gun, or worse a machine gun? Zexion begins comes from behind the counter, his hands clenched around something.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you...."

A middle aged man with brown hair glares at Zexion, "Ienzo? Get back behind the counter and stop yelling. You'll scare away the costumers."

Zexion growls and gets back behind the counter and sits down.

He looks at the manager, "You happy now, Bob?"

Bob nods, "Now, no more trouble out of you or I'll call the law. Remember Ienzo."

He walks back into his office and closes the door. Zexion slams his head down on the counter.

"I hate this job, I hate the boss, I hate this town, hate, hate, hate, HATE!" He grumbles and pounds the counter.

I feel bad for Zexion, having a horrible boss like Bob. Even his name, Bob, is annoying. I wonder if this Zexion's homeworld, probally not from the way he hates it.

"Hey, Zexy. How about you come with me and Axel. We are trying to find where we belong, looks like you need to too."

Zexion looks up at me, his eys softening. "Really, I... I can go with you?"

I nod, "But first we have to buy some supplies and get Axel a bike. You'll have to get something to ride too, cause I'm not walking again."

Zexion shoots a glare at Axel, who slinks back further, avoiding the short-tempered teen. "I'll go but....HE is not to come within 10 feet of me."

He grabs something from under the counter. Its a skateboard like mine only its red and silver. "Lets go. I'm ready to blow this joint anyway."

I notice he also pulls out a white katana, three ribbons hang from the right side of the hilt, "Hey, you got a sword too."

I show him my black one.

He looks in wonder, "Does HE have one?"

I guess he'll refer to Axel as HE from now on, or until he forgives him. I hope they make up soon.

Axel looks at him, "No, I like my Chamkras. I don't want a Katana."

"So, what's your's called? Mine's the Silent Nocturne." I say, proudly.

Zexion nods in intrest, "Weirds, your's is the exact opposite of your Proof of Existance. Mine is called the Wavering Illusion."

Illusion, that's Zexion's element....wavering, what does that mean? I begin to ask him when Bob interupts me from his office.

"Ienzo! Get back to work and stop talking!" He yells at Zexion.

Zexion glares at Bob's office, hsi blue eyes glowing in haterd for the man.

He turnd to us, "Hold up, one minute."

He grabs the stool he was sitting on and walks up to the door of Bob's office. Me and Axel look in shock as he wedges it under the door knob, preventing it from opening. He moves it a bit to make sure its stuck tight, before stepping back and clearing his throat.

"Hey Bob!" Zexion yells.

"Yeah?" Bob answers back.

"I QUIT!" He yells as loud as he can.

We hear a comotion in the office, "Wait! You can't quit!" the door knob jingles as he trys to get it open. "Ienzo, don't be stupid. You need this job. You have no friends, no family and you're only 17. The Orpahnage will take you and keep you there!"

Zexon rolls his eyes."I don't have to listen to your lies anymore, my friends are here, so BYE." He begins to walk off with me and Axel.

"Wait, please let me out and stay. I'll, I'll raise your pay, yeah. I'll double your pay." He sounds desperate.

Zexion smirks and faces the door, "Um, double of Zero is still Zero." He turns to us, "Come on, I'm ready, Demyx ....and Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

I hear Bob go nuts and start cussing and kicking the door.

"I took your punk ass in and gave you a job!"

Zexion stops, "As I recall, you threatened to call the police and have me arrested IF I didn't do what you said." We walk out of the store.

Axel looks at Zexion, "Didn't think you had it in you."

Zexion shoots him another death glare, "It kinda helps when you have pent up anger in you."

Axel gulps and inches closer to me, scared to death of the shorter kid.

I look at Zexion, "Um, do you know where the Bike Shop is?"

He nods, "Just follow me, unfortunately I know this town like the back of my hand."

**The song at the top just reminded me of Zexion so much and scine we meet Zexion here I couldn't resist. It also matches Demyx a little, which is a plus, seeing sa this is HIS story. Will Zexion get over his pent up anger at Axel? Lets hope so, befroe they kill each other. Oh, for those of you who read my other fanfic, Boken Souls and Missing Souls. The next chapter won't come out till Friday, I wasn't able to finish typing it. Please review, reviews make my day. Chow, no creative skit today, couldn't think of one.**

**Zexion: That's a lie.**

**Keiko: Zexion? How... oh well. Oh, sorry about beating you up the other day, I wasn't myself.**

**Zexion: Its ok. (Looks at story and growls) Did you call me short?**

**Keiko: Nooooo, where'd you see that? (She replies innocently, but its a facade)**

**Zexion: (glares at her) You did! Its right there!**

**Keiko: No, I called you short-tempered.**

**Zexion: Liar!**

**Keiko: Help! Psychotic short kid on the LOOSE!!**

**Zexion: Don't....call....me...SHORT!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

We walk out of the bike shop, Axel carrying a bright red, 18 speed bike. Its collaspsable so he can carry it on his back if he needs to. He carries it effortlessly on his shoulder like its nothing at all to him.

Axel straps it to his back, "Thanks Demy."

I nod, happy that Axel's happy. I take off the head band and place it in my backpack, not wanting it to fall off and get lost. Zexion has thankfully got over Axel or should I say, the Riku clone killing him and now the two are the best of friends again.

"Axel! Where the hell is my book!" Zexion yells angerily, startling me.

Well, kinda friends. As in they put up with each other and Zexion doesn't call Axel, HIM or HE anymore.

Axel looks at the book, "I'm looking at it." He flips throught the pages, skimming through.

Zexion walks up to Axel and snatches his book back.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Axel says, looking quite shocked that Zexion did that.

Zexion stomps on his foot and walks away.

Axel hops up and down, holding his foot. "Ow, that hurt!" he yells.

Zexion chuckles to himself, very much enjoying Axel's pain.I sigh, maybe it was a bad idea to bring Zexion, but hopefully things will straightened themselves out.

"Come on, try and get along. As far as we know we're the only 3 former Organization members left."

Zexion looks at Axel, "I'm sorry, I usually don't act like this. Its just Ienzo, my somebody, was a punk. A bully of sorts and sometimes his personality shows."

Me and Axel look at him in surprise. Zexion, a bully? In the Organization everybody ran over him, and he always stayed to himself. Could this really be the real Zexion?

Axel smiles, "Its ok, so.....YOU were a bully?"

Zexion chuckles nerviously, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly we here sounds of pursuit behind us. We turn and see Bob leading 3 cops towards us. Bob looks like he's walked straight out of the crazy house, his eyes wide and crazy looking.

"There they are, they were the ones that robbed my store!" Bob points at us.

Hell, he has gone crazy! Maybe Zexion shouldn't have locked him up in the office.

I look at the guys, "RUN!" I yell and start running.

Zexion hops on his skateboard, speeding ahead of us. I throw my skateboard in front of me and hop on, kicking at the ground, desperate to not get caught by the cops. Axel struggles to get the bike off his back while running at the same time. He finally gets it right and hops on, pedaling as fast as he can, catching up to me and Zexion.

"We did do anything! Why is he getting us arrested!" Axel yells, talking to me.

Zexion groans as he looks back at Bob and the cops, "Thought that door would hold Bob till we left! See, Bob, if he doesn't get his way he gets someone arrested. He's Psychotic!"

Great now we got a crazy person after us. I look back at the cops, somehow they are keeping up with us, even though we are on skateboards and a bike. Where do they train these guys, at the racing track?! If we continue in this direction, we'll be caught. I follow after Zexion, still not sure of this town and its many alleys. Zexion looks randomly at the passing alleyways, probally thinking the samething that I am. He grins and puts on a burst of speed.

Zexion turns a corner, "Follow me!"

We follow him down a small alleyway. He skids to a stop in front of a drainge system. He grabs up his skateboard and jumps into the small pool of water, its deeper than it looks..

"Come on!" He yells and dives under the grate.

Me and Axel groan. Why does it have to be the drainage system?

"There they are!" A cop yells as he spots me and Axel.

Me and Axel jump and look in fright as they charge at us.

I yelp in fright, "After you!", motioning towards the pool.

Axel folds his bike onto his back and hops in, swimming after Zexion. I gulp and hop in after him, clutching my skateboard to my chest. The shock of the cold water almost makes me empty my lungs. I resist it and swim under the grate, escaping from the cops. I gasp as I come above the surface of the water. I see myself in a small cave with a moon mural painted on the walls.

"Woah! This is cool!" I say and haul myself out of the water.

Axel sits on the bank, his once spikey hair is now a frizzy mess. My own hair is flat on my head from the water. I lie down on the bank, panting and out of breath. Zexion stands up, shaking the water from his head. I focus on the water on me and let it float off, my hair dry and spiked up once again.

Zexion is already starting to walk down the tunnel, "No time to stay and rest. The cops will find another way in soon, so lets get moving."

I nod and get ready to follow but stop, "Wait. My bookbag. I left it at the bike shop, its got all my supplies like Hi-potions and food!"

Stupid, stupid, stupid! My eyes go wide in fright, Yuffie's headband, I left it in the Bookbag along with everything else! I reach into my pocket and sigh in relief as I feel the cold plate of the headband. How that get in my pocket? I could've sworn that I put it my bookbag.

Axel grins, combing his hair back into its normal shape, "Guess we can always get some more at the next town, AND hey, we can get there even faster thanks to my......BRAND NEW BIKE." He smiles, holding his bike up proudly.

I grin back, tying my handband back on my arm, making sure its tight. I stretch and grab up my skateboard, following after Zexion.

"Come on, lets go before we lose Zexion." I hop on my skateboard and speed off after Zexion. Axel smirks and gets on his bike, pedaling after us.

***

"Dyem run!" Mando yells as he bounds around the corner, fear in his eyes.

I look at him in confusion, "What?"

He grabs my shoulders, and starts pulling me, "Run, Dyem! Its the Voltors, they have a score to settle with us."

I look at him fear in my eyes,"What did you do Mando?!"

"There they are!" A guy points at us, bat in hand.

I cringe in fear and run, Mando right behind me. 7 guys take off after us, Vincient in the lead. I notice in Mando's hand my missing necklace. My mom had given it to me before she left, its black crescent moon sparkling in the afternoon light. I feel guilty, I had blamed its disappearance on Mando. It must've been the Voltors that swipped it and not my brother. I duck into an narrow alleyway, Mando follows.

I curse quietly as I notice its a dead end, "Shit." I turn around, "Go back, NOW!"

My heart drops as Vincient and his gang block the exit. Mando glares at them and turns back towards me.

"Too late! Come on Dyem." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dead end.

I see the fire escape above us and grin. He's thinking the same thing I am. Use the fire escape to ecape from them, but its hooked up, how will we reach that?

"Dyem, get on my back and try to grab that ladder!"

Well, that's one way I think as I climb on and stand on his shoulders, reaching as far as I can.

Vincient sees what we're trying to do, "Don't let them get away!" They start to run towards us, bats in hand.

I can't reach the ladder! I spot the approaching Voltors and groan, fear freezing me so I can't move.

Mando notice me freezing up, "Come on Dyem, don't give up now! You've almost got it, I believe in you."

I look in shock at what my brother just said. Mando believing in me? This gives me back some courage, enough to think through my situation. If I want to reach something that's out of reach I need to get higher.

"Mando, jump or either throw me! I can almost reach it." I yell out, more confident.

I feel his hands grasp my shoes, and he throws me up. Only one shot! I reach out my hand and grab the bottom rung.

"YES!" I climb up the ladder and lower it down.

Mando grabs on and waves at the Voltors, "See ya later, alligators."

I yank the ladder up with Mando on it, surprisingly able to lift it up. Mando climbs above the railing and I lay the ladder down on the floor, out of the reach of the Voltors.

Vincient glares up at us."You'll pay for this, oh. You'll rue the day you messed with the Voltors!" He shakes his fist up at us.

I smirk and look down on them, "Oh shut up, Vinney." I look at Mando, "Thanks for getting mom's necklace back for me."

Mando grins, "Hey, I had to clear my name somehow." He starts up the stairs, "Besides, that's what big brothers are for."

I grin and climb up after him. We arrive at the roof and sit down, looking at the sunset together. Mando sighs and leans against the wall.

I look at him, guilt in my heart for acusing him, "Thanks Mando, I'm sorry I blamed you."

Mando laughs and grins at me, "I'm surprised you didn't blame Greg."

Why didn't I blame dad?

I shrug, and look at the sunset, "I guess its because you were in my room when I walked in. What were you doing in there if you didn't steal my necklace?"

I look at him curiously studying him as he looks withdrawn at the question, like he doesn't want to tell me. What wouldn't he want to tell me?

Mando sighs and looks at the sunset, "Do you know what tommorrow is?"

I shake my head, I don't even know what month it is.

"Well, FYI, its August the 5." He looks at me, grinning wide.

My eyes go wide, "My birthday's tommorrow?"

He nods, "Yep, you'll be 17. I saw how ragged your Sitar was so....... I bought you a new one. Its blue and has silver arrows in the shape of a cross. I was in your room because I was going to switch this one up with your old one."

He pulls out a Sitar, my Arpeggio, from behind the ledge. I stare at its beauty, never realising how I would use it in the future. So he did mean what he said, he does believe in me.

I look at him, tears in my eyes, "I thought you didn't care about me."

I feel so ashamed, I always hated him because of how Greg treated me. How could I hate him because of what Greg did, its not Mando's fault. Mando looks at me, worriedly. He raises an eyebrow at my words, confused at why I would think that he didn't care.

"Hey don't cry. I do care, you're my little brother." He ruffles my mullet.

"Hey!" I say, "Don't mess up me hair!" I say in between tears and laughter.

"Don't cry. I had to cheer you up somehow, after all..." He grins, "Thats what brothers do." He hands me my new Sitar, "Why don't you try it out? Want to make sure I don't have to exchange it for a new one. I would've tried it out myself but you know how 'great' a Sitar player I am."

I grab it up and laugh, smiling a huge grin. I admire the Sitar, afraid to mess it up.

"See, that's the Dyem I know and love, now, try it out." I nod and get it into playing position, the instrumet feeling right in my hands, like it was made for me.

I look at him, "Well, this is embarassing, I don't know what to play."

Mando grins, "How about..."

"The usual?" I ask, already knowing what he wants.

I begin the song 'Anthem of Our Dying Day' by Story Of The Year. Mando joins in singing.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!

***

We ride down and road, that's paved with stones instead of asphalt. Its kinda looks like cobblestones. It gets harder to keep control of my skateboard while Axel easily rides over the uneven road. I kinda wish I would've got a bike myself. I look at the road in curiosity, I thought every road was paved, not made like this..did we...

"Um, guys." I say.

Axel and Zexion look at me, "Yeah?" Axel says.

I look at the old timey road, "Did we go back in time?"

Zexion laughs and shakes his head, "No, we're just in another world." He looks at the approaching town, "We're probally at Port Royal, home of pirates."

I gulp, "P-pirates?"

Axel nods looking at Zexion, "And don't forget bikers, we'll have to watch our backs here."

Great, pirates AND Bikers, what's next? Gangsters? The full moon shines down on us as we head into town, the sun long set. I strap my skateboard on my back and walk after the guys as we head into Port Royal. I walk behind them as we weave ourselves throught the town. Axel and Zexion are talking to each other again at least, no longer beating each other up. They actually are getting along like old friends.

Axel continues to talk to Zexion, "So, you've meet Marluxia?"

Zexion nods, "And get this, he's gay."

Axel laughs, almost falling to the ground, "No wonder I didn't like him, he was always eyeing my ass."

Zexion nods, grinning slightly, "And it seems he doesn't even remember being a Nobody. I guess only people with good memeories become their somebody fully."

I yawn, walking behind them, this is so boring. Talking about theories after theories, about why we can remember being in the Organization and how others can't. I put my hands behind my head looking at the stores and ships around us, becoming very sidetracked. Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth and I feel a gun press into my back. I yelp in fear.

"Scream and I put a hole in your heart, kid." A voice whispers.

Fear paralyzes me and I can't move. I watch as Axel and Zexion continue walk, completely obivious to my predictament. I gulp as he begins to drag me towards an alley, and away from safety. Oh man. I'm going to die! He drags me behind the brick wall and I lose sight of Axel and Zexion, dread filling me up as I realise I might not see them again.

***

Axel stops and looks at the two buildings before him. He ponders which one they should stay at that night. He begins to turn around.

"Hey Demyx, want to stay at a Hotel or....a Motel?........Demyx?" Axel turns around but can't find Demyx anywhere. He looks around frantically as he starts to panic. "Zex! Demyx has been kidnapped!" He yells.

Zexion turns around, looking frantically around for the young teen, "Shit! Lets find them before they get too far!"

They dash back through the crowd, hoping they make it in time to save their friend.

**Hurry Axel and Zexion, Demyx doesn't have much time!! Demyx arrives at a new world only to be mugged as soon as he walks in, just his luck huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I spent a little more time in typing it up, so it might be more detailed than the other chapters. See, I'm trying to put more detail into my stories so I'll try to put more detail into the rest of my chapters. Till next wednesday.**

**Axel: Hey Demyx, guess what?**

**Demyx: What?**

**Axel: You, You're a kitty cat. And you dance, dance, dance and you dance, dance, dance. :3 (grins evilly at Demyx)**

**Demyx: (Demyx glares at him) Ha, ha. You're just paying me back for the Who Let The Dogs Out incident aren't you?**

**Axel: Uh, duh. I wasn't about to let you get away with that Cheetah boy.**

**Demyx: (Pushes Axel playfully) Shut up, you Wolf.**

**Axel is a red and tan wolf in Pride Lands while Demyx is a cheetah. That's my belief anyway, Demyx acts like a cheetah and that whole, "Run, Run Away" thing is so cheetah like. And Axel is too sly to be a lion, I imagine him as being non-comformist and being a huge wolf (Which isn't in Africa, lol) instead of an normal African animal. (Check out Organization XIII: Daily Life, another of my stories, to understand this parody)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**Check out some of my other stories, and please review, reviews make my day. :3 Oh, check out my profile and vote on what Axel's Heart Song should be, I'm having trouble choosing. If you have other sugestions for the song besdies the 4 I listed just put it in a review for Away From The Sun. I would love your input ASAP. It will appear in the story so hurry. The polls will close in 6 weeks from today so hurry. Keiko signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you're down, to be like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you.  
No, you don't know what it's like...  
Welcome to my life..._

_"Welcome To My Life" By Simple Plan_

Chapter 10

The guy drags me into the alley as Axel and Zexion continue walking, unaware of my predicament. I try to struggle away but the guy grabs my shirt and pulls back, the point of the gun pressing into my back.

"Now, little dude. Give me your munny." The guy yells, his gun still pressed into my back.

Axel! Zexion! Where are you guys, how can you not notic me not there anymore? If they don't come soon...I yelp as he pokes my back with the gun again.

"Well, kid. Give me your munny, NOW." He yells, obiviously getting madder.

I gulp, trembling. "I-I-I don't.....have a-any munny. My friend Axel has it!" I yell out quickly, wanting it to be over with quickly.

I've been shot before so I guess I can take it again. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for the bullet.

It never comes.

"Axel? How you know Axel, kid?" The guy turns me around.

I stare in shock, Xigbar stands in front of me. His old Organization guns by his sides. He wears a biker uniform with the sleeves torn off, revealing all the scars he has. I sigh in relief, its only Xigbar.

He grins wide, "Demyx! How's life been going?" He shoulders his gun on his shoulder.

"HEY, LET DEMYX GO!" Axel stands at the end of the alley, flames burning around him in anger.

Xigbar looks at Axel and waves, "Hey, Ax. Long time no see." He lets his guns disappear, chuckling nerviously, "Enjoying your stay at Port Royal?"

Axel looks in shock, "Xig-Xigbar?"

***

"Sorry bout that, Demyx. Didn't recongnise you with those clothes and that headband." Xigbar says, sitting on a crate.

He rubs his head in embrassement. I laugh and take it off, placing it back in my pocket.

"Better?"

" Not much, but I'll get use to seeing you without the coat." he grins wide, leaning back on the wall behind him.

Axel grins, "Isn't this a sight? A skateboarder, a biker, a punk, and a ganster, all sitting down together." He shakes his head and laughs.

Zexion shakes his head and looks at Zigbar, "So, this is your homeworld?"

Xigbar shakes his head, "Nope, I only hang around here just to scare the heck outta my old enemies. I get a kick outta the way they act, like they seen a ghost."

I'm glad that Xigbar is the same old Xigbar, I sorta remember how he use to act in the Organization walking on the ceiling at every chance. I wonder, if Axel kept his fire powers and I kept my water powers, did Xigbar keep his power over space?

I lean foward, "So, can you still walk upside down?"

He nods, "I just love popping right in front of someone and scaring them to death. Around here I'm known as the 'Vertigo Ghost'"

Axel laughs and falls off of his crate, "Vertigo Ghost, I get it, Ohhh, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaa."

I shake my head at Axel's behavior, "So you staying here?"

He shakes his head, "As if, I'll leave sooner or later. You know, too many bad memories here. I came just a few days ago to find my old gang but they were nowhere to be found. Probally left after I did, Heh." He kicks up his feet and leans back, "I don't blame the dudes, I would've left after that too."

I nod, "We'll be leaving tommorrow. We're trying to find where we belong."

Xigbar nods, "Know what that's like, before I was a Nobody I would travel around looking for my place. That is until...ugh, Xehanort convinced me to come to Hallow Bastion, so stupid of me."

Axel grins, "Hey, you wanna join us? We could use a sharp shooter like you."

Me and Zexion shoot Axel a glare and quickly look away. We already have 3 people and now Axel invites Xigbar. Oh, well. At least its not Saix or Larxene. Beside's Axel's right, we really could use a guy like him, full of wisdom in fighting. Him and Marluxia use to have full blown wars all the time, he should know alot about fighting.

Xigbar thinks about it , "Well, I got it pretty good here and plus, I travel by motorcycle. You three wouldn't be able to keep up. I'll pass."

I looked at him, shocked, I wanted him to come too. Zexion looks disappointed also. I wish we could still use the Corridors of Darkness, though if we try to use it we would probally lose our hearts again, and I don't want that to happen again.

Axel frowns, "Oh, well. That's ok. Hey, maybe we'll meet on a different world, and this time, don't try to mug Demyx."

Xigbar laughs, "Don't worry, I'll mug Zexion next time."

Zexion looks up, a look of complete surprise on his face. Me and Axel burst out laughing, imagining how Zexion would react to getting mugged. Xigbar joins in the laughter, Zexion still looking confused.

Xigbar yawns and gets up, "You three need a place to crash?"

We nod, "Yeah, we were planning to sleep in a hotel,......or was it a motel?" Axel says.

I look back at the hotel,loud yelling coming from it. I cringe as I hear glass shatter from inside and I see a chair fly out the window landing with a crash onto the road. I look at Axel as if he's crazy. He can sleep in there but not me. Knowing my luck I'd probally get killed by a pirate or another biker. Xigbar sees me staring at the hotel, looking in shock.

Xigbar shakes his head, "As if, you all are sleeping at my place tonight. Least I can do for scaring Demy."

I groan, he didn't scare me that bad. But at least I don't have to spend the night in the hotel of doom.

Axel stands up, "Cool, Thanks Xigbar."

We get up and follow Xigbar as he leads us away from the alley. I stay by Axel, too scared that I would get abducted again. Axel chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I sigh and continue with the group feeling alittle bit safer with Xigbar leading the way and Axel beside me. Xigbar chuckles as we approach a bar, outside is parked a purple and black Harley.

Xigbar walks towards his motorcycle, "I'll need to take this home but I'll ride slow so you can keep up."

He grabs a hold of the handle but stops, all of us looking at each other in shock. A strangly familiar sound comes from behind us, freezing us in our tracks. A sound we never expected to hear again. I slowly look behind me and stare in shock as a swirling vortex opens behind us. A corridor of Darkness, but how? All of us were killed by Sora or Riku and regained our Hearts, what else would use the portal but a Nobody? There are no more Nobodies so this can't be happening, its..its.....

"Impossible." I say, stunned.

I feel the Corridor of Darkness, calling out to me. A soothing sensation overwhelms me as I look into its dark depths. A strange attraction to it draws it towards it. Like its trying to get me to walk into its endless depths. I start walking towards it, the darkness feeling very welcoming. I feel it pulling me in by some unknown gravity, calling me, begg......

Axel notices me starting to head for the portal, my eyes clouded over as the portal puts me into a trance. Axel rush after me and grabs onto my shoulder. "Demyx! Stop!" Axel yells and yanks me back.

I snap out of it and step away from the Corridor of Darkness, looking around confusedly. I-I had almost walked into the portal, if it wasn't for Axel. I-I'd be a Nobody again.

"Ma Ha Ha." I jump as I hear an weird evil laugh come from the portal. "Finally found you four. It's such a pain, finding former Nobodies."

Zexion draws his katana, its three white ribbons billowing in the air, prepared to face what ever came out of that portal. I also draw my sword, not wanting to be caught off gaurd. Axel and Xigbar, tense up, wondering what the heck was going on. What comes out of the portal comes as a shock to us. Its a girl with short spikey black hair and red, cat-like eyes. She steps calmly out of the portal. She wears the Organization's signature coat with a few extra things on it. Including an orange belt around her waist, 8 Nobody charms are hooked onto the belt.

"The name's Kexkio. Comprende?"

Axel growls and summons his Chamkras, not pleased that she copied his catch prase. Kexkio looks in surprise.

She smirks, her fangs showing slightly, "Wait, you 4 are part of the original 13, aren't you? Xytus will definitely promote me now."

Who the hell is Xytus? Another Nobody like her? Kexkio looks at me and grins, her red eyes glowing demonically in the night. I shiver, offically creeped out.

Xigbar grabs up his guns and smirks, "Look chick, I don't know who you are, but leave us alone."

Kexkio laughs and grabs a charm from her belt, "Leave you alone?" the charm turns into a black collar, floating around her, "I can't just leave you alone now that I've found you."

The collar attaches to her right wrist and a silver and black broadsword appears in her hand, resembling the Nobody symbol. I gulp, her eyes staring right at me, it feels like she's already attacking my heart with just her stare. I grip my sword tighter.

"Instead, I have to take you by force." She looks at me and purrs, "I'll choose you first, you're just radiating with fear." She charges at me.

I yelp and block her swing with my sword. Axel lunges at her, Chamkras flaming. She easily kicks him back, while at the same time swinging her sword to block and attack from Zexion. I try to swing at her but she blocks me again, this time knocking me to the ground, sword pointed at my throat. Xigbar shoots at her, the red crystal just missing her shoulder. She growls an animal-like growl, "You 3. You need some company."

She summons three cat-like nobodies. They have the bottom half of an lion and the top is more like a human with heartless feelers. It has a blindfold over its eyes, suggesting that it can't see at all. Around it floats three orbs, one on each feeler and one near its tail. At first they are silver but the quickly turn red and charge at Xigbar, Zexion, and Axel.

She chuckles, "Hopefully my Blindsides will be more than enough to handle you three." She turns to me as I hop up, getting away from her blade. "Now, are you coming with me or do I have to drag you back to the Organization?"

I growl, serious now. Before I was unprepared, now? Well, now I'm just mad. How dare she send those creatures to attack my friends. I swing for her head, aiming for a kill blow. She completely dodges the swing and slashes at me. I growl as a nick appears in my shirt as her sword barely misses slicing my chest. I scramble backwards as she swings her sword back and forth, trying to cut my chest in an attempt to capture my heart. I need to stop this! I grin as I get an idea. I lunge at her and swing my sword. She blocks like I expected she would. I grin and sweep my leg under her feet. She yells and falls to the ground. I stab my sword at her but she rolls over to avoid it and slashes at me. I try to get my sword out of the ground but it's stuck tight.

She grins, "Check."

She lunges at me and I hop back, letting go of my sword. Forget this, I'm not a swordman, I'm a Sitar player! I connectrate and form a bubble of water in my hand, summoning my Sitar in my hand. I block her sword with the bridge of my Sitar. Kexkio gasps in surprise at my weapon. I grin and strum the strings, a huge wall of water appears behind me. Kexkio hops back and hisses at the sight of the water, her eyes wide in fear.

I smirk, "And mate."

The wave crashes down on her, slaming her to the ground. She coughs as the water runs off of her, the sword in her hand disappears.

She growls, her eyes shining in the dark, "Asshole, you got 'cough' me wet!" She stands up, stumbling around. She is soaked to the bone, growling like a cat, "You won this time Demyx, 'cough' next time you won't be so lucky!"

She opens a portal and dashes through it. As it closes the Blindsides disappear too. Everything's quiet and peacful...too quiet. I look around, hope everyone's ok. I hear a big explosion behind me and cringe in surprise, random metal pieces flying by me. A handle bar lands in front of me, smoking and skidding down the road.

"What did Axel blow up this time?" I groan out and turn slowly around.

Xigbar looks helpless as he stares at his burning bike, not believing what he was seeing. Zexion slaps his forehead in aggrivation. Axel backs away, scared to death as the flames lick up the costum paint job and torching the engines and leather seats. Axel had to have done that.

Axel groans and backs away, "Oh, man." He blurts out.

I was right. Xigbar balls up his fists as the rage builds in him. Axel is an idiot, I think as I let my Sitar disappear. Axel chuckles nerviously as Xigbar glares at him with his one good eye.

"My-my-my BIKE! You k-killed my BIKE! THAT is SO not cool, dude!" Xigbar points at his destroyed bike, "That cost me, 1,000,000 munny!"

I gulp at the numbers. Axel, you've done it now, you really made an enemy.

"Zexion hops in front of Xigbar, "Xigbar, Stop!!!"

Zexion stands in front of Xigbar trying to stop Xigbar from killing Axel. Xigbar stops and looks at Zexion which surprises me, usually when Zexion got in somebody's way in the Organization they just simply ran over him or shoved him out of the way.

Zexion holds his hands out peacefully, "Look calm down, we can get you a new bike, ok? We just got to earn some more munny." Zexion looks at me, "How much we got?"

I point at Axel, "He's got the munny."

Zexion and Xigbar glare at Axel. Axel hurriedly grabs the munny pouch and starts to count it.

He gulps, "We got 5,000 munny." He holds up the munny pouch as if it would protect him from Xigbar's fury.

I sigh and shake my head, "Or we could just D-block one."

Everyone looks at me confused, "D-block?" They ask, confused as to what it meant.

"D-block, you know,…..steal." I try to explain.

How could they not know what D-block means? I grab my Katana and yank it out of the ground, dusting it off on my kahki pants leg. I start to laugh as I look at Xigbar chase after Axel, shooting at him while running upside-down.

"Come on…stop fo…fo…." I fall to the ground, my side on fire.

The guys stop fighting and rush towards me.

"Demyx!" Axel rushes to my side, he look over me worriedly wondering what was wrong with me.

I feel my side and freeze. I bring my hand in front of my face a warmth on my hand. I groan as I see the wet blood on my fingers.

I look up at Axel, my breathing getting rapid, "Crap, she got me."

How did she get me? I dodged every blow....oh. It probably happened when my sword got stuck in the ground and she took that swing at me. I try to focus on Axel, Zexion, and Xigbars faces but they are getting dimmer by the second. I groand and clutch my side in pain. Axel growls and picks me up. He yells something at Xigbar, but I can't make it out. Then he takes off running after Xigbar and Zexion, something about 'hospital' and 'quickly'.

"Hold on bud, we'll help you." Axel whispers to me as I black out.

**Finally was able to type it up. I actually had to type it 3 times!! I went to save it and Fanfiction logged me out. T_T 3 TIMES!! Oh, well, probally just a bad connection. I'm on wireless so it probally wasn't connected to the internet at that point and time. I love all the comments you all gave me, thank you. Hopefully Demy will be ok, where's Vexen with the Med Kit when you need him? O_o Anyway, thanks for the comments, and the favs, and the alerts for both story and Author. THAk U AlL!!! I'll try to keep you all happy. I want at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter....Demy needs 4 reviews.....****O O  
^ **

**Time for disclaimers**

**I don't own anything Kingdome Hearts.**

**I own the story, Mando, Keiko, Kexkio**

**I don't own the songs ether.**

**Keiko:Oh and 'groans' Kexkio finally appears, (growls at Kexkio)**

**Kexkio:(walks in all high and mighty pushing Keiko out of the way) Bout' Time you Feline. I'm only the most important character you own. (Keiko growls at her, ears back and tail flicking in anger)**

**Mixalis: Right, you ****aren't**** the most important character. (Mixalis smirks as she appears beside Kexkio)**

**Kexkio: That's what I just said. (She looks at Mixalis)**

**Mixalis: (Snickers) And evidently you aren't the smartest either.**

**Kexkio: Wait? WHO IS SHE??**

**Keiko: Oh, you two haven't met. Kexkio, Mixalis. Mixalis, Kexkio.**

**Kexkio: (points and accussing finger at Mixalis) Why does she look like me? And why does she have MY belt/weapons? Why does she HAVE EVERYTHING THAT IS MINE???!!!!**

**Mixalis: Hold up, I'm not you, and I don't have your stuff. I'm Keiko's Nobody.**

**Kexkio: NO I'M KEIKO's NOBODY!!! You must be a clone!!!**

**Mixalis: Clone? Please, I'm the real deal.**

**Kexkio: Oh, YEAH?! Want to prove it?**

**(They both summon their black collars, grabbing their swords)**

**Mixalis: Hell yell, I'll show you who the real Keiko's Nobody is, and its me.**

**Kexkio: Bullshit**

**Mixalis: O'rly, you're going to cuss at me...please. That's so childish, FAKE!**

**Kexkio and Mixalis: Die!!!**

**Keiko: Oh, man. This isn't going to end well.....**

**(sneaks away from the fight, edging towards the exit)**

**Kexkio: Hold it, Keiko! (A brown collar attaches to Keiko freezing her) You're helping me fight this imposter!**

**Keiko: Why me?! Why the mind control collar?! I won't fight!**

**(Keiko lunges at Mixalis with Wild At Heart summoned, fighting her with Kexkio)**

**Mixalis: Why didn't I think of that?**

**Keiko: Um, hopefully I'll get out of this mess so I can write the next chapter, OW (Mixalis punches her) HELP ME RICAN!!!**

**(The scene goes black)**

**The author isn't avaible at this time, please leave a message after the beep........*BEEP***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Dyem, Greg wants you." Mando says.

I groan, what'd I do now? I get up from the table and walk into the living room. Dad sits in his chair, a beer bottle in hand, halfway empty. He looks at me, a glazed look to his eyes. I groan, he's been drinking again.

"Dyem, where were you last night?" He growls out, a slight drawl to his accent.

I look at him in confusion, "Um, in my bed, asleep."

He growls and looks at me with his drunken eyes. He stands up, slightly stumbling towards me.

"Wrong! You were outside hanging around with those Voltors, I saw you." He points at me accusingly.

I jump back, thinking he was about to throw the bottle at me. Has he lost his mind?

"That's not true! I didn't even leave my room yesterday." I yell at him.

Why the hell is he acting like this? He's never been this crazy when he got drunk.

"Lair! You worthless kid, you were hanging out with them. I saw you so don't try and deny it!" He growls at he, advancing towards me.

I back up, trying to keep as far away from him as I can. I'm not a lair, I can't tell a lie. I've tried, it hurts me too much. Mando looks at Greg, looking angrily at him.

Mando balls up his fists, "Dad, he's telling the truth."

Greg glares at him, "Don't you stoop to his level, son. I don't want you to be a failure."

Mando looks in shock at what Greg had just said, not believing he would say something like that. Failure? Is that all he thinks of me as, a failure?

I ball up my fists in anger, "I'm not a lair and I'm not a failure, either."

Greg looks at me, surprised that I had actually talked back to him. I haven't done that since I was 11.

He runs at me, "Don't talk to me that way!"

Greg punches me in the jaw. I see a blinding light as his fist connects, slamming me backwards. I crash into the coffee table, reducing it to splinters as I land on it.I groan as I feel the wood cut into my back, cutting into my skin. Suddenly I hear a grunt and something hit the floor. I hear glass shatter and Mando breathing heavily in the stunded silence. I look up and gasp in shock at the scene before me. Mando stands over Greg, his fists balled up and ready to punch Greg again. Greg is lying on the floor, his face starting to bruise from where Mando punched him. The beer from the broken bottle is soaked into Gregs clothes, sujesting that Mando slammed it over his head after punching him. Greg just stares unbelievably, too stunned to punch back.

"Don't punch Dyem for no reason, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" Mando yells at his face, tears starting to show in Mando's eyes.

I look in shock, Mando's defending me, he never defends me. Mando takes a deep breath, trying to keep back his tears.

Mando grabs up Greg by the front of his shirt, bring him face to face with him. "I'm tired of you bullying him, and I'm not going to sit and let you do it anymore. I know you said mom left because of him, well, I don't believe that anymore! You just pinned on him to make yourself feel better, and now you're letting all that rage in you out on Dyem, and its not right! As long as I'm around, I won't let NOBODY hurt my little brother, not anymore! Not like I use too. He's not as much of a failure as you think he is. He's better than me even, I could never do half the things he can do. Yesterday was his birthday too, you probally didn't even know that did you?! Huh? HUH? You know what, you treat him like shit, you ASSHOLE!! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE IT, DAMN'T. He deserves better than a fucking drunken slob of a father!!!" Mando yells in his face, tears pouring down his face.

Greg stares at him, speechless and trembling. Mando really does care about me. He was telling the truth, all those things he told me the day before my birthday. I feel bad know for resenting him all those years, just because Greg liked him better. I tried so hard to make him, my father proud of me for once. I treated Mando like a obsticle to overcome and hated him for nothing. He probally hated me too, for those lies Greg spit at him. How could I be the cause of mom leaving?

Mando lest go of Gregs shirt collar, "You're pathetic, you know that? Just a pathetic shell of a man, using Dyem as a Scapegoat for your own mistakes. You aren't even worth it, you probally will just drink this night away and go right back to being a good-for-nothing guy, who sits at home, beating up his son for no reason. Pathetic"

Mando walks over to me and helps me up, "You ok Dyem?" I nod. He looks at the slowly forming brusie on my cheek. Mando growls and looks angrily at Greg, "Come on Dyem, we're leaving."

We walk out the door leaving Greg, sobbing on the floor.

***

"Guys, I think he's waking up." I hear someone say. I think its....its...I open my eyes and spot Zexion, "Yep, he's awake." Zexion calls again.

Axel and Xigbar crowd around me, looking at me curiously, "How'd you do it, Demyx?"

I look at them confused, "Do what?" I say half awake as I sit up from the ground.

They all look stunned, "He isn't even aware he was doing it." Zexion says, intriuged.

I sit up and look at them, "Doing What?" losing my temper. What are they talking about, what did I do?

Axel shakes his head, amost laughing. "Look at your side."

My side? What is he talking about...the sword wound. What did I do to the wound that that girl gave me? I lift up my shirt and stare in surprise. The sword slash isn't there, not even a scratch is left. Its completely healed. Did I...heal it?

"I....did that?" I look in wonder at my side, no sign that a wound was even there. Like it never happened.

They nod, "When you fainted, an orb of water formed above you." Zexion explains.

Axel pushes him aside getting in front of me. He looks very excited.

"It was glowing!" Axel blurts out, obviously excited about my new found powers.

Zexion glares at him, and pushes him aside.

Zexion gets back infront of me."Yeah, it was glowing and it latched onto your side. We didn't know what it was doing until we saw the wound closing up. Demyx, you have healing abilities."

I look surprised, "I....have healing abilities? I wish I knew that sooner." I rub my head in confusion.

So thats who healed me in Radiant Gardens, it was me. Weird, the same thing happened when I battled those heartless and fell asleep, I had felt better after I had that memory, all my aches had gone away.

Wait, "It seems every time a memory comes, I get healed."

Axel looks at me, "You had another memory?" He looks worried.

I sigh, and look at him in confusion, "Yeah, but this one brings up so many questions. How could Mando kill me if he didn't want anything to hurt me?"

Axel looks surprised but I don't blame him. Before I had thought it was Mando, after the first memory of my death. But now, its like the first memory was all wrong, like I didn't get the right memory. Or the whole picture...I don't know.

Axel shrugs, "I don't know. The only one that could answer that would be....Mando himself."

I nod in understandment, if I want to find out the truth I'll probally have to confront my brther...if he's still there.

Zexion and Xigbar look at me, "Who's Mando?"

***

I explain all I know at this point to them. Zexion takes his famous 'the thinker' pose, tring to figure out the riddle. Xigbar just shakes his head, his eyes sadden by my terrible past.

Zexion shakes his head, "Didn't think you had it so bad, Demyx. You always seemed so happy.." He looks me in the eyes, "You were always happy in the Organization."

Wait, was I happy in the Organization? I think I was but..I'm not sure.

Xigbar groans, "It sounds like Greg might've done it, after all, Mando was 'clears throat' incapactated at the time."

I look in shock, forgetting all about the previous thought. That's right. Right before I got shot I kneed Mando right between the legs. He shouldn't have been able to get up that quickly and fire. But, was Greg home that day? Would Greg be so bold as to go and shoot me to make himself feel better?

I groan, "I just don't know. Its all so confusing." I stop, remembering about the fight. "Wait, who was that girl that attacked us?"

The three look around, their faces tense with worry. They shuffle around, not wanting to talk. Axel looks at Zexion and elbows, him clearing his throat.

Zexion rubs his side, glaring at Axel. "Well, bad news. We asked around town and..."

Axel interupts, much to Zexion's displeasure. "Well, the Organization is back, kinda. See after we disappeared the lesser Nobodies....well, they turned into full blown Nobodies. They now call themselves Organization Aeon. Kexkio, is one of their members."

I look in shock, I don't know whether to take it as good or bad news. The Organization's back? How? I thought if we disappeared then all the lesser Nobodies would too.

"And another thing," Zexion begins, "They've brought back some of us already. They've so far got Siax, Larxene, Leaxeas, Vexen, and 'groans' Xemnas."

I cringe in fright, "They brought back Siax, and Larxene! Oh. man. We are dead!"

I back up in shock, my heart filled with dread. They'll kill us, they are just too powerful, especially for me.

Xigbar nods, "Especially since the Superior's back too....Think they might be trying to bring back Organization 13."

Well, at least they don't have Xaldin. That means they'll probally come after us, like Kexkio did. She was easily beat by me. I wonder if all of this Oraganization Aeon is like her when it comes to fighting? If it is, it can't be too bad.

I chuckle neveriously, "Well, there can't be that many, we can take them."

The rest look at me, worry in their eyes. Oh, this can't be good.

Zexion gulps, "Um, Demyx. Well, see there are at least 300 members."

I knew it.

"300 MEMBERS! Oh.....my......." I faint dead away.

****

"So we got to get out of this town, and quick." Axel says.

We stand behind a stack of crates, looking around town. We have decied to take my idea from before and just D-block a ride. After all, we can't walk out of town, not with 300 people after our hearts, we need something that moves fast and can be well defended. Xigbar grasps his guns, ready to use them if needed. Axel stands protectivly beside me, still not over the whole me almost dying scare.

Zexion nods, in agreement, "Yeah, before Cat Woman comes back with friends."

I quickly scan the empty square, spotting nothing to ride, "We need to get some wheels, or something that moves."

Xigbar looks off to the side and grins wide, "I know exactly what to do." He graps his guns tighter and disappears, leaving us behind.

I groan and look around, "Where'd he go?" Did he just leave us?

A few guys yelling down the way answers my questions. We look towards the direction where the screams are coming from and spot a medium size ship. We watch as the guys on the ship run to the sides of the ship, abandoning the ship. They are yelling about the Vertigo Ghost coming to kill them. Me and Axel burst out laughing as we spot Xigbar running after them, up-side down. Even the captain spots him and yelps, jumping off the ship and landing in the cold water below. Xigbar disappaers and reappears right-side up on the ship.

Xigbar looks over the ships railing, "Come on, I was just starting to have fun." He mocks at the scaredy cat crew in the water.

The crew takes off for the port scrambling from the 'haunted ship'. I shake my head, feeling a little sorry for the crew, but hey, we need it more than they do.

Axel grins, "Way to go, Ziggy!" He yell towards Xigbar.

Xigbar looks towards us and gives us the thumbs up sign, signaling the all clear. Me and Zexio take off running across the port, Axel close behind us. We run up the ramp and get to work. We untie the ship from the dock, and lift the ancor. Before the cptain realies he's been doubed we have the ship ready and sailing away. I look back at the aggrivated crew of the ship, watching us sail away with their ship. I laugh and tie my headband over my eye, feeling very much like a pirate. I mean come on, we just D-blocked an entire ship! Right in front of the former owners. If that isn't pirate, I don't know what is.

I draw my katana and hold it forward, "Onward, mateys!"

Xigbar looks at me and slaps his head, probally a little offended about the eye covering bit. Axel laughs at me and looks back at the crew sticking his tongue out. I join him stick my tongue out as well, a part of me wanting to flip them off.

Xigbar shakes his head, "Alright, Dem. That's enough. You too, Ax."

He turns the wheel and we're on our way through the ocean. I grin in joy as I run to the front of the boat, the sea air liveing me up. I grin in joy as I stand at the front of the boat, the sea spray hitting me in the face. Zexion sits down on a crate, opening his Lexicon to read as we travel across the ocean. Axel looks around, trying to find the best place to sit. He grins as he looks up, spotting the crow's nest.

Axel climbs up to the crows nest and sits back, "Ah, the pirates life for me." He settles down, sighing as he gets the perfect postion.

I look at the water glid under the ship and grin in joy, I've always wanted to be a pirate. I quickly put the headband on right so I can see the beautiful ocean. The sun is slowly rising as we sail towards it, hopefully ecsaping from the Organization Aeon.

***

2 hours into the boat ride and Axel is starting to feel the effects of the sea. He is down on the deck groaning as he is slumped against a crate. I however feel great, along with Xigbar. I stand beside him looking as the ocean zooms uder us, completely at peace. Axel looks at me, more than green under the gills. He shakes his head at me.

"Demyx, how do you stand the constant rocking?" Axel yells out finally.

I look at him and shrug. He groans and lays his head down on the top of the crate, moaning in pain. Meanwhile Zexion clings on for dear life to the mast, sick as a dog. He has given up the attempt to read till we got to where ever we were going. He hiccups and puts his hand over his mouth. He gasps as he calms it down, still feeling horrible. The boat keeps rocking, making Zexion cling hrader to the mast.

"Are we there yet?" He groans, closing his eyes in nausea.

I shake my head at them. How could they be sick? The feel of the ocean is so soothing, I couldn't imagine anyone getting sick because of water. Its too peaceful and gentle to do any harm. Oh, well, I might as well see if Xigbar knows if we're there yet. I turn and look at him at the wheel, the ocean not effecting him.

"Xig? Do you know where we're going?" I ask.

Xigbar he looks at me and shakes his head, "Not a clue, bud. But sure is fun."

Both Axel and Zexion shoot him a look that would make Malificeint cringe in horror. I almost burst out laughing but stop myself, not wanting them to be mad at me too. Zexion reels from looking up and just clinges the mast tighter. Axel pushes up from the crate and shakedly stands up, glaring at Xigbar. Oh, if looks could kill.

Axel glares at him, "You mean we're stuck in the middle of the G-Damned ocean for all this time, I mean its NOON, and we don't even know where we're going? I ought to......'urp'"

He turns greener than his eys and rushes to the railing. I cringe as he gets sick, thanfylly making it too the railing. I shake my head, feeling sorry for him. Xigbar groans and shakes his head, looking disapointed.

Xigbar turns to me, "Could you take the look out position? We need to look for land. My former first-mate seems to be occupied at the moment." He looks at Axel with a pitiful look on his face.

I nod and climb the ratlines with ease. I climb into the crows nest, careful not to fall back down onto the ship. I don't think I could heal that. I look around but can't find any land among the miles of ocean. But as I look closer I spot a dark figure over the horizon, rapidly approaching.

"Captain. Xig. I think I see something but I don't know what it is."

Xigbar looks at me, "What does it look like?"

I squint my eyes and stare in shock as I see a flash of light in the blackness. It can't be....

"Its a storm." I say in disbelief.

I had heard of ocean storms coming out of nowhere but this is ridiculous. The sky is quickly darkening around the black clouds.

Zexion groans, "Just what we need, more rocking."

Xigbar groans, "A storm! Oh great, are you sure its a storm?" He says, his voice reaching a new level of panic.

I look around at the approaching storm, its black mass increasing in size as it flys towards us. Oh man. This is bad! What if the ship sinks, or worse, FLIPS? I can't control all this water. Its too much for me by myself. I don't even think I could handle a small lake, much less a whole ocean. What are we going to do, there is no land in sight and we are in the middle of the ocean, not a good place to be in a storm.

"I'm sure." I blurt out. "Xigbar, what should we do?"

He growls as he spots the on coming storm.

He starts barking out orders, "Tie yourselves down, don't want to get thrown off board, we might never see you again. Axel, Zexion, try to get moving, unless you want to die. Demyx, come down here and get rid of any water that gets on the deck. We want to try and keep this boat afloat, ok?"

I nod and slide down the ratlines, landing gracefully on the deck and rushing towards the ropes and supplies.

Axel groans and picks himself up from, "I'm ok now, I'm getting up." He helps Zexion up off the deck, much to the schemer's displeasure.

Zexion almost stumbles and stands back up, his head bobbing in pain. I scan through the supplies and grin in joy as I spot the ropes. I tie them off to the mast and tie one around myself, making sure it secure. I throw the rest to Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar, they tie the ropes around their waists. I tug on them, making sure they are sucure, I got to make sure everything is tied down or else they could fall overboard. I notice Axel's is a little lose so I tighten it.

I finish tightening the last rope, "Everthing is tied down, Xigbar."

He nods and looks sternly towards the approaching storm. The storm is almost over top of us, the ocean sounds coming to an errie silence. I gulp, the silence unnerving me. The waves stop rocking the boat as the clouds pass over us, turning the whole sky back. Axel and Zexion seem to get better, with the constant rocking gone.

Zexion looks around, feeling a lot better, "Hey, the waves have stopped." He looks a little relieved, thinging that it isn't going to be so bad. I know that its going to be worse than we expect.

I hear the roar of the water before I see the wave. "Duck!" I yell.

A huge wave breaches over the deck, knocking us down, soaking wet. Then all hell breaks lose. Zexion yells as he's almost swept off the deck by the retreating wave. I summon my Sitar and start getting the water off the deck as the rain starts too pour down. A bolt of lightining, hearals the start of the real storm. The seas get rough as the storm really begins. Axel and Zexion are unable to do anything as the ship rocks and halfway flips over. I gulp as I begin to lose my balance but quickly right the ship controling the water around the boat. Xigbar holds onto the wheel for dear life as the ocean tosses us like a rag doll. I barely keep the ship afloat as the storm batters down on us.

I grab onto the mast, not wanting to slip and fall. A surprise wave hits us, drenching me and causing me to yelp. The wave knocks me down onto the deck with such force that it knocks the Sitar out of my hands. I get up and watch as my Sitar slips out of my reach. Shit, now how am I going to get the water off the deck? Maybe if I concentrate I can control the water without my Sitar. I hold my hand out and try to lift the water up. It works and the water slides back into the ocean. I hear a yell over the storm and turn to see Axel pulling Zexion back onto the deck. Zexion is in shock, the panic rising up inside him.

Axel helps Zexion into a sheltered part of the ship and holds onto him, "I'm not going to let you die, Zexion, not this time."

What is he talking about? I look and see that Zexions rope has become unraveled, must've been an old rope. I gasp in fright, there's nothing keeping him on the ship! I let go of the mast and stumble across the deck. I more worried about my friend than my own safety. I quickly grab another rope and run back to the mast. I struggle to tie the soaked rope around the mast but finally get it around the mast.

I tie it tightly to the mast, "Axel, catch!" I yell over the storm.

He looks up as I throw the rope. He catches it and helps Zexion tie it around his waist. I smile, glad they're ok.

"Demyx!!" Xigbar yells.

I look at him, he points fearfully to the left. I follow his gaze and stare in horror as the Tsunami like wave comes toawrds us. That's going to flip us if it hits us!!! I lunge at my Sitar and grab it up off the deck, got to divert this if it kills me! I play my heart song and the wave starts to go down. I grin in joy, Yes, its working! I groan as a stab of pain goes through my heart, dropping to one knee but I keep playing. Got to hold...on.

Axel notices what I'm doing, "No, Demyx!" He lets go of Zexion and heads towards me.

He lunges at me and knocks the Sitar out of my hands. Everything happens so fast. The wave hits the boat, causing it to flip. I'm slung into the mast, breaking my leg. The ship goes under water, upside down. Axel struggles to get out of his tangled rope. My rope, however comes undone from the mast and I sink into the ocean, unable to swim because of my stricken leg. Axel looks at me as I sink and struggles to get to me, but I tied his rope too tight, preventing him from swimming after me. I watch as all my friends struggle as I drift away, the water very peaceful under here. I start to black out as the water fills my lungs, ironic isn't it, that I should die drowning.

_So here I go, I'll dive right in  
Break through the waves, straight to the ocean floor_

_And although my hands are shaking, I'll lie perfectly still  
'Cause I'm determined to let myself sink down_

_And know I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth of the sun again_

_I could wave my arms and swim away  
But never reach the shore_

_But for know I will lay, face first in the sand  
With the wreckage from ships that lost their way_

_And I know I'm buried now, I'm buried too far down  
To ever feel, to ever feel_

_The sun again, the sun again, the sun again  
The warmth from the sun again_

_"Dive Right In" by Story Of The Year_

_**I notice that almost all of my chapters end with Demyx in some sort of danger or lifethretening situation. I didn't mean for this to happen it just..happened. I really enjoyed all the comments you guys gave me, they really make my day here at college. For those of you who are reading my other story, Broken Hearts and Missing Souls..I must apopligize. I've lost my muse for that story and don't know when I'll get it back, I'll hopefully have it before Thanksgiving. I won't leave you hanging for years like I've seen other writers do up here (no offense to those of you who do, I still enjoy your stories but just wish you would update them every month or so.) I'm working on a lot at school so my updates may be random, but I will make this one every wednesday. My other two stories will just have to deal with any time. For those of you who enjoy my story, please go to my profile and vote for Axel's song. If you have any other suggestions besides the ones posted please leave them in a comment. Thanks and good night, or rather good morning. Chow.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.  
_

_'I'm Here' by Johnny Rzeznik_

Chapter 13

Me and Mando sit on the roof of the nearby school. The cool night breeze feels good on my brusied face, I'm going to have trouble covering that up tommorrow at school. I look back on the night's events and rub my jaw. I can feel a dull throbbing from where Greg hit me. I look at my older brother with a new light in my eyes. I always thought he hated my guts, but after tonight. I grin, I'll never think that again.

"Mando, why'd you punch dad?" I ask him, wanting to hear his own answer.

Mando shrugs as looks at the moon, the crescent moon staring down at us. "I guess I just got tired.....of him abusing you." He looks at me, "You're not a failure, Dyem, you're more talented than he is, than I. You can skateboard like a pro, you're good at drawing, and you've mastered the Sitar. Heck, you're even on the school swimming team." He playfully punchs my shoulder as he laughs, he calms down and looks back at the moon. " Me, however, can't hold a stick to you. I'm only good at science. Heck, you're even a better fighter than me." He chuckles slightly.

What is he talking about, me...better than him? Is he telling me this to cheer me up? He has to be lying, I'm not the best at everything, he is. I only learned all those things to try and get Greg to love me as much as he did Mando. Mando is the talented person of the family, I'm just average.

I shake my head, "No, you're better at everything compared to me, I'm only good at the Sitar."

He looks into my eyes, "If only you could see yourself through my eyes, Dyem, you'd see what a great brother you are. Though, I must admit. When you have a bad day, nothing gets through to you." He taps my head with his pointer finger, "I litterally have to punch you a few times to bring you to your senses."

I laugh and rub my head, "Yeah, you're right about that."

He puts his arm around me, drawing me close to him. "Listen, when you get outta school we'll run away from this dump. Just you and me, nobody else. We'll leave Greg, the Voltors, and Vincient behind." He motions towards all of New York and leans back against the wall, "Heck, we'll even go find mom. How's that sound?"

I look at him, tears in my eyes, thinking off all the times I hated him because of Greg. Now he wants to help me find my mom....maybe I can find out the real reason she left. Would she still recongnise me? Hundreds of questions that I could ask her float through my mind. I lean towards Mando and hug him, surprising him for a minute.

I squeeze him, my voice cracking from the tears. "That sounds wonderful, just wonderful."

He grins and hugs back, "I promise, as soon as you get out of school, Dyem, the first minute. We'll find mom together, no matter what."

***

I wake up feeling very wierd. I get the feeling of peace and tranquillity. Am I dead? Is this what dying feels like? No, if I would've died I wouldn't be able to feel, or would I? I hear a slight wooshing beside my head, as if something was shuffling by me. What could that have been, an angel? I start to sit up when my head rushes back to me, a slight headache appears.

"Ugh, where am I?' I groan and sit up, my leg not bothering me anymore, thankfully.

I don't want to know what breaking a femur feels like. I remember when Axel broke his after...after....why can't I remember? I better open my eyes and see where I am, after all, heaven might be pretty. I open my eyes and look around me, seeing golden rays enter through the surface of a moving mirror. I look around me and grin at the strange flowers around me, almost looking like coral. I look at the strange birds...wait, those aren't birds. A huge swarm of silver fish swim in front of me.

"Wait..I'M UNDERWATER!!!" I yell in fright and swim back.

Wait a minute. Swim?! I look down at my legs, but instead I find a blue Dolphin tail. I swish it and swim a little bit up. I gasp in surprise and clutch my throat. I can breathe? How? I look down and discover that my shirt is gone, revealing my bare chest. Who the hell took my shirt? Wait, where's Yuffie's headband?! I look at my right arm and sigh in relief as I spot the headband tied tightly around the upper part of it.

"Hello." A voice says behind me.

I turn around in fright ready to run...ur..swim away as fast as my new tail could take me. I calm down as I see a young girl before me. She also has a tail, only its green and she has bright red hair almost like Axel's, only wavier. She looks shily at me, looking me over.

I wave, still confused about how I'm still alive and half dolphin, "Um, hi?"

She giggles, "I'm Ariel, wht's you name?"

What the heck is going on? I'm under water, I should be dead! I did drown, didn't I? I shake my head in confusion and close my eyes, hoping to figure it out. She clears her throat and I look up. Oh, my name...have to tell her my name.

"Um...Dyem..." Wait a minute, no! "I mean Demyx, Demyx." I quickly correct myself.

Dyem?! Why'd I call myself Dyem? Wonder if Axel would know? Wait.....AXEL!!! Zexion and Xigbar! I look around, trying to spot my friends. They are nowhere to be found. What happened to them?! Are they ok?! Are they....they...DEAD?!!

I look at Ariel, I start talking as though I've had 100 enegry drinks."Um, have you seen three other guys kinda like me? One has silverish-blue hair that covers up the right side of his face, another has long black and white hair, and, and, and another has red spikey hair." I say as fast as I can, still looking frantically around the area.

She shakes her head, "No, I've only seen you Demyx." She swims around me, looking me over once again, "So.. you're from another world, aren't you?"

I almost completely ignore her, too busy looking for my missing and possibly hurt friends. I need to go search for them, now. And I don't need this fish girl looking me over as I try to find them.

I nod, "Um, listen. I'd love to stay and chat, but... my friends might be hurt,.....or worse."

She looks at me, concered, "Oh, do you need any help?"

Help? Do I need any help? I start swimming back in forth, decideing which way to go first to look for them. She swims infront of me, looking very concerened about me.

I swim around panicy, "Um, yeah...sure." I blurt out, trying to choose.

I finally choose right and head in the direction. I swim forward as fast as my dolphin tail can carry me, easily skimming through the water with ease. Axel, Zexion, Xigbar..please be ok.

She swims beside me, barely keeping up with me. "What are their names?"

Think clearly Demyx, yeesh, calm down. I'm sure they're alright. Probally. Maybe. UNLIKELY!! I completely forget about Ariel, the mermaid beside me, and push myself to swim faster.

"Axel! Zexion! Xigbar!" I call out, "Where are you?" I stop and look around quickly.

I listen for any response...nothing but my own echo answers me. I groan and start swimming again, Ariel right behind me. Where could they be? I push myself harder to speed through the ocean, to find them. Suddenly I feel a stab of pain through my heart, like somebody shooting me all over again. I cry out and float to the bottom, clutching my chest. Was I shot again?! I lift my hands off my chest but spot no blood. Another wave of pain courses through me, causing me to double over in pain. I sink onto the sandy floor, my whole body wracked with pain. Ariel gasps as she catches up to me, swimming down after me.

Ariel reaches me and sits beside me, "Are you alright?" She lightly touches my shoulder.

Damn, my heart's acting up. Must have been when I was trying to stop that wave, I used to much heart. If Axel hadn't knocked the Sitar out of my hand...I probally would've lost my heart right then and there. I try to get up but yell out in pain as I move, a third stab striking my heart. I lie there on the seafloor as Ariel rubs my back, trying to comfort me.

"Demyx! What's wrong?" She asks, my gasps of pain scaring her.

I groan. "My-my heart....It hurts." I take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

She looks wide-eyed, "Your heart? I better get daddy or somebody to help." She starts to swim away but stops, "I can't leave you though, I know. Flounder!"

A yellow and blue fish swims towards us, from the coral fields we just left. He obviously looks relieved to have found Ariel.

"There you are Ariel." He answers as he swims towards her.

He stops and gasps as he notices me, looking back at Ariel worriedly. "What happened?! Is he ok?!"

She looks at him, "Flounder, go get help. He's injured and I can't leave him."

He nods and swims away. "Hurry!" She says as she sits beside me and rubs my back. She notices how fast my breathing is going.

"Calm down Demyx, Flounder's going to get help." She assurse me, trying to keep me from hyperventilating.

I can't calm down, I have to find Axel, Zexion, and Xiggy. I have to know they're alright before I can relax.

I groan as I try to get up, "Have to find my friends."

Ariel puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me back on the sandy floor, "You need to lay down. You don't want to become a heartless, do you?"

I freeze as I hear a portal open up, the darkness calling me towards it. Oh, no, Organization Aeon! I swim in front of Ariel and I summon my katana, I can't let her get hurt. I gasps as a man swims out of the portal, a silver shark tail replaces his legs. I vaguely recongnise the guy, his long blonde hair and creepy green eyes very familiar. A flash back of a lab and him in an organization coat pop into my mind.

"Vexen!" I growl out.

Vexen grins as he spots me, "Demyx, how nice to see you again."

How come I couldn't remember him right off the bat? I guess he looks different in this world, and I never saw him without his coat off.

I growl and point Silent Nocturne towards him, "Not so nice to see you."

Vexen swims towards me, his hammerhead tail swishing. He laughs his crazy mad scientist laugh as he circles around me and Ariel, looking around the area. What is he here for, what is he looking for. Ariel hides further behind me as he growls, obviously very disappointed with what he found.

Vexen shakes his head, "When I heard that Kexkio found you, Zexion, Xigbar, and Axel, I didn't believe it. Sooo, I came to see for myself. It seems she was right, so where are the rest?"

I growl and glare at him, "Wouldn't you like to know? Ariel get out of here!"

She looks at me, "But your heart..."

"I'll be fine, just go!" I yell.

Damn't, she's already said too much. Now Vexen knows a weakness he can use against me. Vexen looks at me, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, is your heart troubling you Demyx? Don't you worry, I can make the pain go away." He summons his shield.

Ariel swims away, her eyes wide in fright as Vexen laughs his creepy laugh. I swim back, keeping a distance from the very dangerous weapon. He watches as Ariel swims away, he turns to me and starts to approach me.

He stops a few feet from me, "Now that the mermaid is gone, where is Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar?" He says, more serious, the smile vanishing from his face.

I groan and look down, "I don't know. I-I think they're dead." I quickly look back up, remembering I'm supposed to be on the defense.

Vexen looks disappointed and he looks up at the surface of the water, "Oh, well that does throw a wrench in the Organization's plans. Oh well, we can still use you." He holds his sheild in front of him, ready to attack.

"I don't want to be a Nobody again, I'll never join the Organization!" I yell, raising my katana in front of me, ready to defend myself.

Vexen shakes his head, "Who says you have a choice." He charges at me.

I swim at him and slash at his shield, it doesn't even leave a scratch on it. Vexen pushes the sheild back, throwing me back. He swifty appears behind me and grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. Vexen grins with his crazy face as I struggle to escape his clutches. I cringe in fear as ice slowly makes its way up my arm, the ice chilling me to the bone. I yell out andSlap his tail with my dolphin tail, cutting it on the rough shark skin. I lets go and I swim out of reach of him. I flex my arm breaking the ice and freeing my arm. Got to get behind his shield somehow, then I'll be able to inflict some real damage on him. I streak for him and connect with his shield, he pushes me back again and raises his shield.

"Too slow!" Vexen yells.

He slams it down, attempting to crush my skull. I block it before it connects. I gulp, that would've be nasty if I didn't block it. Vexen slaps me with his shark tail, paying me back for slapping him. The rough skin cuts up my unprotected chest, knocking the breath outta me. I groan as another wave of pain hits my heart, almost making me lose my grip on Silent Nocturne. The ice starts to sorround me, closing in on me. I yelp and swim further away looking behind me at Vexen.

"He's too fast, I can't compete with him under the water." I can't fight with my Silent Nocturne under here, it doesn't move as fast.

I grin and look around me, "Know what Vexen. Its a shame the Superior never sent me here." I let Silent Nocturne disappear and hold my hand above me.

He looks at me confused, "Why, for the scenery?"

I shake my head, "No, because its sorounded by water, and water happens to be my element!" I summon my Sitar and strum on the strings.

The water wraps around me like armor, a new feature that I very much like. I lunge at Vexen and hit him with a few water whips. He yells in pain as I hit him with attack after attack. I got him now. Vexen grins and shoots ice shards at me. I yell in pain as they hit me in the arms and tail, cutting me up. I block them from hitting my chest by holding my Sitar in front of my heart. Vexen reaches at me and his hand touches my protective water space. He grins as the water sarts to get colder. Suddenly the water protecting me freezes and I can't move anything except my head. My Sitar disappears from my hands, leaving me defenseless before the older man.

Vexen grins and swims towards me, "Demyx, Demyx, Demyx." He tisks me, "What is ice? Isn't that water also? Its elementary, when water freezes it becomes ice and ice is MY element." He raises his shield, "I'm just as strong here as you are, boy. Maybe even stronger."

I struggle to escape the ice but I'm held fast, the ice refusing to budge. I start to tremble, both in fear and from the cold.

"Now, to take your heart!" He swings his shield.

**Hello, sorry I got this in so late. Its still Wednesday though and I'm glad I got it up here in time. Yes, I'm back. Thankfully Axel and Demyx came and stopped the fighting. Mixalis and Kexkio are still at odds about who's my Nobody. I refuse to answer them who until they appologise to each other and promise me never to drag me into another fight against my will. But in other news, I would like to thank all my viewers for leaving me their reviews. They really help me write and I love suggestions, just letting you know. XD So I hope you enjoy this, for if you have not enjoyed this I have failed as an writer. Thanks for all of you have faved me and my story, I really enjoy it, honest. Oh, don't forget the poll for those of you who haven't vote yet, please vote soon, its got two weeks left on it. Chow.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an S.O.S. tonight  
And wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time?  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer please, someone saves me_

_Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
Cos I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening?_

_'S.O.S' by Good Charlotte_

Chapter 14

Here it is, I'm going to be a Nobody again. I close my eyes, at least I'll be happy again, and all those bad memories will be gone. Vexen laughs his crazy laugh as he swings his sheild down at me. I hear something rush at me and hit the shield, blocking it from hitting me. Vexen crys out in pain as the same object hits him in the chest. I open my eyes and catch a glimsp of red and silver. Its a Chamkra.

The Chamkra heads back towards its owner, a quick movement catching it. "HEY, leave Demyx alone!" I see Axel, with his Chamkras by his side. "Nobodys aren't allowed to take his heart, Vexen. Got it memorizied?" He grins, pointing at his head in his signature move.

"Axel." I sigh in relief, Axel's ok.

Maybe the others will be just fine, but first things first, I got to get out of this mess. Vexen looks in fear at Axel, remembering how Axel killed him last time. The cut on his chest seeping blood into the water, probally attracting sharks like crazy. I struggle to control the ice sorrounding me, but its so different from my water. Its trapped and unmoving, unlike my free moving spirit, making it impossible for me to break free. Vexen growls at me as he senses me trying to escape. The ice suddenly gets colder. I didn't even know it could get colder! I groan in pain as I feel my body shutting down from the cold.

Axel growls as he hears my small cry, his hands gripping his chamkras tighter, "Vexen let him go before I kill you AGAIN!"

"Axel, you have no power here. Fire can't exist underwater. This is my domain!" Vexen smirks as Axel groans, realising he's powerless.

Axel growls, his red tiger shark tail twitching, "Actually this is Demyx's domain and you WILL let him go!" He holds his Chamkras out as his sides, ready to lauch an attack.

Vexen's too strong for Axel here, he's pratically invincible. I can't even free myself from his grip, how can Axel take him on? I try to melt my way out but the ice still refuses to budge.

Vexen laughs, "Make me, flamebrain!" He's too busy mocking Axel that he ignores my desperate attempt at escaping.

Axel charges at Vexen, his eyes glowing in anger. Vexen smirks and raises the sheild to my throat, freezing both me and Axel in our attempts. I guess he was paying attention to my movements.

Vexen pushes the sharp edge of the shield on my jugular, making it impossible to breath without touching the cold steel, "Come near me and the boy dies." He threatens.

Axel looks at Vexen, his eyes wide in fear for me, "You wouldn't." He chokes out.

Vexen grins his evil smile, "Oh, but I would. See, I can easily make a clone if he dies."

I groan, it sucks being held hostage. Why me, why am I the one who can't protect himself? I start to shiver, the ice chilling me to the bone. If I don't get out of this ice soon I could go into Hypothermia. I feel Vexen begin to slit my throat, getting ready to carry out his threat. Suddenly Vexen crys out in pain and he drops me. I sink to the soft sandy floor. What the? What just happened? I look up and see a red energy crystal sticking out of his shoulder.

"Xigbar!" I call out, Vexen twirls in the direction it came from, trying to spot the freeshooter.

He looks up to see Xigbar holding his two guns and smirking, his Orca tail scarred up, "Looks like you're outta options, dude."

Vexen growls and looks at the two guys, realising he's out of an possible choices. He's lost his insurance and has two powerful ex-nobodies at his throat, trying to end his existance. Vexen lets his sheild disappear and swims away, a portal forming in front of him.

"I'll be back...with FRIENDS next time! Mark my words, you three imbiciles, you'll rue this day." He swims into a portal and disappears.

I sigh in relief as he disappears from view. I groan as one last shiver rocks my body before I start to fall asleep, my body accepting defeat. Axel and Xigbar swim towards me, realising what's going on. Don't go to sleep, can't go to sleep. If I do, I won't wake up.

Axel swims towards me, "Hold on, Demyx. Stay with us buddy."

He presses his hands against the ice and narrows his brow in concentration. I feel the ice start to give way and break free of its bondage. I'm able to move a little as Axel's internal heat starts to melt the ice. The ice becomes water once again and I start to fall down. Axel ctaches me, holding me up. He hugs me, trying to warm me back up. The warth spreads through me, getting me back to normal. I push off of him, letting him know I want to be let go. I stay up and rub my arms, trying to keep the warth in me.

"Demy, you ok?" Xigbar asks, swimming down to meet us.

I whince as a wave of pain courses through me, my heart acting up again. Axel and xigbar are right next to me, worried that I might fall.

I shake my head, "No, my heart. It hurts since I tried to stop that wave. " I shiver out.

You could've heard a pin drop. Axel just looks helpless at me, not knowing what to do or say. Xigbar looks off into the distance, my statement starting to sink in.

Axel looks at me worriedly, "What?!" He says unbelievably.

He looks towards Xigbar, his eyes asking Xigbar what to do. Xigbar sighs and shrugs. All of us know how to hurt a heart, but none of us really know how to heal one.

Axel looks back at me, "Can you walk....er, swim?"

I nod, not really telling the truth. I wounder if Zexion would know....wait. I look around, trying to spot the shorter guy. Axel and Xigbar look at me in confusion.

Xigbar swims up to me, "What's the matter Demy, what are you looking for?"

I look around, "Zexion. Where's Zexion? Did you find him?"

Axel and Xigbar groan, shaking their heads.

"We kinda hoped he was with you, Demy." Xigbar says to me, "But we're kinda glad he wasn't, cause of Vexen being here." He turns to Axel, "Did you spot him anywhere, dude?"

"No, I have no clue where he could be, see when that storm hit us we were seperated. I nearly went balistic when I saw you sink into the ocean, Demyx. When I finally got my rope untangled I swam down into the dark, looking for you. But I went down to far and ran out of air and blacked out. When I woke up I discovered I had a tiger shark tail. Then I found Xigbar and here I am." He smiles half-heartedly.

Xigbar nods, "My story is that I got my rope around the wheel durning the storm. Like a dumbass I decided to tie myself to the wheel to keep from falling off the ship. But that plan backfired when the ship flipped over. So I struggled to get free 'till I blacked out. I woke up, still strapped to the wheel. Axel forgot to mention that he had to litterally scrape me off of the wheel."

Axel laughs, tring to cheer me up. I start to laugh, imagining Xigbar strapped onto the ship's wheel, probally upside-down too. We stop as Ariel swims up, very frightened looking.

She clears her throat, "Are you friends of Demyx?"

I nod, "Yeah, he's Axel and that's Xigbar." I point to them and they wave at Ariel, "Guys, this is Ariel."

Ariel relaxes and warms right up to them, "Can one of you carry Demyx to Atlantica? We might be able to help him."

I swim up, "I can swim just fine." I swim around, "See."

Suddenly a stab of pain goes through my heart and I float down. Crap, I thought I could hide the pain. Guess I'm not a very good actor.

Axel catches me, "Grab onto my neck, we don't want you going Heartless on us."

I groan and relucantly clasp my arms around his neck. Ariel swims ahead of us, leading the way. We swim through Atlantica, looking at the sight around us. I decide since I can't do anything else I might as well enjoy the scenery. I spot colorful coral with tons of many different kinds of fish swimming by them. They stare strangly at us, not knowing what to think of us. I smile at them and they scater. We follow a series of painted tridents on the wall, probally pointing the way to her home. Suddnely the bliss is chased away as Ariel gasps. We look as a Dolphin swims frantically from behind a corner, deperate to escape something. Ariel swims towards the corner and stops us.

She pokes her head around the boulder and quickly snatches it back, "Sharks." She says nervously.

Sharks? Oh man, how are we going to get past sharks? How can this get any worse? Axel and me peek around the corner, curious to see what sharks look like. We gasp in shock. It just got worse. There are three sharks, circling around a merman. But that's not the bad thing. The merman is Zexion. He is tangled up in an abondoned fishing net, his silver seal tail thrashing like crazy.

"You better let me go!" He yells at the sharks, on the verge of panicing.

The three laugh and continue to circle him, eyeing him hungrily.

"You is fun-ney, mer-man. You is hi-larious." The Hammerhead shark says, grinning dumbly at Zexion.

The Tiger shark nods, "Hey boss. He doesn't look like no ordinary merman. He smells almost like a seal." The shark sniffs at Zexion, making Zexion squeal in fear.

The Great White shark inches closer to Zexion, "You're right. He's got a seal tail, heh, must be a birth defect."

The Hammerhead starts to laugh, "Hey, bouss. He's a shrimpa, 'ook at him. He too short to be a mer-man. You is a shrimpa, mer-man."

The Great White grins, showing his razor sharp teeth, "Hey, you're right. Hahhaha. He is a shrimp, look, its shorty Mcshort short. The poor midget got trapped, didn't he."

Zexion growls at the sharks, his anger getting the best of him. He hates to be called short or anything that relates with the word. They laugh at his attempt to intimidate them and crowd around Zexion, he yells in fear as the jaws full of teeth come closer to him. He struggles in the net desperate to escape. The Tiger shark snaps at him, scaring him even more. Zexion thrashes in the net, accidently slapping the Tiger shark in the nose with his tail. The sharks growl, no longer in a toying mood. They move in for the kill.

I growl, "Axel, we got to help him. Before he's chum!"

He nods, "But how do we scare away sharks?"

Xigbar growls in anger at the scene, his Orca tail twitching. Wait...Orca. Me, Axel, and Ariel all look at Xigbar, grinning widely.

Xigbar notices us staring at him, "What? What are you staring at?"

Ariel grins, "Well, sharks are afraid of Orcas." He answers outloud, giving Xigbar the hint.

Xigbar smirks and cracks his knuckles, "Looks like the Vertigo Ghost has more duties to preform."

He swims above the rock, guns summoned. The sharks are right at Zexion when Xigbar whistles loudly. The sharks stop, much to the relief of Zexion, and turn around. The sharks look in confusion at Xigbar, not really knowing how to react. I mean, who inh their right mind would threaten a shark? Answer...Xigbar.

Xigbar grins, "Unless you want to say hello to my little friends, I suggest you back away from Zexion." He charges his guns, aiming them at the sharks.

The Great shark shows his teeth, "Make us."

The sharks start to laugh at Xigbar, really not scared of him at all. They stop as a streak of red just misses the Great Whites look down and spot a red energy arrow. The sharks stare in fear at the crystal and then look up at Xigbar. The sharks start to back away from the crystal, edging closer to Zexion. Xigbar notices this and growls, aiming the guns at them.

Xigbar reloads and aims, "Make my day."

The sharks yell in fright and swim away, leaving Zexion alone.

Zexion sighs, "What took you so long?"

He relaxes, sitting down on the seafloor. Axel swims from behind the rock, carring me on his back almost. Zexion spots me on his back and looks in confusion. Axel and Xigbar start untangling Zexion from the net.

"Dang, Zexion, how the heck you get so tangled up?" Xigbar excalims trying to untie a knot.

"I don't know, I woke up tangeled in the net. I must've got tangled up in it during the storm. I called for help and that's when the sharks came..." He looks up at me again, looking confused, "Why are you carrying Demyx?" He asks Axel.

Axel gets ready to respond when a wave of pain courses through me. I yelp and bit my lip, the pain worse than before. "Well explain when we get to Atlantica." He says quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

Zexion looks sadly at me, "You're hurt, aren't you?"

I sigh as the "Yeah, I hurt my heart during the storm."

"I'm sure you'll be alright, I'm sure of it." He says as the last of the net comes off of him.

I nod but I'm not as sure that I'll be fine. In fact I feel as if I could lose my heart any minute.

***

I sit on the ground, a small boy. I'm crying and holding my knee in pain. I hate it when Robert pushes when I try to get past him. I hug my knee and continue crying as the school bus leaves me, the driver not noticing me there on the ground. Now mom's going to be mad, I don't want to skip school. I feel a hand rest on shoulder and stop crying. I look up and spot Mando.

"Its ok, Dyem." He looks at the small wound and smiles, "I'm sure you'll be alright, I'm sure of it."

I smile, my face full of tears as he helps me to my feet.

"Now, lets get to school, you don't want to miss your first day, Dyem."

***

Kexkio groans as she sits in front of Memories Skyscraper. She sees a portal appear in front of her and stands up, her face in a feral grin.

"Now I can get my revenge on the waterboy." She growls.

Instead Vexen stumbles through the portal, holding his shoulder in pain. She growls as she sees no Nobodies following him.

"Where is the rest? I thought you could take them Vixen." She taunts him.

Vexen looks up, "Listen here, feline, you call me that one more time and I let you know the meaning of deep freeze." He looks feverish as he is loses too much blood from the wound on his chest, "I almost had Demyx but Axel and Xigbar had to step in the way. Though...his heart is injured somehow, so we should have him next time."

Kexkio groans, "You know Xytus is going to be pissed, not to mention Claxs. I wouldn't worry too much about Xytus but Claxs...he used to be a raptor so.."

Vexen gulps, "Right, I forgot that. Next time we'll get them, I just need back up in case they team up on me again."

Kexkio nods, "I understand, though I doubt everybody would want to go after them."

"HEY!!" A voice yells through the alleyway.

A guy with light blue hair leaps at Kexkio from behind, a huge grin on his face, "GLOMP!!!" His blue hair is spiked straight up in a fo-hawk

Kexkio steps to the side, causing the teen to plow face first into the ground. He groans and sits up, holding his nose in pain.

"No fair K, how'd you know?"

Kexkio glares at him, "Um, Soaxs. My element is Instincts, Comprende? Plus, you yelled 'glomp' right before you charged, idiot."

Soaxa sighs, "Right, forgot about that....so. Where's the new recruits, Xemnas and Xytus are expecting them soon."

Kexkio growls, "Vixen here didn't get them."

"Its VEXEN! And if you don't mind I need to go get patched up before I fight again." He storms off towards the Memories Skyscraper, which had been recently redone as a hospital for Nobodies, on Xytus's orders.

Soaxs groans, "Aw, I really wanted to met the new guys." He pouts as he sits on the ground.

He jumps up as a portal opens behind him, revealing a girl with long white hair with blue highlights. She has a pair of Blue headphones with Nobody symbols on them, and a CD player rests in her left hand. In her other hand she is dragging an injured Marluxia behind her. He looks like he was attacked with a saw and punch numerous times.

Kexkio groans, "I told you not to injure them but their heart, Renxaule."

Renxaule sighs, dropping Marluxia down on the ground, "He'll lose it eventually, besides. He pissed me off, calling me a stupid girl."

Marluxia coughs, "I didn't say anything to you 'cough' you bitch."

Renxaule kicks him, shutting him up, "But you thought it, I know these things." She takes off her headphones, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

Marluxia groans out, his body wracked in pain, Kexkio rolls her eyes, "Just put him out of his misery already, yeesh."

Soaxs looks at Marluxia grinning wide, "Well, I don't think Xytus will be too mad, now that we have at least one new member. Wait.." He looks closer, "Does she have pink hair?"

"I'm a guy you twit." Marluxia groans out.

Soaxs looks surprised and bursts out laughing, walking away from them. Marluxia growls at the people around him, wondering who they were and what did they want with him. He starts to drag himself away from them. Kexkio spots him and shakes her head at his pathetic attempt at escape.

Kexkio rolls her eyes, "Would you like me to finish him off, Ren?"

Renxaule begins to walk away, not really caring anymore, "Go for it."

Kexkio grins and towers over Marluxia, who is now backing up in fear as she summons her broadsword.

"No stay back!!" He yells out.

Kexkio grins wide, showing her fangs, "Oh, don't worry, this will only hurt...ALOT!!" She swings down on the assassin, a blackness enveloping him as his heart floats up. She grins thinking about when she'll face the Nocturne again, to claim his heart herself.

**Its me again. Sorry if I can't get the stories up here for the next weeks. My computer has died and I can't locate the charger. I blame Mixalis or Axel, either way I can't find it. I think it might be back in Hampton Roads at the convention center -_-' at Nekocon, which was great by the way. XD I just want to thank all of you for faving me and my stories. I enjoy all the reviews I get and I try to read some stories of the people who leave me reviews. I won't be able to write this week, right now I'm actually at a library (groans) so I can't write like I want to... sad day. But go XIGBAR!! I can't think of where those quotes come from but I don't owe them ("Make my day." and "Say hello to my little friend(s)") I can just imagine Xiggy use those lines daily, because he's that cool. Poor Demy (pets Demy's head as he sleeps) he has been through soo much. I but you all are wondering about the whole Axel/Reno thing at the end of chapter 7, don't worry. It will all be explained soon, just not in the next chapter. One character is not mine up there in the Organization Aeon. Renxaule is owned by Lauren, my friend but she lets me use her, so enjoy. If you do not enjoy this story then I have failed as a writer, Chow. Don't forget to review, it feeds a starving artist like me (stomach growls) O_O; and I'd like to thank all of you who have faved me as your fav author, THANK YOU. :3 It makes me feel so good to read reviews and receve e-mails about a story alert/fav story/fav author/ author alert. THANK YOU x 100000000....**

**Soaxs: Hello!!**

**Keiko: (Backs away) Um, how'd you get back here?**

**Soaxs: Well, Kexkio let me back here. She says if I can find a girl with cat ears and a tail I get a free soda. Though I can't find one, do you know where a cat girl is?**

**Keiko: (She has cat ears and a tail BTW) Um, how high is your IQ score Soaxs?**

**Soaxs: Um, does IQ mean 'I think you're qute(cute)' score, cause you would be a 6. (Smiles big)**

**Mixalis walks up and stares at Soaxs and leans towards Keiko**

**Mixalis: I bet he was dropped on his head as a baby (She Whispers)**

**Keiko: You're probally right, but I don't know, he seems ok.**

**Mixalis: He doesn't even notice your ears and tail.**

**Keiko: Right point taken.**

**Soaxs looks closely at Mixalis and then grins**

**Soaxs: Kex!! I thought you were back at The World That Never Was, hey. Did you cut your hair? Oh, I like those glasses, can I has? Puh-lease!!**

**Keiko and Mixalis look at each other and sigh.**

**Both: Why me.**

**I don't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I don't own Final Fantasy Characters**

**I don't own Renxaule (Lauren owns her)**

**I do own Keiko, Mixalis, Kexkio, Xytus, Soaxs, Claxs, and other members not mentioned yet of the Organization Aeon. I'm probally only mention 20 or less. No more because then it would get too complicated for me and I would get characters mixed up and it would be a huge mess. Till next time, please hope I find my charger. (Walks off to get Monster from Hess and start working on yet another Art Project for College, hands cramping) ^^;**


	15. Chapter 15

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening.  
Its like nothing I can do to distract me, when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again.  
Its from the infinite words I can say  
I put all the pain you gave to me on display  
I didn't realise, instead of setting it free, I  
took what I hated and made it a part of me...._

_(Never goes away...never goes away...)_

_And now, you've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fears  
I can't seperate...myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you( you, you, you)_

_Given a name, the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was commiting myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things, cause now I see, I  
took what I hated and made it a part of me..._

_Figure 09 by Linkin Park_

Chapter 14

Flashes of memory....

**A birthday.**

"Dyem, blow out the candles." Mando says, he's now about 5 years old.

"Ok." I say and close my eyes. I wish I was just like Mando....I blow out the candles, getting claps from my family.

**A first kiss.**

I groan as I try to get the words out, "Patrica, I-I well.....Its just I reall-ly.....li-"

I'm interrupted as the long blonde haired girl kisses my lips, surprising me. She looks up a smile on her face.

"I like you to D." She says before kissing me again, me returning the kiss.

**A best friend.**

"Come on Dyem, it'll be fun." Jake says, his blackish blue hair almost glowing in the dark.

I gulp as I hold some eggs, looking at the hated, Mrs. Hunter's door, "Are you sure about this Jake? I don't think Greg will enjoy busting me out of Jail, again."

"Trust me, no cops are around this time of night, now THROW!!!" He starts hurling the rotten eggs at her door, I join in, laughing in joy.

Later that night.

Me and Jake sit on a jail bench, looking beat up from resisting arrest.

He looks at me grinning wide, "Damn, that was fun."

***

Meanwhile, I notice some of my other memories are fading slowly away. Memories from my time in the Organization.

A guy with blue hair, something about him scares me. Was he really from the Organization?

A dude in dreads, was he a friend, or an enemy? I can't remember.

My first mission, something about a Heartless?

BA-BUMP.

A stab of pain. Even in my state of unconsiousness I still can't escape the pain.

Another memory comes while another memory disappears.

A memory of the first day at middle school replaces a trip to a Asian country. A memory of a small red lizard, gone.

What's going on?

"Demyx....please, wake up." A unfamilar voice says.

Demyx...who's Demyx?......Wait...I'm Demyx, right? I'm not sure anymore....am...am I becoming Dyem? Or, was I Dyem all along?

"Its Axel, buddy....come back.....please." The voice says, almost tearful.

Axel? A flash of fire, a mane of red hair. Who's Axel?

"Dude, come on kid. Don't give up, fight it." A different voice says, a surfer accent to his voice.

The voice...a guy with a scar and a eyeptach come to mind. Did I know that guy?

"Demyx. Wake up, don't lose your heart..." A small, quite voice replies.

A short kid with a book? Probally just another Bookworm hanging around me again. I always hated it when the dorks tried to hang out with me. Wonder if Greg hit me again, that would explain the pain in my chest. But who's voices are talking to me?

I open my eyes slowly, the bright light of the room blinding me for a second. I lift up my arm, blocking the sunlight from my eyes. Axel, Xigbar and Zexion look relieved as I look at them, all sighing in relief. I try to sit up but a twinge of pain stops me. I stay laying on the bed and look around the room. It resembles a hospital room, only more open, a skylight letting in the sunlight from the surface of the water. Axel collapses onto a chair, his red shark tail strentched out in front of him.

"Thank god..." He gasps out, looking like he was about to faint.

"Demyx?" Zexion looks at me, "Are you ok? Your eyes were cloudin over, we thought you were losing your heart....Demyx? are you listening?"

I look at him, still halfway awake, "Who's Demyx? I'm Dyem." I look at my Dolphin tail, wondering if I'm hallucinating.

The room suddenly grows tense, Axel bolting up from the chair, his eyes wide in worry. Xigbar rushes to the side of my bed.

"Wha....Demy? Don't cha remember me? It's your old buddy, Xigbar?" Xigbar grasps the railing of my bed, the metal almost forming to the man's hand.

"Xig...bar? Never heard anybody by that name, old man. Do you know who drugged me? I'm seeing a Dolphin tail instead of my legs, I want to know where I can buy this. It would be a trip to see my dad flip out like this."

The three guys stare at me in shock, looking at me as if I was going crazy. Well, I had to be going crazy, I mean. I was seeing a Dolphin tail instead of legs and I saw tails on the three strangers as well. And...was I underwater? I must be tripping hard.

Axel starts to shudder, his head down to hide his eyes, "Demyx....it can't be....you can't be." He looks up, tears in his eyes, "WAKE UP DEMYX! ITS AXEL! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!!!"

A bright light flashes in my head, the fog gone from my mind.

"Axel? Why are you yelling at me? I'm awake, ok.....yeesh." I cover my ringing ears.

"Demyx?" Him and Xigbar say at the same time.

"Yes? What do you want Xigbar..Axel? Did I do something wrong?" I look around, a bit confused. "What's wrong Axel...why are you crying? Zexion?" He looks pale, almost like he had had a big scare. "Guys...what's wrong? Wha....no."

I realised what just happened, I had changed back to Dyem for a second there, the part of me I thought had died when I lost my heart! I sit up, looking at my hands in horror.

"Why....why am I becoming Dyem again? What's going on?" I shriek out, scared to death. My heart pounding like crazy. I look at Axel and them, "Why am I losing memories....why now? Why? I don't want to become him, I want to stay as Demyx! I WANT TO RECONGNISE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!! I-" I start to Hypervenalate, shaking terribly.

Axel glomps me, hugging me tightly, causing me to stop yelling, "Calm down Demyx, its ok....its ok." He clutches me as I shiver in fear.

"I don't want to disappear.....I don't..." I whisper out, unable to control my voice.

"Demyx....I..I don't know what to say...I can't...can't beli-" Zexion begins.

"Guys?" Ariel pokes her head sround the door frame, "Is Demyx awake? What's with the screaming?"

Xigbar swims in front of her, tring to smile, "S'ok. Dude just had a nightmare, everything's chill, kay?" He chuckles a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh...ok. I leave you four alone for a little while. Just call if you need anything." She swims out, falling for Xigbar's act.

Zexion sighs and sits down, not comprehending the situation. Axel sits down on the bed, still holding me to keep me calm. Xigbar closes the door and lays his head against the door, his eyes closed. The same thought was running through their minds....

What was happening to Demyx?

Axel leans his head against my shivering head, his mouth near my ear. I hear him sigh and clear his throat. I calm down as he begins to sing, an song that always calmed me down when I was little. I guess it calmed me down in the Organization too, but I can't remember.

"_This is what I brought you...this you can keep. This is what I brought you...you may forget me. I promise you my heart...just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._" Axel sings, the lyrics a little wrong, but he probally did that on purpose, just to get his point across. I lean against him, exhausted, but strangely feeling better. I go to sleep, feeling like I was in my mothers arms again, a little 5 year old kid with not a care in the world.

***

I look up, careful not to disturb Demyx. The little Nocturne had fallen asleep while I tried to calm him down, singing his favorite Nocturne, 'Prelude 12/21' a song he sang to himself after a fairly stressed day when he was in the Organiaztion. Figuring it would calm him down I tried to recall the words I look at Zexion and Xigbar, the lump still in my throat.

"Zexion? What's going on with Demyx?" I choke out, careful to keep my voice low.

Zexion looks up, looking as though he hasn't slept in days, "I'm..I'm not sure. It might have to do with his damaged heart...but....It might be a natural process."

Xigbar looks at Zexion, "Wha..What do you mean, dude?"

He sighs, "I mean....look at what happened to Roxas. He became Sora fully, Sora didn't even remember his time in the Organization. Hell, he didn't even recognise us. Maybe...Maybe we'll just become our Somebodys. Slowly...but surely......"

"You mean.." I begin, afraid to say the inevitable.

Zexion nods, "Yes, we'll forget each other and revert back to our old personalities and go back to our normal lives....unless its just his weakened heart. Ethier way...Demyx is losing himself."

I look at Demyx, he looks so peaceful, asleep. He looks as though he has not a trouble in the world. Will he really forget me? No, he can't forget all those times me and him hung out. Before Roxas...he was the only guy who would understand me. Me and his relationship was like me and......Rude's. I can't lose him too. I'll find out what's causing this and stop it. As a former Turk, I swear, I'll help you Demyx. I won't let you fade away, again. I lay my head back down on his head, a little whine escaping him. He so still....wait. I place my hand over his heart, feeling for the irregular heartbeat that he had on the way here. My eyes go wide, the tears threating to come again. Its normal...the beat stronger than ever.

"That's right. A fighter to the end." I sigh, relief flowing trough me.

Xigbar and Zexion look at me and swim towards the bed.

"What did you say Ax? What's the matter now?" Xigbar asks, hoping he doesn't have to add another worry to his already full mind.

"His heart...its back to normal." I smile faintly, just happy the little guy was going to be ok.

The guys relax, at least one of their worries were gone.

***

Kexkio walks down the hallway, looking for people to recruit to attack the former Nobodys. She spots Claxs, his red reptilian eyes glaring at particularly no one. He looks like a normal human except for his certain 'habits' as he calls them. He sometimes walks on the tips of his toes, his hands in a clawed position, almost like a Raptor. He also has 3 claw marks down the front of his face, from a fight he acquired when he was his Somebody, a Raptor. He has a black bandana tied on top of his head, covering up his red hair and putting a shaodw over his eyes, making them glow in the darkness.

"Hey, Claxs, feel like hunting down some Formers?" Kexkio asks, walking up to him.

He looks up and smirks, "I would love to but unfortunatly I have to go to New York, seems there are two Formers hanging out there. One of them has already killed 7 of our members, at one time. All of them stabbed through with spears."

Kexkio flinches, "Ouch, so, who we lose?"

"Oh, nobody important, just some lower ranked mammals. The only important one was Xeric, the dragon guy. I think he was...number.....18."

"Oh man, Ric? I never thought anybody could kill him, I mean he was made of of stone, mostly. And hehad his pet dragons, Xelene and Xylem, the statues, are they..."

"Dead? Yes." Claxs sighs, "The second guy was very good at lucky guessing, but their luck will change, afterall, no mere mammal can stand up to me." He flashes his fangs, longer than even Kexkio's own.

Most Nobodys, if they saw his teeth, would run in fear from being eatten. Kexkio, however mearly showed her own, getting a chuckle from Claxs. Kexkio is the only member of Organization Aeon that Claxs could actually get along with without having the urge to kill them in annoyance. Even the 'Superiors', Xemnas and Xytus, got on the young dinosaur's nerve's. And Saix was too 'human' for his tastes, though he actually acted just like Claxs. Everybody else was refered to as 'mammals' or as, 'that human'. He could only get along with other former carnivores, hince Kexkio. She herself was a carnivore, a cheetah from the Pride Lands before she lost her heart.

"Yeah, but really, we need to get the heart's of the four Formers that Vixen lets escape."

Claxs looks Kexkio, "Well, why not send a few Formers after the four Formers."

Kexkio smirks, "That's actually not a bad idea. If we force the Formers to fight their old coleages then they might not want to fight them, and they'll give their hearts up without a fight."

Claxs opens a portal, "Well, good luck with that. Right now, I have to find a certain Whirlwind Lancer and Gambler of Fate." He summons his claw-like knives, one for each finger. He slides their edges against one another, slashing noises fill the hall, "So, you have any idea which Formers to take?"

Kexkio grins evilly, "Oh, yes. I know just the two." She runs off towards the lounge, a plan hatched in her mind.

Claxs looks around, "Come on mammal...uh..I mean Soaxs.'groans' Time to go on our mission." Claxs growls as he regrets the Superiors' decission to make the most hyperactive member his 'permenant' partner. He may have captured more hearts than him but that was out of prue luck, not skill. He walks into the portal, not bothering to wait for the Energetic Prankster.

Kexkio runs down the hall, leaving the Reptillian Reaper behind. Demyx won't escape me so easily this time, I'll make him pay for beating me. No one beats me and lives to tell the tell. Xemnas and Xytus may not approve of me killing him, after all he is one of the Former 13. But, he won't live for very long after he's lost his heart. I'll make sure of that...no one makes a fool out of the Crafty Carnivore, and lives.

**Who could she be recruting? Only time will tell. Yes, we finally meet Claxs. The characters that will appear in this story are Soaxs, Kexkio, Renxaule, Claxs, Xytus, Mexan, and Haxelt. Those are the main Nobodys of Organization Aeon. There powers/weapons/POE's will appear in some chapters that they appear in. I have more but they will appear as etheir dead (Xeric) or just being mentioned by the members. The former Orgainzation members are known as Formers, to clear up any confusion. Now, back to Demyx. Poor guy, becoming his Somebody like Roxas did, I don't know wether thats a good or bad thing.....its most likely a bad thing...right? (Holds head in confusion) So I guess you know that every memory he gains he loses one from his time in the Organization. At least his heart is back to normal...(sighs in relief) And thanks to those of you....11.....who voted on my poll. The winner was Going Down in Flames but I'll leave it open just to see it when a lot of people vote. I'd like to thank those of you who faved me or my story. I'd give you all cookies...but.....Soaxs ate them all.**

**Soaxs: What...they were good. Double Choclate Chunks! Yum.**

**Luxord: You better be glad Mixalis isn't here....or else you arse would be dead. Do you know how long it took me to bake those bloody cookies! (Is held back by Keiko as he tries to kill Soaxs)**

**Soaxs: Umm.............2 minutes?**

**Luxord:(Luxord stops for a second, caught off gaurd. He then renews his effort of tring to kill Soaxs) 'Ell No, not Two minutes you Yob!!**

**Keiko: Luxord calm down. We need him alive..I think...Just control yourself, Luxord. You can always make more cookies.**

**Luxord glares at Keiko, who lets go of him.**

**Luxord: Make...MORE?! But..I....you....him....supplies....OH FORGET IT! (storms off)**

**Keiko: Hey, come back!! Oh, well.**

**Soaxs: So...do I HAVE to go with Claxs? I don't want to fight the gorilla man.**

**Keiko: Gorilla man? **

**Soaxs: Xaldin.**

**Keiko: (glares) You call him Gorilla Man yet you don't even notice my ears and tail?**

**Soaxs: (finally spots them) OH! You're the cat girl!!! (Runs down the hall) KEXKIO!!! WHERE'S THE SODA YOU PROMISED ME?!! I FOUND THE CAT GIRL!!!**

**(Offstage) Kexkio: Really? Where?**

**Soaxs: She's over here with me.**

**Keiko: Oh crap! Soaxs, you idiot! (See, I had been trying to hid from Kexkio after the...um...Nobody Incident and now Soaxs...had lead her right to me!)**

**Kexkio: (dashes around the corner and spots Keiko, her eyes glowing red in anger) Found you!**

**Keiko: I got to go now! RUN RUN AWAY!!!!! (Dashes down the hall)**

**Kexkio: WHO'S YOUR NOBODY, IS IT ME OR MIXALIS!! TELL ME!!!!! (Runs by Soaxs, scaring him to death)**

**Keiko: GO AWAY!! (She yells as she disappears around the corner)**

**Kexkio: COME BACK HERE!!!! (She follows, close at her heels)**

**Soaxs: Wow. Talk about grudges.**

**Luxord: Oh Soaxs....(He says very evilly)**

**Soaxs yelps and takes off running**

**Luxord: COME BACK HERE!!! YOU YOB!! YOU OWE ME 2 DOZEN COOKIES!!!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I do own Xytus, Xeric, Soaxs, Claxs, Kexkio, Keiko, Mixalis, Mexan, and Haxelt.**

**I don't own any songs in this fanfic. Oh, the song at the beginning, its supposed to be like Demyx singing to Dyem, or it could be Dyem singing to Demyx...its up to you how you interrept it. Plus I thought the song fit Demyx alot because its called Figure 09 and Demyx is number 9 of the Organization XIII.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

A long hall appears before me. A number of people lined along its walls. Twelve stand out from the rest though, to me anyway. Five of them have on black cloaks, a darkness radianting from them. The others are normal, like me. I gasp as I recognise the people, its my friend. Marluxia, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Zexion, and Axel. What are they doing here? I'm having another memory, right? I suddenly don't think so, I still have on my normal clothes and I'm Demyx, not Dyem. I start to walk towtards Axel and the others, to ask what the heck is going on when I hear Marluxia yell out in pain. I stop as I watch him fall to his knees, the darkness pulling him under the floor.

"Marluxia! Hang on!!" I yell and dash towards him.

I grab his hand, desperate to get him away from the poisonious mist. Marluxia looks up at me, his blue eyes pleading for help. Why aren't the others coming to help?

"Demyx? Run! They'll come after you next. Run away, you were always good at that." He yells out as he sinks further into the abyss.

I shake my head, "Not without you Marly!" I pull up with everything I got, struggling to pull Marluxia out.

Marluxia spots the darkness trying to pull me in as well and yanks his arm back. I lose my grip on his hand and he slips under the darkness.

"Marluxia!" I yell out, looking helplessly at the spot where Marluxia once stood.

I jump back as a hooded figure steps where Marluxia once stood, the darkness radiating from him. I gasp as I see those blue eyes staring back at me. Its Marluxia, but....he's lost his heart. I hear yells coming from behind me and turn around. I spot all my friends, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and even Luxord and Xaldin trying to fight off the darkness. I rush to save them but discover that I'm also being attacked by the darkness. As I struggle I notice Xaldin sink under, then Xigbar, Roxas, Luxord, and Axel also sink under, disappearing beneath the floor, only to be replaced by their old selves. No hearts. I sink up to my neck, still tring to claw my way out. I look up and see someone behind me.

"Hey, help me, please...." I gasp out.

I stop and stare, instead of seeing myself I spot Mando in an Organization coat, a evil grin to his face.

"NO!!" I yell out as the darkness swallows me and I black out.

***

"NO!!" I yell out, sitting up in the bed.

Zexion jumps in his seat, dropping the Lexicon which he was just reading. I look around, still kinda wondering if I was awake or dreaming or having a memory. Zexion swims up to the bed, still in his seal form.

"Demyx? You're Demyx, right?"

I hold my head in my hands, trembling in fear, "Y-Yeah.....I'm Demyx." I studder out, still shaken by the very realistic dream.

Zexion sits on the bed, noticing how shaken up I am, "Demyx? What's the matter?" He rubs my back, "Another memory?"

I shake my head, "No...just a nightmare....only a very realistic nightmare.....very horrible realistic nightmare."

Zexion looks at me, "Demyx, would you like to talk about it?"

"Marluxia...he lost his heart, and so did Xaldin, and Xiggy, and you and Axel. Roxas did too, it was so weird. Then as I was sinking into the darkness, I saw Mando with an Organization coat on. It was so real." I explain, not mentioning all the other figures I saw that I didn't recognise. "It was so real, I thought..I'd lost all of you..."

Zexion shakes his head, "Its wasn't real Demyx, we're all here, and we're not leaving you. Not with the Organization after us."

I look around for Axel and Xigbar, but can't find them. I thought Zexion said they were all here? Is this....wait a minute. For the first time since the storm, my heart didn't hurt. I place my hand over my heart and feel my heart beat, normal and stronger than ever. I swim up out of bed, testing out if it was a fluke. I get ready for a wave of pain to cut through me but nothing happens.

"How'd my heart heal?" I exclaim.

Zexion shrugs, a smile to his face, "I'm just glad you're back, Demy."

I get worried when I remember what happened. I became Dyem, why though, I thought when I...he was shot...Dyem died. I don't want to become Dyem, if I become Dyem I won't remember my friends. Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, Roxas, and all the others.

"Hey, Zexion. Where's Axel and Xigbar?" I swim around the room looking out all of the windows.

"Demyx..take it easy. We don't want to push your heart too much." Zexion say worriedly, trying to stop me from flitling all around the room.

I stop, "Fine, but where are they?" I sit on the bed, waiting for Zexion to explain.

"Well, while you were asleep, Ariel said she saw some strange guys swimming on the outskirts of Atlantica, looking for somebody. So Axel and Xigbar went with her to check it out." Zexion sighs, "We think it might be Organization Aeon, looking for us."

I gasp, that's who the other people in the hall sorrounding me and my friends, Organization Aeon.

"They were in my dream too.....They'll come after you next, what did he mean?" I mutter out.

Zexion looks up, "What did who mean?"

I groan, curse Zexion and his heightened senses. I sit down and try to remember every detail of the dream. "Marluxia, said that, in my dream. He said 'Run, They'll come after you next.' Whatever that means."

Zexion shakes his head, "I don't know what to tell you, but it was just a dream, Demyx, so stop worring over it. Ok?" He asks me.

I sigh, "Ok, I'll forget about the stupid dream. So, when do you thin-"

Axel throws open the door, slamming it against the wall. He looks like he's been run...er..... swimming as fast as he could. He leans against the frame of the door.

"Zexion, get Dem....Demyx?!" He rushes towards me and hugs me, "Demyx is ok!!"

I'm surprised at first, being glomped by Axel was not a normal thing for me. I hug him back, embracing him. Xigbar swims around the corner, stopping in the door way. He grins and glomps both me and Axel, ruining the moment.

"Dem-Dem!! You're awake." Xigbar sighs.

Zexion laughs, sitting down in a chair, "You should see how silly you three look."

We all look at him, smirks on our faces. He backs away from us as we head towards him.

"Don't you dare..." He looks weirdly at us, trying to find some means of escape..

We swim at him and glomp him, he groans in annoyance, "Why me!"

"Group hug!" We all yell.

He starts to tear up, "You guys are the best."

Ariel swims around the corner and spots us, hugging each other. She grins and swims up.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

We quickly recompose ourselves, scooting away from each other.

Ariel swims up, "Why were you in such a hurry to get back here Axel?"

Axel jumps, "Oh, yeah." He turns to Zexion and me, "Guys, we have to get out of here. We just spotted Marluxia, outside of the town, looking for us."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" I ask.

Zexion swims up, eye to eye with Axel. "Yeah, Marluxia is probally looking for us to join us...after all, we all have our hearts."

Xigbar shakes his head, "No, Marly doesn't, he's wearing the hood. He's part of the Organization again."

"What?!" Me and Zexion say.

Zexion looks at me, a fear in his eyes. I know exactly what he's thinking. Just like my dream. Does that mean the rest of my dream will come true?! I don't want to lose my friends and watch them lose there hearts one by one! And that means even Mando will lose his, if the dream is true!! I won't let that happen....but Marluxia..how'd he lose his hearts again?

"This is bad." I mumble, still thinking about the dream.

Axel grabs onto my arm, "We have to leave now, before he finds us."

Xigbar nods, "No telling what Flower Power could do to us, and I don't want to find out."

I snap out of it, "Where could we go?! We're underwater, we can't exactly crawl out of the water!!"

Ariel clears here throat, "Actually there is an Island not too far from here. Beside, you are Otherworlders, you should be able to turn back to normal once you get near the island."

Zexion stops and assumes his thinker's position, "You know, she does have a point."

I look at her, "But...if we leave her, her world could get attacked by Marly!! Or worse, the whole Organization Aeon."

Ariel perks up, "Organization? So that's who Sora was talking about."

We look at her, "Sora?!"

Xigbar looks confused, "You...know Sora?"

She nods, "Yeah, he came to this world all the time, to help cheer me up. He was real sweet but herwas always worring, talking about the Heartless and the Organization. They seemed to be always after him." She looks up with a smile, "But, don't worry about me and my world. I may look weak but...I'm stronger than you know. I fought alongside Sora when Heartless tried to take over this world, we'll be just fine."

Axel grabs me by the arm, "You heard her Demyx, come on."

I still stare at her, I can't help but notice her trembling. She looks up, giving me a big smile.

"Go ahead, I'll have a lot of help from Daddy and the palace Gaurds, now go before they come here."

Xigbar, "Demy, if we go they'll probally not even come here."

She nods her head, motioning for m to go. I listen to Axel and them and swim out the window, swimming as fast as my tail could carry me. I swim, with the others trying to keep up with me. I swim towards the light, it filling up my whole vision, only seeing white. I break the surface with incredable speed, not realising I was swimming that fast. I spot the island of to the east and dive back into the water waiting for the others to catch up.

Xigbar grins, "Nice jump, Waterboy."

I smile slightly, still worried about Ariel. I look off towards the island, wondering if I should stay here and fight.

I sigh and give up, "The island is that way, I saw it a few miles away so it won't take that long to get there."

Axel groans, "Great, I can finally get out of this water. Ugh..."

"And what's wrong with water?" I ask.

Axel begins to swim towards the island, "Three words, Fire No Work, Got it Memorized?"

Xigbar laughs, "Aww, Flamesilocks doesn't like water?"

Axel stops, tense in every muscle. He twirls around, "What did I tell you about calling me that, Xigbar!" He growls demonically.

Xigbar laughs and takes off towards the island, Axel yelling at him. Me and Zexion shake our heads at them and swim off after them.

***

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!!!!" Kexkio growls, almost tempted to kill Larxene right then and there.

Larxene sits in the chair, leaning back into the soft cushion. "I don't know where Marluxia is, besides, I'm not his babysitter."

Kexkio growls, "He's your boyfriend for pete sake!! You should know where your own boyfriend is!!"

"Doesn't mean I have to keep up with him all the time.."Larxene taunts, knowing she was getting on Kexkio's nerves.

Kexkio rubs her temples, the only thing she could do to keep herself from killing Larxene. She glarwes at the Savage Nymph, now knowing how she survived as the only female member of the Organization for those few years.

Kexkio sighs, "Fine, you'll get his mission then."

"What?!" She falls out of her cahir, landing on her back.

"Yes, see I was going to have him attack the four formers that escaped Vixen. So, now you're coming with us." Kexkio grins walking out of the room.

Larxene growls, "No, you can't do that! I've never been on a mission, I never had to go on a mission. Listen here cat, I will not listen to you, so you can forget about me coming with you."

Larxene gasps as a brown collar attaches to her throat paraylzing her. Kexkio smirks, showing her fangs, "I didn't say you had a choice, little Miss. Lightening Bug. So either you can come willingly, or I can control your every move like the doll you are."

Larxene nods, "I-I'll come." She studders, gulping at the leather around her neck.

Kexkio grins, snapping her fingers, "Good girl, now come." The collar snaps off, truning back into a Nobody symbol keychain, the number I on it. Kexkio clips it around her belt walking out of the room, "Come on, time to get Mr. Rockhead." SHe disappears in a pirtal, Larxene following. _Marluxia, where are you?_ She thinks as she disappears into the portal.

***

I groan and stretch my legs as we arrive near the beach, a small island not too far away. Axel groans, shaking his head, seaweed and sand flying from his mane. Zexion, who is having trouble keeping his head above water is rding Xigbar's back piggyback style. We walk towards the island, the seagulls flying around us. We have got our clothes back but unfortunatly we lost our skateboards and bikes to the storm, so we were hiking the rest of the way. Xigbar lets Zexion down as we get on the island.

I flop down on the sand on the dry beach, trying to get my land legs back, the earth still moving as I sit still, "Wonder where we are now." I groan out, getting dizzy.

Xigbar looks around, "Don't know. Never been here before." He looks at all the shacks and the makeshift tree house sorrounding them.

Axel and Zexion look around, the place seeming familar to them.

Axel looks at the dock, "I don't know, seems like I've been here before. I just can't put my finger on the name."

Zexion nods, "Yes, this place seems very familar." He says as he looks towards the offshore island, a bridge leading to it.

I look around, nothing seeming familar, "Well, I've never been here before in my life."

Axel and Zexion take a closer look at the Seaside Shack and the Little Oasis, the name on the tip of their tongue. Axel and Zexion realise where they are at the same time.

"Oh, SHIT!" Axel yells.

"What, what's the matter Axel...Zexion? Where are we?!" I ask.

"Dudes, answers us, What's wrong?" Xigbar walks up to them.

We freeze as we hear hurried footsteps behind me, three pairs of sneakers digging into the sand as they rush towards us. I hear them stop, i don't dare turn around. Xigbar turns around instead and gasps.

"Organization XIII? But how?!" Sora yells, his Keyblade summoned.

**Sorry I haven't updasted in a while. No internet, virus on computer, exams, etc, etc and so forth. Yes, they final appaer on Destiny Islands, you know I just couldn't leave Roxas..er...Sora out of the story now could I? I want to thank you all for your patience. I will be updating all my stories this week, so be prepaed to read some more of Broken Hearts and Missing Souls and Organization XIII Daily Life. Hiope fully I'll start updating these weekly again, so stay tuned. See, ya, I'm kinda in a rush today. The library's about to close, so I'll eave you all. Till next time. Oh, for those of you who love Hetalia, I have a finished story posted up here, and for those of you who've never heard of Hetalia, SHAME. Go on Youtube and look it up. Chow.**


	17. Chapter 17

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_'Let Start A Riot' By Three Days Grace_

Chapter 16

"Come on, can't I do a little gambling, Dilan?" A blonde British guy asks, his eyes focused on the Jamaican man in front of him.

"No, Luxord, and for the last time it's Xaldin. Anyway, last time you almost got us arrested by the cops." Xaldin glares at Luxord, "And I don't want go to prison here, in New York."

Luxord groans sitting down on a crate in the alley, his arms folded about his chest, pouting. Xaldin ignores him, looking out at the street while the cars pass by them, there noise a minor annoyance. Xaldin looks up as he notices three figures approaching him and Luxord. He prepares to summon his spears, the wind whistling down the alley in response, blowing his braids out around him. Luxord reaches into his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards, holding them like ninja stars. Xaldin relaxes, not seeing the black coats of the Organization on the figures. Instead they have a red 'V' across the front of their black jackets, a red slash through the middle of it, cutting it in half from top to bottom. A guy with blonde hair, a red streak running down the middle spots the two Ex-Nobodys, heading towards them.

"Lux, calm down, it's just the stupid Voltors." Xaldin growls.

Luxord groans, "Stupid yobs. Why did we come to New York again, the people here are just a bunch of trash that needs to be thrown out, is all." He pockets the cards, not wasting them on the gangsters.

Xaldin sighs, "Because, New York is a big World, we can hide easier from the Organization Aeon."

Luxord sighs, "Right...who's brilliant idea was this." He grumbles out, his sarcasm thick.

"Your's." Xaldin groans out.

Luxord looks up in surprise, "It was? Oh, right, it was. Just asking, how much 'tea' had I drunk."

"None." Xaldin replies as the gang members approach them.

"Oh, so I was completely sober? Maybe I should've been drunk." Luxord continues talking as though it was only him and Xaldin were there, completely ignoring the gang members.

"I don't know Lux, if you where drunk, we might've ended up staying at the Pride Lands, with all the fleas." Xaldin jokes, enjoying the annoyed look plastered on the gang leaders face.

"Quite right, but see-" He's interrupted by a growl from the leader.

"Hello?! Marley and Doctor Who, can't you see you're in my territory?" The leader calls out.

Xaldin growls, he doesn't like anyone making fun of his hair, everyone thought they were dreads but they weren't, they were braids.

Luxord looks angrily at the leader, "How rude. You just don't interrupt a man when he's having a conversation. Yes, I saw you were there, I just choose to ignore you, and I'm not this Doctor Who."

Xaldin steps forward, the wind blowing around him, getting ready to summon his weapons.

Luxord stops him, "No, these chaps need to get a lesson in respect. I'll handle these blokes." He pulls out his deck of cards again, shuffling them while approaching them. "Plus, I wanted to gamble, what better way than to gamble with these guys."

"What you going to do, Brit? Play a game of cards? Poker? Bet you're going to play us for some money. Hah, you must be crazy. We aren't here for games. We here to kill you, after all. Nobody steps foot in the Voltor's Territory."

Luxord laughs, "Poor choice of words, yob. I used to be a Nobody, and I'm here to play a game with you. What's the game you ask, well...." He chuckles and draws a card out, which grows to its normal size before the three gangsters, causing them to back up. Luxord grabs the card, it edges razor sharp and grins evilly at the three, "It's called cutting the deck, do you want to play?" He says lowly, causing Xaldin to laugh quietly.

The three guys take off running down the alleyway, not daring to stay and face the crazy Gambler, knowing that he was not normal, probably even deadly.

Luxord laughs, shrinking the card down to normal size, "That was fun, eh, Xaldin?"

Xaldin grins, "I think you were enjoying yourself a little too much Luxord." He sits down, sighing happily, "I'm just glad they weren't the Aeon guys."

Luxord nods, "Yeah, last time that Xeric bloke almost killed you. If I hadn't came up behind him and sliced through him, I don't think we would have our hearts now." Luxord pockets his deck of cards, sitting down o the crate.

Xaldin laughs, "Hey, you remember that time Axel and Xigbar hung you upside down over the bottomless pit of the castle?"

Luxord groans, "How could I forget that. The idiots almost killed me. They tortured me and then accidently dropped me, and you had to come to my rescue. If you hadn't helped me, I'd probably be still falling in that hole in the earth."

Xaldin laughs, "Then...Then I almost dropped you when the alarm bell sounded and you, haha, you should've seen the look on your face."

Luxord looks sternly at him then he laughs, "Speaking of faces, you remember the look on Marluxia's face when Vexen dyed his hair black?"

Xaldin almost falls over laughing, holding his sides. Both of the men's laughter could be heard over the cars roaring by in the street. They calm down, Xaldin wiping the tears from his face.

"Yeah, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar and Demyx were quite the pranksters, but Vexen did have his moments." Xaldin says, the fits of laughter still coming.

"Yeah, wonder how Demyx is doing, do you think he got his heart back too?" Luxord says, looking at Xaldin.

Xaldni nods his head, "I think he always had his heart, or at least a piece of it. Let's just hope the new Nobodys didn't get to him yet." He says, on a sadder note.

Luxord's smile goes away, "If they've hurt Demyx I'll-"

"You'll what?" A voice comes from behind him, growling low.

They jump up, looking behind them, spotting red eyes glowing at them from the shadows. Claxs steps from the shadow, walking like a raptor, his razor claws poised forward. Xaldin and Luxord summon their weapons, ready to defend themselves. Soaxs gulps and walks forward, only to be stopped by Claxs.

"Soaxs, stay back, I want these two for myself." Claxs growls, his black bandana throwing a shadow over his red eyes, making them glow even in the light.

Soaxs looks at Luxord and Xaldin, backing up. He wasn't just obeying Claxs, he didn't even what to be here, fighting wasn't his specialty, he rather just play pranks on people than to fight dangerous Formers. He wasn't like his partner, who charged into danger head first.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Luxord growls out, his human sized cards floating around him.

Claxs chuckles, looking at Xaldin and Luxord, "Names Claxs, and I'm here to...

"Take our hearts..I know, I know. That other guy Xeric said the same thing yesterday. You don't need to tell us that." Xaldin interrupts him.

Claxs growls, almost sounding like a crocodile, "Don't-interrupt-ME...." He slinks towards the two Formers, very raptor-like in his movements.

Xaldin summons his spears, they float around them. Claxs smiles, his razor sharp teeth showing as he looks at his stronger opponent's face.

Luxord steps back, a little shaken up by the Nobody's appearance and movements. He was terrified of reptiles and this man before him just screamed 'Reptile', from his weapons, which were claw-like extensions on his fingers, to the three claws marks that scarred his face. Luxord grabs a card and chucks it at him, the sharp weapon aimed for his head. Claxs smirks and jumps above the card, moving surprisingly fast for his size. He dashes at Luxord, the Nobody almost a blur. Luxord grabs a card just in time to block his claw strike, the tips of the weapons, slashing through the card instead of Luxord. Xaldin throws a spear at Claxs, who side steps the weapon, only to encounter another going at him. Claxs growls in pleasure as he gets stabbed in the arm, lunging back from the two guys. He pants and pulls the weapon from his arm, snapping it in two by squeezing it in his fist. Xaldin winces, his arm pulsing in pain. If a Nobody's weapons were destroyed it takes a hit out of their life force. Luxord was unaffected by it, because he had so many cards that he didn't notice the small pain it caused when a card was ripped apart. Xaldin tries to summon his dragoon, calling his spears to him but discovers he can't. The alleyway was way too small for his ultimate attack.

Claxs grins, "This will be fun. " He says, the pain in his arm giving him more motivation to defeat the stronger opponent.

Xaldin looks for a more suitable area to fight in, _Curse these small alleyways, they are perfect for hiding but bad at fighting with my long distance fighting style._ He looks at Claxs, who is slowly approaching them, almost taunting them, _This type of environment is perfect for him, with his hand to hand combat, me and Luxord don't stand a chance. _Luxord graons, moving back, thinking the same thing. He grabs a card in each hand, ready to try and chop this guy up. Claxs flash steps, his speed one of his many advantages, after all it was his element. Xaldin gasps and blocks the clawed hand from hitting his chest with two of his spears, crossed in front of him. He flings Claxs off, the guy flying back. Luxord hops in the air and takes a swing at Claxs. Claxs ducks, Luxord cutting off his bandana. Claxs growls as his short, red hair is visible. Claxs actually hates his hair, the short Axel red stuff was annoying to him. He considered it a mammal thing so he kept it covered up.

"How dare you, you mammal!!!" He kicks at Luxord, revealing the concealed knife in his boot." No MAMMAL TOUCHES THE BANDANA!!! EVER!!"

Luxord yells in pain as the boot knife stabs him in the side. The momentum of the kick sends him crashing into the wall, falling down onto the ground below him. Claxs lands on the ground, growling in fury dashing towards Luxord. Xaldin charges at him, sword fighting almost with the angered reptile. His spaers tips connecting with Claxs claws, the sound of metal on metal echoes through the small alley way, Xaldin making sure that Claxs can't get to Luxord while Luxord shakes off the attack, standing back up. Luxord pants heavily, his white shirt stained with the blood coming from his side. He charges into battle, flinging normal size cards at Claxs, almost like throwing knifes. Claxs growls as they stick in his chest, causing him to stumble back. Xaldin takes his spear and stabs at Claxs, aiming straight for his chest. Claxs sees this and his slitted eyes go wide, trying to dodge the weapon.

Suddenly a yell is heard and Luxord freezes. Xaldin and Claxs don't move, a pool of blood forming around them. Soaxs and Luxord look in worry, not knowing who got stabbed.

"Xaldin?" Luxord breathes out.

Xaldin groans, his weapons disappearing. Luxord looks in shock as he sees Xaldin's heart float up above him. Claxs grins in pleasure, his claws stuck deep in the man's chest, his face covered with Xaldin's blood. A blackness swarms over Xaldin, Claxs jumping back. Luxord looks in shock as the blackness dissipates from around Xaldin, revealing him in an Organization coat. Xaldin looks in shock at himself, feeling his chest. He gasps as he can't feel a heartbeat, the emptiness in chest hurting him.

"You...you took...heart.." He groans out, dropping to the his knees, the Nobody still injured.

"No..." Luxord stares in shock, backing up from them.

He notice Claxs glare at him, "Now, its your turn mammal." Claxs hisses out.

Luxord dashes off, running from Claxs. He summons up all his cards and hops into one. Claxs yells in furry as the cards sink into the ground, mixing up. He slashes at as many as he can, the cards scattering everywhere.

"Where...is..HE" He grunts out, each time he slashes through a card, searching for Luxord.

He slashes through the last card, not finding a trace of the Gambler.

"Damn't!! He got away. Soaxs! You let him escape!! Kexkio won't be happy about this. Go after him, and if you have to, kill him." He hisses out.

"But, you told me to stay out of it, that you would..." He shuts up as Xaldin charges at him, stabbing at the younger Nobody.

"You won't kill Luxord, I won't let you. You won't take his heart either, not if I can stop it!!!" Xaldin yells as he attacks without mercy, his chest still aching from losing his heart.

"CLAXS!! He's attacking me, stop him!! I can't summon my weapon like this!!!" Soaxs yells out, dodging Xaldin's deadly blades.

Claxs dashes at Xaldin, kicking him in the back of the neck, knocking him slam out. The two drag the knocked out Nobody through a portal, while Luxord watches them drag him away. Luxord is perched on a roof top, tears streaming down his face. Now he was truly alone in the world, _if they can take down Xaldin, no one must be left. _He slips away from view, not taking the chances of staying around this area, the stakes too high for the Gambler.

***

I turn quickly around, Sora stands behind us along with Riku and Kiari. All have Keyblades, drawn and ready to fight. I jump back, since when did Kairi have a Keyblade, and Riku was back?! Zexion looks fearfully at Riku, the last moments of his death replaying through his mind. Even though it was the Repliku that killed him, Riku still scared him. Axel and Xigbar summon their weapons, spotting Riku glaring at the two of them, like he wanted to fight them and them alone. Sora growls at me, he must still be sore that I pounded him into a wall with my many water walls, and the fact that I almost killed his friends. Zexion draws his sword, ready to fight. I look around, backing up from Sora and his gang.

I hold my hands up, showing him I had no weapon, "Wait a minute, we're not here to fight!" I yell.

Sora growls, "You can't trick us, Nobody!" He charges at me.

I gulp, can't he see we're not part of the Organization! I yelp and unsheathe my katana, blocking his attack. Riku heads off to take on both Axel and Xigbar, while Kiari goes after Zexion. Their attacks matching each other keystroke for sword stroke. Sora growls as he pushes against my blade, I hop back to avoid a leg sweep. He's got street smarts! I hit him with the blunt of my sword, not trying to hurt him. Sora slashes at my head and I duck, just avoiding a close call. Sora tackles me, sending me down into the sand. I roll over to avoid a stab by the Keyblade, jumping up and blocking his keystroke. We match each other, sword stroke for keystroke. We push against each other's blades, coming to a stalemate. Sora starts to glow, and forces me back. I stumble back as he turns red, two Keyblades in each hand. One Bond of Flame, resembling Axel's Chamkras and the other Two Become one, a Keyblade given to him by Roxas.

"Oh shit!! Stop, I don't want to fight, we're not Nobodys!!" I yell, dodging his two Keyblades swiping at me.

"Shut up!!" Sora yells, hitting me with Bond Of Flame.

I yelp as he hits me repeatedly with his Keyblades, knocking me up into the air. I yell in pain as he slams the two Keyblades down on my head, plundging me towards the ground. I slam into the sand, the breath knocked out of me.

"DEMYX!!" Axel yells, breaking from his fight from Riku.

Axel charges towards me, trying to attack Sora, but is attacked by Riku. I roll over to avoid a stab a my cheat from Sora. I get up, bruised and bleeding from Sora's attacks. Sora charges at me, and jumps up, higher than anything I've ever seen! I run down to the water, not wanting to fight him anymore, after all, he has killed me once. He could easily do it again. Sora lands and runs after me slashing at me with his Keyblades, the two red ones. I avoid the attacks and slash at him, cutting a long gash up his arm. Oh shit, I didn't mean to use the edge of my blade. He yells out in pain and grabs his arm, he growls as he sees the blood. Now his attacks come at me, more furious than before. We lock swords; I got to end this before he does. I feel the water beneath me, surging up to try protect me. I shove him off, stabbing my sword into the water.

"Dance, water, dance!" I yell.

Sora yells in surprise as a wave crashes over him, not hard enough to kill him but enough to let me get away. I got to stop attacking Sora, after all he is Roxas. Sora stands up, struggling against the surf. He glares at me, his clothes turning back to normal, the Keyblades turning back to one Keyblade, his Kingdom Key.

"You shouldn't have done that." He looks at his bleeding arm, groaning as the salt water enters his wound.

"I don't want to fight you!" I yell as he charges at me, his Keyblade poised to attack me.

"Why, afraid I'll kill you again?" He lunges at me and tackles me, the sword falling out of my grasp.

I fall over backwards and end up pinned to the ground by him. I try to move but my arms are pinned under his knees like Mando did. He lifts his Keyblade above his head, both hands on the hilt. Its pointed downward, towards my chest. He's going to kill me! I close my eyes and prepare to die, tears streaming down my face. Sora stops mid-stab as he sees the genuine sadness in my face, Nobodies couldn't be sad or any other emotion. He feels me tremble under him, the sobs trying to come.

"How..how are you crying?" He says.

I tremble in fear, "I've been trying to tell you. We're not part of the Organization anymore, we got our hearts back." I hold back my sobs barely, trying to control myself.

He looks at me surprised; he looks back, spotting Xigbar, Axel and Zexion fighting. He notices that even though Riku and Kairi were trying to kill their opponents, Axel, Zexion and Xigbar weren't attacking to kill, rather to protect themselves. Riku kicks Xigbar in the back, the guy crumpling to the ground. Axel then lunges at Riku, trying to stop him from killing Xigbar. Riku growls and grabs Axel by the throat in midair, slamming him against the wall. Riku pulls back his own Keyblade, The Way To Dawn, preparing to end Axel's existence.

"HEY, STOP!" Sora yells.

Riku pauses, Axel sighing in relief as the blade never comes. He continues to keep Axel pinned against the rock wall near the seaside shack. Kairi and Zexion pause in the fighting, Zexion limping back, possibly from a keystroke to his leg.

Riku growls, looking at Sora, "What! Are you CRAZY! If we stop they'll kill us!"

Sora shakes his head, "They won't, they're not Nobodies."

Riku looks at Axel, "Is he telling the truth?" He yells, his Keyblade touching Axel's throat, the cold blade against his jugular.

Axel tenses back up, sweat pouring down his face, "If you let us go and calm down we'll explain." He stutters out.

Sora gets off of me and helps me up, "Sorry, we kind of jumped to conclusions." He rubs the back of his head.

I nod, "It's ok, no harm done." I groan, my whole body aching from Sora's combo attacks.

Xigbar looks at me, "No harm done?! He hurt my back, drop kicking me like that." He bends his back backwards, popping it to get the crick out of it.

Zexion limps over, "That girl, Kiari. Has one heck of a keystroke." I wince as I spot the bruise already forming on his leg.

I look down at myself, spotting the numerous patches of yellow, appearing on my hurt skin. I groan, this is going to hurt in the morning. I take a step and wince. Scratch that, this is going to hurt now.

Riku walks over to us, eyeing Axel suspiciously, "All right. Start explaining." He says, taking an arrow out of his shoulder, glaring at Xigbar who glares back.

**Rican here, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Luxord, now he has no one to help him. And Xaldin, still trying to protect him, even though his heart was gone? Will he turn bad like the rest of his cohorts? Will Riku believe Axel's explanation? Maybe Zexion should explain, though he'd probally be too scared to talk to Riku. Hey, I bet you're wondering why Keiko isn't talking to you today. Well, she's adamant that she will get her Christmas wish, that it will be the Year of the Cheetah this year for the New Year, but, she's not getting any luck with thta. So she is refusing to talk, till she gets recognition. I myself have just came back from my trip to Africa, just seeing some of our old friends there, and paying a visit to our enemies, the Hyenas, let's just say they won't be walking for a while.**

**Mixalis: Who are you and what are you doing?**

**Rican: Kexkio?! (grabs his gunblade and aims it at Mixalis) What are you doing here?! Thought you were dead. ( He growls)**

**Mixalis: Whoa, hold up mutt. I'm not Kexkio, I'm Mixalis. ( she puts her hands up) So calm down and put that thing away before you poke some Nobody's eye out.**

**Rican: (lowers his weapon) Oh, you're Mixa? Keiko talked all about you in her letters. She must have told you all about me, Rican. **

**Mixalis: Nope, she never talked about you.**

**Rican: What? But, I'm her boyfriend. She must've talked about me some.**

**Mixalis: Nope, she didn't say one word about you, umm...what's your name again? Rick? **

**Rican: What?! Fine, if she didn't talk about me, I won't talk to her. (Storms off) Might as well go back to Africa, maybe find a nice Dingo!**

**Mixalis: (Whistles) Man is he mad.**

**Keiko: (dashes towards Mixalis) I thought I just heard Rican yell, what happened?**

**Mixalis: Thought you weren't talking to anybody till you got your demands?**

**Keiko: Tell me what happened!!**

**Mixalis: Well, this dog boy came up here talking for you and he said he was your boyfriend. Funny huh, he just ran off saying he was going to stop talking to you and that he was going to get a new girlfriend. I think he said 'Dingo' (laughs) Dingoes don't live in Africa, silly Ricky.**

**Keiko: WHAT?!(Runs after Rican) Rican, come back! I'm sorry, what did I do wrong, Rican?! Talk to me!**

**Mixalis: Um...(looks at audience) I didn't catch any of what happened here right then, did you?**

**Oh well, here's the disclaimers.**

**Keiko doesn't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters. If she did, Demyx nor Axel would've died on the game. They would be have been spared.**

**She does own me, Rican (evidently), Kexkio, Claxs, Soaxs, and any other characters that you don't recognize from the games Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.**

**Nor does she own the songs, or the year of the Tiger. She won't get it to change, no matter how hard she protests.**

**Keiko: (Offstage) Year of the Cheetah!!!! 2010! (Pauses) Rican....talk to me....please.**

**Mixalis: I suggest you all leave before this gets emotional. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, and you better except this thank you....you know I don't give out thank you all very much but...being Christmas and New Years tonight, even my Non-existent heart can't help but fill with the joy of the season. So, thanks for the reviews and please give more. (glares) if you so much as utter a single syllable about this to anybody I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. (smlies) If you'd like to leave a fax press the star key. (she jokes, quoting 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' for fun) You'd actually thought I would do that.....no, I'd just take your heart. Good bye and Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Solstice, and any other Holiday I missed.**


	18. Chapter 18

_When a new day reaches dawn  
I feel it's worth the wait  
But I tumble and I fall  
I'm up against my fate_

_When the barricades come down  
I'll build them up again  
When I'm just about to drown  
I still don't know the end_

_Sometimes I tremble  
Like a little child  
Their faces mourning  
With a broken smile_

_Sometimes I crumble  
When they're chasing through  
Sometimes I feel that  
I could rule the world_

_'Rule The World' by Kamelot_

Chapter 17

Now that we finally stopped fighting I could look more closely at Sora, Riku, and Kiari. Sora, who was 15 when we fought, was now 20, his hair a little longer. He also looked more like Roxas, his hair starting to twist a little in the front and on top. He also had on a bracelet that looked like Roxas's old one along with a little stubble under his chin. Riku meanwhile had to be 21, at least, his hair a little bit longer, but its pulled back from his eyes, his old blindfold tied around his forehead, in case he ever needed it again. He has a tattoo on his arm, its a yin yang symbol on his upper arm, symbolizing his connection with both light and darkness. Kiari looked like she did 5 years ago, her reddish brown hair as long as Riku's. She had gotten a little taller and now had a necklace that was just like Sora's, I think they might be married but I'm not sure.

We summarize everything that has happened to us since we got our hearts back. We first explain that we really don't know how we got our hearts back; we just sort of woke up with them back. I tell how I met up with Leon, Cid, Aerith and Yuffie, I didn't mention the fact that I possible feel head over heels for her. I begin to tell them about how I lost my heart when Axel interrupts that he didn't pass out in the middle of the desert but was merely sleeping. I laugh and tell them what really happened, causing them to laugh. Xigbar didn't like that Axel had made fun of him. We avoid a fight by separating Axel and Xigbar, letting them cool off. Zexion then explains how he was threatened by Bob, and Riku grins as Zexion explains how crazy this guy was and how he locked him up. Kiari looked scared as I describe how I was dragged into a alleyway with a gun in my back. Sora actually guessed beforehand that it was Xigbar that had me and Kiari glared at me, upset that I had scared her. The guys listen as we tell them about Kexkio, Riku looking especially worried when we explained the number of Nobodys now. Sora actually faints, much like I did when I had first heard. When he wakes back up we continue our story, Xigbar explaining how he scared the shit out of the crew of the ship we hijacked, Sora laughing his head off. I continue with telling them about the storm and how I damaged my heart, trying to protect my friends. Sora comforted me by telling me about what he did to rescue Kiari, by giving up his heart. So that's how Roxas came to be, no wonder he was different than the rest, he gave up his heart willingly. Axel tells about rescuing me from Vexen, which causes Riku to gulp, he didn't exactly like Vexen, remembering that Vexen had experimented on him, creating a clone. Axel looks at me, seeing if I wanted them to tell about the hospital event.

"That's ok, Demyx. I've heard enough to believe you all." Sora replies.

Riku sighs, "I don't know, I want to but....I just can't. Prove that you have hearts." He looks at us.

I stand up walking over to him, "Give me your hand." I hold out my hand.

Everybody looks at me, not knowing what I was planning. Riku looks strangely at my hand, he looks at Sora who nods. Riku holds out his hand and I grab it, placing it over my heart. He gasps as he feels the steady beat of my recovered heart. "Ok, I believe you." He says, relaxing. "Now, tell us more about the new Organization."

Zexion clears his throat, "Well, Organization Aeon is a group of Nobodys that want to regain the Original 13 members, in other words, me, Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx. We have been running from them, trying to escape them. But with over 300 members...I don't think we could out run them for much longer. They already have Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene. We just learned about Marluxia losing his heart today, and we don't know about Xaldin or Luxord. Hopefully they still have their hearts...."

Sora rubs his arm in pain, "So, they could come after me, for Roxas?"

I look in surprise, how does he know Roxas is his Nobody? Last time Sora didn't even know what the word 'Roxas' meant. Axel looks down sadly; he still misses Roxas, still seeing him every time he looked at Sora. He left the Organization, looking for Sora to get Roxas back. I sigh, I vaguely remember when he left, a feeling of depression is all I could remember from that time, I just remembered I was all alone, except for Xigbar, but it wasn't the same. I look around at Axel, Xigbar, Zexion and Sora, feeling like I was home, the whole gang back together, sort of. Sora winces, looking at his damaged arm.

Zexion nods, "Basically, they are trying to bring back Organization 13, so you are a possible target."

I look at Sora as he tries to hide his injury, "Are you hurt?"

Sora shakes his head, smiling wide. "I've had worse, just ask Xigbar. He pumped me so full of lead that when I got home I had a minor case of lead poisoning." I sigh, just like Roxas.

Xigbar laughs, "My bad, little dude." He pats Sora on the back, making him wince.

I walk over to Sora, a look of worry on my face, "Are you sure you're not hurt, I could heal it for you, if you need it."

Sora uncovers his arm, wincing as the air hits his sword slash."You can?" He looks up at me, his eyes in pain.

Damn, did I do that to his arm? It looks like someone tried to uncover the bone, all I did was try to block his attack. I timidly touch the arm, Sora hissing at the contact. I pause, not wanting to hurt him.

When I'm sure he's ok I smile and nod, "It's the least I can do after hurting you."

Now to do something I've only done to myself when I was knocked out. Am I sure I can do this? I concentrate and a glowing water orb forms, the water feeling as if it was alive, a rhythm moving through the warm sphere. I squeal in happiness, I did it, now I'll be able to see it heal. I gently hold Sora's arm still, careful not to cause him more pain than I already have. I hold on tight to the orb, not wanting it to lose its form. The orb covers Sora's arm, the water glowing brightly as it enters his wound. Sora groans as it enters, the water healing the sword wound. Sora looks in surprise, as does Riku and Kairi as the water disappears and Sora's arm doesn't even have so much as a scratch. Sora bends his arm experimentally, the muscle working as good as new.

Kiari grins, looking at me with kind eyes "How'd you do that?" Kiari asks.

I sit down exhausted, didn't realize that healing took that much out of me. Axel looks at me worriedly, thinking that I exhausted myself again. I notice this and grin, giving Axel some relief.

I look at Kairi and shrug my shoulders, "Don't know, that's the first time I was conscious when I healed something."

Sora twists his arm, stretching it to its max and grins, "Good as new. Thanks, um...."

I sigh, "Demyx, Its still Demyx." I freeze as I hear something behind me. Riku, Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar tense up also, knowing exactly what it was.

"Well then you'll have no problem coming back to the Organization, would you Demyx?" Kexkio says.

I turn around and summon Silent Nocturne. Kexkio grins an evil grin, her cat-like eyes glowing red. Sora and Riku summon their Keyblades, facing off against this new enemy. Xigbar summons his guns, aiming them at Kexkio's head. The portal behind Kexkio stays summoned, a boot emerging from it. The blonde scientist emerges from it, throwing back his hair, looking at the crowd in front of him, his Organization cloak on.

Vexen spots me and smirks, "I told you I'd be back with friends." Vexen says, shield summoned.

Two other figures step out of the portal causing Zexion to gasp. Zexion summons his sword, pushing Kiari behind him, in an attempt to protect her. This sight would've been funny any other time, with Kiari's head visible behind him, not being well hidden with his short body. I look up as a tall muscular guy with brown hair steps out, a huge tomahawk in his hands. The second figure is a girl, her blonde hair styled in a weird style, looking like antenna. Did.....did I know them? They seem so familiar but...but I can't remember. The girl groans, looking as though she didn't even want to be there, glaring at Kexkio with her blue eyes.

The girl laughs as she spots Axel, "Axel, long time no see."

Axel growls, "Larxene!"

Larxene! How could I forget her? I try to think about being in the Organization but every memory is fuzzy, like they're slowly fading. Just like when I was in the Hospital, I had almost forgotten who I was. I close my eyes trying to remember my memories from the Organization. I open my eyes as I remember the other guy's name. It is Lexaeus. Am...am I losing my memories? Lexaeus looks angrily towards Zexion, grasping his weapon tighter. Zexion looks almost saddened, I think they were friends or were they enemies? This is aggravating, not remembering my memories but knowing almost all of Dyem's memories, why was this happening?

Vexen spots Sora, "Ah Sora, long time no see. I see you've finally matured." He grins, his acid green eyes locking onto Sora's blue ones.

Sora growls, "Who are you? I've never seen you before." He raises his Keyblade, ready to charge at Vexen.

Both Axel and Vexen look in shock, Sora should've been able to remember Vexen, because he went to Castle Oblivion. Vexen grins evilly, _Naminie must've erased his memory. That means, if he remembers me....he'll lose all his memories and become and empty shell._

Vexen grins, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "You mean you don't remember me? It wasn't long ago, try to think hard and you'll remember everything." He laughs, causing all of us to twitch as his old lady laugh pierces the air.

Riku looks worried as he rushes in front of Sora, he knew exactly what Vexen was trying to do. "Shut up Vexen, don't say anymore!" He pushes Sora back, facing off with Vexen.

Vexen smiles evilly, "What, afraid he'll learn the truth?"

Riku growls and charges at Vexen, locking weapons with the academic.

Sora rushes forward, "Riku!" He stops as Larxene jumps in front of him, causing him to step back, to avoid a kick.

She summons her kunai knives, crossing her arms in front of her. "Hello big boy. How about we duke it out right here, hero, and this time I'll win." Lighting flashes around her, causing Sora to back further away from her.

Lexaeus lunges at Zexion and Xigbar, Xigbar disappearing and reappearing upside down behind the huge guy. Kairi yells in fear, summoning her Keyblade, Radiant Heart. They all three fight against Lexuaes, getting little advantage over the, born to fight, Nobody.

Axel summons his Chamkras as Kexkio walks towards us, her red eyes glaring right at me as if she wanted me deader than dead. I gulp and calm myself down, not wanting what happened last time to happen again. Axel growls, stepping a little in front of me, trying to protect me from her. I step forward, ready to face her. She grins, her canines showing, at my enthusiasm at fighting her. She looks like she could eat me.

She slowly walks towards us, "So, I'm stuck with waterboy and flamebrain, great. How come I always get the easy ones." She says despite the joy on her face, looking straight at me, not even paying Axel any mind. However Axel is paying close attention to her, his Chamkras heating up slightly, glowing like embers. Kexkio slinks forward, like a jungle cat towards us, laughing as she approaches us, I stare right back at her, as she has locked eyes with me.

"What did you say, Catwoman?!" Axel yells, feinting at her, making her step back.

She laughs, her red eyes go slitted, making her seem that much more like a cat. "Well, you are right about cat." She purrs and summons two collars, one brown and the other green. They float around her, seeming to crackle with energy. "Now, let me show you how a wildcat fights!" She snarls like Saix used to do, before a battle.

She lunges at us, the collars shooting for our necks. I yelp as the green one comes straight at me, trying to clamp down on my neck. I limbo under the collar, just avoiding it, not wanting them to clamp on me. No telling what they'll do once they're on tightly. She growls in anger as her collars miss their targets, Axel also sidestepping the brown one. The collars swirl back around her before shooting back at us.

"Hold still!" She yells.

I think in order for the collars to get any power they have to circle around her, probably getting energy from her. She grabs the brown one, slinging it at me as they circle her head. I raise my sword, angling it in front of me. It slices through the collar easily as cutting a leaf. Axel burns the green one before it has a chance to get near him, tossing his flaming Chamkras at her. She doesn't move, letting the weapons fly towards her. Is she letting herself get killed?! They connect with her, and she gasps in pain, hanging her head down. Both me and Axel look in shock, that actually worked? Axel didn't even throw it hard. Kexkio looks up and grins evilly, a chuckle escaping her throat as she throws the Chamkras down on the ground, not a speck of blood on them. I look in shock, they had hit her straight in the stomach, it had to have caused some damage! She just stands up straight and dusts off her cloak, her eyes glowing at us.

"Is that the best you can do, flamebrain?" She purrs out, dusting off her shoulder.

At the movement I spot something silver. It's a collar, attached to her left wrist. Last time she had a black collar clasped around her right wrist, summoning a black and silver broadsword. I remember the green and brown collars she threw at me and Axel, the ones we destroyed. Different colored collars? They must each have their own special ability. But what does each do? The black is for attack, could the silver be for defense? I lunge at her and try to slash her arm, to test my theory. The blade bounces off of her as if hitting an invisible force field, I was right. She kicks me in the face, sending me tumbling into the sand around us. Axel glares at her, his Chamkras appearing back in his hands, fingers itching to tear her apart.

I stand up, my cheek pounding from the kick, "Axel, that collar's protecting her!"

She grins, showing her fangs, "Very cleaver, thought you'd never notice. Let's give you one to match!" She lunges at me.

Three collars circle around her, one red, one blue, and another green. I dodge to the side, just avoiding the dancing collars. Axel growls and lunges at her, she smirks and disappears in mid lunge. I look around, where is she? She could've just disappeared like that! I feel a slight breeze behind me and duck, a whooshing sound behind me. Sure enough a red collar zooms just over my head, missing my head by inches. I spring towards her in a swift motion, slashing at her. She jumps up, landing on my blade, kicking at me again. I limbo under her foot, she misses and does a back flip off my sword, landing a few feet from me, landing squarely on her toes, like a ballerina.

I smirk, my sword held behind me, preparing to charge at her, "Hah! Missed!!"

She waves her finger, "Think again." She says tauntingly.

I hear Axel cry out in pain, as the collar clamps around his throat, clasping together. I turn around and spot him on the ground, tugging at the red collar around his neck. I rush to aid my friend when Kexkio leaps in front of me, a blue collar grasped in her hand. I can't dodge this one as she slams the collar against my throat, the collar clasping immediately on contact. I cough as the wind is knocked out of me, the punch to my throat leaving me helpless. I fall on the ground, the world spinning from the lack of oxygen. But instead of attacking me she hops back, letting me recover my breath, Axel yelping and hollering behind me.

"Don't want that annoying water wall again." She says calmly.

I cringe and wait for the pain that Axel must be feeling now, but nothing happens. Axel growls and stands up, twitching as the collar continues to shock him. I myself hop up, rushing to his aid, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He glares at Kexkio, his whole body twitching in pain as he clings desperately to his Chamkras. Another huge pulse goes from the collar to him, making him almost fall back down.

"WhaT THe HelL DID YoU DO tO mE!!" He yells, barely holding his Chamkras.

I reach up to yank off ,y collar, worried that soon it would do that to me. Kexkio looks at me, waving her finger in a no.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the shock might kill you." She grins.

I slowly let go of the collar, don't want to risk it being true. Axel yells out and falls to the ground, his Chamkras disappearing. I rush over to him, getting on my knees to help him. His Chamkras start flickering, like they're just one of Zexion's illusions, before completely fading from view. Axel groans, his eyes looking as though he had a fever, putting out his hands to stop himself from falling into the sand.

"Axel, what's going on?" I say rubbing his back as he almost passes out.

Kexkio grins, "Took a long time for my Unarmed collar to take effect. You have a strong will number VIII."

Unarmed? So the red gets rid off your weapons. I gulp, what does the blue do? A number of ideas pop into my head, only making me worry more. I stop thinking about and focus on the fight. The white collar disappears as a black collar appears on her right wrist, summoning her Broadsword once again. So she can only use one collar at a time on herself. I leap in front of Axel, Katana poised and ready to defend my friend. Axel gets up behind me and tries to summon his Chamkras, nothing happens.

"You'll pay for that Kexkio." Axel says, standing up, still twitching but not as much.

"Says the weaponless guy." Kexkio grins, her eyes flashing mischievously.

Axel starts to laugh, wiping the smile of her face. He holds his side in laughter, as if she had just told him the best joke he ever heard. He looks up, his hands held out beside him, like was getting ready to summon his Chamkras again. She grins, knowing that the weapons can't come back unless she took the collar off of him herself. She lowers her guard, not really expecting much from us now that we had on her collars. I, however, knew exactly what he was doing and got right behind him, bracing myself.

"Weaponless?! Ha, I'll show you weaponless!" He yells, summoning fire all around us, trapping Kexkio with us.

Kexkio growls and looks in annoyance, "Maybe I should've put the Magicless collar on you instead of your friend." If she had a tail it would be twitching in anger, her ears folded back.

So the blue collar cuts off magic, that means no water attacks from me. So that's what she meant by 'don't want that annoying water wall again', she took my ability to control water. She looks at the fire with wide eyes, not like it one bit.

Axel holds up his arms, maintaining the fire wall, "Finish her with a sword fight, Demyx. She can't escape." I nod, stepping in front of him, facing down Kexkio.

She glares down at me, her hand twitching as we stare each other down, neither backing down. I break the standoff, lunging at her, sword flashing. She growls and attacks me, her Broadsword much heavier than my sword. We match each other, sword stroke for sword stroke. She pushes down my lighter blade, throwing in a punch to my left eye, causing me to close my eye, stumbling back. She leaps upon me, sword raised. I slip under her, the sword stabbing the sand. I'm glad sand isn't her element or else we all be dead. I stand up, blocking another attack. I got to end this somehow, but how? I try to dodge as she swings her broadsword at my head. I duck just enough so that it slashes across the top of my hair, making it a bit shorter. I hop back as she swings her sword at my right arm, slashing it straight across my headband. She hops back as I stop and feel the headband. There is a long scratch that spreads down the length of the plate, cutting the crescent moon in half. I glare at her, she messed up Yuffie's present to me! Damn Cat! She'll pay for this.

I growl in anger, "You messed up my headband."

I lunge at her, my sword slashes quicker than ever. She stumbles backward, struggling to counter my attacks. It gets harder for her to block my attacks as I get madder, not forgiving her for damaging the present. Then, for a final attack I jump up and kick her square in the face, paying her back for my now black eye. She flies through the fire wall and screams in pain as the flames touch her. Both Axel and I look at each other wondering if we finished her. Axel timidly lowers the firewall, revealing a very pissed off Kexkio, her coat burned off in patches. She growls in fury, the cat-like growl chills me to the bone. She is singed from her hair to her feet, small wisps of smoke trailing off of her.

She stands up, holding her arm as if it's broken, "I'm out of here, chow." She groans out, stumbling as if something was very wrong with her, something we couldn't see.

She holds out her good arm and summons a Corridor of Darkness, running through it. I look around at the others to see who needed any help. I immediately spot Larxene about to kill Sora, the guy pinned down by her combat boot, knives raised. I dash over and divert the knives that were about to kill Sora, the knives hitting Larxene in her arms as she crosses them in front of her, blocking them from her face.

Larxene looks angrily at me, "Damn't! Kexkio ran out on us! Retreat!" She yells and disappears into a portal, her arms slightly bleeding from her own weapons.

Vexen looks up and growls, "Kexkio? Uh, she always does this!" He runs into a portal, followed by Lexaeus, leaving everyone alone and not knowing what happened.

Riku lies on the ground, frozen from the neck down, "A-a little h-help here!" He yells, shivering.

Axel rushes over and melts the ice, warming it up with his hands. I help Sora up, his hair standing on end. I know his hair is spiky but now its sticking straight up from the electricity coursing through him, courtesy of Larxene. Xigbar helps Zexion over, limping from a blow to his leg, Kairi lagging behind them, her hair filled with sand, annoying her to no end.

"Why'd they leave? They had us beaten." Zexion asks, wincing as he tries to keep his weight on his leg.

Axel helps Riku up, the young man shivering in the tropical heat. "We beat Kexkio and she ran. Then Larxene called off the attack and they left." Axel replies.

I see Zexion groan and sit down, his leg to much for him to bear. Xigbar has a few cuts and bruises but it seems Zexion had the worst of it. He was probably Lexaeus's target, just like I was Kexkio's. My eye starts to throb, the pain, I know, will come later on after the adrenaline calms down. I leave Sora, rushing to Zexion side, sitting down beside him.

I walk up to Zexion, "You're injured, let me help." I concentrate, trying to make that glowing orb once more. Suddenly a bolt of electricity goes through me and I flop to the ground, no control over myself. "MOTher FUCk it, WHAt thE HelL!" I yell out the pain unbearable.

It goes away as soon as I stop trying to summon the orb, the aftermath of the attack leaving me tingly. I lie there on the sand, to shocked to do anything, literally. Everybody stares at me, trying to figure out what happened.

"Um, Demyx? Why'd you spazz out?" Sora asks, his blue eyes looking down on me.

I groan and sit up, "Duh, no magic means no healing." I sit up, my head pounding in pain, the electrodes still there, still attacking my neck, trying to stop me from thinking at all. A side affect of the collars, to prevent swift thinking in the battlefield I assume.

Axel groans and rubs his neck, he knows how I feel. "Kexkio left me and Demyx some parting gifts. I'm unable to use my weapons and Demyx can't use magic." He points at the collars around our necks, before he looks at me, "AT ALL, Demyx." He reminds me.

I groan and rub my neck, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help Zexion." I look at him with one eye, my black eye starting to swell.

Xigbar notices this and cringes, seeing the condition I was in. Zexion studies the collars, along with a still shivering Riku, the two looking hard at them. Zexion looks at mine while Riku touches Axel's, Axel wincing at the strange feeling the collar produced when Riku touched it.

Riku nods at this, "They look like shock collars."

We glare at him, causing everyone to back away from us. "No shit Sherlock. We thought they were neckties." Axel says sarcastically.

A moment pause goes by before I lose it, "Of course it's a damn shock collar, you idiot! I just spazzed out over here!" I yell, still fuming about Yuffie's headband getting damaged.

Sora looks at us, "Have you tried taking them off?"

I shake my head, she had told me it would kill me if I tried. I look down at it, how will I get it off then?! Will I be cursed to never use my magic again? Axel pokes his collar, wincing once again at the small shock it produces. He looks up and shakes his head slowly.

Axel sighs, "No, she said it would kill us." He tries to summon his Chamkras, nothing happening once again. He cusses, kicking at the sand.

"Maybe she was lying, maybe nothing will happen." Zexion says, trying to help our situation.

I look at him, it is true that bad guys sometimes lie to put the good guys in danger but...what if she's telling the truth? Will we really die or just pass out, hurt badly. What if we can't even remove the collar, what if they're molded into our skin. I slip a finger under the collar, scratching that last idea.

I look at Axel, he clears his throat, "Maybe she was, Demyx. You want to try and take them off?"

It can't hurt to try I guess, I nod, "OK, on 3. 1."

Axel grasps his collar, a slight hum in the air, "2." He groans out, a fear in his voice.

"3!" We both yell and yank off the collars, fast, like a band aid.

I feel a horrible shock course through my body and everything goes black.

**Here's the next Chapter. Year of the Cheetah isn't working out so great. I can't even get my little sisters to agree with me, oh well. Heres the next chapter and I'd like to thanks Laxgrie for favoring me and for making up a story based on mine. I felt so happy, and I jsut wanted to than him. THANK YOU!!! :3 Rican's still mad at me but he'll calm down after a while. Got to g, my rides here. Chow**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

I sit on the floor looking at my once kind brother, Mando. I'm about 10 in this memory. Manod glares at me, his brown eyes cold and unloving. We used to get along so well, what ever happened to the brother who use to help me get a glass of water when I couldn't reach the sink. What happened to the brother who would care for me if I feel and try and cheer me up? Ever since dad had that talk with him, he's changed, like he despises me. He spots me staring at him and growls, turning so that his back was facing me. I stand up, walking towards him, trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Mando? What's wrong? Are you mad because I didn't give you back your CDs yet? I have them right now if you..."

"I don't want anything that you touched, Dumb." He growls out, not even daring to look back on me.

Dumb? That's what dad calls me, why is Mando calling me that horrible name? He used to comfort me after mom left, when dad first used that name against me, telling me he didn't mean it.

"Mando? Why'd you call me that? I thought you said I wasn't dumb..."

"I lied." Mando states, making me shake, the sobs starting to come again.

"Mando.." I whimper out, "You said..."

"I KNOW WHAT I SIAD BUT I WAS LYING! NOW GO AWAY!!!" He punches me in the face, catching me off guard.

Mando freezes, looking from his hand to me, lying on the ground. I look up at him with wide frightened eyes, holding my cheek in surprise. Mando gasps and backs away, not sure what to do. He closes his eyes and runs up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. I struggle to get off the ground, too shocked to even cry. What has happened to Mando?

***

As I sneak towards our house, my brother behind me I finalily figure out what happened all those years ago. Greg had made him believe that I was the reason that our mother left, and he was mad at me. He didn't mean to punch me and run away, he was just confused, not knowing how to control his emotions. I look back at my brother and smile, knowing that he didn't really hate me at all, he just was putting up a front to hide his emotions. Mando smiles back, finally hearing the lock clunk open. Greg wants to keep us out, huh? Not tonight. He and Mando enter the kitchen, carefully closing the door behind us. I freese as I see a form in the living room, sitting in the chair. I warn Mando by putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks where I'm staring and freezes, both of us not moving. Oh god, is he awake? If he is I'm fucked, dead you could call it. Minutes go by before we hear one small noise, a snore. We instantly relax, knowing he was asleep in the chair.

"You better get some sleep Dyem. You got your first day of school tomorrow, don't want to miss that. Senior." He nudges my arm, acting like his old self again, like he did when I was 10.

I nod, "Yeah, what a joy..." I say sarcastically.

"It'll be ok, just watch out for Matthew."

"Who's Matthew?"

"Oh, him. He's been a Senior for a few years, even before I was a Senior three years ago. I think he's been there for ....5 years." He freezes as we hear a pause in the snores. The snore starts up again, Mando breathing a sigh of relief. "He's the biggest guy with the basic speak thing, always speaks in the third person, you know." He clears his throat, "Matthew Smash, like the hulk. Just avoid him."

I nod, "Yeah, do you think there will be any Voltors there this year." I say remembering last year almost all the Seniors were part of the Voltors gang.

He shrugs, "I don't know but, you really need to get some rest, and if any Voltor comes up to you just pull out Tyger, your bat. Then let them know you mean business, got it?" He ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, I got it, you'll back me up this year, right?" I ask.

He nods, "Don't worry, we're brothers. That's what brothers do, I got your back, no matter what." He grins, pointing at his head, (though I didn't know at the time but Axel would do that same move)

I nod and watch him as he heads into the living room, sneaking effortlessly past Greg. I sigh and head into the living room, the only way to my room was right past Greg and up the squeaky stairs. I wasn't as graceful as Mando, actually, to tell you the truth, I was quite the klutz. I tip toe slowly across the floor, don't want Greg to wake up and make us pay for Mando punching him. Mando stands on the stairs, waiting for me to get past Greg an step on the stairs before he went up. It's around 4:00 am as we creep up the stairs. Mando runs into his room and locks the door. I do the same and sigh in relief as I hear the lock click into place, knowing that Gerg would have to make a lot of noise to break in, giving me time to grab Tyger. I spot the Sitar Mando gave me a few days ago, just lying against the bookcase, untouched since Mando first gave it to me the other day. I want to play it so bad but it might wake Greg up. Mando's such a great brother, why did I hate him so much?

I crash on my bed and look at the ceiling, "Too bad school starts tomorrow, or should I say today?"

I look at the clock and sure enough it reads 4:46. What's the point of going to sleep if I have to get up at 5:15? Maybe we shouldn't have left the school roof and went back home. Something interrupts my thoughts, a noise outside my window. Like something was scratching to be let in. I grab my bat and open the curtains, getting ready to yell at my neighbor's cat, Kitkat. Instead of the orange cat I'm use to a small shadow-like creature is outside my window, its back to me as it twitches its antenna. Is this a fucking dream? I quickly close the curtains and tighten my grip on my bat, maybe it didn't see me, after all it had its back to me. My heart is pounding in my chest as I back away from the window, willing the creature outside to disappear from my memory.

"Today's going to be a bad day, isn't it?"

A clawing at my window answers me and I rush towards the door, flinging it open, it hitting the opposite wall with a bang. I curse myself, Greg has to be awake now, but I no longer care as the ear splitting noise of nails on glass starts again, frantically trying to get past my window.

"I'm outta here!"

I grab my book bag and rush out the stairs, heading out the front door at the end of the stairs, not bothering to see if Greg was awake. Hopefully I've escaped that thing, whatever it was.

***

"Demyx! Demyx wake up now! Trouble buddy. Demy, wake...OWWWWW...up now. Hey, don't bite me!" I hear somebody yelling.

I groan out as I come back to consciousness, that collar really did a number to me. My head is pounding and everything on me feels weird. It feels as if I'm not there but there at the same time. Like a wraith or ghost, no shocks twitching my body. I feel nothing, just like I did when I first lost my heart, though I still have my emotions, just not any feeling in my arms, legs, and even my chest. The shock must've numbed my body temporally, well that's good, 'cause I don't want to feel pain anymore, I've had enough of pain for a little while.

"Demyx! Focus!" Axel yells.

I sit up, sighing as I move, my head feels as though a fog is around it. I open my eyes, seeing the imaginary fog in my head. Wait a minute...fog?! I shake my head, the fog disappating from around me. Its actual fog, what is fog doing on a beach? I look around, and stand up above the fog, gasping as I see the surroundings. It's like I was having another nightmare, the one where I'm trapped in the Underworld, only, I don't see Hades around. I look around, trying to spot Axel but I can't see him. I only see a guy that looked like him, only he had no color to him, like a black and white photo. The guy is fighting off a pack of Rabid Dogs.

The guy looks up at me, "Come on Demyx, help me!" It is Axel!

I gasp and summon my katana, holding it by my side, "I'm coming AXEL!" I rush forward, attacking the Rapid Dogs, slashing through one as it lunges for Axel.

As we are fighting the dog Heartless we end up back to back with each other, slashing at the growing number of heartless before us. I yelp as one bits my hand but strangely I can't feel it, I just yelp out of instinct. I look down at my hand and gasp, its colorless. What the hell is going on?! I stab the Rabid Dog, making it disappear in a flash of darkness. I'm definitely not dreaming, if I was dreaming Hades would've appeared by now and Axel defiantly not be here.

I gulp and back up to Axel, the Rabid Dogs surrounding us. "Um....Axel? Any idea why we're in the Underworld?"

Axel gulps, "Well.....Kexkio wasn't lying." He looks at the number of Heartless around us, realizing we couldn't fight them all.

"What! So we're.....DEAD?!" I yelp out, making the stalagmites shake a little, a small pebble hitting Axel's nose. "We can't be dead! Maybe the collars just transported us to the Underworld!"

He rubs his nose and looks up, smiling at the Stalagmites, "Don't know, don't care. All I know is that we're getting the heck outta here!" He yells out as loud as he could, the cave rattling with the loud noise.

I yell as Stalagmites come crashing down. I cover my head, squeezing my eyes shut, expecting at any minute to feel the rocks pierce or crush me. I hear everything crash, the sound of Hearts disappearing into the air is heard all around us. The falling rocks die down, leaving the cave silent. Did the stalagmites miss? Am I that lucky? No, what happened then? I slowly open my eyes and hold my hand over my mouth, muffling a moan. The stalagmite was below me and I was standing through it! I was phasing through the rock like a...a...GHOST!

Axel looks around smugly, "Hmm, didn't feel a thing. We must be dead."

"But..I ...DI....ugh...WHAT?! WHat the FUCK?! We can't be fucking dead, hell to the no!" I look at Axel and grab his shoulders, shaking him, "Please tell me we aren't dead!"

Axel looks at me with his grey eyes, "Demyx were not dead."

I sigh, letting him go.

"We just perished is all."

I fall down and stand back up, "Don't say that!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?! That were defunct? Extinct? Gone? Departed? No more? Deceased? Extinguished? Expired? Pushing up daisys?" With the last one he emphasizes the flower, talking like Marluxia. "Say it how you want Demyx, but were dead. Dead to the Worlds."

"No, we can't be dead." I grab his coat, pulling him at me, "Last time I 'died' I lost my heart, its only a matter of time before I lose it again!" I yelp out, nose to nose with Axel.

Axel pushes me off of him, "Demyx, listen here and calm down. I didn't lose my heart to no heartless either, remember, a Voltor killed me with a flamethrower."

A Voltor killed him? He never told me that before. He just said he got flame broiled by a gang member, he never said it was a Voltor.

"Besides, I think the only way you lose your heart in death is by it hitting your heart, not shocking you to death." He sighs out, scratching the back off his head, he looks around, "Now, we have to find a way out of here."

"But how?! We're dead. D-E-A-D! Got it memorized?" I growl out, still hyperventalating.

"Yes, I know we're dead but, we ended up in a world we've been to and explored, which means..."

"There's an exit.." I say, finally calming down, seeing where Axel was going with this. I sigh, "But still, we're dead....what happens if we escape and we are still dead?"

Axel sighs, "Auron escaped here, and he's dead. And besides, your injuries are gone, including that nasty black eye."

I reach but my hands can't feel anything, I can't even feel my hand on my face. I sigh, I'll just take his word for it. I jump instinctively as one last stalagmite falls down, the noise echoing down the pathways. Axel sighs and heads down a tunnel. I yelp and follow after him, my last visit to the Underworld wasn't so good, or at least I remember it wasn't good. I put away my sword, figuring if a boulder could hits us and not hurt, nothing here, except probably Hades himself, could hurt us. Not even the Heartless could get us. Maybe being dead wasn't so bad after all. No more aching backs in the morning....I think? I shake my head, just concentrating on following Axel, not wanting to lose him in this maze of tunnels. Axel arrives at a fork in the tunnel, two pathways before us one going up and one down.

"Let's go this way. It looks like it goes up." Axel says, heading into the left one.

"Be careful Axel, sometimes when it looks like it goes up, it may go down." I warn.

Axel waves his hand, showing that he heard me but wasn't paying me any mind. I groan and follow him, still wanting someone to walk with. I shiver as I notice the spirit Orbs getting more and more in number, showing we were getting close to something. Whether it was the exit or..the 'Exit' I did not know. Axel spots alight at the end of the tunnel, running towards it. I quickly follow after him, my spirits lifted at the sight of light...no pun intended. Axel stops at the end, backing up.

"What, isn't it the exit?" I breath out, Axel still staring at it.

He points ahead, "Does that LOOK like the exit?"

I arrive at the end and look at where he's pointing. I yelp as I see a small opening to a cave, eerie green light shining from the entrance. I gulp and back up, trembling in fear, flashbacks of my failed mission come to me. The memory of almost dying in that place from Hades trying to push me off the edge. Hey, if I can remember that, why can't I remember older memories?

"Well, Demyx. Hello?" Axel snaps me out of my thinking, " We going back up, or through there? You've been through this world before, were does that lead?"

I gulp and back up, "No. Don't go near that cave. It leads to Hades's throne room, he might be there."

He shivers, "Ok, we'll go back then."

He heads up a different tunnel, the fog flowing up it. I take one more look at the cave before dashing after Axel, defiantly not wanting to lose him down. I rub my arms, not from the cold, I can't feel anything, including the temperature, but for comfort, the tunnel giving me a creepy feeling. Axel sighs, coming to an opening, looking around. A small sickly river flows in the small opening, the exit at one side, so if we wanted to keep going, we had to go across the river. That is, unless we wanted to back to Hades Throne Room. Axel gulps, not sure how to handle this.

"I guess I'll go first." He walks up to the river, looking at it, "Hey, it's very small, even Zexion could jump across this. Its just very murky, so don't touch it, you might die of poisoning." He takes a running leap and gracefully clears the small green river, landing safely on the other side.

"Haha, funny. We're dead Axel, I can't die from poisoning." I edge up to the river, looking timidly at its waters.

Axel continues to walk, heading into the tunnel, "Come on Demyx, we can't waste time."

I sigh, he is so impatient. I look back at the small river, it was probably a beautiful little stream once, but since being down here its been polluted. The sight makes me sick, what could do that to a running stream? Does Hades have radioactive waste? I sigh and back up, getting ready to leap over it. I run and jump, stretching my foot, to land on the other side. Suddenly I feel something cold as death grab my ankle, the first thing I've felt since being here. I yell out as it tries and drag me under the green water. I grasp onto the edge of the river, trying to pull myself from the waters.

"AXEL!!!!!!" I yell as hands start to come from the water, trying to pull me under with them.

Axel turns around and dashes towards me, grasping my hand, "Hold on bud, I got you!!"

I feel myself getting weaker, the river sapping my strength from my arms. I struggle to keep a hold of Axel's hand as he tugs me out , the moans of the angered spirits hitting the air. This must be a part of the river Styx! If I didn't get out of here soon, I'm going to become a wraith like these hands that are trying to drag me into its depths. Axel growls, pulling up with all his strength, dragging me further out of the water until we both lie on the ground, exhausted. I gasp out as I feel the strength returning, much to my relief. Axel sits up, looking worriedly at me.

"You ok Demyx? You had the face of an old man a minute ago!" Axel gasps out, looking back at the moaning river.

I nod, sitting up, my hair soaking wet from the water, the hair plastered to my head. "Just peachy."

Axel seems to tense up at this but sighs, "I'm glad you're ok. Let's get out of this room, now." He looks behind us as the waters start to bubble.

"Agreed!" I yelp, leaping to my feet and heading towards the tunnel, leaving the deadly room behind.

***

Kexkio falls out of the portal, her arm pulsing in agony, slaming into the ground, not helping her arm any. She hiss and spits, grabbing her arm to keep it from thrashing in pain, the burns on her skin feel like they are burning her alive. A kid with blonde and red hair looks up, spotting Kexkio yowling in pain.

"Kexkio?!" He dashes towards her, his different colored eyes looking down at her.

"Mexan, get the fucking DOCTOR! NOW!!! That Fucking FORMER made me break my arm, FUCK!" She spits out, closing her eyes tightly as another pulse goes through her.

Mexan nods, "Just hold on Kexkio, I'll get help."

He gets ready to go when a portal opens up, Renxaule stepping through the portal, "No need, stay were you are, Mex. Vicadox is coming."

Mexan sighs, sometimes he got jealous of Renxaule's mindreading powers. He could easily copy it but Xytus would punish him for doing it. Renxaule looks at Kexkio as the Nobody thrashes on the ground, never in her life had she felt so much pain. With the burns and the broken limb she was really despising Demyx more and more, really wanting to hurt him badly, to kill him would be to quick, she wanted him to suffer for this. She would find a way to torture him, even if she couldn't touch him, she would find a way. She swore on her missing heart she would make him pay dearly for this.

"Now, Kexkio, we have to keep the Formers alive, you can't hurt him just because he made you get burnt." Renxaule sighs out, looking blankly at Kexkio.

Kexkio glares at Renxaule, her eyes a dull red, clouded by the injury. Renxaule and Mexan look up as the other three arrive at the castle, spotting Kexkio doubled over in pain.

Larxene glares at her, "There, I did your stupid mission, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." She walks into the castle, sweeping by Mexan and Renxaule, not even giving them a second glance.

Lexaeus disappears without a word, not very talkative since being separated from Zexion. Vexen sighs, walking over to the injured Nobody.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He smirks, Kexkio glaring up at him, "Was Demyx too much for you?" he gloats, "Back when Organization XIII was still 13 Nobodys, Demyx was the weakest fighter we had."

Renxaule smirks, "He was stronger than you."

Vexen glares at her, "Stop reading my mind, number VIX (16)."

Another portal appears, a guy with a white lab coat, rather than an Organization coat appears, a stethoscope around his neck. He pushes his green hair out of his eyes.

"I hate those portals, always leave you blinded by the light when you come out of it." Vicadox pauses, spotting Kexkio. "So, number 23 (got lazy on the roman numbers -_-;) got injured? Never thought she could get injured."

"Shut the fuck up and HEAL ME DAMN'T!!" Kexkio screeches out, making Mexan cover his ears.

Vicadox sighs, "I can't heal you until we get you to Memory's Skyscraper, so suck it up and follow me."

Kexkio yowls, angry that she was being bossed around by one of the civilian Nobodys. She gets up anyway, despite the pain pulsing through her. She follows the doctor through the portal, leaving Vexen, Renxaule and Mexan alone. Mexan hides behind Renxaule, staring up at Vexen with one blue eye and one green eye, shivering. Vexen notices him and looks at him curiously.

"Renxaule, who is that, may I ask?" Vexen stares at Mexan.

Renxaule, sighs, moving from in front of the teen behind her, "This is Mexan, number 17. He is the third highest and strongest Nobodys in the group of Mercenaries besides me and Xytus, our leader."

Vexen looks closely at Mexan, swearing he's seen Mexan before but putting it off as coincidence, no longer interested in him. He sighs and walks into the castle, leaving behind the two generals. Mexan looks curiously at Vexen, a memory long dead trying to drag itself out of his mind.

Renxaule looks at him, "Relax, he's nothing to be scared off, he's may look scary but inside he's just an old prune, ok."

"Yeah, I know but something about him....oh well. I'm going to go see if Claxs and Soaxs succeeded with their mission yet. They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Renxaule grins, "Claxs is just having some fun, after all, it's not often he gets to goof off like he use too."

"Goof off? You call killing people, goofing off? Ren, I just don't see how take somebody's heart will make them better, the way the formers act, it's like they want to keep their heart."

Renxaule sighs, "Mexan, you never had a Somebody so you don't know how a heart feels. Its like this great pain and sadness in your chest, that won't go away." She sighs, hating that Xytus makes her keep telling him this lie, "That's why...we have to get rid of it, so they won't be sad anymore."

Mexan sighs, "That's what you always tell me, I'm starting to doubt that." He disappears in a portal.

Renxaule sighs, "Me too buddy." She puts her headphones back on, listening to everyone in the Organization, to spy for Xytus. "Me too." She winces as she hears Kexkio screaming mentally in her head and removes the head phones. Xytus will get his report later, this Lilting Informant was going to take a Tylenol.

***

As we walk the tunnel gently slopes upward, giving us a nice walk. We had been walking for at least an hour down the gently sloping tunnel. It had ran straight through, no heartless, no more little surprises like the river again. I sigh, not use to not having the feeling of stepping on the ground. Axel looks up as the tunnel starts to bend, a light heading around the corner. We round a corner and stare in shock, it was impossible. There at the end of the tunnel stands the green cave, the spirit orbs surrounding us. I just stand there, unable to move for the shock.

I finally snap out of it, "WHAT?!!" I yell, " But.....we went BACK....we went UP.....the tunnel went STRAIGHT!!!! We can't be back here!" I grab my hair and pull, confused, frustrated, and most likely dead for real now, there's no escape from here!!!

Axel groans, "I guess we'll have no choice but 'gulp' to go in there." He chuckles nervously, I can see the sweat on his forehead.

I whine, "We can't! Hades never forgets a face. If he sees me....." I shiver at the thought.

Axel looks at me, "Wait, he saw your face through the hood?"

I shake my head, "The hood got knocked off, I just didn't tell Xemnas for fear he would kill me."

Axel sighs, "Maybe he isn't home. Heck, we can even catch a demon and make him lead us out of here."

"And how are we supposed to catch a demon?"

"I don't know, we'll improvise." Axel says, walking towards the entrance.

I groan and rub my temples, "Ok, what if Hades IS in there? What will we do then?"

He grins, "Fight fire with fire."

I slap my forehead, following after him, "No, we can't use our special powers in the Underworld without the Olympus Stone. I know, I've tried."

"Then, we'll run." He runs into the cave and enters it.

"AXEL!" I run after him and enter after him, "Are you crazy?! He poofs outta nowhere and tries to make you fall to your death!"

Axel looks at me with an annoyed look on his face, "We're already dead."

"Er.......you'll be deader than dead?" I chuckle nervously, Axel glaring at me with his grey eyes.

He shakes his head and walks up the narrow walk way, careful to stay in the middle. I gulp and follow behind him, watch it be our luck to find Hades at his thrown. He'll recognize me and kill me. Wait, he can't kill me, I'm dead. What can he do to me.....I shiver. Do not want to think about it, just how to avoid it.

Axel arrives at the doors, "Hello?! Anybody home?" He yells up the stairs.

I cringe at him, "Axel! You're not supposed to let them know we're here!" I whisper angrily.

He looks at me, "They already know where here. We're dead, remember? They'll be expecting us."

"We'll hundreds of people die every day. They probably don't keep track of everybody who's dead." I look nervously around the edge, gulping at the human bones littering the ground.

He opens the door all the way and climbs up the stairs, seeming to glide right up them. I look around and spot the scorch marks left from last time I was here. The sight almost makes me faint in fear. That could've been me, correction, that CAN be me, now that I'm back down here!!

"What do you know, no one's home." Axel says looking around Hades throne room..

I timidly cross the rest of the stairs, peeking over his shoulder, just in case he was lying to me. I look from behind him and discover its true, the room's empty. I sigh in relief and relax, maybe we'll be lucky. Maybe Hades took a LONG vacation, let's hope so.

"Demyx, be queit." Axel breathes out.

I freeze, thinking that Hades was in there after all and that today just wasn't going to be my afterlife. Instead Axel is staring at Hades throne, a glaring at something shuddering behind the chair. A blue, arrow-tipped tail is trembling behind the throne, giving the demon away. I sigh and relax, slightly angry with Axel for scaring me like that.

He creeps up to the throne, "I guess nobody is here, so let us leave Demyx." He talks loudly so as the demon could hears us.

"Yeah, let's get out of here Axel." I say almost laughing.

Axel leaps behind the throne and grabs a very surprised demon, dragging him from behind the throne. I recognize it as Panic, the little blue demon that always hangs around Hades with Pain a fatter demon.

"Hey, let me go!" Panic yells.

Axel grabs him up and holds him off the ground, "Ok, ugly. Now, you're gonna lead us outta here or......I wring your little neck, Got it memorized?"

Panic gulps and nods his head, shaking in fear before Axel.

"Good, we understand each other then. No trouble, got it?" Axel brings Panic closer to his face, glaring right at the demons eyes.

Panic nods, panicing, he looks around at both me and Axel, not knowing what to think. Axel drops him back on the ground, a Chamkra summoned in one hand.

"Now, lead." Axel says.

Panic gulps and leads the way, avoiding looking directly at the Chamkra. I almost feel sorry for the little demon. I walk after them, I swear if Hades finds me.....I shiver. Panic leads us down the narrow pathway and to the exit of the green cave.

"This way." He goes towards a dead end.

"Um, there's nowhere to go." I say.

Panic pushes in a rock and a huge rumbling is heard, shaking the floor underneath. We look as a passage opens up, revealing the way out. I look in surprise, I recognize that tunnel!

"Axel! This is the way out, I'm sure of it." I yell excitedly, happy to finally see a tunnel I know.

Axel smiles at Panic, "Are there anymore passages like this?"

Panic nods, relaxing more as he sees we don't mean him no harm, we just want out of here. "At the end, the doors are locked, to the right there is a rock. Press the button on the back of the rock and it will open." He points at the Chamkra, "Now, can I go?"

"If you've told the truth." Axel states.

Panic nods his head , "Yes, I've told you the truth. I swear!"

Axel sighs and de-summons his Chamkra, making the little demon sigh in relief. Axel rushes into the tunnel, wary that Panic might trick us and seal the tunnel.

I smile and nod at the demon, "Thank you."

Panic looks at me, "Hold on, you're that guy who tried to attack Hades, aren't you? You better get out of here fast." He motions me to hurry, worry in his eyes for me, "You're at the top of his list to go straight to the deepest dungeon."

I groan, I was afraid of that.

Axel turns around, "Come on. I think I hear footsteps." He says, his voice getting a higher pitch.

I nod and dash after him, ready to get the heck outta there. We come to a fork in the tunnel.

"Demyx, Which way?"

I struggle to remember which way it was and look at the 2 tunnels. I notice one of them slopes upward. I grin as I see the fog moving down it, not up. That's got to be it!

"This way" I yell, taking the lead.

We rush up the tunnel, avoiding the falling boulders and miraculously not finding one heartless. We come to a big open area and spot the huge doors.

"Alright, lets find that rock." Axel says.

"Leaving so soon?" I hear a voice.

I groan, not daring to turn around.

Axel turns around and growls, "Shit, Hades!"

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I turn around and see him standing behind me. I cower in fear, my worst nightmare coming true. I was in his Domain, and he was going to make me pay, dearly.

He grins, "Why if it isn't the kid with the Sitar." He looks at me.

I jump back and get beside Axel, not wanting to be anywhere near the guy.

Hades laughs, "Today is going to be a good day, I can tell." He clicks his fingers, "You 2 are going into the deepest prison I got. You, because you attacked me. And you because you're with that guy."

Axel growls and summons his Chamkras, "Make us!"

Hades shakes his head, "Nah, I really don't like getting my hands dirty. But, I know someone who does."

I yelp as a huge 3 headed dog appears behind him, foaming at the mouth. I summon my Kantana and gulp.

"Meet Cerberus, Cerberus, meet lunch."

Axel smirks, "You think that lapdog can hurt us? We're dead, we can't feel a thing." Hades chuckles, making Axel nervous, "What's so FUNNY?!"

Hades sighs, "Well spikey, Cerberus here was born to torture dead people, so….when he bites you. Heh, you'll feel it alright."

The dog growls and lunges at us, not happy it was called a lapdog. I yell in fright and hold my blade up, stopping one of the heads from biting me in two. The teeth start to bend my katana, making me gulp in fear as its teeth get closer to my head. Axel leaps on top of the dog and starts hacking away at its back and necks, desperate to make it tired or hurt it bad enough to make it run. It lets go of my blade aggravated with Axel poke it with his small Chamkras, no fire power behind it. He tries to get at Axel, the teeth missing his legs by inches. I take this chance and lunge at its throats but miss and slash its chest, falling down on the ground from my momentum. It growls in fury and one of the heads grabs me, picking me up by my leg. I yell in pain as it flings me up, the middle head clamping down on me. I look around in fear, seeing the inside of the dog's mouth. I yell as it grabs me with its tongue, forcing me towards its throat.

"OH MY DOG! I'm in its MOUTH!" I yell, getting closer to being devoured..

I yelp as it closes its mouth, closing me up in the dark, not knowing when I would reach its throat. The mouth feels moist, and suffocating hot inside, slowly putting me to sleep.

"DEMYX! Drop him dog, Drop him NOW!" Axel hollers out.

Axel jumps on its head and stabs its nose, the soft spot a weak point on the dog. It yelps in pain and spits me out of its mouth, covered in drool. I sling my arms to get the slime off of me, spitting the stuff from my mouth.

I groan and shake my head to get the slobber off of my head, "Nasty!" I say, forgetting I was almost eaten.

Another head snaps at Axel grabbing him by his hoodie. Axel slips out of the coat just before the dog throws his head back and swallows the coat, licking his lips in anticipation. I look up and spot Axel, in a different coat. This one must've been underneath the hoodie. It's a black uniform, the front unbuttoned to reveal his white shirt underneath.

He looks down in surprise, "How'd that get there? I though Xigbar burned it when I first lost my heart?!"

I get up, soaked and lunge at the left head, angry that it had tried to eat me. It growls and snaps at me. I dodge it and slash at its face and hit it in its eyes, causing it to go blind. It yelps hysterically as my blade hits its eyes, blinding it. The other two heads growl furiously and lunge at me. I leap up and land on the middle head's nose. The right head lunges at me but I leap up, it instead bites the middle head's nose. This throws the middle head into a frenzy and it attacks the other heads. Soon the dog tires and falls to the ground, hurt and no longer wishing to fight us.

Axel looks at me, "Demyx, open the door!" He yells as Hades moves towards us, and orange flame all around him, angry.

I run towards the rock and see the button. I press it and the lock falls off, the door glowing blue.

Hades looks in anger, "No! You won't escape!" His blue flame starting to turn orange

A wall of blue fire sorrounds us, blocking all exits. Axel laughs, thinking he did that but he spots that its blue, not red.

Axel grins anyway. "He doesn't know me too well, does he?"

Hades growls and launches a huge fireball at me. I yelp and cringe, ready to feel it hit me. Axel leaps in front of me, taking the full force of the blast.

"Axel!" I yell out, thinking he was dead…er..deader.

The smoke wraps around me, I stand up worried that Axel could be injured. Hades laughs, thinking he had got rid of Axel for good. I gasp as the smoke disapates, Axel dusts off his shoulders, his color back, the bright red of his hair standing out once more. He wipes under his nose mischievously.

"Is that the best you can do Hades?" Axel taunts.

Hades grins, "Don't let you fool yourself. Just because you got your color back doesn't mean anything. It's almost complete, once you two start losing your weapons, you'll belong to me."

Axel smirks, "Thanks Hades, that blast of fire has powered me up."

"Powered you up?" hades looks curiously.

Axel looks at me, "Open that door while I hold him off."

"But" I protest, noticing that my color is coming back as well.

"Don't worry, Demyx. It's all good." He winks at me, his favorite thing to say when things were going wrong.

I nod, not worried anymore, I trust him. I rush to the door pushing it open, the thing weighing a ton.

Axel turns his attention back to Hades, "You, you owe me a new coat." Flames sorround Axel, canceling the flame wall Hades called up. Hades jumps back in shock. "Now, lets have some fun!"

Axel attacks Hades, the Chamkras actually doing some damage to the Lord of the dead. I struggle to get the 2 ton doors open but I've barely opened it an inch. Hades grabs Axel by the front of his coat.

"You cut my arm cretian!"

Axel pulls Hades towards him.

"Well this cretian just kicked your ass!" Axel yells as he punches Hades square in the nose.

Hades falls to the ground, knocked out from the blow. Axel runs to me and helps push the door open. We open just enough to squeeze through and rush out of there. I spot the lighted stairs and rush towards the light and everything goes white.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

I wake up and groan as everything on me hurts. From my head to my feet, twitches of electricity run through, making me wince at every pulse. I rub my neck, making sure the collar was off and that I just didn't go through all that just to still have it upon my neck. I sigh as my neck is bear, my mom's necklace, the crescent moon still attached. I hold back a yelp as I sit up, the pain unbearable. Good, hurting means I'm alive. I look around me and sigh, never so happy in my life to see the beach. Axel lays beside me, his black coat still on us, the only proof that we enetered the Underworld and escaped with our lives back. Axel groans, just starting to wake up, two small dots of red on his neck, from where the shock collars did their damage. I feel my own neck, feeling the same on my neck, that's going to hurt now. I look around the small island, seeing nothing but the beach and the surroundings, no people. Where are the others? I look around but can't find anybody. Did we arrive in different dimension?! I bite my lip as I stand up, almost falling over.

Axel moans and rubs his head as he sits up, "I think I liked it better when I was dead." He mumbles out, putting on a weak smile.

I shake my head at him, he can like being dead but I prefer alive over dead any day. I see sets of footprints lead towards the ship built into the island. I struggle up and grunt, it sure does hurt. I look at the intraquet walkways made of boards and some being part of the actual huge tree in the center of the island. It was like that tree was the heart of the island....is it? Could the heart of this world really be in a tree? I shrug it off and look up at the ladder, where the footprints end. I groan, looking up at it. How the heck am I going to climb up there feeling like this? I stop and listen, hear a small sobbing at the top of the ladder. Who's crying? I take a deep breath and start up the ladder, one painful rung at a time. As I'm climbing I feel a little better, as the shock disappears from my system. I arrive at the top and spot a descending curve, built into the side of a ship. I walk towards the cry and stop before I'm in full view. I peek around the corner and spot everyone there.

"Its ok, Zexion. You didn't know." Xigbar says, trying to comfort a distraught Zexion, the small teen in tears.

The rest look ok except Sora, his light blue....wait. Roxas?! It was defiantly Roxas's eyes, they were always lighter than Sora's dark blue eyes. He was leaning on Kairi, tears going down his face. Kairi seemed different too, was she Namine now or something? I didn't understand what was going on, I thought Roxas was no more, that Sora was just Sora.

Zexion is crying, the tears streaming down his face. "I-I killed them.....w-we should've 'sniff' w-we could...." He starts crying again, too heart broken to talk anymore.

Its not your fault Zexion, don't say that. I wince as another shock courses through me. I want to go up to them but I want to wait until I'm able to stand up without falling from the pain. Roxas shakes his head, as if to tell Zexion the same thing. Roxas must be devastated, after all Axel was his best friend. I take a deep breath and try to walk, my feet failing me. Axel comes up behind me and I manage to walk around the corner.

"What's the matter?" I groan, my head still throbing, "Why are you crying? Don't cry, I hate crying." I say, almost in tears myself. "Could you just smile? Laugh or something? For me."

Zexion looks up in shock, no one is able to move. Xigbar's mouth is open in shock, stuttering and pointing, as though he'd seen a ghost. Roxas and Namine look up too, Roxas's frown turning into a smile. The rest are too surprised to react, seeing me and Axel standing there, alive. My head throbs and I stumble, throwing off the illusion that I'm ok. This throws Zexion out of his trance and rushes at me, surprisingly fast for someone his size. Roxas jumps up too, not sure if he should run up, afraid to hurt Axel.

"Demyx! Axel!" Zexion glomps me, almost knocking me backwards, "You're alive. You're both alive!" He break down and cries, "You're ok."

I hug him back, "Its ok, Zexion."

"Of course we're back, do you think I'd leave you without one last 'Got It Memorized?" Axel jokes, looking at the group.

Roxas takes this as Axel's ok and rushes at him, burying his face into his Turk uniform. Axel looks surprised, not knowing what was going on at the moment. "You're ok Axel!" Roxas yells. Axel's eyes get wide, and he hugs Roxas back, tears rushing down his face. He thought he'd never hear Roxas's voice ever again, the sound bringing him to his knees almost. Riku looks surprised, he could've sworn he heard Roxas's voice right then. Kairi nods at him and he relaxes, knowing Sora was ok. Xigbar stands up, still unable to take it all in.

"Um...Zexion. Can you let me go now, I'm hurt all over." I groan out, the smaller teen almost breaking my ribs with his iron grip.

He nods and lets go, wiping his eyes and smiling wide. And that's very unusual for him, Zexion never smiles, not even when he was in the Organization.

Xigbar looks at me and Axel, "What happened to you two? You died and faded away, how'd you come back?!" He finally manages out a sentence, still confused as hell.

We explain what happened and that we ended up in the Underworld. I explain how Axel literally brought the whole roof down on us, before he realised we were dead. Axel sighs and explains that when the pebble hit his nose he didn't feel it and it went right through his nose, so, he improvised. We tell of the river Stys and of the labyrinth like halls. Then we tell of how I almost got eaten by Cerberus, making Xigbar cringe and squirm. He wasn't a fan of dogs, never had one, never liked them at all.

"So, Roxas...could you explain why your..well, Roxas?" I ask, not wanting to upset anybody.

Roxas looks at us, everybody, except for Kairi, leaning forward, eager to know.

He sighs, "Well, me and Sora, over the years, have been talking to each other, kinda like having a voice in your head. Sora's letting me take over right now so I can talk to you all."

Axel noggies him, "Why didn't you stop Sora from telling the rest to attack us?"

Roxas scratches his head and laughs nervously, "To tell you the truth.....I was asleep."

I about fall out, he was asleep?! Asleep?! I shake my head, that's Roxas for you. Zexion is glued to my side, afraid of losing me again. I look down on him, he's latched onto my arm, still thinking I'm going to disappear at any second.

I smile, "Zex, you can let go now. I'm not going anywhere."

He groans and lets go, a worried look on his face. I never knew Zexion cared about me this much. Axel rubs his neck, still aching a little, even after I healed him. He finally feels the two small dots on his neck, looking back at me.

"Lets remember to never let a collar get on you, at all." Axel groans.

I nod, that was too close for comfort. Not to mention it is now the sole cause of my fear of dogs.

"We need to find a safer way to remove the collars, unless you like the Underworld." Xigbar says, shuddering remembering my description of the three headed dog.

Roxas looks ahead of him, looking like he was in a trance. I get ready to shake his shouder, not understanding what was going on. Roxas's hand pushes mine away, shushing me. He looks like he's listening to something. Then he nods and closes his eyes, relaxing his entire body. When he opens them again they are dark blue, he's Sora again.

"Sorry, but...I have an idea." Sora says in his normal voice again, "Hey maybe Merlin, or better yet, Yen Sid. Yeah, Yen Sid would know it, he knows everything."

Xigbar looks at him, confused at the change from Roxas to Sora, "Yen Sid? Who's that dude?"

"He's a very powerful wizard who lives in Twilight Town." Sora explains.

Axel perks up at the name, "That's not far from here, we could walk there." He grins, like he used to, very happy he was able to talk to his apprentice and best friend once again.

"You four can go ask him, while me, Riku, and Kairi will go warn, Donald, Goofy and the King about the Organization." Sora replies, flashing that goofy grin of his.

Zexion nods, "We'll go ask this Yen Sid."

I nod and stand up, "Good luck Sora, Riku, Kiari." I call as we turn to follow Axel.

Riku nods, "You too, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, and Axel."

Kairi looks shyly at us, "We'll join up with you later."

They run off to their little boats and row home, preparing for their journey. I sigh a hold my arm with my hand, mostly out of comfort. I feel something rough and raged. I look down and groan, the headband Yuffie gave me. A line goes right through the middle, cutting the crescent moon in half. Her present to me, its ruined. How can I go back to her with this damage on the thing she gave me to remember her? I feel along the line, the metal rough and jagged, almost cutting my finger. I jump, Zexion's voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Axel?" Zexion looks around, "Any idea how will get to Twilight Town?"

Axel smirks, "Yep, there should be a train around here somewhere. Roxas always wanted to come to the beach, but never did. I however did, I didn't like it. Too much water."

"And what's wrong with water?" I ask.

"Um, nothing. Its just I...I...nothing Demyx." He groans out, thinking I was mad at him. "I just don't like it. But I still like you, you're one of my best friends, I can't hate you."

"Its ok Axel, I'm not mad. I'm about sick of water too." I say, surprising everybody.

Axel bursts out laughing, almost falling down in the sand. I grin and push him playfully, him calming down. Zexion shakes his head, the calm one among us. He sighs and turns around, motioning Xigbar to come on. Xigbar dashes after us, kicking up sand in his wake. Axel leads us around the small island. We go past what I think looks like an obstical course. No wonder Sora was so strong, he trained since he was little. Axel looks, happier, almost lighter, ever since talking to Roxas. Well, him and Roxas always....why can't I remember?! I push the thought to the side, trying to forget that I forgot, not wanting to worry the guys anymore than I had already. We follow Axel till we find a bridge to the main land, behind the island. The bridge was very sturdy surprisingly, not looking at all like I was sure it was going to look. After all, with our luck, it would sink into the ocean.

"Way to go Ax!" Xigbar pats him on the back.

Axel smirks, "Hey, I told you there was a way off, now come on, the train should be on the other side."

We cross it, the clear water underneath us still and quiet, showing all the sealife underneath us. At one point I saw a otter swim under the bridge, excited about seeing it I wanted to see it closer. Xigbar, feeling mischievous pats me on the back, knocking me off the bridge. I fall in, chest deep water, my hair plastered to my head. The water is slightly warm, of course, being in the tropics I didn't expect it to be cold but still, I was tried of water for one day. And Xigbar had just got me wet, again.

"Xigbar..." I growl out.

Axel laughs his head off, "Pay-back!! This is how I felt that time you water blasted me after I burnt the castle."

I look at him blankly, when did I do that? Did the castle even burn down? I still can't remember. Maybe he's mistaken, maybe he remembered something he made up.

Axel grins, "Payback's a bitch, memo it. Remember?"

"Just get me back on the bridge." I say, not bring up the fact that I didn't remember.

They pull me up, Zexion glaring at Xigbar. I concentrate and the water slides right off of me, my hair returning to its normal style.

"Xigbar, Demyx could've broken his neck!" Zexion yells at him, after making sure I was ok.

"As if dude, we were just goofing off, besides, he's fine." Xigbar says, walking after Axel.

I sigh and continue following Axel, the guy seeming to know his way. We arrive at end of the bridge and spot a purple train in the station, very different from the other trains. Weren't the trains orange? I scratch the question as Axel snatches the pouch from Xigbar. I thought Axel had the money? Xigbar must've snatched it off at some point and I could tell Axel didn't like it. Axel Heads towards the counter, a woman with blonde hair at the back.

"4 tickets to Twilight Town." Axel says, without looking at her.

Axel gasps as he sees the woman, suddenly getting tense. She pulls out 4 purple tickets and stops, spotting Axel.

She looks at him with mako blue eyes, "You look very familar, have we meet before?"

Axel looks weirdly, tugging on the collar of his shirt as if it was somehow it was getting tighter. "Um....no, no. I've been many places, thats all. Lots of trains."

Axel grabs the tickets as the woman sits back on the stool, "Its about to leave, so you better board." The woman, who has on a uniform like Axel's only buttoned up, sits the stool back, drinking down an Mountain Dew.

"Will do, Elena." Axel says as we rush onto the train.

The woman, Elena falls back, the soda going everywhere at the sound of her name. Nobody knew her name, nobody was allowed to know a Turk's name except a Turk. She gets up her hair soaked with Mountain Dew. She looks around for the guy, wanting to question the guy but discovers they were already gone, the train starting to move.

"Who was that? Red hair......it couldn't be..." She looks up to the sky, "Reno?" She pulls out a cell and starts dialing numbers, "Tseng has to hear about this."

***

We enter the train, Axel looking as though he just said something that he shouldn't have. We notice nobody else is on the train, only us. We go to the back and sit down, just incase somebody else boards the train at the other stops. Zexion and Xigbar take the back seat, the one against the wall. Me and Axel sit one set up, me on one side of the asile, Axel on the other. A seat to ourselves. Axel kicks his feet up, over the seat in front of him, relaxing. Zexion glares at Xigbar as if saying, lean on me and die. I just lay my head back, still worried over my memories. Now I only have bits and pieces of the Organization I remember. I remember Axel finding me, back when I lost my heart. I also remember going to the Underworld to get Roxas and I remember fighting Sora, and lossing to him.

"Been a while since I've been able to relax like this." I say, leaning the seat back, enjoying the moving motion of the train.

The rest nod in agreement. I look out the window, the scenery passing by us in a blur, going past the town where Sora and his friends lived. I sigh, the town resembling where Yuffie lived, I sigh, feeling the rough head plate. Wonder when I'll see her again? I sigh and look back at the rest of them, they staring at me.

I jump, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, we were just wondering...", Zexion looks at me, "Why don't you play your Sitar?"

Xigbar nods, "Play something catchy, like...."

Axel glares at him, "Let Demyx play what he wants, go ahead Demyx. Only us on the train. Play something, to pass the time."

I shrug, "I don't know what to play." I lean back.

They look at me as if I've lost my mind. Axel about falls out of his seat, and Xigbar hops up on the back of my seat, looking down at me. Zexion pokes his head at me, looking weirdly at me.

"YOU don't know what to play, you?" They yell in surprise.

"As if, you always had something to play in the Organization. We couldn't get you to shut up sometimes." Xigbar explains, looking down at me.

I laugh, "Yeah, but right now I can't think of one song," I suddenly become worried, "Not one song."

Weird, ususally I can play anything off the top of my head. That's impossible, i knew hundreds of songs before I had lost my heart so my missing memories shouldn't effect me. I try to recall all the songs I knew from before but I can't bring up one title. I used to be able to play by ear, But now, its like my mind is blank. I can't even remember the beat to 'Away From The Sun', my heart song!

"Maybe that collar hurt me more than I realised." I yelp out, sitting up, knocking Xigbar off the back of the seat, a loud thump coming from behind me.

Any other day or time I would've burst out laughing, but not today, not now. I summon my Sitar and try to play it but my fingers won't work right. Its like they have a mind of their own. I try desperatly try to form the familar hand signs for the notes. I can't even do that. I hold my head in my hands, I can't even remember how to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'!

"No, I've lost my ability to play!" I yell out.

Axel looks at me, "Impossible, try playing, your song. I'll even sing along."

He sits beside me, patting my back. I take a deep breath and try to strumm the notes but it comes out sounding like a child was playing. I cringe at the noise, I can't even call it music. They cover their ears, Xigbar yelping as he wakes up from hitting his head. I get ready to slam my Sitar on the ground, angry at myself.

Axel stops me, "Lets try singing it first." Axel begins off, "_Its down to this...I've got to make this life...._"

I clear my throat, "**MaKE SenSe**!"

I stop, I can't even sing right. I've lost my voice or something. How can this be happening now?! Was it really the collars, I'm starting to doubt it. I don't know what it could be, besides my memories that is. Could it really be because of it? I start to panic, not being able to play my Sitar would kill me! I live for my Sitar, its the only thing I have left of my mom, the ability to play came from my mothers teachings, and now......all that was gone. I remember that promise I made to her all those years ago, when I was only 5.

_"Well, if that happens, you'll still be my little Nocturne, my Silent Nocturne." She tickles me and I begin to giggle. I look at the moon, "I won't be silent for long, I promise."_

"I'm.. a....Silent Nocturne." I slump down in the set.

"No, you're-you're just neverous, dude. You're scared you might hurt yourself again, little bud." Xigbar says trying to cheer me up.

I roll over in the seat and look out the window at the passing buildings, not really feeling well. Xigbar's wrong, I'm not afraid I'll hurt myself, music has never hurt me before. This is something different, something not in my control. Maybe I should tell them, I have nothing else to lose now.

"Maybe....maybe I've lost my touch." I look at them, "I've been keeping something from you. You remember when we were in Atlantica?"

Zexion nods, "Yeah, but your ok now. You're Demyx, not Dyem."

I shake my head, "When I first met Ariel, I-I introduced myself as, Dyem. I think the more I remember, the less of Demyx I am. I can't even remember half of what happened in the Organization." I hold my head in my hands, "I don't know what's going on, my head's in peices." I look down, sadly. "Pretty soon, I probally won't know who you are."

Zexion looks at the rest, "Now don't say that. Mabye its just your nerv...."

Axel stops him, realising that I wasn't fooling around, "Maybe we can ask this Yen Sid what's going on and....if we can stop it."

I nod and lean against him, too tired to do anything else. The stress getting to me. The train is errily quiet as it goes down the tracks, the only passagers on this ghost of a train.

* * *

_You're losing your memory now..Where have you gone,  
The beach is so cold in winter here.  
And where have I gone,  
I wake in Montauk with you near._

_Call all your friends  
And tell them you're never coming back.  
'Cause this is the end,  
Pretend that you want it  
Don't react._

_The damage is done  
The police are coming  
Too slow now.  
And I would have died,  
I would have loved you all my life._

_You're losing your memory now._

_Remember the day,  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be.  
I just want to stay,  
I just want to keep this dream in me._

_You're losing your memory now,_

_"Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star._

A figure walks onto the beach, dressed in a black coat. The guy is tall, but slim, the hood over his head. He walks around the Destiny Islands, looking around for something, a sign or anything. He walks towards the boardwalk when he stops. Two collars lay on the ground, broken and discarded. He bends down and picks them up to exaimne them. Sure enough they bear the Nobody symbol on the clasps.

"Oh no...was I too late?" The guy gasps out.

He looks around, trying to spot anything. He spots four sets of footprints heading behind the beach and sighs.

"Good, they got out." He hears a portal open up behind him and growls, turning around.

Saix steps from the portal, glaring at the Nobody before him.

"There's no escaping it. You can't save them from your fate. They will all lose their hearts one by one if it has to be." Saix says.

The figure growls, "If only I had had my memories like they do. I wouldn't be in this mess." He glares at Saix, "You're not getting Demyx heart, or Axel's, or Zexion's......Xigbar, I don't care about him, but Demyx does. If anyone does, Demyx deserves his heart, he never tried to take anyone's heart! Even when he fought Sora he was fighting at half strength."

Saix chuckles, "Are you saying that Demyx is strong? Please, that water loving buffon couldn't hurt anything, not even a fly."

The figure growls, "He seems the weakest, but that's because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He may not realise it but I notice. He has a power that not even himself knows about." He puts his hand in front of him, "And I'm not letting you go after them."

Rose petals scatter everywhere and cover the island, covering up the tracks and the scent. Saix growls, summoning his Claymore. He's angry that his hunt had been disrupted by a traitor of a Nobody.

"You'll pay for that you flower loving twit....huh?" He looks around but Marluxia is nowhere to be seen.

He slams his Claymore on the ground in frustration, his yellow eyes filling even the whites of his eyes. His hair rises on end and he throws back his head, letting out a defending roar before disappearing into a portal. The petals disappear and Marluxia steps from behind a palm tree. He turns to look at the main land, where he knows Demyx went.

"Keep surviving Demy. You'll make it, I promise." Marluxia says, before disappearing also, hoping Saix couldn't find him.

**Hello, sorry. I kinda uploaded the last chapter too soon and was rushed off my computer. I also discovere that I was supposed to be at College........THAT DAY! I rushed around like a headless chicken for a while after that. Ayumifallassion conforted me while I heyperventaliated, realising I had missed almost all my class for today. I went to my last class, had a drink and clamed down. For those of you who left reviews on that chapter, yes they were dead but they escape the underworld, so, Yatta! And yes the collars are off, they snatched them off in the chapter before. But anyway, I'd like to thank you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter. hateehc eht fo reay. :3. Talk about subliminal messaging, hehehe. Ok well hoep you don't mind me resubmitting this chapter, since it was kinda missing me talking and the song. Chow and see you next Wednesday. Yes, we find out what happened to Marluxia. See, I have this theroy, that was given to me by a comment by AkuDemyFan, (**_THANK YOU!!! hugs legs, you don't know how long I had sleepless nights trying to figure that out_**)since they didn't give their heart willingly or by death but rather it was forced out of them, they keep their opinions and some feelings. So, Marluxia is protecting Demy and his friends, making sure they keep a step ahead of Saix's clutches or rather nose..heheh. FLOWER POWER ROCKS!! it covers up bite footprints and SCENTS!! Victory to you Marly!!! So Xaldin is of course still good...for now. (**What did she mean by that?**) No one knows....ok chow and have a great week.**

**Marluxia: You actually mad me a good guy?**

**Keiko: I know, usually you pick on Demy in most of my stories but I believe you do that because deep down you have some smypathy for the guy. I mean..(Grabs Demy and pushes him towards Marluxia) Who CAN'T resist this face?**

**Marluxia: (Demy does puppy dog face, and Marluxia turns away) I have no feelings for this childish, coward, Sitar playing, water-loving......(looks more closely at Demyx who now looks sad rather than puppy dog face) I....I.... (glomps Demyx) don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!**

**Keiko: (looks at Audience) Nobody and I mean nobody can't resist the Demy Face. :3**

**Mixalis: Hah, torturing the traitors now huh? **

**Keiko: Hello Mixa.**

**Mixalis: I like what you did to Kexkio in last chapter, BURN WITH BURN!! . **

**(Everybody stares in shock at her)**

**Mixalis: Um...and I liked her screams of pain...hehe....What?!(looks angirly) I like violence, you got a problem with that?! (pulls out green collar, everybody runs offstage) Thats what I thought.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters**

**I do own Keiko, Mixalis, and any made up characters that show up here.**

**Mixalis: Now, must go gloat to Kexkio how better I am than she is..heehee. (pause) Oh, no. (gasps) I'm sounding like her now! (Runs offstage) Keiko! What did you do to me?!**


	21. Chapter 21

_If you're like us,  
Calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us,  
No place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters,  
Let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous  
And let's go  
Destination for navigation,  
Man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation  
Surround invasion with communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination_

_Down,  
Here comes the sound,  
Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it loud,  
Let me show 'em all how  
You move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul,  
Maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let yourself go,  
And let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon._

_'Phenomenon' by Thousand Foot Krutch_

Chapter 20

The train continues on its steady moving motion, the click clack adding a silent rythym to the empty car. I look back at Zexion and Xigbar, wondering why they have been so quiet for the last 30 minutes. I almost laugh as I see why, Zexion is dead asleep and laying on Xigbar's shoulder, looking like a son leaning on his daddy. Xigbar, meanwhile, is snoring softly as the train rolls on. The steady motion is relaxing to me, despite the worries going through my head. I look over at Axel, who has moved back to the seat beside me, no longer sitting with me. He's looking at the window, his fingers absomindedly tapping the arm rest. He's worried too, after all, before Roxas, me and him were the best of friends, despite being total opposites, water and fire. I look up at him, he has done so much for me since getting our hearts back. I realise if it wasn't for him, I would've lost my heart long ago.

I sigh, getting his attention, "Axel, about what happened in the Underworld. Thanks."

He looks surprised but smiles slightly,"Hey, that's what friends do. Plus without you I'd be stuck with these two." He points at the sleeping duo in the back, trying to cheer me and himself up. He sighs and leans his head on the seat in front of him, " You and Roxas...were my best friends in the Organization. I can't just sit by and let my friend be eaten by a dog." He explains.

I smile, "Yeah, that's true."

I look up as the lighting in the train changes. Me and Axel look out the window, the scene changing from tress passing to showing space and aurora lights. I look in awe, taken by the beauty of the untouched magical land around us. I get a little worried as I see the train is no longer on solided ground, but gliding on air almost. The train slows to a stop, and we find ourselves in front of a weird looking castle, on a floating island. I open the door, looking down. I immediatly regret it, seeing no land below me and fall back into the train. Axel looks out and nods, looking at Zexion and Xigbar sleeping in the back, knocked out.

"This must be it, "Axel walks over and pops Xigbar upside his head, "Xig, get up. We're at the stop."

Xigbar groans, probally not liking being woke up from his slumber. He stretches, accidently knocking poor Zexion on the floor. I wince as Zexion wakes up halfway in his fall, a slight groan coming from him as he plasters head first into the ground. He sits up, still half asleep, scratching his head.

Zeixon grumbles and stands up, "Why'd you let me fall?" He mumbles out.

Xigbar yawns, "I just don't know." He stretches his arms high above his head before standing up.

He pushes Zexion aside, following after me and Axel. Zexion grumbles and follows us off the train, mad that Xigbar pushed him out of the way. Me and Axel hop onto the floating island, a twisted looking castle ahead of us. Xigbar gets ready to step out normally when he looks down, spotting emptyness below him. He stops, stoping Zexion from falling too, fully awake now. They step onto the small island that's floating in the middle of nowhere, sorounded by aurora lights. Zexion looks at the scenery, wide-eyed in wonder.

"Looks like a description in a book rather than real life." Zexion breathes out, his blusih silver eyes looking in awe.

I nod at the beauty. A small forest sorrounds us, not restricting the beautiful orange color around us. I look timidly at the huge doors, wondering was this really Yen Sid's castle or a trick from the Organization. Axel walks towards the caste first, the rest of us following his lead. Xigbar rushes forward and pushes open the doors, with help from Axel. We enter a small room with the beginning of a sprail staircase on the far wall. I notice a green portal, stepping away from it.

"Guys...portal." I say. "Its blocking the stairs."

Zexion looks at it, "Maybe it leads to Yen Sid's room?"

Axel glares supicously at it, "What if its an Corridor of Darkness?"

"Axel, its not a Corridor of Darkness, its too full of light." Zexion explains.

"But what if its a trick?" Axel argues.

Xigbar groans, "Look, dudes, I'll go first. Ok?" Xigbar rushes into the portal, before we can stop him. It seem like forever until we see Xigbar's head poke back through the green portal, "Come on guys, this is the way."

Axel grumbles, "It still could be booby trapped." We enter through the portal, the warmth of the light sorrounding us.

We exit and stare in wonder at the scene before us. We are standing on a floating stair case, two other stair cases floating above us, connected by different colored portals. We run up the stairs, hoping not to encounter anything that we don't want to. We see a blue portal ahead of us, a gold door inside it. Xigbar rushes forward only to be pushed back by a invisible force field. Xigbar tumbles down a few steps, stopping and looking at the door a head of us. Axel growls and steps in front of the door, glaring at it. He takes one step, getting knocked back by the same force.

"How the heck are we supposed to get to the top?" Axel says sitting up.

I spot a a water symbol on the door, "Maybe....its controled by different elements."

I walk up to it and stick my hand through it. We look in surprise as my hand touches the door, "I guess it was water." I open the door, spotting the door to the next set of stairs. "Come on!" I tell them.

They follow me through and run up the the stairs.

***

Tseng sit at his desk, shaking his head at what was happening. The Turks had been reduced to mediocr jobs all around Twilight Town and Radinat Gardens. They weren't the once proud company they once were. If it wasn't for the Heartless and the loss of one of their best Tuks to an attack 6 or 7 years ago, they still would be at the top of their game. He didn't care, he had lost track of time and didn't really care for these new heros. The Keyblade Warriors. Even though there was only 3 of them it still put them out of busniess. He jumps in surprise as the phone goes off, picking it up.

"Tseng, what's the problem?" He says, not sounding like he was very interrested.

"Tseng, I'm glad you picked up!" Elena breathes out.

"Who else would pick up but me, Elena? What is it, why do you sound out of breath?" He asks, a little more curious.

"I can't...I can't explain it...its just...ugh..this is so hard. This guy, he said my name..." Elena says.

"So what if he said your name, it means nothing." Tseng says, no longer interested.

"No, he said MY name. Elena, not my made up name. It was so weird. He had spikey red hair and blue tattoos under his eyes. He looked and sounded like...like....RENO."

Tseng almost falls out, "What?! You're kiding right, because this isn't funny Elena."

"I'm serious, he was even wearing the Turk Uniform, just like Reno use to, all unbuttoned and messy. He didn't have the goggles though."

Tseng puts down the phone, not knowing how to take this news. Could Reno have been reborn? He wasn't a guy that believed in reincarnation but, heck, this guy might change his mind. Elena never joked, never. Could Reno really be back? He didn't know how to take it. He picks back up the phone, sighing slightly.

"Elena, do you know where he was heading?" Tseng says.

"Yeah, he and three others boarded a train to Twilight Town. Tseng, he sound just like him. I don't know what to think of this."

"Me neither Elena, me neither." He sighs out, hanging up the phone.

***

"I hope he doesn't mind company." Axel jokes as he opens up the last door, a fire symbol on it.

I just hope its not another Heartless attack room. I look up and spot an old guy at a desk. This guy seems off, an certain air about him. He has a long beard and wizards clothes on, a blue pointy hat with yellow stars and a moon on it, typical wizard hat. The rest pile in behind me, Axel leaning off to the side. He is writing something in a book, not even noticing us. Could this really be Yen Sid, he just seemed like an old man. Then, as if he could read my thoughts he looks up and spots us.

The book disappears into a poof of smoke as the guy stands up, "Come in, the 4 that have survived total Oblivion. I've been expecting you."

Weird, what did he mean by th....OH. We have survived th darkness and obtained our hearts back, duh. We walk in the wizard's room, standing in fornt of the desk. Zexion looks at him curiously.

"You have?" Zexion asks.

Yen Sid nods, grinning slightly at us. Sora did say he knew everything.

"I do." he answers me.

"H-he read my mind!" I yelp out, surprised.

Oh man, he must've heard me call him an old man. Yen Sid nods, a slight smile on his face. I slap my face, embrassed that he ha heard me say that. Imagine if I would've thought about Yu....shutting up know for my own sake. Yen Sid smiles, almost looking like he was about to laugh.

Axel looks impressed, "Cool."

Yen Sid motions for me to come foward, "We have much to discuss."

I look at the rest, they encourage me to go towards him. Well, we did come all this way so, "Its about why I can't play my Sitar and my fading memories, isn't it."

He sighs and looks down. He looks as if he's trying to think of what he was going to say. Or, maybe he's ignoring my question.

He looks up at me, "Yes and no. The thing I have to discuss with you is the cause of your problems and is the solution." He says as he sits down, chairs appearing behind us.

I look at him confused, not understanding a word he's saying. I don't even bother yo sit in the avaible chair behind me. I don't care if this guy is a great and powerful wizard. He was speaking in riddles and I can't understand a word he's saying. If this old man can read minds here's what I have to say about that. Me. No. Understand. Talk. Like. A. Normal. Person.

He looks at me, looking a little annoyed, "In order for you to be yourself again you have to solve the mystery of your demise."

"But, I know how I died. The memory showed me, I was shot by Mando." I step forward, agrivated. There's no mystery to how I died, I was shot, I died, that's it. No mystery to that.

He shakes his head, "Memories are only half-truths. In order for you to figure out the whole truth, you need the other half of your memory."

"Other half?"

"The memory viewed by another's eyes."

I groan, I doubt even Zexion could understand what this guy was saying.

Yen Sid smiles, "You'd be surprised how much he knows about the world."

I groan, "Can you stop reading my mind. Its creepy and qutie frankly, I think its annoying you too."

"Very well." He looks to the side, "Now, another thing. Great forces are at work here, that threatens the balance of the worlds. You've already encountered one of the many."

Everybody looks confused, even they are getting ticked off by this old guy. I'm beginning to think he really is crazy. Half of what he says doesn't even make sense. This might just be crazy man central, I don't get him. Sora said he knew everything. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe Sora was talking about a different guy. Axel walks forward, putting his hands on the desk.

"What? What are you talking about old man?" Axel says.

I glare at him, "You could be a little more respectful." Says the guy calling him a crazy old man.

Zexion steps forward, "You mean Kexkio." Axel moves, looking back at Zexion.

Yen Sid nods, "You are correct, Tactitian. It seems they want to bring back something that souldn't have existed in the first place."

Even I understand this one, "Organization 13."

Yen Sid looks pleased that I actually figured out one. "If they suceed in their plans, the worlds would be devestated. Everything would be destroyed. Some worlds would cease to exist, others would be created, and still others that existed elsewhere would exist here." He looks at Axel, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames was you're old name, am I right?"

"Yeah, that was my name back at the org...wait. How'd you know?" Axel looks confused.

Yen Sid ignores the question, "You will endure many hardships and you will have to choose between this life and the last."

Axel looks even more confused but decides not to dweal more on the riddle, not really caring to know anymore.

Yen Sid looks at Xigbar, "Freeshooter. You will once again be tempted by the darkness, I cannot say if you will overcome it or not."

Xigbar hops up, "What?"

Yen Sid turns to Zexion, "The Cloaked Schemer, trust your feelings for they are the only weapon you have."

Zexion nods, respecting the old wizard.

He turns back to me, "The Silent Nocturne." I look up, he used everybody's POE but mine? Why?, " You are the key that connects them all."

He snaps his fingers and a black leash appears in my hand, a silver heart on it. a similar collar appears in each of the others hands.

"That is to help protect you from Kexkio's abilities, but it can only be used once. I'll give one to each of you. If you want to know more about her, just ask her heart." He disappears in a poof of smoke.

I groan, "Why does he have to talk in riddles?"

Zexion looks confused, "What did he mean by ask her heart? She doesn't have a heart." Even Zexion was confused.

"Forget that dudes, what did he mean by all those damn riddles? I don't understand." Xigbar groans out.

I look at the black leash in my hand and stuff it in my pocket, "Well, we don't have to worry about that, all I have to do is find the other side of my memory. Whatever that means."

Xigbar looks happy, forgetting all about the riddles, "So we're going to New York?"

I nod, "Guess so, that is. If you want to come with me."

Xigbar grins, "Of course I'm coming dude. I got to help you out."

Zexion shakes his head, "You'll never figure this out on your own, count me in."

Axel grins, "As I said, That's what friends do. I can't stand by and let you forget me. Plus, you're the key that connects us all, whatever that means."

I smile, joy filling my heart. I never knew I was so loved. We may be a ragtag group of misfits but we funtion better together than alone.

"To New York!" I say and run out the door, followed my friends.

***

Xaldin groans as he is punched by a guy with orange hair. Xaldin is sitting down in a chair, his hands cuffed behind his back. The guy glares at him, Xalding looking pretty beat up.

"I'm a gonna ask ya again. Where is the Brit?!" The guy spits out, Xaldin glaring back at him just as forcefully.

Xaldin growls, "Bite. Me!"

The guy, whose name is Nevkix slaps him across the face. Xaldin tumbles to the ground, Nevkix's cuffs still around his wrists. He fumes around the room while Xaldin sits up, looking a little worse for wear. Nevkix was another one of the Mercenaries. He was the tenth and lowest member, but he was still an important member. He was basically the cop of the Organization. He tracked down the traitors, helped find new recruits, and his new job, getting information out of.

"You will tell me or so help me I'm gonna kick ya ta death." The Unwanted Inspector declares.

Xaldin growls, spitting at him, "You 'ain't' getting anything out of me."

Nevkix growls and looks at Claxs, "Claxs, I thought ya said he didn't have no heart."

Claxs groans, "Look mammal, I just watched his heart float up. He has no heart, stupid human."

"Listen hear ya twit, you're human too so shut up, and two. You're supposed to capture the heart ya idiot!" Nevkix yells out, "Now he ain't going to tell us anything."

Claxs glares at him, "And who'se fault is that?"

Nevkix looks distraught, "YOURS. Your the one who killed 'em!"

"Boys, boys boys." A voice says behind them. "Why all this useless bickering?"

They turn as Renxaule steps through the portal, her white hair with blue highlights tied up in a pony tail, her blue headphones around her neck.

"I can easily get the information out of number III, all you had to do was ask." She says, walking towards the three guys.

Xaldin growls, twisting his arms. He tries to get the cuffs off his hands so he can summon his spears and skewer the lot of them. Unfortuantly the cuffs were tightly around his wrists, so he could only back way as the woman came near him. Nevkix glares at her.

"Listen here, ya ain't got no business here Ren, I got this under control. I was just about to get 'em ta crack." He jumps infront of Xaldin, desperate to keep his place against the Superior's right hand woman.

She mearly chuckles, "Oh, Nevkix. Just move aside. You know I'm a higher rank than you, number 24. So back off before you regret it."

Nevkix backs away, making Claxs roar with laughter. Xaldin glares at her, wondering what she would do to him. She bends down, looking him over, not pleased with how the Lancer looked.

"Nevkix, you were only supposed to get informatin from him, not beat him to a pulp." She reaches up and Xaldin tneses up, ready for the punch he knew was coming.

Instead Renxaule reaches up and puts on her head phones, and sits back. She looks at Xaldin, her eyes glowing in a blue aurora. He seems hypnotised almost, as if in a trance. He's unable to tear his eyes from hers, no matter how much he wanted to.

'Now, where is The Gambler of Fate?' A voice asks in his head.

"I don't know." He says, without growling it out, just as if he was talking normally.

Renxaule blinks her eyes, snapping Xaldin out of the trance. She gets up and calmly walks up to Nevkix, pausing in front of him. He backs up slightly, not knowing what to expect from the spy. She raises her hand as if to take off her headphones. She changes her mind and slaps Nevkix across the face, the Nobody falling backwards.

"You beat up a guy who was telling the truth, you idiot. I should report you to the Superior." She says.

Xaldin looks up, "You mean Xemnas is here?!" He says, unbeliving.

She turns to him, "Yes, but he's not the Superior. He's known here as the Creator."

**Oh, Mansex has a new name. CREATOR. Kinda has a nice ring to it doesn't it. Yen Sid, in the game. He said too many dang on riddles in the game and it annoyed the crap out of me. Expecially that book, ugh. I was thinking what Demyx is thinking in this chapter. That Yen Sid was a crazy old guy who needs to speak in laymen terms. But, he is cool in his own way. I don't know if he can read minds but I imagine he can, he seemed to read Sora's mind but then again Sora is an open book. Anyway, I'm trying to work on some of my other stories but its just too hard so I'm not givining up on them I'm just taking a break from writing them till I get my muse back. I can't find Mixalis so we will have to settle for Rican for now. BTW, I updated the second chapter and replaced the song with a new one. Because I dicovered that the other song was in another chapter, so... I replaced it with a better one. And what will happen to Luxord. Where is Luxord? What happened to Saix and Marluxia? I will reveal more in the next chapter, also I will introduce the final members of the Organization Aeon, well, the important one's anyway. Oh, btw. Check out my profile. I'm thinking of three new stories to post up but I don't know which one sounds better. So, choose one, or two of the three and Private Message me about it. Your votes will count. I will probally post these after I get Mixalis back, whereever she is. Well, got to go, before Mansex discovers I called him Mansex. Chow. **


	22. Chapter 22

_To this world I am unimportant  
Just because I have nothing to give.  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it costs so much to live  
Tell me why._

_This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around._

_All my work and endless measures  
Never seen to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch now  
Even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard_

_This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run  
Cause I'm not built that way.  
When everything is gone there is nothing left to fear.  
The world cannot bring me down  
No cause I am already here, oh no!_

_I am already here,  
Down on my knees  
I am already here  
Oh, no, I am already here.  
I must have told you a thousand times I am not running away._

_I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
No I won't pass away._

_'Duck And Run' by 3 Doors Down_

Chapter 21

I sigh as we exit off the train, finally arriving in a town I recognise. This where I woke up when I first lost my heart, the memory still strong, unlike the rest of my memories. Axel steps off and looks around, acting a little tense, not seeming to enjoy the place. I can't tell if its because of his memories as Axel or as Reno. He said he's been here before, but he didn't say when he was here.

Axel looks around, "Haven't been here in a while." He says.

I walk towards the Acceories Shop, "We might as well as buy some Tents."

Axel shakes his head, "We have no munny."

I look back, all the money was gone? Even the money from beating those few Heartless in Yen Sid's castle? Xigbar groans, probally still thinking of his destroyed bike, wondering if he would ever have another one. Zexion sits down on the bench, looking annoyed that all the money was gone too. I look around at this new world, remembering vague details of when me and Axel would hang out on the clocktower. Those memories fading slowly away. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Zexion stands up, fuming mad.

Zexion groans, "Man, this bites."

I shrug, "Oh, well. I can heal you at anytime, we don't need Tents or Hi-potions. Calm down Zexy, kay." Trying to calm down the smaller teen.

Axel shivers as he remembers the taste of the Hi-potion, almost looking like he had drank it all over again. He almost gags, shaking his head at the memory.

"Nasty." He says under his breath.

Xigbar lays down on the bench, his feet proped up on the arm rest. "If we have no munny, how are we going to get to New York? No munny means no train."

I groan, "I guess we'll have to walk."

"WALK?!" They yell.

They look at me as if I was crazy. Its true that we had some sort of transportation before but. We lost everything to the storm, including my skateboard, Zexion skateboard, and Axel's bike. I sigh, looking back at them, my face serious.

"Yes, walk. No more stealing stuff, last time we were almost killed stealing a boat. Besides, if we find some Heartless we can kill them and collect the munny they drop."

Zexion nods, "That's true but.....what are we going to do about food?"

Xigbar and Axel look at each other smiling. I groan, what are those two planning? Zexion seems to share my concern, he too is glaring at them, warning them of his opposite personality. Xigbar hops up beside Axel, both grinning from ear to ear. The lean on each other, Xigbar summoning his guns.

"I'll shoot!" Xigbar yells, "And I'll BBQ!" Axel joins in, his hand producing a small flame.

They smile really big and I laugh, cheered up since that talk with Yen Sid. Zexion looks back at me, surprised I was laughing. Xigbar and Axel high five, as if that was what they were planning to do. Xigbar lets his arrowguns disappear, stretching and cracking his neck to get the crick out of it. I calm down, feeling alot better. I needed that laugh.

Xigbar starts to walk, "Well, we might as well start walking."

Axel dashes ahead of him, assuming the lead. Xigbar growls half-heartedly, letting the younger take the lead. Me and Zexion stay back, content to let Axel lead. He has been successful so far. People look at us as we walk through the town, kind faces staring back. I smile and wave, them going back to their daily jobs. I even spot young kids sparing with Struggle bats. Axel looks arund, a bitter sweet look on his face, looking at the town. Xigbar haults and runs up to a map, looking it over.

"Well, it looks like we have to go through the Sandlot to head north, to New York." Xigbar exclaims.

Axel flinches, catching my attention. What is bugging him? Usually he is the calm relaxed person in our group, aside from Zexion. Now, he seems afraid, like something was going to happen. We wait for the trolly to pass before we head to an overpass, going in the direction of the Sandlot. Axel acts as if he doesn't want to go in there, hanging out in the back. I slow down, letting Xigbar and Zexion go ahead of me.

"Axel? You ok?" I ask.

I jumps, as if I had snatched him from his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Demy, trust me." He looks around, "Just some bittersweet memories here."

"Bittersweet? But you always like coming here with Roxas to get ice cream, at the clocktower. From what I remember, you were always happy. At least I think."

Axel gets ready to explain when a voice enterupts him. "Hey, you 4. What are you doing in my town?" Axel tenses up as I spot a guy with two people beside him walking towards us.

The guy had a black beanie on top of his blonde hair. He has a long white coat on, with a blue vest underneath, a white cross dominating the front of the vest. He also had a long scar across his face, giving him a snearing smirk, like Vincient used to do to me. In fact he reminds me of Vincient. Vincient had a scar on his face the same way this guy had. The guy's two companions was a huge jock looking guy and a girl that looked like she could be Zexion's sister. Axel seems to be a mixture of anger and fear as he hears the voice. Axel turns around and glares at them, his stare piercing the group. The group of kids behind us look like they have seen a ghost.

Seifer jumps back shocked, "R-Reno?!"

Wait, they knew Axel before he was a Nobody? No wonder Axel was looking apprehinsive. What happened to Axel here?

Axel frowns, "Hello Seifer. Remember me? I guess not since you ran away, leaving me to fight him by myself! If I remember right it was right here in this Sandlot, am I right?"

Seifer gulps and backs up, "But you-you died! Banzai killed you, I-I saw it!" He stares in fright.

I look up at Axel, he died here? In this spot? No wonder he looked tense, he was reliving those last memories of his old life. He was probally hurting this whole time, trying to hide it.

"T-That's Reno?!" Rai chokes out, too scared to say ya'know.

Axel glares at the 3 kids behind him, "Look I'm not Reno anymore, its Axel. Got it memorized?" He's too mad to even do his signature move.

They nod in fear. Wait, this must be Axel's homeworld, and Seifer must have been a part of his gang. That would explain why they knew him, and his memories.

Seifer walks up to Axel, "But-But you got hit with a flamethrower! How'd you survive that?!"

"I didn't. I lost my heart, became a Nobody, but.....I got it back and here I am." Axel replies, acting a little cocky.

Seifer calms down and manages to smile a little, "I knew you wouldn't go down that easily."

Axel grabs me, "These are my friends, Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar."

Seifer looks over al of use, looking not too impressed with us.

Rai looks at Seifer, "I thought Reno was our enemy, ya' know."

Seifer rolls his eyes, "No, he was killed by the enemy, you know. The Voltors."

I perk up at the mention of the Voltors. One name pops into my head, the very thought of it gets me angry.

"Vincient."

Seifer looks at me eyeing me suspiciously, "How do you know the leader's name?" He steps forward, trying to intemidate me.

"L-Leader?! Vincient's the leader now?" I yelp out, my voice coming to a new high pitch.

Leader, wasn't the leader orginally Banzai? How much has changed since I died? Before Vincient was just a lackey, a person who followed orders and stole stuff. A coward who depended on others to back him up. Now, he was the fricking leader?

"Yeah, he became leader after he killed Banzai, the former leader." Siefer replies

I gulp, Vincient's more dangerous now than ever, before he was just a bully. Now....he's a murderer. Maybe I should just forget about going to New York. After all, Axel could remember for me. I don't need memories of my life as a Nobody. They could just explain...oh who am I kinding. Dyem would kill them or ethier beat them up, and wouldn't believe anything they told him.

Seifer grins "So, Reno are you going back to find R...."

"It's Axel and NO. I can't... not after....what I said. Besides, I got my own little gang to take care of." He stops, "How do you know about that anyway?" He gets defensive.

Xigbar nods, "Yeah, we may not look like much...but when we're together, we kick ass."

Rai stpes forward, looking at the lot of us. He glares at me and then stops on Zexion, a small grin spreading on his face. He points at each of us as he lists us off.

Rai shakes his head, "So you're hanging around with a skateboarder, a biker, and an Emo kid." At the he pokes Zexion in the middle of the forehead, trying to be funny.

You could've heard a pin drop in that Sandlot. I turn slowly around staring at a now fuming Zexion, looking like he was about to bite Rai's finger off. The current 'Emo kid' was giving the three before him looks that would've killed them had Zexion been psychic. If eyes could turn red, I swear Zexion's was brighter than Kexkio's cat eyes.

Zexion shoots him daggers, "What-did-you-call-me?"

"An EMO kid, ya' know." Rai says louder, thinking that Zexion was deaf, realsing his finger off Zexions forehead.

Zexion was far from deaf, he could hear even better than he could smell. Thats why you could never keep nothing secret from him, he was the ultimate spy.

Zexion draws his Katana, "TAKE IT BACK before I seperate that block of a head from the rest of you!" He growls, the point at Rai's throat.

Hot shit! Ienzo's personslity must be showing itself. I place my hands on Zexion's shoulders, trying to stop Zexion from doing something he would regret later. I can feel his muscles tensing up, ready to shove the sword through the guy's throat. I squeeze his shoulders, shaking him slightly. Not too much or else a stupid somebody would be a Sheskabob.

"Zexion, calm down. It's just a name, don't pay it no mind. He's not worth it." I yelp out, holding back the surprisingly stronger teen.

Everybody freezes, Rai looking like he was about to faint. I tug on Zexion's shoulders, everyone else too shocked to do anything but stare at the younger teen's sword.

He looks back at me and then glares at Rai, growling as he sheaths the sword, "You better be glad Demyx was here or else you would be dead."

Xigbar looks shocked at Zexion's behavior, he doesn't know that he use to be bully before he was cared for by Ansem. Rai ducks behind Seifer holding his throat, looking fearfully at Zexion. He spots my katana hanging off my waist too, shuddering.

"Why do you have swords, ya' know?" He yelps out, pointing at me and Zexion.

I open my mouth to say something but Zexion's quicker. "To help fight the Heartless, YA' KNOW." Zexion mocks him, an evil smirk on his face, taunting the jock.

Seifer ignores them both and turns to Axel, "So, you're turning on us?"

"Turning on you? You have nothing to do with the Turks so you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you, punk." Axel shakes his head, "Besides, I just can't face him....not after what I did."

Seifer growls, his old personality coming out.

Axel walks away, "Come on guys, before we make Seif mad. Although its none of his business what went on between me and...."

"Don't call me that!" Seifer yells, interrupting Axel.

"Traitor." Fuu says.

Axel rolls his eyes, "No matter where I go I'm always labeled a traitor." He growls out, his fingers itching to beat the smart mouthed kids.

He turns around, Seifer grabs up his Strugglebat, "Lets duke it out, right here, right now!" Seifer puts the bat towards Axel's head, stopping right above his temple, ready to knock Axel out.

Axel scoffs, "You wouldn't last 2 seconds against me." He grins, not even acknowledging the bat at his head.

Seifer growls, Axel's complete ignoring of his bat didn't go along with his plan. Axel didn't even so much as bat and eye when it came towards his head. His unflinching personna too much for Seifer to handle, calmly that is.

Seifer pulls back and begins to swing at him, "WANNA BET!"

Axel grins and flames appear around him, his Chamkras in his hands. Seifer freezes, seeing the man before him covered in fire, probally looking like he did the day Axel died. Scared out of his wits, Seifer runs away screaming at the top of his lungs, sounding like a little girl. Fuu and Rai scurry after him, too chicken to face Axel. I look at Axel, who are the Turks? I never heard of them, not in New York. Maybe a different gang from a different town. But, I would've heard of them.

"What's the matter, Chickenwusses!" Axel yells, letting his flames die down.

I look at the fleeing kids, "What were they talking about?" I say, not wanting to intrude on Axel's life.

Axel glares at me, "Nothing, The faster we get out of here, the better." He drops his cocky attitude, a sour one replacing it.

I can see that Axel doesn't want to share the memories of his past, I drop it and nod. Those kids must've brought up some tender memories or it just might be the place itself. Is that how its going to be for me when I go back to New York. Will I remember the worst memoires yet? Are there worse to come? I smile at Axel, trying to cheer him up, I don't like seeing Axel like this. He was like this when Roxas left, I never want to see him like that again, a broken man.

He softens up as he sees me smile, "Thanks." He lets his weapons dissappear.

Zexion glares at the fleeing kids, "Good ridienice, they were trouble to begin with." He turns and keeps walking towards the exit.

Xigbar grins at him, "As if, you're just mad he called you Emo."

Zexion freezes and me and Axel back away from Xigbar, not wishing to get in the way of Zexion's attack. Zexion's hand twitches towards his sword, getting ready to snap. I'm too far away from Zexion to stop him from attacking Xigbar and frankily, too scared. Zexion is scary when he's pissed off. Zexion lets his hand relax, glaring behind him at Xigbar.

Zexion shoots more daggers at Xigbar than he did at Rai, "I would love to stay friends with you Xigbar."

Xigbar looks weirdly at him and opens his mouth to say something. He stops and decides against it, its probally better that he don't argue with Zexion. Axel bursts out laughing, Xigbar's face is priceless. Usually he can make a comback line as quick as anything. Now, he was speachless, unable to think of a way to get back at Zexion. Axel sighs, the scene cheering him up tremedously. I breath as sigh of relief, at least he's happy again and Xigbar's not chop suey. I walk up to Zexion and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Calm down Zexion, don't let Ienzo come out, kay?" I say calmly, leading him toward the exit.

Xigbar stands there, unable to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Elena dashes through Twilight Town, looking for the guy she had seen earlier. Tseng had made it clear, not to let the red haired stranger get away. He had personified a dead Turk, and they weren't about to let that slide. _How dare he mock Reno, he'll pay!_ She had gotten over the shock that the guy had known her name. Now, she was angry. Reno was dead, died from a flamethrower while looking for Cloud when he disappeared. He died for what, a trip him and Rude had taken a few years earlier to New York. All over rescuing some boy from being beat to death in an alley. Nobody knew why Reno had charged in to the fight that day. They weren't even supposed to be in that area of New York. Reno had just got turned around, taking a left when he should've went straight. Reno claimed that he didn't know what drew him to the fight, he just attacked. Didn't care who was being beat up, he just couldn't stand to see the kid get beat up. She never got why Reno intervened, even Rude was clueless. Who ever this guy was, imitating Reno, he wouldn't get away with it.

"Where is he..." She growls out, looking around town, her hand resting on her gun.

She spots three kids looking fearfully around. She runs towards them , scaring the leader.

"Have you seen a red-haired guy traveling with three other guys. One is an older man, white-silver hair, One is a shorter kid, silver blusih hair and another kid, a blonde mullet and blue eyes." She says quickly.

Seifer gulps and quickly recomposes himself, "Um, yeah, yeah. I saw Ren.. I mean Axel. He said his name was Axel."

"Axel?" Elena says. Its like she has heard that name before, she looks back at Seifer, "Did he say where he was heading?"

They shake their heads. She curses under her breath, now she would never find him.

Fuu clears her throat, "Headed north."

Elena grins, "Thanks, so he's probally heading to either the Land of Dragons, Halloween Town or New York." She dashes off, pulling out her cell.

"Tseng, he's heading north." She says, pleased that someone had seen which way he went.

***

We walk for hours, the sun long gone below the horizon. I yawn sleepily, too tired to go on. Xigbar seems to thrive on his exhaustion, probally helped him all those long nights he was driving his bike. Axel however looks like he's deep in thought, probally not concentrating on the trail ahead. Finally Zexion can take it no more, and he settles down against a boulder as the moon rises above the landscape. We stop and look at him, he sighs, a puppy dog look on his face.

"Can we stop for the night, I can't go no further." He yawns and his eyes get droopy. "Besides, New York isn't going anywhere, we continue tomarow." He says, his vocabulary suffering.

I grin, he looks so cute when he's tired, showing the real kid in him. I almost aww in front of the guys but, Zexion would kill me and Xigbar and Axel would never let me live it down.

Xigbar nods in agreement, "Yeah, Zex has a point, we should rest for the night. If we don't we could get lost." Xigbar finally yawns, the phrase stop for the night making him suddenly sleepy.

"But if we stop we might not make it to New York in time to..." Axel begins, not wanting to stop until they stopped me from losing my memories.

I stop him, "Its ok, I'm about to fall asleep too." I lie, not wanting to run everybody ragged because of my problems.

I'm actually wide awake, still fearing I could forget everyting at any moment. Axel looks at me,worry in his eyes. He can tell when I'm lying, and I was lying bad. I hated lying to Axel but I didn't want him to worry. He sits beside me.

"You sure Demy?" He asks again.

I nod and fake a yawn, triggering Zexion to yawn as well, drifting to sleep. Axel smiles as he sees that Zexion is already asleep, the Schemer probally worn out from going nuts at Rai. Xigbar chuckles and walks over to Zexion. Xigbar covers him up with his jacket and leans against another boulder, obviously use to doing this when he was Braig. Even in the dim light I can see the many scars that he has earned in his life. I always wanted to ask him where he got those scars but I never got the near up to ask. Axel starts up a campfire near Xigbar and Zexion, making sure they keep warm. Xigbar sighs and rolls over, drfting to sleep easily for someone like him, who is supposed to be alert for danger. Well, I guess he has nothing to fear. I sit down and stare at the fire, watching the many reds and oranges dance around. The warm colors casting a glow around the site. I look closer at the fire, gasping as I see a color I'd never thought could be in a fire. Blue. Right at the bottom is a small flame of blue, sorrounded by the many oranges and reds, standing out.

"Axel, why is it blue at the bottom?" I point at the small blue flicker.

Axel scoots over and looks at the fire, grinning at the blue part of the fire, "Oh, that's just the hottest part of the flame."

"The hottest part of the flame? I thought that was red?" I look surprised, blue was what I associatied with cold water, not hot fire.

Axel leans back and laughes, "No, the red is actually the coldest part of it, now if it was white you better step back. Pure white is the hottest fire of all, but no one has ever acomplished that, except for stars. The white ones are called white drawfs and are the smallest of them." He looks as though he can't believe he knew this. "Zexion has to be rubbing off on me." He laughs out.

"Not even you?" I say surprised, I thought of all people to have the hottest flame it would be Axel.

He shakes his head, "Nope, remember I wasn't a Nobody but for a few years, not enough time to perfect it." He snaps his fingers, a small red, orange, and a little blue flame appearing on his finger, showing what he could muster.

I remember the scene from Twilight Town with the three kids. He sighs and lets the flame die out, leaning back and looking at the stars. I sigh and look at Axel, trying to figure out who he is, who Reno is. Who are the Turks, who were the kids trying to question him about? Ru...? So many questions run through my head, all I'm scared to ask, not wanting to make Axl mad.

"Axel?" I say, trying to gather up the courage, to find out who Reno was.

"Yeah?" He says, sitting up, looking at me.

I sigh and twiddle my fingers together, "Um, I don't want to intrude but.....how'd Reno lose his heart? Who is Reno? I don't mean to be so forceful its just that..."

"Sure." Axel interupts me, sitting up and shaking the dirt from his hair.

I look at him in shock, "Really, you-you don't mind?"

He looks up at the stars, seeming to deweal back into his memory, like he's lost in his own memories. "I do mind, but not with you Demyx, after all, you were my first friend and you've shared your memories with me, its only fair." Axel looks at me, a bright smile on his face.

He looks to see if Zexion and Xigbar are asleep, not wanting them to hear about his past life. He may share with me but he didn't want everybody knowing his life story. Sure enough they are knocked out, Xigbar's loud snoring coming from behind the boulder. Axel comes back to the campfire and sits down beside me.

Axel sighs as he begins his story, "I actually grew up in a place called Midgar. I was what you would call..a Turk."

**And STOP! Yes, I know I'm mean for stopping it here but the next chapter will be souly about what happened to Reno and what exactly did he do to Rude. It will be in Axel...or you could say Reno's point of view. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to get my muse back, so I might have my other stories updated soon, kay. Not promising though, what with English papers due this week, its a surprise I got this chapter done. And thanks to all of you who voted. For those of you who haven't, please go to my profile and PM me which one you would really like to see, ok. I've got a tie for two of them, so keep the votes coming. The song at the beginning is a Axel/Reno Tribute, it describes how he's feeling during this point. Please R&R, and vote for the stories, kay. I will start writing them after I get my self striaght in college. So, enjoy.**

**Rican: Keiko? You ok?**

**Keiko: (Glares at him bundled up in a thick winter coat) I'm just peachy.**

**Rican: Ok, well as long as yo...**

**Keiko: Of course I'm not alright. I'm a cheetah, living in North Carolina. And it SNOWED! At first I was all happy but now...**

**Rican: Here she goes. (Pulls up a chair for Keiko's rant time)**

**Keiko: Now, they expect us to walk in snow and ice to classes at college. It hasn't snowed in 5 years here and now it decisdes to snow when I have classes. I've lost count of how many times I've fallen. I'm frozen, my nose is red, and I hate my boots. How does the Organization wear these boots all the time, they are killing my feet! I think I've lost feeling in one! And now I feel horrible, and CHEETAHS ARE MEANT TO BE IN THE DESERT, NOT MUR'FREEZE'BORO. God its cold. (Puffs out and bundles inside coat.)**

**Rican: Feeling better?(Chuckles as Keiko looks like a fat philsberry dough boy while he has on a thin jacket, feeling just fine)**

**Keiko: Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing mutt, at least you have fur. (glares at Rican)**

**Rican: Calm down Kay. *kisses cheek* Now I have to go, bye. (Walks offstage)**

**Keiko: (sighs and melts into warm puddle) Now I'm happpyyy. (purrs)**

**I don't own Kingdom Heart Characters**

**I don't own Final Fantasy Characters**

**I do own Rican and Keiko**

**I don't own the song at the top ethier.**

**If I owned all of these, you'd see more of Demyx and of The Organization. And Sora wouldn't kill them...stupid keybalde.**

**Rican: Don't mind her, she beat the game again today, and has been mopeing ever since Axel and Demyx died.**

**Keiko: You want me to kill you don't you.**

**Rican: You have to catch me first! (Runs into the snow outside, the cold wind blowing hard)**

**Keiko: (glares) Evil. But I still 3 him. (sighs)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

This is the life. The blades of the Helicopter are heard over head, bearing down on the two bad guys, chasing after Cloud. I'm perfectly happy, finally getting some action after what happened to Tseng and Elena, poor guys. These silver haired guys were going to get what was coming to them, nobody beats Reno, the second in command Turk and gets away with it. Kadaj would have to wait for my revenge, right now I had my sights on the two other silver haired guys. Hey, they looked like him, so, they were going to pay for what Kadaj did to me and Rude. I smirk and realease the safety off of the controls. They were chasing after Chocobo head, and Rufus said to not let anything happen to the hot shot. So, its just a plus that I get to shoot them down.

"You're chasing after the wrong guy!" I yell as I aim the guns, shooting at Loz and Yazoo.

Cloud breaks free of the two while they are busy dodging my bullets, Yazoo turning around and glaring evilly at me. I almost laugh, there was no way his little Gunblade was going to hurt me up here, in the air. I was safe for the moment. I don't even notice Rude get up from his seat, to engrossed in shooting the crap out of these guys. Loz turns his bike around, putting the cycle in reverse, which surprises me. How is he even doing that on a bike? He lifts it into a wheelie, keeping his balance by putting his foot on Yazoo's bike.

"Bang, bang, bang, bang!!" Loz yells out while using the guns on his bike to fire at the helicopter, warning signals going off, telling me I was being shot at.

I try to turn the deafening sound off, I already know that I'm being shot at, stupid helicopter. My computer screen starts to flicker on and off signaling that something important was being shot at by the clever silver haired guy. I turn to my partner, Rude. Wondering what the heck he is doing back there.

"Rude, we got a little problem. They're firing back. They might hit the engine and then....well.." I begin, stopping as the computer screen goes almost black, making me worry.

"I'm on it." Rude says, lugging the Big Ass Gun out of the compartment.

I smirk, I haven't seen him use the BAG in a while, "Ahhh, see you brought the BAG, is it time to take out the trash already?" I joke around.

As usual, Rude ignores my joke, instead leaning out the copter, taking aim. Keep it steady Reno, if I don't Rude could accidently hit Chocobo head. And That wouldn't be good. Rude takes aim again and shoots, the missle heading towards Loz and Yazoo. Loz lets his foot off Yazoo's bike, turning around at breakneck speed. They speed off, the missle completely missing them. I look back at Rude, how could he miss? The road below us buckles and shifts, throwing the riders below almost off their bikes, including Cloud.

"Rude, you're supposed to help protect Cloud, not knock him off his bike!" I yell over the copter's noise.

Rude groans, "I didn't think they could go any faster."

I sigh and focus on following after them. I spot Cloud recovering from a slab of concrete flying over him, swiftly dodging under it. Everything looks ok, until his bike starts to wobble. Oh shit, what's going on? Come on Cloud, get it together. His bike strangely starts to speed up, heading towards the edge of the road.

My eyes start getting wide, seeing him not slow down, "What is Cloud doing? He's heading towards a cliff! Rude, he's about to...."

Fall. Cloud soars off the cliff, plummeting below the road and out of site. All of us, Rude, myself and even the bad guys stare in shock at the place where Cloud flew off the road. I'm speachless, not believeing that the person we were ordered to protect has disappeared from sight. This is bad! Cloud was gone, and I didn't know what had happened to him. Kadaj grins in glee, driving off. Yazoo, seeing a perfect ramp towards the shocked Reno and Rude's Helicopter revs his engine up, heading towards the ramp.

"RUDE, HE FELL OFF A CLIFF!! How are we going to explain THAT to the boss?!" I yell out, not even noticing Yazoo's movements.

Rude groans, "How are we going to explain that to Tifa?!" He looks towards the road and spots Yazoo flying in the air towards them, laughing crazily.

Suddenly there is a motorcycle in the Helicopter, Yazoo hitting Rude dead in the chest, knocking him out of the Helicopter. He then in a spilt second turns his gun on me. I think his little Gunbalde can hurt me up here! I dodge it just in time, avoiding a very leathal hit to the chest. If that would've connected! I stop as I hear Rude's blood curdling yell of fright in my intercom, signalling that he had fell.

I growl and grab a hold of the control, "RUDE! I'm coming!"

I push the control in the direction I think my partner fell. To my surprise the control gives away, coming off with a SNAP. I hold the control dumbly, not comprehending what had happened. Then it hits me, Yazoo wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming for the control. And now, the Helicopter was driving without a control. Forget Rude, I'm in trouble now.

"Wha.." I gasp out, "OH NO!!" I yell, my voice probally auidable from the ground, making the silver haired trio laugh out and drive away. I stand up, struggling to stay upright and moving in the twisting cabin, "This is bad, this is bad, this is BAD, yo!!" I yell, panic in my voice.

Where is Rude, did he fall to his death? No, I can still here him struggling on the intercom. Now I need to see exactly where he is. I poke my head out of the spinning Helicopter, the motion making me slightly dizzy. I spit Rude, clinging desperatly to the bottom of the runners of the copter. I sigh, glad he was unhurt. But, I have to admit, he looks pretty funny right now.

"Rude, buddy, you ok?" I call out, almost laughing, forgetting about the current sitaution.

Rude groans, "Just peachy."

I laugh, that's Rude's favorite saying. Suddenly I'm jarred out of the helicopter and my happy place, the machine coming in contact with the building. The crash causes us both to be thrown off the helicopter. I yell as I discover only air around me, and a roof rushing up to met me. I put my arms in front of my face, preparing to hit the roof. Hard.

"Oh, SH-" I stop as I tumble onto the roof, the breath knocked out of me.

Rude lands beside me, coming to a halt a few inches from me. I groan as the air rushes back into my lungs, my head swimming. I servived? Or am I dead and just don't realise it yet? Pushing myself off the ground, I look around drunkedily, still trying to focus on one thing. Do I have a concusion? I'm not sure. Rude sits up, fixing his Sunglasses and looking numbily around. He spots something strange and looks at me weirdly. Why is he staring at me like that? Rude groans, pointing at my hand. I look down and almost fall out laughing. It was the control to the Helicopter, grasped tightly in my hand, as if that was the only thing keeping me alive. I stare weirdly at it, I had that thing in my hand the entire time? I groan, before tossing it on the ground. Wait, Cloud! I rush up, regreting doing so as my head swims around. I stumble to the side of the roof, leaning over to see if I could see any sign of the Ex-Soilder. All I see is dirt and buildings, not even seeing one peice of his Fenrir.

"He's gone? He can't be gone, Rude?! What are we going to do? Rufus is going to KILL us!! What are we going to say, what ar-" Rude grasps my shoulders and shakes me, trying to calm me down.

"Reno, shut up. We were over at the bridge setting up the dynamite, understand?" He stares into my eyes, his eyes blocked by the Sunglasses.

Rude sighs, missing my old green eyes, the mako colored eyes not the same.

I studder, "But, Cloud..cliff.."

Rude shakes me once more, "TNT, Reno. I know how much you like TNT."

I take a deep breath, calming myself, "I do like TNT, and besides, with Cloud out of the way.." I grin, making a final joke to show I was ok, "Tifa's mine for the taking."

Rude shakes his head, sometimes he worried about how quickly his partner could recover from anything.

***

Here's the bad news. Cloud was missing. Loz and Kadaj was dead, well actually, thats good news, skip that. Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie have disappeared, and worse of all, Sephiroth was back. What else could go wrong? Oh, yeah, the world was coming to an end. And now we had to go tell all this to Rufus, he wasn't going to like this, at all. I sigh as I follow Rude, not wanting to be the first person in the alley, not with bad news. Rude opens the door and Rufus looks up, seeing that Rude came in first.

"Reno, what's the bad news now?" He says, immediatly and with force.

I groan, "Well, you see. Cloud is missing and...Sephiroth is back."

Tseng, Elena and Rufus look in shock. I sigh and step forward, looking up at the darkening sky, this is very bad. The world was coming to an end, and Cloud was no where in sight. He was the only one who had ever defeated that scum of a man, the one soilder to betray Shinra.

"Oh, did I mention the swirling black cloud of darkness descending onto Midgar or that half of Cloud's team members were gone or presumed dead?" I add, quickly, wanting to get it over with.

Rufus sighs, his Geostigma getting worse. He looks up at me and Rude, sighing slowly.

"Go...get out of Midgar and find Cloud and them. He's our only hope if we are to deafeat Sephiroth. If he isn't stopped..." Rufus looks up at the sky. "We may not have a home to rescue."

I growl, "I ain't running away. I'll fight Sephiroth, I can take him." I whip out my Electro-mag Rod, ready to go hunt down Sephiroth, my inner fire rising.

Tseng clears his throat, "Reno, he has a 7 foot sword and you have your Electro-mag Rod. You wouldn't have a chance against him." I growl but put it away, realising he was right.

Rufus lets down his hood, his bandaged face looking at us. "Rude, take the Helicopter and.."

"Hey." I step forward, "I'm the best piolit around, and you know that. Why can't I drive the Helicopter?!" I yell, almost childish like.

Hey, in my defense, I'm a man. When we are good at something, we take pride in it. Mine happened to be at my piolting skills. To have that taken away because of one incident, I didn't like it at all. At all.

Rufus glares at me, "Reno, you crashed my brand new Helicopter into a building whi..."

I stop him, "Yeah, Yeah, I get. I messed up, but it wasn't my fault! That guy, Yazoo, he came into the copter all Kamakase like and shot the control. I couldn't help that it snapped off. I almost got sh-."

Rufus sighs, "It doesn't matter, Rude is flying this time, got it. Tseng, Elena. You two go try and track down, Cloud's friends. Is this clear?"

"Sir." We all say, heading off to our assignments.

I grumble as I walk with Rude to the awaiting Helicopter. My partner sinces my anger and puts his hand on my shoulder, attempting to calm my anger.

"Reno, don't let your anger get the best of you, you'll find that it will burn you in the end." Rude warns.

"Yeah, the day my anger burns me is the day hell freezes over." I say, hoping into the Helicopter

We go through the protocals, making sure we have everything checked and double checked. Rude eases up and the copter lifts off the ground. I put on my intercom as we rise into the sky and speed off, heading towards the canyons. As we get near the memorial to Zack Fair the Helicopter lurches, making me grab the seat, trying not keep my balance. I look at Rude, the sky suddenly darker, probally from the clouds.

"What the hell kinda driving was that?!" I yell.

However, he's not paying any attention to me, instead looking outside. He looks pale, like he had witnessed something horrible. What is he looking at? I look out the window and gasp, before us is a town, that wasn't there before. And there was not a cloud in the sky, it was just the dead of night. Rude looks shocked, unable to comprhende what had happened. We were still flying above a canyon but it had changed in color, from brown to blue almost.

"Reno, go see if Midgar is still behind us." Rude says.

I unbuckle my belt and head to the back of the helicopter, looking out the open doors. I see nothing behind us, just a vast canyon. I groan, Rude isn't going to like this. Even I don't like this, its too...strange.

"No, just miles of canyon, I wonder what happened?" I say grabbing my hair in confusion, feeling a little confused and frustrated.

"Great. That's just great, we're lost, and we haven't even been in the air for a minute and already we are AWL!" Rude says, kicking himself for the mistake.

I continue to look out the door, just scanning the horizon for any sign of Midgar. None of the familar sorroundings stand out. I sigh, how the heck did we end up here. I gasp, maybe this is what happened to Cloud, he disappeared in thin air. So, its possible that we are in the right place. This is great news, now maybe we can find Chocobo head and the days saved. I stop as I spot something coming towards us, like an airplane almost.

"Hey Rude, we got company." I call out, keeping an eye on the small object.

"Are they friendly?" He asks.

I squint, "Not sure but I defenatily see som-Holy Mother of God!" I yell out, seeing the object closer.

I slaming the door, hoping to keep it out. "THEY AREN'T FRIENDLY!!" I yell.

"I don't hear them shooti-" Rude begins.

I stop him, pointing at the object, now coming in front of us. The object is a huge dragon, the creature about the size of this Helicopter. It swoops towards us, the jaw opened up wide. I leap over the seat and grab the weapons controls, taking aim at the creature. I shoot at it, making it screach and close its mouth, sheilding it with its wing, which when put together form the same symbol on its chest. Where the heck did this creature come from? Its like it just appeared in thin air! The dragon ignores the bullets, seeming to realise that the bullets aren't hurting it. It soars towards us, jaw open to crush the Helicopter. Rude yells and does a desperate menover, turning the Helicopter almost 90 degrees, almost knocking me out of my seat. We miss the dragon and I breath a sigh of relief. Then I hear the 'snap' like the one I heared when the controller broke. Alarms go off, signalling that the tail, had knocked off the propeller at the back. Now the Helicopter was spinning like crazy.

"Reno, abort!" Rude says, dashing out of his seat.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I stand up, the spinning of the copter making me stumble. Rude tosses me a parachute and jumps out of the plumiting copter. There was no way we were going to chance another roof coming up to catch us again. I strap it on and jump out. I spot the dragon crash into the cliffs, growling in anger as it falls to the ground. I pull my chute and start to float down, I laugh, seeing the dragon crash land.

"Yeah! Take that DRAGON! hahahaha! That's what I'm talking about, yo!" I yell out, cheering madily.

I spot the Helicopter crash into the ground, turning into a huge fireball. I groan, "Man, now both of us won't be allowed to drive the Helicopter for a while."

I hear Rude gasp in the intercom. "Reno, trouble. Heading your way, watch out!" He yells.

I look behind me and yelp as something tackles me. I yell in pain as a smaller version of the dragon lashes out at me, cutting into my arms and chest, trying to get something. I yell in fright and swing at the creature with my arms, pushing it off. Its then I notice its not alone, a band of little dragons, air pirates and a gargoyole looking thing are swarming at me. I pull out my Electro-mag Rod, charging at it. Rude is out of reach, his yelling streaming in through the intercom.

"Reno! Are you ok?! That thing attacked you, I'm trying to come but the wind keeps pushing me back. Reno, speak to me, say something. That thing is flying at you! Are you ok?!" He continues frantically yelling into the intercom, his chute getting further from me.

"Rude, calm down, I got this." I growl out, the creature charging at me.

Why are the coming at just me?

Its then I realise that the creatures are only targeting me. The wind keeps Rude back though and I'm forced to fight them myself. I kick down on one's face as it tries to claw up my leg. Why do they want me so bad, what do I have that they could possibly want? I swing at a gargoyole looking one but the EMR goes right through it. I look in shock and try to hit a dragon one, it passes right through it again.

I growl in anger, "Why can't I hit them?!"

I glare at them as I am overcome by the sheer number of them, not being able to hit them. A pirate looking one goes for my head, I swing my EMR at it. I don't care if I can't hit them, I'm still going to try. I miss and my arm gets tangeled in the cords keeping me attached to the parachute. I try to move my left arm but I discover that its tangled as well, probally by my struggling. I stop and look at the creatures. They stare hungerily at the place where my heart is, their yellow eyes glowing in anticipation. Hell, they want my heart, that's what they are after, my HEART!

I growl and kick at the as they lunge at me, "Oh, Hell NO! You creatures aren't getting my Heart!"

"Your heart?!" Rude says into the intercom.

"Yes, my heart. I can't move, I'm tangeled up in my cords and they're coming at me from everywhere. I can't keep them off for long Rude!" I yell as I kick at them, suceeding in destroying two, two pink heart-like orbs floating up.

I kick another dragon, not noticing a object coming at my head. Its a gargoyole. A gargoyole gets past my flailing feet and puts a clawed hand on my chest its claws digging in. I yell in pain as the creature claws off my shirt, scratching up my chest. This is it, I guess I'm going to get killed by this strange creature. I can't die, not in the air. I struggle against the cords, the parachute still trapping me. I glare at it, its yellow eyes filled with bloodlust as it rasies its clawed hand. I still have more life to live. I'm only 26, I've too much living to do to die now, attacked by unknown creatures!

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, yo!" I yell as the creatures swarm over me.

I see Rude trying desperatley to direct his parachute towrads me, looking in fear at me. He struggling against the wind, almost swing his body to move his chute. He was trying his best but. I sigh, he isn't going to make it to me in time, that I knew. I yell in pain as the Gargoyole stabs me, the pain unbearable.

"Looks like I'm clocking out early Rude..." I say as it stabs me, my voice coming out weak.

"RENO!!" Rude yells, still trying to get near me.

Suddenly it is shot off me, disentergarting in a flash of fire. Soon the rest disappear too. I feel weak, my chest covered in my own blood. What the hell just happened?

"Rude? Wh-what happened?" I ask, thinking he's beside me.

I hear only the intercom, "Reno, you won't believe it if I told you."

I look at him and see he is staring at the ground. There was a guy, he has brown hair down to his shoulder. He has a scar across his face and his clothes seem familar. This guy is wearing a distinctive black leather bomber jacket and a low-cut white shirt underneath. With this he wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts hanging off the waist as well as black boots and gloves. He has a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant on the end and matching ring, just like...hold up. Squall?! The Squall LeonHeart?! Impossible, he disappeared over 8 years ago! Sure enough he is down there picking off the creatures one by one with his Gunblade, Lion Heart drawn. I see the ground coming up fast but I'm too injured to land properly and tumble onto the ground.

"Reno!" I hear Rude land near me, tossing off his parachute and rushing towards me.

Rude helps me out of the Parachute, me groaning in pain. Squall runs over to us.

"We have to get moving, now." He says.

"Can't we stay here and wait for the spots to go away." I say.

I stand up, shoving Rude aside, telling him I was fine. I was far from fine, that 'thing' had tried to take my heart out of my chest! Squall shakes his head, pointing in the direction of where the helicopter crashed. The dragon from before was starting to get back up, glaring at me. Oh shit, if those little one were atracted to my heart, that big had to be too.

"Oh my.." I breathout, still out of it.

The creature roars, I finally gain my senses back, and start hauling ass. I don't want that thing getting me, I don't even think Squall could take on that creature and win. Rude takes off after us, running as fast as he could go. I notice as we're running little black creatures start appearing around us, chasing after me. I continue to run, my vision getting blurry from the blood loss. Squall turns every now and then to shoot some of the things and to shoot at the dragon, its loud roars piercing the air. I try to keep running, stumbling every now and then. Suddenly a black claw reaches out from the ground, grabbing my ankle. I yell out as I trip, blacking out as I hit the ground.

***

I groan as I wake up, not knowing where I am. I try to move but yell in pain as I move, a bandage wrapped across my chest. My skin feels clammy and I'm sweating all over, feeling horrible. My breathing comes shallow, signaling that I must've lost a lot of blood. I hear people around me, even a few rushing towards me. The Turk training kicks in and I try to hop up and defend myself. Before I can though I feel somebody push me down.

"Reno, calm down." I relax as I hear Rude's voice. He turns around, "You don't rush at a Turk like that, he was about to injure himself further. He's trained to attack even halfout of it."

"Oh, sorry." I hear a female, Yuffie?

I open my eyes, groaning at the bright light, morning already? I sheild my eyes, being careful with my arm, not wanting to cause my chest to scream in pain again. I sit up, immediatly regreting it. Rude looks at my eyes, and groans.

"Damn, you're eyes are dialated. You've lost a lot of blood so take it easy." Rude says.

I nod and sit indian style on the bed. I see that they had elevated my feet off the bed, keeping me from going into shock. How long was I out? It couldn't have been more than a few hours. Well, it was probally all night, or it could be two days later, I'm not sure. I decide to ignoring, not really wanting to know how long I was defenseless.

"What happened?" I ask, stretching my arms.

"Well, you passed out after running from the Heartless." Squall says.

"Heartless? What are you talkin...Aerith?!" I spot Aerith behind him, sitting down.

Was I dead? Was this what the Lifestream look like? I didn't feel like I was in the lifestream, I was hurting. I look around at everybody, my head swimming in confusion. This is just too weird and confusing. Even without my blood loss, I probally wouldn't be able to understand what was happening.

"Could somebody please explain to me what the heck is going on?" I ask, tapping my boot with my fingers, impatiently waiting for the explanation.

***

"So, you don't know where Cloud is ethier. You two arrived here in Traverse Town, after Cid's ship exploded, you have no clue what happened to Tifa, Red 13, or Vincent after the explosion. And Aerith is here because she found her way out of the Lifestream, and we are here because the 'worlds' called us here?" I groan, "That's about it right?"

"Well, you're close." Aerith replies.

"And, you're telling us that those things after us were Heartless? And that they were after my Heart because its so strong?" I ask, still confused about the whole Heartless deal.

Aerith nods, "Yes."

So, I've been drug into a war between creatures that steal hearts and people who weild what they call a Keyblade. This is too much. Why did the worlds choose me? I couldn't even hit the Heartless that were attacking me. It makes no sense. I can't understand it. Even if I didn't have major blood loss I wouldn't be able to take this all in.

I sigh, "So why were we sent here? Looks like Sq...Leon has got it handled around here. Why send for us?"I say, almost forgetting that Suall had changed his name.

Aerith looks saddened, "Because, the worlds are in danger, Maleficent is trying to take over and with Ansem missing...well, this world is in the process of being over run with Heartless. We need all the help we can get."

So were just basically soilders for hire? I growl in anger, "Well, count me out...I've had my fill of these Heartless, almost became one before I even knew what they were." I head towards the door. "Come on Rude." I head for the door, grabbing up my coat and slipping it on.

Rude refuses to budge, "I'm helping them, besides, its not like we can walk back to our world."

I stop, my coat halfway on. I pull it all the way on and turn around. Is Rude serious? I'll find a way back if it takes me for ever. I growl, my anger bubbling up. I don't even know why I'm mad, nobody has forced me to do anything and nothing has upset me. I'm just mad, and unfortuantely, Rude is the target of my rage.

"And you're going to listen to the 'worlds' and get turned into one of them things! Rude listen to yourself, if we stay here thats what's goin to happen to us." I open the door, "If you stay here you'll become a Heartless. I'm not sticking around to become one of those monsters. You can stay but me, well, I'm leaving."

"But Reno, us Turks are supposed to stick together." Rude says, walking towards me.

I freeze, my fists balling up. "Turk? The way you're acting right now......a solider for hire, heh. You don't even derserve to be called a Turk!!"

I twirl around and punch him square in the face, breaking his sunglasses. I dash out the door, everybody staring in shock. Rude falls to the ground, his nose bleeding slightly. Me and Rude had never fought, never had a disagreement, and now, out of the blue, I punch him. Sure, I've hit him by accident, but that wasn't because I was mad, just wasn't paying attention. Nobody knows what to think of it. I don't care, I just keep running, if I go back to the canyons, I should be able to get back to Midgar. I keep running, not looking back to see if Rude was following me.

***

I arrive in a town, the sun starting to set, casting a orange glow in the town. I spot some benches in the lot, exhausted from running all day, no rest. My wound has reopened, the once white bandages now crimson red. I sit down on the bench, out of breath. I had encountered a few more heartless but easily out ran them. But, since I've arrived at this world, there has been no more attacks. My plan to head back to Midgar through the canyons backfired, leading me only to this town, called Twilight Town. As I calm down and am able to focus on what has happened I realise punching Rude was wrong. I was just confused and disorented from the blood loss. Rude didn't deserve that, I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be called a Turk.

"Why'd I say that to him? I told him..grrrrrrr..." I punch myself in the head, angry at myself. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!"

I lean back, angry with myself. Instead of feeling a wooden support I topple over backwards, landing on the ground with and ommpah. This doesn't help my recent injury and I hold back a yell of pain. and fall off the bench, knocking the wind out of me. I forgot that they don't have backs. I lie there, not bothering to pick myself up. I deserve whatever pain is coming my way. I watch as the dust settles back down, after me slamming into the ground kicking it up. My legs are still drapped over the bench. If anybody would've walked up on this, they would think I was dead. I probally deserve to be dead, it wasn't Rude's fault that I was mad. And besides, the worlds did choose the two best turks for the job. I was just too stubborn to realise it.

"Will he forgive me? Probally not after what I did...IDIOT!" I puch my head again, hoping to hurt myself as much as I hurt Rude.

It sin't working, its not hurting me emotionly like I did Rude. I sit up, how did it come to this, why'd I fuss him out and punch him. It wasn't his fault we were hired as soilders to fight these Heartless by the worlds, whatever that means.

"I shouldn't have fussed him out, its the worlds fault. He was just trying to help out. I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be called a Turk." I rub my head, "What a mess. How can I get Rude to forgive me? Sunglasses!"

I stand up, an idea in my head, "I should buy him some Sunglasses, after all. I'm always breaking them so what better way to make him happy than to buy him some more. He's probally on his last pair anyway." I wince as I realise I probally broke his last pair right then.

I reach into my pants pockets, a few dollars stuffed into my pockets. That ought to be enough to buy him at least one pair. I stand up, still feeling the effects of the blood loss. Maybe I should see if this town has a hospital before going to the stores,I don't think I'll be allowed into the stores looking like I had just been stabbed to death. I make it half way across when I hear somebody yelling in fear.

I tense up, "Is it the Heartless?!" I let my hand rest on my EMR, ready to defend myself.

I look in confusion as three kids tear into the Sandlot, they look very familar. I gasp as I realise its Seifer, Rai, and Fuu, only...they're kids! What happened to them?! They were the Balamb Gardens Disciplinary Committee. They spot me and dash behind me, hoping I'd help them out. What are they running from and what hppened to them? Do they even remember anything? They should be at least 27 casue they were the same age as Squall. I then notice 5 guys in black jackets chasing after them, a trade mark red V with a slash through the middle. I gasp in shock, the Voltors!! I recongnise that kid, Vincient, anywhere with his orange hair parted to one side. Me and Rude, two years ago, on a trip to New York, had to beat him and some of his lackeys up. They were trying to kill some kid for a stakeboard. I remember the kid had weird dirty blonde hair spiked into a mullet. What were the Volters doing here? Why are they out of New York?

I draw my EMR and face the Voltors, "STOP!" I yell, Seifer and his gang stand behind me, their struggle bats raised. The Voltors ignore me, spotting my huge injury, leaking throught the banadages. They figure I can hurt them in my condition.

They freeze as they see my Electro-Mag rod, the weapon far more dangerous than their bats. They step back as my weapon sparks a bit, showing the weapon's deadly secret. Vincient stares at me, thinking he had seen me somewhere. His acid green eyes grow wide in fear as he remembers me. His fear turns into a hateful stare, hating me for giving him that scar. He has a scar straight across his face, cutting through his nose. The injury happened when I was pinned down by him during the fight. I grabbed up a peice of glass and hit him in the face with it. I can still see the scar, taking up his whole face. He must really hate me, but I wasn't about to let them kill that kid over a skateboard.

I smirk, "Hello Vinney. Remember me?"

Vincient growls and turns to a guy with green hair, spiked up everywhich way. "Banzai, its the guy that beat me up 2 years ago! He had a partner but I don't see him anywhere."

Banzai grins, cocking his head to the side, a green tattoo of the japanese word, 'fire' visible on his neck, "Oh, so this is the Demon Duo you told us about." He walks up to me, "So where's the second guy?"

Crap, Rude did most of the fighting of the bigger guys last time I fought the Voltors. I just tackled the leader and his second in command, leaving the other three to Rude. Why do the Voltors always travel in 5's? This is going to be hard, I hope Seifer and them can still fight like they use to, dispite being kids again. How ever that happened. I gulp, the Voltors not noticing. My breath is still shallow but the mako in me is keeping me in fighting condition. I'm thankful for the enhancements, but it may not help me in this fight.

I grin, trying to cover up my fear, "Oh, he went on vacation, just couldn't get enough of his homeland."

Banzai grins, "And where is that?"

I spit at him and he hops back, growling in anger. Oh, thats going to cost me. I let my anger get the best of me and pissed off the leader. Well, they think I'm a demon and so far the guys have been staring at me, wondering how I was still standing with all the blood I was losing. It wasn't much though, but the banadage just made it look worse than it was. Lets keep that illusion going and seal the joke.

I smirk, "Hell."

Banzai laughs, "Oh, of course, you are demons after all."

This is bad, if I don't get out of here they are going to make me pay for beating up Vincient. Well, if it does come down to a fight I can count on Seifer and them backing me up. I turn around to check on them but they've already left, their struggle bats lying on the ground. Great, I'm alone and injured with 5 pissed off gang members sorrounding me. This wasn't looking into my favor. I notice that one of the Voltors looks as if he didn't even pay any attention to me, seeming almost bored. And since only him and Banzai have sunglasses , his around his neck, he had to be the second in command.

"Damn't, I really need back up. I can't handle them by myself." I mumble under my breath.

I'm out numbered, with no chance of winning if a fight broke out. I picture that kid I rescued 2 years ago, how he was almost killed by these guys, and he was a great fighter and uninjured. Me, well, I was injured and not fighting fit. There was no way I'd win. I get ready to dash to the exits when I notice they are blocked by three of the gang members, trapping me in the Sandlot, to fight Banzai and Vincient alone. The second in command, helping blocking the exits. He seems to have no beef with me, just looking completely bored with the whole thing. I look around in fear, weighing my options.

Banzai rins, "No, escape now, Demon."

I turn around, growling in anger, "GO TO HELL!!"

I charge at him and swing my EMR at his head, attempting to hit his temple. Banzai ducks and pulls out a bat from behind his back. He hits me square in the face with the metal bat, knocking me backwards onto the ground. I tumble, landing on my stomach. I push myself off the ground, a red spot where I landed, the guys wincing as I stand up. Banzai grins evilly, Vincient almost mimicing his expression. I stand up and rub my jaw, making sure its not broke before getting back up, facing off against the two guys. What a time for me and Rude to be at odds, I really need him by my side. I steady myself, my head swimming in pain. Banzai chuckles evilly and pulls something out of his bookbag, I freeze in fear. In his hands is a huge flamethrower, aimed and ready to shoot. Now I understand the tattoo on his throat, he loved to see things burn. Namely, me. I back up, wanting to stay as far away from the weapon as I could, my heart rate increasing.

Banzai chuckles as he notices my fear, "What? Is the demon afraid of fire?"

I only have one chance. I go back to reviewing my options. I could climb the walls out of here, but in my condition I probally wouldn't make it halfway before I feel off. I could make a run for it, and attack the bored looking second in command, but, being second in command I assume he has earned the title, like me. If I don't knock him out, I'm dead. I have to get past his fire blast and knock him out with a shock from my EMR, hoping the other gang members would rush to his aid, giving me an opening. I got to make this count, only one shot, one. I tighten my grip on my EMR in desperation, hoping I had enough energy left to do this. I charge at Banzai, yelling a battle cry. Banzai opens fire but misses me, just barely though, as I feel the heat on my back from the flames. I leap up and go for the kill, almost upon Banzai. Got 'cha! Suddenly out of nowhere Vinceint leaps infront of me and kicks me in the chest with his combat boot. How could I forget about the kid! In my plan I forgot to include the fact that I was fighting not only Banzai, but Vincient too. I'm knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I land on the ground, unable to scream out. I roll over onto my stomach, almost going into the fetal position. After I get my breath back I gasp out, pushing myself off the ground, coughing like crazy. I notice the ground being spekled with red everytime a cough wracks through my body. As I stop coughing I look up from the ground, Banzai standing over me grinning evilly. He aims the nossle of the flamethrower at me, his yellow eyes reminding me of the Heartless. I hear the gun charging up for another fire blast.

"Bye." Banzai says as he opens fire.

My mako blue eyes widen in pure terror. "Oh...Shi-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as I struggle to get up and away from there.

I'm just starting to run when the flames hit me. I yell in agony as the flames engulf me, the pain unbearable. It feels worse than I ever thought possible. No sword stab, bullet through the ass or an electricution could compare to the hell I was going through. My vision fades as I fall to my knees, the fire taking away the oxygen from my lungs. I fall all the way down, unable to breath, feeling like my heart was trying to escape the flames. I start to fade away as the fire spreads everywhere, me no longer feeling it. I hear someone run into the Sandlot, it sounds familar.

"Reno, NO!" Its Rude, I can tell just by the voice.

Its too late, partner. Forgive me Rude. I feel a stab in my chest and fall away, my heart floating up and I fade away.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain.  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die), I will survive_

_I will not die, I wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I 'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much, or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

_I will not die (I will not die), I will survive_

_I will not die, I wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I 'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I 'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I wait here for you (feel alive)  
I feel alive, when you're beside me (feel alive)  
I will not die, I 'll wait here for you (feel alive)  
In my time of dying (In my time of dying)  
_

_"Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

I moan, waking up, feeling strange, like something was missing. I hear people around me, running around, yelling for blood, bandages, and other things. I assume I'm in a hospital, letting the doctors take care of me. I hear somebody yelling, angrily. I can't make out what they are saying but someone is definatly getting chewed out over something. I finally come full awake, listening to the argument.

"Dude, I swear. I just found him like that, honest! I didn't attack him, he was just passed out cold, bleeding to death!" The guy having a surfer accent.

"Xigbar, you will tell me why you attacked him, now, or so help me I will encase you in ice." A shrill voice piecrcing the air.

I groan, feeling an unbearable pain in my chest, like somebody had ripped me open. What in hojo's name happened to me?I feel a hand touch my forehead, reading my temperature I assume. The hand imediatly snatches away.

"Vexen, come here, feel his temperature." A serious sounding guy says, though his hands felt like a child's.

I hear footsteps and a cold breeze walk over to me, a freezing cold hand being placed on my forehead. I wince at the contact, wanting the ice hand to go away.

"He's burning up! There's no way he can be that hot and still be breathing." I struggle away from the hand, a gasp coming from the shrill voice, moving the ice hand off my head.

I open my eyes, seeing a lab, rather than a hospital. Flash backs of the 'tests' I went through make me jump up, immediatly regreting it as my head swims and I yank the IVs out of my arm, the blood transfusion being cut off. I fall to the ground, the cold floor coming up to met me. I stay there, sitting up, groaning in pain. I open my eyes again, spotting three guys in the room, a guy with long silver and black hair is dressed in a long black coat. The other two is a old man with blonde hair and a small kid with sliverish blue hair, both wearing white lab coats.

"What's going on?" I say, putting a hand up to my forehead, wondering how the hell did I survive being fireblasted.

"Dude, he lives!" The guy wearing the coat says, a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Get back on the bed, immediatly!" the guy with blonde hair yells at me in his shrill voice.

I growl, my anger getting to me. He will not talk to me that way, I'm not some dog to be ordered around. I feel my anger rise, the guys looking at me strangely. I spot a flickering out of the corner of my eye. Fire! I was on fire!

"HOLY SHIT!!!" I yell, hopping up, trying to put out the flames. "Not again, not again, not again!!!"

Even though I'm panicing over my current situation, the others were looking calmly at me. The blonde one comes towards me.

"Listen, calm down, everything will be ok." He says.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN, I'M ON FIRE! DO YOU HEAR ME, FIRE!!" I yell out, the flames growing bigger.

The short teen comes forward, "Are you in pain?"

I stop, realising that though I was claerly on fire, I didn't fell any pain. The flames disappear, not a sign of burning flesh on me. Everybody freezes as a guy with silver hair walks into the room.

"So, this is the guy you found, the new Nobody, Xigbar?" the guys says.

I growl, my hands flaming a little, "I'm not a nobody, I'm Reno, Second in command of the Turks. How dare you call me a nobody."

The guy looks at me, absolutly no emotion on his face.

"You, you are a Nobody. A creature who has lost their heart to the darkness through either a Heartless attack or having a deep sorrow in your heart beofre you died." He walks up to me, studying my face. I growl at him, him almost looking like he was trying to smirk.

"You'll understand soon enough.....Axel." The guy walks away.

***

"So, Xemnas just gave you a name that didn't even match your real one?" I ask, confused.

Axel laughs, "Yeah, to this day I still don't understand why he called me Axel. Everybody would always think my name was Ale or something like Lea because of that. I wish my name was Ale, after all, its my favorite drink. I think Xemnas was trying to punish me for glaring at him. Probally nobody had ever done that to him before. But over all, I kinda started to like the name Axel." Axel grins, "It was actually Xigbar who accidently gave me the catch phrase, 'Got it memorized'. Durning a fight where I was telling him my name was not Axel but Reno, he kinda blurted it out and I used it against anybody that would call me that. But when I went on my first mission with Saix, I kinda gave up on correcting everybody and let the name stick, the catch phrase stayed though, along with the habit of spelling names out."

I yawn, gettig tried. It was probally already 3 in the morning, if not more. "You want to wake Xigbar up for lookout watch or should I?"

Axel grins, seeming happy that he was able to get his story off his chest, "You go on to sleep Demy, I'l wake up Xigbar."

I nod, my eyelids getting droppy. I realise why when we were in the Underworld and I said just peachy he winced. He was reminded of his partner, Rude and what he did to him. Hopefully if he mets up with him, things will work out and they become best friends once again. I wouldn't be mad if he even left with him, I mean, they knew each other for years. They've been through everything together, even attacks from remnants, whatever that meant. I lay down, letting my head rest on my arm, the fire warming me into a peaceful slumber. Going into a dreamless sleep.

**I finished. You would not believe how many times I had to write this. I had it all** **typed up, and it was perfect. Then I went to save and it said I was logged off. It did this at least (counts on fingers) 7 times. I told it to remember me for 3 days, it lied! It didn't even remember me for 5 hours. Hopefully this one will save or so help me I'll go insane. (Pulls out hair) This isn't good for my nerves. Oh well, yes, I changed alot and I didn't realise til after I wrote this this time that Leon and them are in Final Fantasy 8, while cloud and them were in Final Fantasy 7. So, if you can ignore the changing of story plots and mixed up time for this part, you can enjoy. But then again, the Kingdom Hearts Game messes up the times too, I mean. Seifer and Leon where the same age and enemies to each other. Kingdom hearts made Leon from 16 to about 26-27 while they made Seifer and his little posse about 15-16 or maybe even less. Its too confsuing. Oh well, enjoy this chapter, I worked, well, over worked it to try and get the story how I wanted it. I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you read this, please vote on my proflie, Private message me which story or stories you would like to hear. I've added another one for the Fairly Odd parents fans and Danny Phantom fans. Never wrote a story on them, should be interesting. I'm also thinking of doing a Hetalia oneshot to go with the Silent Hill crossover. Oh and Reno and Rude and the rest end up in Traverse Town, but I imagine that it is not far from Radiant Gardens, hence the blue canyons. Also that Twilight Town and Destiny Islands are all around that area, kinda keeping the non Disney Worlds together....hehe.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

I rush down the alleyway, bat in hand. I'm out of breath, dashing down the dark alleyway, desperate to get to away as quick as I could. A horde of the shadow creatures are after me, there yellow eyes glowing in the dark alley. I guess the one outside my window saw me after all, this is bad. Why the hell are they chasing me, what did I do to them? I stop, the horde sorrounding me. I swing at one but it disappears under the ground, the momentum throwing me of balance. I fall face first on the ground. What the hell are these creatures?! I yell in pain as one swipes across my right leg, cutting into the flesh. I hop up and swing my feet around me in a Flare, kicking them away from me and letting me get my footing back. Thank God I took those breakdance classes.

"Alright, no more of this shit!" I yell, dashing for my dropped bat.

I pick up my bat and swing, feeling it connect with the creature. Unbelieveably it has no effect, its like I just hit it with a leaf instead of a big league bat. The creature just looks at me, not even blinking. I'm too shocked to even notice the other Shadows around me. I see one leap at me and duck, feeling the claws graze through my hair. It lands on the wall and sinks into it, becoming a literal shadow. I yelp and and leap over them. I grab my sakteboard out of my backpack and throw it in front of me. I time it just right and land on it, barreling down the alley. I should've done this earlier. I kick at the ground, desperate to put some distance between me and the Shadows. I call them that because of the way the become almost like shadows. I coast and clear the alley, arriving on the sidewalk. I look back to see how far away the Shadows are. I'm thrown off my board and land on the sidewall on my back. I groan and look up. I just hit a dang light pole when I looked behind me, STUPID.

"Dyem?! What's the rush or are you dating the light pole?" A voice says, footsteps are rushing towards me.

I look up and spot Jake, my best friend. His black and aqua hair a total violation of the school code. I sigh in relief, I'd never been so happy in my life to see the trouble maker. I remember the Shadows and hop quickly up, brandishing my bat, ready for them. Jake backs up, thinking what screws I had were just knocked lose by my crash into the pole.

I look worriedly at the alley, "Are they coming?"

"Who?" Jake backs up, still eyeing me weirdly.

"The Shadows. They were after me." I say frightened.

Jake relaxes, "Shadows? Dyem, did you drink some of Greg's secret stash again?" He grins mechiviuosly, looking like he does when he was about to pull a prank.

I shake my head, he's not taking me seriously, he thinks I'm kidding. He thinks I'm drunk. This isn't good, he had to have seen them when they were chasing me, he had to. I have to prove to him and myself that they are real, but how? I put my weight on my right leg whincing at the flash of firey pain. I realise I do have proof.

"Its true! They attacked me, see."

I pull up my pants leg and show him the nasty gash on my leg, the red blood dying the blue pants red. Jake whinces, his smile gone. He had to believe me now, there was no way I could've done this to myself. He shakes his head, staring at the wond. I myself feel queasy just looking at it. I definatly had to go see the nurse about this. But I can't just tell them I was attacked by Shaodw like creatures. They would send me to the nut house.

He whistles, "That must've been some attack. So, who mugged you?"

I stare at him, my mouth open in shock. He thinks I got mugged by somebody. I never get mugged by anybody, I'm too quick. I growl, he's not getting it. I let my pants leg down walking over to him.

"Jake, I'm not kidding. They rose out of the shadows and chased me. They had me sorrounded. One tripped me and I was over whelmed, if I hadn't had done a Flare I'd probally be dead. I then hit one upside the head with my bat but nothing happened, it was like I hit a wall."

Jake pats my back, "Nothing's there Dyem, its just your imagination. You probally cut your leg on a pipe. Now come on, we're seniors this year. Lets enjoy it this time."

"I'm not crazy Jake, I know what I saw. They attacked me...they did...didn't they?" I say, my voice cracking.

I'm starting to doubt myself, did I imagine it all? I look down at my leg and back at the alley. There is no way I imagined it, it was too vivid, and besides, where'd would I get a gash like that? But, really Shadows? Maybe it was gang member, just disguesed by the darkness. I don't know, I'll just go along with Jake, it was imagination. I'll believe that for my own sanity.

"You're right, Jake. I probally didn't get enough sleep." I lie.

Jake smiles and grabs up my skateboard, "Here's your.....skate.." He looks strangley at the skateboard, "Board..."

"What's the matter, Jake?" I ask, tearing my jeans to wrap it around my leg.

He looks like he had seen a ghost, his face paleing. He's cocky demeaner was gone, replaced by pure fear. I look in shock, nothing scared Jake. He gulps loudly, holding the board up. I freeze, feeling like a deer in headlights. I didn't imagine the attack, and now I had my proof that it happened. The black board reveals 3 long claw marks across the bottom of it. Even the metal is cut through, like a strong knife had slashed over it.

"I believe you Dyem." He says, his hazel eyes wide in fright.

***

_Moving forward, never stopping. _

_Do not slow. _

_Do not stray behind._

_Lost. _

_Lost and seeking. _

_Lost._

_On this Journey one of you will become lost._

_Beware of the cat, she's a theif._

_Power s...__._

***

I sit up in shock, feeling something land on top of me, hard. I cough, the breath knocked out of me. What a way to wake up, with no air, my chest aching from the weight and the pure shock of having a human body slammed onto you. Axel groans, sitting up off me. He looks back, finally realising what he had landed on.

"Zexion, you made me crush Demyx!" Axel tackles Zexion, the two fighting.

I stand up, what have a awoken into? Its hot as hell and Axel and Zexion are at each other's throats. Xigbar looks at the scene, not knowing what to do ethier. He is staying far away, fearing he would get trampled like I just did. What happened while I was asleep?! I just stare in shock as the beat each other up, a few bruises and black eyes on them. Zexion looked like he was winning, having the least bruises. Axel had a black eye, a few bruises on his arms and his coat was thrown off to the side, his white shirt ripped in some places.

"Axel go to hell!!!" Zexion growls out, grabbing him by his long red spikes, dragging Axel down to the ground.

Axel seems to not want to give up, extremely angry at Zexion for some reason or another. They usually got along pretty well, what was going on now? Are they fighting about that time Axel sent the clone to kill him?! I thought they had gotten over that! Axel flails around, catching Zexion in the jaw with his elbow. Zexion crashes to the ground, Axel beating him up. What are they doing? What's going on?! We don't have time nor the energy to fight each other.

"Guys, stop." I yell.

Nothing happens, Axel is definatly seeing red, not hearing a word right now. I got to try again, before Zexion and him kill each other.

"Hey you guys!" I yell.

Nothing. Now I'm mad, no one ignores me, nobody! I growl, Xigbar backing away from me now, knowing I was pissed off that I was being ignored. I ball up my fists, the water in the air starting to gather behind me. I shake in fury, they woke me up by landing on me, then they ignore me. They need a wake up call, right now.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO CHILL OUT!!!!!!" I yell, the water behind me launching full blast at them.

Everything is in choas for a few minutes. Axel is flung to the ground by the torrent, his hair plastered to his face. Xigbar just stands there, shocked and soaking wet, even though he had been away from me when I drenched the others. Zexion, unable to take in what had just happened, was standing there looking even more emo than usual, his silver blue hair soaked through. I sigh, the water dripping on me too. Everybody looks at me, Axel lifting a bang out of the way so he could see something.

I sigh, "Now...why were you two fighting?"

Axel and Zexion look at each other, looking confused. Axel looks back at me, scratching his head in embrassment.

"Well...Um...Zexion what were we fighting about?" Axel looks at Zexion, sitting indian style on the ground.

Zexion growls, ringing out his hair, "How should I know, I just know you started it."

Axel looks at Xigbar, trying not to laugh his head off. Axel and Xigbar continue to stare at each other before bursting out laughing, finding it pretty funny that Zexion couldn't couldn't remember what they were fighting over. I didn't find it funny at all. I look over at Zexion and finally relised how funny he looked. He shakes his head, his emo hair style going from pathetic to Roxas's bad hair day. I stiffle a laugh, seeing Zexion glaring at us, his eyes seeming to say 'Laugh about this and you die'

I look back at Axel and Xigbar, "Its not funny. You, " I point at Axel, "Almost crushed me and you brusied each other up over a fight you can't even remember now." I point at Zexion, who is desperatly trying to fix his hair.

Both looked ashamed. Zexion sighs, looking at Axel, feeling bad that he bet him up. Zexion needs to control Ienzo better than he's doing. Axel sighs, shaking his head, his hair going from dripping wet to bad clown wig. He fixes that quickly, use to doing it all the time.

Axel groans, standing up, "Sorry, bud. I guess we were just so hot we got fired up for no reason."

I look up at the sun, its probally around 10 am right now, yet it felt like midday already. "Yeah, it does seem unusally hot, where are we anyway?"

Xigbar looks at me, waving his arms in warning, but too late. Zexion glares at Axel, suddenly remembering why they were fighting. Zexion must've told Axel that we were lost and Axel got furious. And now I had brought the subject back up, the tension flaring. I jump inbetween the two, hands aimed towards them.

"You fight and you get another dose of water, got it?" I glare at the two, water droplets clinging to my hands.

Axel backs off, his green eyes glowing in anger at Zexion. Zexion glares back, pretty intimidating for a teen his height. I let the water collect around my hands, moving around threateningly, to show the point. They finally back off, still angry. I sigh out and look at Xigbar.

"Xigbar go talk to Zexion, I'll take Axel." If they wanted a fight, they would have to talk it out first.

I walk over to Axel, he is furious, the steam rising off his wet clothes and hair, starting to dry himself out.

"Axel, what's going on?" I ask.

Axel grumbles, "HE said that we were lost and I didn't know where we were."

I roll my eyes, I was right. They were fighting about that. Is sigh and look at him.

"This should be able to easily be solved. So, just tell me where we are." I tell him.

He looks away from me, "We are not lost."

"Axel, we are lost." Zexion yells, Xigbar unable to keep him quiet.

"We are not LOST. Just misplaced." Axel growls, pushing me aside, ready to go back to fighting him.

"No, Axel. We are in the middle of nowhere. We-Are-Lost!" Xigbar grabs Zexion around his shoulders and picks him up off the ground, keeping him from charging over at Axel.

Axel groans, the steam increasing, his hair turning into the Ronald McDonald style hair."Zexy, we are not lost. We just don't know where we are." I grab Axel by the arm, hoping he wouldn't make me have to restrain him like Xigbar was doing to Zexion.

Zexion starts kicking and flailing at Xigbar's stomach, the guy struggling not to drop him. "I told you not to call me that anymore and the defenition of lost is to find yourself in an unknown place. WE ARE LOST!"

I groan and run infront of Axel, getting between him and Axel, my arms out stretched to seperate them, "Lets just say we are missing and agree to disagree!" I say quickly, hoping to end the arguement right there.

Axel rolls his eyes, "We are not miss...."

"Finish that sentence and you'll have one heck of a bad hair day, ok." My hand resting immediatly on my sowrd, not kidding around.

Axel freezes, getting the message. He wasn't about to have his hair ruined by my sword. Zexion stops kicking Xigbar, the guy almost dying in pain. He sets Zexion down, sitting down on the ground, holding his stomach in pain. I can't believe that Xigbar managed to hold on to him for that long.

"I think you knocked my spleen out of place, and my kidneys,....and my stomach....and...ughh." He lays back, trying to cease the pain.

Zexion turns around, realising what he had done to Xigbar. He was too mad to realise what he was putting Xigbar through, only wanting to kill Axel. I rush over, helping Xigbar to sit up.

"I'm sorry Xigbar, I wasn't myself right then. Can you forgive me?" Zexion says, his head down in shame.

Xigbar laughs, "Are you kidding? That was awesome dude. I haven't had a beaten like that since my days where I use to practice with Xaldin. You rock dude!" Xigbar groans out, grinning widely.

"You look like you're hurt badily Xiggy, you need me to heal you?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I've gotten worse than this and walked away. Take how I lost my eye, heck. I shouldn't have been able to move after Terra was done with me." He stands up, groaning a little.

"Terra?" I ask, curious.

Xigbar fully stands up, seeming just fine. Only his slightly pained breaths give him away.

"Oh, yeah. Xemnas never did tell you about 'Terra'." He laughs, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

Axel looks confused, "We never heard of any Terra."

Zexion sighs, "Terra was a Keyblader, along with two others, Ven and Aqua. A few of the past Keyblader master, along with Xehanort."

Xigbar looks at Zexion, "How...oh yeah. I keep forgetting you were one of the original 6."

I look at him, Terra? Ven? Aqua? Xehanort? What were they talking about? Keybladers? I thought the only Keybladers were Sora, Roxas, Riku, Mickey, and now Kairi. I wonder if Namine were back would she have a Keyblade now too? I sigh, shaking my head. Axel looks up as a small memory comes to his mind, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Wait...I think Vexen one time mentioned this to me, to show off or something. I wasn't really paying attention to him so I didn't notice." He looks at Xigbar, "Didn't 'Ven' look just like Roxas, only with darker blue eyes?"

Xigbar nods, "Yup. But, Terra is actually...um...(insert aurthor's thoughts without spoiling Birth By Sleep, or insert own theroy, your choice, review to get answer, I'll send it in a PM. For those of you who know, don't put it in reviews, kay. No want to spoil the people who are waiting for it to come out, like me. I found out by accident, and I refuse to look up Ven, I want to play game first.) and in his younger days he took my eye in a fight. I was following Xehanort at the time, shouldn't have listened to the guy, the darkness only does bad things to you." He points at his eye, "You see this, it use to be light green, the darkness corupted me and it turned gold on me. It also weakened me, even though I didn't know it at the time." Xigbar admits sadily. "That Yen Sid dude was wrong, I'd never go back down that road again."

He groans, grabbing his stomach, making Zexion whince, feeling even worse for what he did. I growl and walk forward, "Xigbar, I'm going to heal you if I have to get Axel to hold you done for me."

He sighs, "Fine, go ahead. But I'm just fine, I swear." He says.

I nod, "Sure you're fine." I say sarcastically.

***

Kexkio growls, her right arm in a sling and multiple bandages on her person. Eeven though Nobodys healed very fast, this was more than a simple cut, it was a broken bone and would at least take 2 days to heal. It didn't hurt her like it did at first, but it injured her pride. Her red eyes are shining with hatred, walking around the world that never was. Every Nobody she passed knew to give her a wide berth, unless they wanted to die. She had been humiliated, by a Sitar playing fool. It was degrading to the Mercenary(General of Nobodys). She passes as her instincts since a guy coming u behind her. She turns and spots the guy, his ice blue eyes looking right through her, his face in a warm smile. He had short black hair, the bangs covered over his eyes, making it look difficult for the guy to see. However, that was no probelm for him. He was blind, only able to see through seeing energys, his element.

He grins, "Kexkio, I see you're are out of the hospital. What happened?" He asks.

"Taurinex, leave me, or else you _will_ die." Kexkio growls out.

Taurinex smirks, his small fangs showing, "It would do you well not to threaten me number 24."

Kexkio growls and turns around, facing away from him, "Yeah, yeah. Cool it Dracula." Kexkio growls, her left hand balling into a tight fist, "That stupid former, Demyx. He did this to me, you should know."

Taurinex stops smiling, "Number nine, burned you? I though his element was water. Number 8 weilds the fire element, even your element, Instincts, should've told you that."

Kexkio glares at him, "I was battling them both, idiot."

Taurinex almost laughs, "You took on TWO formers? Someone's bitting off more than she can chew, just like that time in the Pride Lands when you..."

Kexkio hisses, rushing at him. He dodges, her claws missing him by a mere few inches. She would've attacked him as he passed her but her right arm was still damaged. He jumps a good 4 feet away from her, laughing to himself.

She snarls, "One word of the Wildebeast Incident and I'll stake you, Comprende?"

Taurinex laughs as he remembers the mission. Kexkio was a new member back then, her animal instincts still strong. He was assigned to watch her, and help her in a particular mission to the Pridelands. They were there to explore the land and find a particular Heartless, one that resembled a black cat with Sabertooth teeth. It was fast as a cheetah, but didn't tire like a normal cheetah. Kexkio had got distracted and spotted a Wildebeast, getting hungry at the sight of the Herbivore. She dashed after the beast, her cheetah speed able to catch up to the animal with no problem. Taurinex, who was a Flying Fox (Fruit Bat) just landed on a branch, watching it all unfold before him. He saw the energies of her and the animal, dancing across the plains. She finally tackled the beast, which unfortunatly was bigger than she was. She had her muzzle clamped down over its, trying to suffocated it, thinking she had it. With a flick of its head she flew into the air, yowling as she discovered the ground had disappeared beneath her. Taurinex had laughed until he fell off his perch, the Flying Fox tumbling to the ground.

Taurinex calms down, "Ok, but, I came to talk to you." He gets serious, "Saix has lost the trail at Destiny Islands. Evidently that traitor, Marluxia covered their tracks with rose petals, blocking Saix from getting the smell."

Kexkio looks surprised, "The wolf man lost the scent? Well, throw him a bone and put him in the dog house. Why should I care anyway, Number 19?"

"Oh, no reason. And he discovered these." He holds up two collars turning Kexkio scowl into prue joy.

She dashes forward, snatching the collars from Taurinex's hands. She looks at them, her grin getting even bigger. If she could've yelled in joy should would've. She chuckles instead, evilly enjoying the broken weapons before her.

Taurinex looks confused, "Why are you happy? They got rid of your collars."

Kexkio grins, feeling better already, "Because, the idiots removed them. Two of them, Numbers nine and eight are dead."

Taurinex looks shocked, "Dead? We wanted them alive Kexkio." He yells out.

Kexkio ignores him, revlishing in the moment. If she had a heart she would be filled with joy, spotting a few drops of blood on the broken weapons. She was happy, that her presents had got her revenge for her. Demyx would torment her no more. The annoying kid was dead, yet, she felt empty. She wanted to make him suffer, and the collars caused instant death, not her style.

"Too bad, at least my weapons did them in." She lets them fade away, turning back into two Nobody charms, attaching them to her brownish orange belt. She pauses, "But...wait. Why would Marluxia protect Xigbar and Zexion? He hates them."

Taurinex nods his head, "You're right." He smiles tauntingly, "So, Demyx and Axel must've escaped death."

Kexkio growls, turning around, glaring at Taurinex, "How DARE you! My collars are flawless, every target that has took off my collars has died instantly, no second chances." She snarls at the vampire.

Taurinex sighs, "And most of those victims were fellow Organization members. Are you sure the collars killed them?"

Kexkio growls, "Listen here, I will no longer continue this coversation unless Demyx is found, ALIVE, Comprende?"

He nods, "Yes, I got it memeorized. You totally copied that from number eight."

"Did not!"

"Did too." Taurinex says in a sing-song voice.

"DID NOT!!"

"Did too."

"UGH....I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I'M OUT OF HERE." She disappears in a portal, leaving the Mercenary behind.

***

A guy with long silver hair walks through the crowd in the world that never was. Even though he had his hood up, the other Nobodys regard him with great respect, as if they knew he was royalty. The man liked this very much, his dream come true. He had once promised others that they would get their hearts back if Kingdom Hearts was completed. The fools, he had used them as pawns, to create a Utopia for Nobodys, a place were he was considered God. And now his dream had been fulfilled by a former Dusk, the one that was always by his side, seeming to worship him already, Xytus. If he had known the Dusk had such a magnificant mind and fighting skills, he wouldn't have thought twice of making him number 15. Xemnas was pleased. The only thing that had upset him was the news of Demyx's and Axel's death.

"That Mercenary, letting her weapons kill them. Recklessness." He says, under his breath.

Beside him walks Saix, his loyal commrade even after learning Xemnas didn't have any plans of having his heart returned to him. He had at first resisted becoming a Nobody again but soon decided he was a Nobody and that was that.

Saix, having super senses had of course heard his Superior's sentence, "Um, Kexkio didn't kill Demyx and Axel." He quickly said.

Xemnas stopped, turning around to look at Saix, "What? What are you talking about Saix, from what you told us, Kexkio's collars killed them."

Saix nods, "Yes, they did. The collars smelled of death but...what had me confused was that before that traitor blocked the smell I had smelled all four of them leaving the island, all alive with beating hearts."

Xemnas sighs, "That could've been the trail that they used to get there."

Saix shakes his head, "No, Creator. Th..."

Xemnas stops him, "_They_ call me creator, you and the other twelve will still call me by Superior, understand?"

Saix nods, "Sorry Superior. Anyway, the other weird thing that has me convinced that Axel, especially Demyx is still alive, is that Marluxia stopped me." He looks off to the side, "He was talking about Demyx and he even replied that he didn't care about Zexion and that he hated Xigbar, but he would protect them to protect Demyx."

The Superior grins, "Ah, so Kexkio may have been incompitent in her deisposal of Axel and Demyx. Fine, I know what I have to do, stay here Saix." He disappears into a portal, leaving Saix alone in the middle of the town.

Saix sighs, looking around at the other Nobodys. This isn't what he wanted, he wanted his heart, not to be a God to these Nobodys. But, like a dog to his master, he would remain loyal to his Superior. He had lost his heart, not given it up freely but, he had fallen, accepting his fate. The other two, Xaldin and Marluxia however, refused to give up, their fighting spirit too strong. He hears giggling and turns around, spotting _those_ girls again. Three girls had been following him to no end since he came here, seeming to all orignate from Halloween Town. It seems that he had followers, and he didn't like it, not one bit. They were rabid fangirls almost, seeming to faint as he glared at them, regarding him as God. He closes his eyes and groans, Xemnas had told him to stay here, and stay here he would. He wouldn't like it, but hey, he could easily kill the three if he wanted too, and thankfully, they knew that too.

***

I sigh, exhausted from healing Xigbar, the internal wounds taking everything I had to give. Xigbar holds me up, making sure I didn't keel over and hit my head. I was too rushed, the healing sapping everything I had in me. I was too fast in healing it, wanting to solve the problem before Xigbar changed his mind about letting me heal it. Axel and Zexion look at each other, still a little miffed at each other but know feeling gulity that they had caused all this drama.

"Dude, are you ok?" Xigbar exclaims, worried about me.

I nod, "Yeah, just p...fine. Just fine." I stop myself, not wanting to remind Axel of Rude.

Xigbar sighs in relief as I get my footing. Axel and Zexion look at each other over the pettiy fight now. Zexion is still wet, his clothes soaked to the bone but he probally feels great now, the heat getting unbearable. Axel on the other hand was dry, his fire element drying him out quickly. He looks like he's about to faint but seems ok at the moment, his black eye and brusies whould have to heal later , I was too out of it to do anything besides standing. Everybody seems to freese at the smae time, unmoving, even I am paralyzed, not even able to move my eyes. I get ready to panic when everything goes black.

***

_Moving forward, never stopping. _

_Do not slow. _

_Do not stray behind._

_Lost. _

_Lost and seeking. _

_Lost._

_On this Journey one of you will become lost._

_Beware of the cat, she's a theif._

***

Axel steps back, bewildered, "The HELL? That was creepy." He says, moving his hands and amrs, making sure he was moblie again.

Zexion shivers as he walks forward, "Yes, that was unnerving." Not being able to move had its effect on him too.

Xigbar rubs his bare arms, "As if, its just some of those stupid riddles, bunch of nonsense if you ask me."

I look around, shaking in fear at what just happened, "What was that? Why couldn't we move?"

Zexion looks at me, "I think...somebody was trying to send us a message."

Xigbar scoffs, "As I told you, it was nonsense. Just a bunch of hocus pocus." He says, really freaked out but he was hiding it well with his excuses.

Axel looks at Zexion, "Any clue what it meant?"

Zexion assumes his thinks position, his hand resting on his chin, deep in thought about the mysterious words. We all look at him, waiting the answer. Those exact words where in my dream before Axel had almost squished me. The fight had made me forget. Xigbar, even though he had said he didn't believe in the mumbo jumbo was looking at Zexion, really wanting to know what it was about. Zexion sighs, alerting us that he had figured out something.

"I'm...not sure." He admits, surprising us all. "It is a warning, that's all I can tell. Maybe we should go back to Twilight Tonw and ask Yen Sid about it."

I shiver in terror, "NO!" I yell, surprising everyone at my tone. "We can't go back, if we go back, I could forget you all, or did you forget that?!"

Zexion looks down, "Oh, forgot. Sorry, Demyx." He looks sadder than before, forgetting all about the promise to help me get my memories back.

Xigbar pats my shoulder, " Don't worry Demy, I'd promised I'd help you out, and I will. I didn't forget." He says, hugging me to clam me down.

Axel nods, flashing me a smirk, "ME and Zexion were just caught up in the heat fo the battle, that's why he couldn't remember, right Zexion?"

Zexion sighs, "I'm not sure. Remember how I said that it may be a natural pro..." He spots me, looking curiously at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

He looks at the other two, who seem to nod, understanding what he was talking about. Did I miss something? Something important? What did they want to keep from me? I thought we shared everything with each other, everything. What could be so horrible that they couldn't tell me? Xigbar looks at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. He ruffles my hair, attempting to make me laugh and say quit it. I was too down and worried to do that, letting Xigbar mess up my hair without a fuss. He stops, looking down on me, sensing the turmoil in me.

He looks up, a smirk on his face, "Dudes, let's make a promise right now."

"A promise? Why?" Axel asks.

Xigbar grins, "Well, I saw what happened before Sora took on Marluxia back when Zexy, you and the rest where living there. Demyx was worried baout you and Zexion. I was spying on the ceiling of the room. I saw the fight and at the time I had thought Sora killed you, and didn't report back. I didn't want to upset Demyx, he liked you too much as a friend and I knew it would absolutly kill Roxas. Instead I stayed to see what Keybrat did next. Him, Donald, and Goofy got a little unerved, too scared to face Marluxia, their memories tampered with by Namine. Heck, Sora couldn't even remember that Kairi girl's name."

Zexion looks up, "Your point?"

"My point is, to help raise their spirits and get everybody a boost of confidnece they made a promise to each other. I think I even know how the promise went, and it fits our situation perfectly." He clears his throat and sticks his hand out, "Dudes, even if we get scared, or in trouble, or even if we get seperated. Or even if we sort of forget each other. What ever happens, we're friends. Nobody will be left behind on this trip."

I smile, Xigbar somehow knew how to cheer us all up. He may be the prankster of this group but when he got serious, he knew how to do serious. I nod, and put my hand on top of his.

"I'm in." I say.

Axel smirks adding his hand, "I got it memorized, Xiggy." He says, throwing in his catch phrase, just cause he could.

Even Zexion seems to have higher spirits, "Its a promise then."

Xigbar grins and we seperate our hands. However, Xigbar always manages to reuin a serious moment, even if he had started said serious moment. He glomps me, the rest dog piling on top of us. we all laughing in the middle of nowhere but I didn't care. I was sorrounded by my friends, and we would be friends no matter what happened to us. That was assured. No more fighting with fists, but we could always have a yelling fight, I mean, even I had my yelling moments. I never felt so loved as I did right then, even though I was busy trying to breath under the dog pile.

"Guys-can't breath." I gasp out, laughing all the while. Xigbar sighs, struggling to not laugh, "Come on guys, let us up. Its too hot for this."

They get up, us dusting the dirt off of us. I groan as I see my hair, a total mess, the mullet ruined, looking almost like Roxas's hairstyle.

Xigbar grins, nogging my head since my hair was already messed up beyond repair. "See, everythings going to be ok, waterboy. Well get to New York without a hitch."

I glare at him and laugh, feeling a lot better.

Axel grins slightly and looks around, "Right now it looks like no one's getting to New York." Axel looks around the desert-like terrain, groan as he sees no familar landmarks.

Zexion looks at him, surprised that Axel had just said that. Heck, even I was surprised Axel had said that, usually he's adamant about sticking to his story, even if he's wrong.

"So, you admit we're lost?" Zexion questions.

I gulp and back up, sensing that Axel was getting fired up again. Oh no, not again. I thought we had just went over that! Xigbar tenses up, ready to lunge at Axel this time, not getting stuck with Zexion again. He wasn't about to have his speen knocked out of place again. I brace myself, ready to unleash the torrent of water again.

Axel glares at him, "I told you, we're not lost! We just don't know where we are." He realises what he's saying and bursts out laughing, "Yeah, ok, we're lost." He chuckles out.

Me and Xigbar relax, gald we didn't have to restrain them . Xigar was right, that promise gave our confidence a boost. Sora and them know what they are doing when it comes to moral. Zexion grins, gald that they had finally come to an agreement, him being the victor. Pleased with his little vivtory he smirks. He holds his hand out in front of him, his Lexicon appearing in his hands. We all look in question at the book, he never uses it for fighting anymore, relying on the sword just like I am. Wonder why he summoned it now, its not like he was getting ready to read a book, we were getting ready to head to New York. We didn't have time to read.

Zexion grins and opening the book, "Glad you admitted it."

He flips through the pages, seeming to be intent on looking for something, but what? We all look at him, curious. Staring at him. He feels us staring at him but ignores us, still leafing through the pages. Was it his diary or something? Finall my curiousity gets the better of me.

"Um, Zexion?" I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Finding the map." He replies bluntly.

If I you could die from shock, I would've keeled over right then and there. The shock is quickly replaced by anger, Axel and Xigbar probally thing the same thing.

"YOU HAD A MAP!!!!" We yell at him.

He looks at us, a serious look on his face. He studies us, looing from one face to another, seeing we were all pretty steamed at him.

"Yes, my book can turn into anything, even an Atlas. I was just waiting for Axel to admit he was lost."

We glare at him as he flips through the pages, if looks could kill...ugh. I'm too mad to think straight. He could've just told us he had a map earlier, it would've saved us from getting lost in the god forsaken desert, canyon, plains, thing, place, noun. I was too mad for words. Axel looks like he's ready to go back to pounding on Zexion, Xigbar looking eager to join him. Heck, even I wanted a slug but, at the same time, I probally would've done the same thing. Making somebody admit they are wrong before I helped them sounded exactly how Dyem use to act. I cringe, I never want to be that person again. But, as I survey my memories I realise about the time I died, I was acting a little like I am now, only I don't hate everybody.

"Ah, here we are." He stops on a page, "We just go north from Twilight Town." He grins, looking up at us.

Oh, I feel like bursting his bubble, I really want to burst his bubble. Xigbar and Axel look happy that we had a map. I sigh, I guess I'll have to break it to all of them. This isn't going to go well. I tap his shoulder, him turning to face me. He seemed please that Axel and Xigbar had calmed down. He looks at me and sees that I'm not happy, his face going from joy to confusion. Why wasn't I happy he seemed to think.

"Demy? What's the matter?" He asks.

I sigh and close my eyes, keeping my calm. "Um, Zexion? Can that book tell us which way is north?"

The area gets real quiet the three looking stunded. Axel and Xigbar looking at Zexion, waiting for the young teen to answer. He looks flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say to that. He had been stopped in his tracks, his happy train coming to a stop. He sighs and looks at his feet, noting wanting to look me in the eye.

"Um....no." He says timidly.

I about faint in shock, the Cloaked Schemer didn't plan ahead?! Its so going to snow in the Underworld. Xigbar grumbles, hitting his face with his palm.

"How about we pick a direction and start walking, we're liable to end up in a town." Xigbar suggests, a red imprint of his hand on his face.

Axel replies, "Yeah, its better than standing here waiting for a compass to magically appear."

I nod, looking at Xigbar. "Xiggy, lead the way."

Zexion snaps out of his disappointment, becoming his old self again.

Zexion glares at Axel, "H-Him lead the way? I have a MAP! I..."

"But, you don't have a compass, sooooo, that map is useless, Zexy." Axel grins, getting back at him for not telling us about the map when it could've been useful to us.

"Axel, do not call me that." Zexion growls and relutantly follows us.

We relax, everybody had gotten out their anger and everything was smooth sailing from there. The only thing that was bugging me was...the message. What did it mean? If it was a warning, shouldn't we be more worried. I stop as my stomach growls, my hunger interupting my thought process.

"Hey, could we pick up something to eat on the way." I ask.

Xigbar nods, "Sure Demy. I'll pick up something special, just for you."

***

_Time, moves slowly while you're gone  
I haven't heard your voice in quite some time  
But I still see your face  
I cannot erase the things you've done  
And all the ways you kept me hangin' on_

_Now your gone  
I've moved on  
And I don't feel so sorry  
Can't you see I'm bleeding  
But I won't bleed anymore  
I've held on  
For so long  
But I had to let you go  
At the end of our broken road_

_"Broken Road" by 12 Stones_

A guy with black hair steps from the building, a backpack slung over his back. He has on a blue t-shirt, a I *heart* New York on the front. He had on a Yankees Hat on his head, concelling his semi-mullet. He sighs, today was the day, the aniversery of his brothers death. It had been brodcasts all over New York that day, even though it had only been a minor story. The issue of the Heartless was more pressing than the death of some random boy's death. Mando groans, ignoring the date as much as he could. Greg had long gone, scared that he would be the balme for Dyem's death, even though it was Mando's fault. He spots a TV on in a store window, advertising the 32 inch screen. He almost ignores it if not for the police sketch drawings. It was of 4 people, people he would've never paid any attention to it if not for the 4th drawing. He twists around, staring at the screen intently. The kid looked just like Dyem, but that was impossible, Dyem was dead. He stops as the screen switches to a live video feed from a secrutity camera in Twilight Town. He drops the bag in shock, it was definetly Dyem, the hair, eyes and the face unmistakable. He even wore the same clothes as him. Mando turns away from the TV in anger, they was no way it could be Dyem. Dyem had died, he had watched. He knew Dyem couldn't be alive, it was against science, religion, and the law of life and death.

"Dyem's gone, that's that." He walks away from the window, dashing home.

**Hello devoted readers. I'm aware that I didn't upload last week. Don't panic, I don't have writers block for this story, amazingly (Knocks on wood) I was, unfortunatly plague with the Rhinovirus. For all you non Vexen's out there, its called...The dreaded COMMON COLD!! I felt horrible, it interrupted my thought process and I was hardly able to type up my essay, much less my stories. I hope to make up not having this chapter up by submitting another story Wednesday, yes. I said this wednesday, that or ethier thursday. I will make this up to you guys. You all are all awesome. Oh, by the way. Check out my deviantart. I have all my good pictures up there, plus my comics for the Organization. I also have a Character profile of Claxs up there. I plan to do one for every Organization Aeon character. You should check it out. There are some really great picks of Keiko and one pic of Mixa, AND it has the Year of The Cheetah Comic. heheheheheh. Ok, enough of my rambaling, go check it out or else I will slay you. (Pulls out Keybalde) DO IT. Ok, just playing but seriously go check it out. It is teh awesome, and check out my favs up there too, there are some really great pictures by other artists. This is the link to may profile page. .com/ And don't forget to keep reviewing my stories, I love reading the reviews. Well, I better get going, I'm exausted after pulling an all nighter. Not on this, but my essay. I just got tried of typing the essay. Oh check out my pofile up here, I have a list on 9 stories that I want to right, I will put up a poll on which 4 I should write. Most are Kingdom hearts, a few Hetalia, and Danny Phantom/ Timmy Turner fic. I also have a crack one involving, Pokemon, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Characters, lets just say, I ate bad choclate before I dreamed up that one. Remember, Year of the Cheetah!!! I would like to thank all of you have reviewed since I first put this fanfic up last year: Kichikoneko, AkuDemyfan, NinjaShiek, Kin, Khelc-sul Renai, Sound Slayer, Axel's Chamkram, Anime Freak Sammy, Keybladeninja7, zemyx1995, Wolf-Demon-Tasjoy, Jhenya Aj Jax, Gaby-Sama, Night's Mirth, Catalyna Cullen, Haru Inuzuka, Xx Dark-Light Angel xX, Mirai M. Mieux, BakaRamenBowl, Beth, Laxgrie, Eriuch, surxi25, Sora Tayuya, Xelcion, yukihikari99, and Princess of Rose. (Panst out of breath) I would list all the people who faved me but....lets just say the list would be longer than the story. Thank you all who have faved me and my story I thank you too, you're just too numerous to count. Oh, and I'm holding a contest. I'm picking a number right now, who ever is that number viewer will get a free drawing done by me, of their choice. It doen't even have to be kingdom hearts. I'm giving the number to be kept safe by Mixalis and Rican, incase Mixa tries to tell you the number.**

**Mixalis: Its *****

**(Looks bewildered) **

**Mixalis: Keiko, why can't I say ***?**

**Keiko: (smirks) Because, I have *bleeped* you. See it easy because I'm the author and you're the muse, which by the way. You aren't being a very good muse lately.**

**Mixalis: What? I'm on vacation.**

**Keiko: Anyway, the picture, when finished will be uploaded to my deviantart (listed above) and there I will mention you and put a link to your profile, or...if you request a picture based on a story of yours, I will put an incert of the story and a link to get to said story. And remember, it my pay to review. XD**

**Mixalis: I really hate you right now. **

**Keiko: I know, so sue me.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away_  
_And you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside?_  
_You're in ruins..._

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I_

_"21 Guns" by Green Day_

Chapter 24

Sora sighs as he walks out of Merlin's house. All Merlin knew was that there was even more enemies than Sora had to face this time. A lot more, just like Demyx had said, around 378 Nobody's were running around rather than just 13 or less. This was going to be tough, but, at least he had Riku and Kairi with him this time, not searching for them this time. He sits down outside, glad that Donald and Goofy had given them a Gummiship so they could visit their friends and go on vacation. Kairi especially loved trips to Atlantica, she enjoyed singing along with Ariel and she just adored it when they went to Pride Lands. Sora looked so cute as a lion in her opinion. He leans back on the wall, watching the sunset. This was going to be one long battle, but he, he was 20, he could make it.

"Hey there Sora." He hears a woman yell out.

He turns around and grins as he sees Yuffie, "Yuffie, you ain't changed one bit." He says.

She playfully glares at him, "That's because I wasn't a teen when you saw me. You look...older. I like the Go-tee."

Sora rubs the scruff on his face, "Yeah, Kairi does too. So, what has the Great Ninja been up too?"

Yuffie sighs, "I've been worrying."

Sora looks confused, "You? Worried? About what?"

Yuffie grins, "Its this guy I met, I only knew him for a few hours but...he acts just like me. He's funny, hyperactive, and I kinda just have been thinking of him since he left."

Sora looks even more confused, "I didn't know Cloud acted like that!"

Yuffie glares at Sora, "Not Cloud, he's Tifa's man. Its this guy named Demyx."

Sora smiles, "I just saw Demyx, a day ago."

Yuffie looks excited, "Really?! How is he? What has he been doing lately? Has he gotten into trouble? Is he hurt? Is he alone or with friends? Did he find where he belongs?" She asks, her voice going as fast as if she had drank 200 energy drinks.

Sora holds up his hands, "Woah, Yuffie, calm down. He's doing fine, for now. He's traveling with Axel, Xigbar and some guy named Zexion."

Yuffie looks a little releaved, "Oh, thats good. Did he tell you anything about what he's done for the past few weeks?"

Sora nods, "You want to hear?"

She nods enthustiasticly, before she stops, looking behind Sora and seeing Riku. She growls, pulling out her Ninja Star, "Sephiroth!"

She throws it at Riku who summons his Keyblade quickly and deflects the star, it returning to Yuffie. She charges at Riku before Sora stops her, standing between Riku and Yuffie.

"Yuffie?! That's not Sephiroth, this is Riku, the one Ansem possesed. My friend." He says, looking at Yuffie.

As quickly as it happened Yuffie smiles and waves, "Hello Riku. Nice to finally met you." She says, as cheerful as if she had never had gotten mad and just attacked Riku.

Riku looks just as confused as Sora does at the point. He looks at his long hair, lifting up the ends of one side. Maybe he should have cut it like he was planning to do a few days ago. He didn't think it had grown as long as Sephiroth's hair but hey, he always kept it up in a pony tail so he couldn't tell. Maybe he should stick with Sora until everybody had met him, instead of walking off for a drink. That would explain the free drink he got, without even telling the teller what he wanted. Yuffie rubs the back of her head, bowing in forgiveness to him.

"Sorry, you look so much like him. So, Sora, could you tell me about Demyx? I really want to hear how he's doing." Yuffie says, sitting down a bench in the area.

Sora sits back on his bench and grins, "Sure, I guess I'll start from after he left Radiant Gardens. Riku can help me with the parts I may forget. He knows how often I forget some parts of a story." Sora smiles big, flashing all his teeth.

Yuffie leans forward, eager to hear about Demyx, she had thought of him non stop. He seemed like the one who would get in trouble a lot, and she had been worrying lately. She felt much better to know that Sora had just scene him, alive and well. This made her heart stop leaping in worry, finally calmed down. How she missed him only though she knew him for a night. Maybe it was in their hearts to become close, or maybe, it was love at first sight. Though Leon would tell her she was just imagining things, she was probally just to excited about meeting someone like her. She pushed that thought aside, listening to the tale Sora was spinning, of Demyx's adventures since she last saw him.

***

Luxord sneaks around the alleys, looking at the Nobodies below him, looking desperatly around for him. One, a girl, is shining her flashlight around the area night lit alley, seeming to look through the buildings. _If I don't get out of here, that twit will find me up here._ He summons up a card a jumps into it, the card sliding across the roof, not even the moon was out tonight, the only light avalible was the lights from the many cars and the buidings. Suddenly the beam points at him, Luxord cursing his timing. He was the master of time but it seems his time had just run out.

"There he is!" the girl yells.

The two guys leap up there and pursue after Luxord. Luxord hops out of the card, the weapon slashing at the two guys. The younger looking of the guys is a kid with a baseball bat. Red energy balls float around him. He swings his bat at one of them, the ball disenregrating the card. Luxord yelps in fear and runs towards the end of the roof. This was the third day in a row that he had been hunted down by these people, he couldn't stand it any longer. How many of these guys did the Organization have?! He hadn't slept in a 2 days and he was slowing down. He wasn't as strong as he was when he was first in the Organization, he couldn't keep this up forever. He hears something head at his chest and drops to the ground. A green boomerang just misses him, the second guy cursing in anger as it returns to him.

Luxord hops up and keeps running, the two Nobodys still hot on his heels, "If you do something like that again twit, I'll box your ears!" Luxord half screams.

The guy laughs, "What you mean this, old fart?" He tosses the boomerang again.

As Luxord ducks he feels something hit his back, hard. The red energy ball had finally connected. Luxord yells as he is flung off the buiding, falling to the ground below.

He covers his face, tensing up for the landing. He gasps as something grabs him, stopping him from falling all the way down, yanking him into the fire escape stairs. Luxord begins to yell when a hand is clamped over his mouth as he's dragged into a window. The two Organization members rush over to the edge, the girl finally catching up. She shines her light down on the ground, spotting No one down there. Luxord struggles against the person, feeling no heart beating in their chest. The person drags him deeper into the house, a veil of dark going over the two. A warm feeling decends upon Luxord and he struggles even more, knowing exactly what was happening. Luxord suddenly feels weak, the darkness eatting away at him. He goes limp, no longer moving, the person holding him gasps in shock.

"Oh shit no." He lets the darkness disappear, Luxord getting his breath back and his heart feeling better.

The guys look over the edge and growl.

"Damn't Benix! I had him, you didn't have to knock 'em over the roof, you idiot!" The guy with the boomerang exclaims.

The younger looking kid speaks with a surprisingly old voice, sounding 30 instead of 8, "Number 278, I'm your commanding officer and you will not refer to me that way, Understand?" The Mercenary replies.

278 sighs, "Sorry." He mumbles, "But now what are we going to tell Xytus?"

The girl sighs, "Sorry guys, I guess he disappeared on us again, well have to go back and let another team try and find him, I guess he is really lucky. Soaxs was right."

Benix growls and opens a portal, "Come on you two, before we can manage to mess up this mission more than it already is."

The two groan as they follow the commander into the portal, disappearing from view. Luxord still fights against the guy withstraining him. The figure sighs and lets Luxord go, knowing that the Nobodys were gone. Luxord turns around and yells in attack. Luxord grabs a card and slashes at the guys throat, using the small card like a switchblade. The guy gasps and ducks and dodges Luxord's attacks, not appearing to try and defend himself.

"Lux...ord...stop...attac...king...me!" The figure yells, as he dodges each swipe.

Luxord keeps on, not letting this guy take his heart. "No way you twit, when do you think I was born, Yesterday?!" He yells.

The figure yells as the card hits his face, knocking the hood off his hood, revealing bright pink hair. The cut was made right above his left eye, causing the Nobody to go blind from the blood gushing down. Marluxia cowers on the floor, covering his face as red blood pours down his cheek, the cut pretty close to almost severing his temple. Luxord pauses, seeing an old commrade of his laying before him.

"Mar...Marluxia?" He growls, summoning up a bigger card, "What are you doing here?!" He growls.

MArluxia holds his hands up, "Luxord, stop, I didn't come to hurt you!"

Luxord growls, th card aimmed at Marluxia, "Who do you think I am Marluxia, I'm not an idiot. You just tried to take my heart with that stunt!"

Marluxia sighs, "Luxord, I was trying to hide you, I didn't realise the darkness would effect you like that. I'm sorry." He closes his eyes, preparing to feel the card slash through him.

Luxord lets the card disappear, "You....were trying to save me? But...you don't have a heart." He gets wide eyed, "Just like Xaldin, he still protected me from Claxs even though he had had his heart ripped out of him."

Marluxia looks up at him, his left eye squeezed tightly shut. "I just wanted to help you."

Luxord groans, "You were...trying to help? I thought you were the bad guy."

Marluxia looks affended, "I've always been good. I only tried to overthrow the Organization because I found out that Xemnas wanted to make that stupid Utopia of his instead of giving us back our hearts."

Luxord nods and steps forward, helping Marluxia to his feet, "You have a point. Thanks mate."

Marluxia grins, "No problem."

Luxord stands back, "So, do you know how Xaldin's doing?" He asks timidly, worried about his gambling partner.

Marluxia's smile goes away, giving Luxord more reason to worry. Xaldin had always been there to get him out of a periless situation and now, he was gone, leaving Luxord to fend for himself. Marluxia groans as he remembers what Nevkix did to him, to try and break his spirit.

"Nevkis is dealing with him. He will try to break him just like he broke Saix and tried to break me." Marluxia tries to force a smile, "I'm sure he'll resist like I did."

Luxord knows Marluxia is lying to him but knows that if Marluxia survived then Xaldin had a chance. "So, what brings you to New York?"

"Oh yeah, have you seen Demyx?" He asks.

Luxord looks shocked, "So they got to him afterall? I'll kill them, whoever took his heart shall die in a 52 death deal!!!" He growls.

Marluxia waves his hands, "Woah, no. Demyx still has his heart, in fact he's fine. He's traveling with Axel, Xigbar and Zexion." Marluxia sighs, wishing he had been with friends when Renxaule had come. "He's well protected."

Luxord sighs, "Well, thats good. If anyone deserves a heart, Demyx does. He'd never hurt a fly."

Marluxia nods, "Yeah, and I'm trying to keep him out of trouble. See, everybody thinks he's dead in the Organziation but, Xemnas has disappeared, leaving Saix with three werewolf Nobodies, poor guy. I think he might be after Demyx, Axel, Xigbar and Zexion, suspicious of the story. I tried to track them down, but I lost them somewhere in the plains. I was checking everywhere and came here." He laughs, "Good thing I did, huh?"

"Yeah, Thank you Marl..." Luxord stops as the door to the empty aparment flies open.

In the dark room red orbs start to appear around the figure and Marlxuia and Luxord, resembling red will-o-wisps. The figure growls, a black and red bat in his hand.

"I thought I heard voices." Benix growls.

Benix dashes at Luxord, swinging his bat as hard as he could. Luxord closes his eyes, preparing to feel the wood connect with his bone. He hears a sickening crack and a yell. He looks up in surprise, Marluxia had leaped in front of Luxord, the bat hitting his arm full blast. In his hand was gribbed the sycthe but he lets that go, falling to the ground. Luxord, in quick thinking grabs up the sycthe and leaps over Marluxia, slicing through Benix in one quick motion. Benix looks in shock at his mid-section, his bat clattering to the ground. He looks up, his perple eyes wide in fear as he fades away, a few objects fall to the floor, left behind.

"I guess I still have a little luck left." Luxord gasps out, his heart pounding like crazy

"It had to be my fighting arm that gets hit, it had to be!" Marluxia yells out, clutching his arm in agony.

Luxord rops the scythe and rushes over to Marluxia. "You ok?!"

Marluxia nods, gritting his teeth, "You see that green thing over there that Benix dropped?" Luxord nods, "Grab it and bring it here."

Luxord rushes over and picks up the object, grinning in joy as he sees a hi-poition. He picks it up, rushing back over to Malruxia, who by this time is moving his legs, trying to keep the yells down to prevent anyone from knowing they were there. Marluxia spots the hi-potion and grabs it from Luxord, gulping down the whole thing in one swig. He groans as he feels the magic rushing through his blood stream, his arm becoming a dull pain, as if he had just spraigned it. He whices as he moves it, but at least it wasn't broken anymore.

"I'm ok. But, I'm in no condition to find Xemnas." He sighs, "I hope what I assume he's up to isn't true." Marluxia sighs, looking at the spot Benix once was.

Luxord hleps him up and walks him through the door. The two disappearing into the night.

***

"Xiggy, I don't want to!" I say quietly.

Xiggy groans, "You said you were hungry, so, there's a cheeseburger."

I look at the deer eatting at the grass, looking very beautiful in the dying sunlight. I shake my head, pushing the gun away. Both me and Xigbar are on our stomachs, on a hill, downwind from the young doe. Xigbar pushes the gun back at me, looking at me seriously. I shake my head, pushing it away again.

Xigbar frowns, "I thought you were from New York? You'll fight to the death, but you won't shot a deer?"

I shake my head, not looking at the deer anymore, my head face down on the ground.

Xigbar sighs, "Fine, I'll shot 'em."

I tense up, fearing for the deer's life." I-I changed my mind, I want fruit, or lettuce, or anything. I'll eat grass just don..." The shot goes off, the red crystal heading towards the deer.

I crige, expecting to hear the animal cry out. Instead I hear Xigbar yell in anger. I look up and see the doe rushing away, too far for Xigbar to shoot now. He sighs and stands up, I sigh in relief, watching the deer run away. He looks at me and sighs.

"Lets go see what Axel and Zexion have, maybe we might have some food." Xigbar says, letting his arrowgun disappear. We get back to where the guys are, Zexion and Axel looking pretty beat up. I groan, did they get in another fight?

Xigbar groans, "Dudes, I thought we were over that. Why'd you go and beat yourselves up?"

Axel gronas, "We didn't...a horse...came out of nowhere..."

Zexion almost falls, "And tried to trample us. We just wanted the apples."

Me and Xigbar look surprised.

"A horse?" Both me and him ask.

Axel nods, "Yeah...this huge golden brown stalion...with a dark brown muzzle...came out of nowhere!" He gasps out.

Zexion, "We ran for our life, just escaping him a few minutes ago."

Axel whimpers, "Can we go before it comes back?"

Xigbar sighs, "Yeah, so I guess you didn't get any food?"

They shake their heads. Xigbar groans and sighs, "Alright, lets move out, before the big bad My Little Pony comes back."

Axel growls, "It was not a my little pony. It was a demon horse from hell!"

"Right, sure it was." Xigbar says, continuing to walk. "I would've so defeatd the horse withy my guns. Guns are so much more reliable than Chamkrams. You don't have to wait for the gun to come back when you attack."

We head after him. Axel and Zexion looking pretty steamed that Xigbar hadn't took their mauling by a horse a seriously as they did. I sigh, at least they hadn't leaped upon him and beaten him to a pulp yet. As we are walking I have plenty of time to think about my situation. I ponder about why I can't play my Sitar, Dyem can play it so why can't I? I look at my hands and try to form a chord, nothing happens. I sigh, a little disappointed. I look at Axel and Xigbar, they are arguing about who has the better weapon. Zexion rolls his eyes at the two and continues to look at his book. I think he is trying to find landmarks, so he can take the lead again. I close my eyes. Will I forget about them soon? Will I forget about Yuffie?! I had never thought of that, what if it gets rid of every memory until I think I woke up after the gun shot that killed me? I shudder at the thought, I don't want to forget about Yuffie, or my friends. I wonder how much I've forgotten about the Organization and everyone there? Lets see if I can remember all the ranks. The first one's easy, that's Xemnas, the Superior. Number 2 is Siax? No its Xigbar, Siax is number 7. Number 3 is Xaldin. Number 4 is....um..... Vexen! He always bragged about he was 4 while I was a lowly number 9, and one of the the first 6. Number 5 was...........was?

"This is too HARD!" I yell out.

Everybody stops and stares at me.

"You ok, Demy?" Xigbar asks.

I stop, realising I just said that out loud instead of thinking it.

"Yeah, I was just trying to see what I have forgotten. I was naming all the ranks."

"How'd that go for you?" Zexion asks.

"I got up to 5 but I couldn't remember anything else."

Axel walks towards me, "Well, do you remember what rank you were?"

"Number 9, and you were number 8. I remembered!" I turn to Zexion, " And you were number 12.....or was it 5?" I slump down onto the ground, "Oh, its no use. By time we get to New York all my memories will be gone and I'll become Dyem." I sigh.

Xigbar kneels beside me, "It'll be ok Demy." He says, failing at cheering me up.

Axel snses this, scoffs and pushes Xigbar aside, "Of course it will if you keep thinking like that. Just don't admit defeat just because you can't remember a few numbers, big deal. All that counts is that you will remember us in your heart, your heart will never forget."

I look up and smile, " You're right." I stand up, my will restored, "In order for me to fight this I need to keep an upbeat attitude. Besides, if I forget, you all can remind me."

Axel nods, "Yup." He grins at Xigbar, "THAT'S how you motivate someone, dude." He taunts Xigbar, walking ahead of us, walking with a swing in his step.

Xigbar glares at him, "Careful, Ax. You're walking on thin ice."

At that moment an ice shard slashes across Axel's arm and he yells in pain, clasping a hand over the wound. We hear Vexen's creepy laugh behind us, we twist around and spot the academic, a portal forming behind him.

"I quite agree, Xigbar, although its not as thin as he would like." Vexen grins.

We gasp in horror as we see the person step from the portal, his silver hair unmistakable. Xemnas. I'm scared down to the core of my heart, my old leader standing before me. He steps from the portal and smirks, spotting me and Axel, alive and well. Everybody summons their weapons and stands ready, not wanting to be unprepared. Axel is having trouble holding on to his Chamkrams, because of the injury Vexen caused.

"Axel, Demyx. I see you two are alive and well. Everybody thought that you two had died. I'm gald to see that wasn't true." Vexen says, summoning up his sheild. "It would've been bothersome to create new clones. They break so easily."

Xemnas spots me and Zexion's new weapons, "Seems the weakest fighters have gotten stronger, Kexkio didn't mention that Demyx and Zexion had blades."

Vexen shakes his head, "Incorrect, Demyx is still a weakling when it comes to fighting, if it wasn't for Xigbar, I would already have his heart." He grins.

I growl, the anger grwoing in me. Call me weakling will he?! I get ready to charge when Xigbar stops me, grasping my shoulder tightly. The aged vetran looks stern, preparing for the battle before him.

"He's trying to bait you, don't fall for it." Xigbar warns, having fought many battles before.

He, like most of the Organziation, knew how to ingure a heart and how to intice an enemy to come to you, to quickly finish them off. Vexen was trying to do just that by angering me, knowing how quickly and easily I was to anger. I nod and reluctantly back off, blinded for a minute with my anger.

Xemnas grins, "Last chance to comeback quietly, you four. Already Xaldin and Marluxia has returned to our ranks." He says, not revealing that Marluxia was a traitor.

Axel growls, his Turk uniform sleeve getting darker from the blood, "Never Mansex!"

I look at Axel, "Don't make him mad! Wait...he can't get mad, can he?" I say, holding my sword at my side, ready to charge into the fight.

I sigh, gripping my sword tighter. There is no changing weapons in this fight. If I can't play my Sitar, then I can't use the Sitar. I probally can still control water, wait, I can still control water but I don't know how well I can fight without my Sitar to chanell it through. Axel smirks, ignoring the pain in his arm, galring at Vexen, knowing that he was his target, after holding me for ransom. Not a smart idea Vexen. Xigbar sticks close me, his sights set on Xemnas.

Xemnas flashes Axel a death glare, "I've been patient but...." He draws his two Aerial blades, the red light bright in the Twilight light. "You've forced my hand. This is nothing, I can easily force you to lose your hearts."

Vexen laughs and holds up his shield, "I qutie agree, Superior. We can defeat them, Yes."

Everything happens so fast. Xemnas lunges at me and Xigbar, us being the closer to him, while Vexen, eager to finish what he started with Axel's wound, lunges at him and Zexion. I yell in anger as I block one of Xemnas's Aerial Blades. The red energy humming as it comes in contact with the steal of my blade. More like glorified Light Sabers if you ask me. Xigbar growls, angry that Xemnas attacked me first. He shoots at Xemnas, appearing behind him in a flash of blue. His ponytail hangs over his head as he attacks upside down, his signature move. Xemnas easily blocks the energy crystals with one blade, diverting them back at Xigbar. Xigbar disappears before they hit him. I jump back as Xemnas swings the second blade back at me, attempting to injurm me. Instead I come at him low and slash at his arm. He yanks it back, the sleeve being cut down its length. He growls and dashes after me as I try and get some distance from him, backing up quickly. I'm not good at close combat yet, I'm more of a Xigbar appears above him and shoots down, hitting him with a hail of bullets. I escape, just avoiding the blades of my former boss. Xemnas yells in fury and holds his hand up. Black and white ribbon-like streams hit Xigbar, the Nothingness. Xigbar falls onto the ground, seeming to go limp. I'd recongnise that attack anywhere, he's using the nothingness against us. He dashes at Xigbar, ready to finish him off.

"Keep off of him MANSEX!" I dash towards him and slash his arm, but he blocks the swing with his blade.

Xigbar manages to recover, disappearing and reappearing behind Xemnas again, shotting at his back. Xemnas yells in pain, turning his attention back at Xigbar. He continues to parry us, our attacks seeming to have no effect on his swiftness. I yelp as Xigbar's arrows hit me in the arms and one in the chest. I feel ok, but small stabs of pain are everywhere. Xemnas had redirected Higbar's arrows to hit me, making Xigbar even more pissed off. He had promised to protect me and now his own weapon had injured me. I continue my slashes at Xemnas, trying desperately to get a hit on him. I guess I'll have to go street on him. I swing at him and he blocks it, I grin and preform a perfect leg sweep. Xemnas falls on the ground with a pained gasp. I jump above him, my blade pointed at his chest. As I come down he raises his hand and hits me with the nothingness. I yell in pain as I hit the ground, the nothingness aggrivating my heart. I feel as though I'd become a Nobody all over again but the feeling goes away soon afterwards.

"Demyx! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Xigbar yells.

I look behind me to see Xigbar charging his two guns, a green aura sorrounding him. I spot the huge green energy arrow growing bigger, the wind around him picking up. I guess Xemnas got him mad with that last attack on me. I hop out of the way as a huge green energy crystal launches. Xemnas slices through it with his Aerial Blades and charges at Xigbar. Xigbar disappears and appears beside me, upside down again. I look at him, he seems, determined, as if he was getting revenge for something from his past life. He wanted Xemnas's blood, desperately.

Xemnas growls, "I'm tiring of this, Xigbar."

Xigbar ignores him and reloads his guns, "Arm, Reload." His face in a stern glare, not a smirk or smile evident on his face.

Xemnas grins and disappears, surprising me and Xigbar. We look around for him, not seeing him anywhere. He reappears but now there is 2 of him. Great, the dopplerganger attack, shit. I had hoped he wouldn't use it but, hey, he is trying to take our hearts.

Xigbar growls, "I'll take the one on the right."

He vanishes and appears beside the Xemnas on the right. I guess I get the one on the left, here goes. I charge at the one on the left, my blade poised to slash through the Xemnas.

My Xemnas smiles, "Wrong choice." He grabs me by my throat.

SHIT! I got the real Xemnas. I struggle against his iron grip, dropping the Silent Nocturne in the attack. Suddenly I feel weak as he sorrounds me with the nothingness, my eyes slowly blacking out. The world seems to get dimmer, my arms losing their feeling as well as my legs. I can't think straight, or else if I could've I would've kicked at him. I close my eyes, a strangled gasp coming out of my mouth.

Xemnas chuckles, "You're mine Nocturne."

"Not if the Freeshooter can help it!" I hear a voice.

Xemnas yells as Xigbar appears randomly around him, glowing a bright blue. Peppering Xemnas with blue energy crystals, missing me completely. Xemnas drops me and trys to deflect the bullets but they still hit him, actually going through the blades. I drag myself out of the way as Xigbar unleashes an onslaught of blue crystals at Xemnas, hitting him numerous times. Xigbar stops glowing and looks around. I still feel a little light headed. My heart pounding like crazy at the attempt to capture my heart out of my chest. That was too close for comfort. Xemnas has disappeared once again, getting out of Xigbar's range of fire.

Xigbar appears beside me, upside down, "You, ok, Demy?" He says, his eye full of worry.

I nod and stand up, almost stumbling back down. I hear a cry of pain behind me and look back. Axel is pinned under Vexen's sheild, the weapon crushing down on him. Zexion has an arm covered in ice trying to free it from the ground, to help Axel out of the periless situation. Vexen sure is giving Axel and Zexion a hard time. I need to help Axel, Vexen looks like he's about to kill him! But, I can't leave Xigbar, what do I do?!

"You looked away." I hear a voice behind me, giving me chills down my back.

Xemnas hits me in the side with his Aerial Blades, causing a blinding pain to shot up my side. I yell out and return the favor, hoping to kill him. Its a doppleganger, it vanishes in a poof of darkness. Behind the doppleganger I spot the real Xemnas charging towards me. I know that I won't be able to block this one, my sword already to far to correct my swing in that small amount of time. I close my eyes and prepare to feel the Aerial Blade pierce my heart. To feel nothing, to remember nothing, to be nothing. I hear a cry in pain, and cringe, thinking it was my own. I realise it wasn't me and open my eyes. Xigbar stands in front of me, his feet planted on the ground, keeping his ground. My heart almost stops as I see the red blade sticking out his back. Xigbar is grasping the blade with his bare hands, his attempt at stopping it from going through him foiled, panting in pain. He seems to shiver with every breath, the blade meant for me sticking through him. I feel tears pour down my face, still not understanding what had just happened. I finally snap out of it.

"XIGBAR!! NO!!" I screech out.

Xigbar groans and falls to his knees, a blackness covers him, engulfing him. Xemnas stands back, smirking, letting his blades disappear.

Vexen stops fighting and grins, "Looks like another member has been added to our ranks."

Axel, who is still pinned under Vexen's sheild looks in total shock at the scene before him. Zexion frees his arm finally and spots Xigbar, the darkness sweeping over him. I stare in fear as the blackness disappears, revealing Xigbar. He has traded in his biker clothes and his red bandana for an Orgnaization coat, his head bowed in defeat.

"Xigbar!" Axel and Zexion yell out.

_On this Journey one of you will become lost._

Xigbar stands slowly up, his guns still by his side. He looks at Xemnas, not glaring, not even smiling. Just like he was a hollow shell again. Xemnas smirks, pleased at his success, he had Xigbar's heart, and he would be under his control. I back up in fear, my side keeping me from standing up and running away. Xemnas points at me, a grin coming to his face. Not Xigbar, why Xigbar?! Yen Sid's words drift back to me, making me sob in regret. _Freeshooter. You will once again be tempted by the darkness, I cannot say if you will overcome it or not._ It was my fault. I shouldn't have looked back at Axel's fight. I should've cocentrated on my fight. Zexion had Axel's back. Now Xigbar had been captured and it was all my fault. My fault!

Xemans grins and looks at Xigbar, "Now, finish off Demyx."

I scramble back, hardly able to move as my side throbs in pain. Not Xigbar, why Xigbar? Tears pour down my face as I stare Xigbar in the eye, the spark that use to be there, gone. Probally forever, all because of me. He turns to face me, aiming his gun at me. He goes for the trigger when he stops, his hand slightly trembling.

Xigbar closes his eye, "As if."

You could've heard a pin drop. Xemnas's smirk is replaced by a scowl, and Vexen's so shocked he moves his sheild slightly. Axel scrambling from under the moved weapon, desperate to stop Xigbar from killing me. He hadn't heard what Xigbar had said, he was just focused on getting from under Vexen sheild to help me.

"What did you say?" Xemnas growls out.

"I said, as if." He glares at Xemnas, aiming his gun at him. " Leave Demyx!" He turns to me and smiles, "I may have lost my heart but I still have a promise to keep. No matter what happens, we have to protect each other." The spark was back in his eye.

I didn't want to leave Xigbar. If was still able to protect me there was a chance he could get his heart back. He had a chance.

I stand up barely, "We also promised no one would be left behind!" I struggle to stop crying.

Xigbar sighs, realising what I was talking about, the promise. "No. I said _Nobody_ will be left behind, now go. Escape. I'll handle Mansex and Mr. Hyde." He takes the safety of his guns.

Xemnas scowls, "I took your heart, you shouldn't care about promises! You should be under my control, a lifeless HUSK!!"

Xigbar chuckles, "Well, maybe I still have a piece of it left in me." He turns to Axel, "Get them outta here." He turns to me, looking almost sad, " See you next time around, kiddo."

Axel rushes at me and drags me away as Xigbar fights the two Nobodies.

"We have to go back and help him!" I yell, struggling against Axel, my wound still bothering me.

"We can't, he's already made his choice." Axel says, still dragging me away from the fight.

I don't want to leave him. We are a family almost, being so close together for the last few days and our time in the Organization. Well, what parts I can remember. This isn't fair, why Xigbar. I realise Axel's right. Xigbar choose to stay behind, to let us escape. But, that doesn't stop me from being plagued with guilt. After all, if I hadn't looked away, he would still be with us. Its probally for the best that we leave him, its no telling when he would lose control of himself and attack us. I look back one last time at Xigbar and run after Axel and Zexion, knowing I would never see Xigbar again.

_He woke up in the middle of the night_  
_He could hear the echos of the fight_  
_He would always check his scope_  
_Before he load his magizine_  
_He tried to fight the fire in his head_  
_And fought to keep his focus sharp instead_  
_He never knew he'd be a hero at nineteen_

_It's time to go_  
_He's on his own_  
_No compromise_  
_No questions why_

_Never say die_

_On the feild of shattered dreams_  
_They arise to pull themselves together_  
_In this land of liberty_  
_They wear the purple hearts forever_

_"Feild of Shattered Dreams" by House of Lords_

***

Kexkio growls, stomping down the hall. She had just heard the news from Renxaule that both Axel and Demyx had survived getting shocked by her collars. Her pride was injured. Her collars had never failed before and now Demyx and Axel had made fools of her weapons. Everybody who she had control over was secretly laughing behind her back and she knew it. Demyx nor Axel wasn't going to get off the hook that easy. All she had to do was find their heart, the one thing each cared about, and take it. She would need Soaxs help with this one, with her arm still unhealed. She would finally have her revenge.

**Hello. Sorry about last week. I was sick. Oh, the horse mentioned is Spirit off of Spirit, Stalion of the Cimerod. Here is the promised chapter. Hold up a minute.**

**(Keiko picks up Vexen's sheild and stands behind it)**

**Keiko: Alright, I'm ready for the Various objects to be thrown at me because of Xigbar's death-ish.**

**Rican: (Rican chuckles) You realise how ridiculous you look.**

**Kiko: I rather look silly than get caught off gaurd at the screams of no in the hundreds of fans that read my stories.**

**Rican: Keiko, you're just being parano- (Is hit with a random object thrown by an angry reader)**

**Keiko: (points at him) SEE SEE! I ToLD YOU! I TOLD YOU TO BE PREPARED! BUT DID YOU? NO! (HAhaha)**

**Keiko yelps as more and more sharp and blunt objects are thrown at her and Rican, the two cowering behind the sheild.**

**But anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a special chapter as it has TWO songs. I just heard the last one last night and it screamed Chapter 24 to me. So I put it in here. If you hate that Xiggy lost is heart, I am sorry and am prpeared for any comments of (NO WHY XIGGY) coming my way. I won't mind, comprende? Just make sure you read and review. This is one of my hated chapters. But, hey, some sacrifices need to happen right? (Ducks as a shovel is thrown at her) **

**Keiko: Alright, who threw the shovel. That was uncalled for!**

**Readers are quite, whistling as Keiko glares at them from behind Vexen's sheild.**

**Rican: Maybe we should leave before they find the torches and pitchforks or ethier Find Sora to kill you with his Keyblade.**

**Keiko: You have a point. (turns to audience) Thanks for reading and remember. Reviewing my get you a free artwork! (Yells as a boulder is chucked at her, breaking the sheild)**

**Keiko Rican: Oh shit! Run away. (Run as they are pelted with random objects. leaving the broken sheild behind)**

**PS. Vexen's going to so kill me. I just asked to borrow it and now I've let it get killed, great.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

The ground pounds on underneath me, using up all my strength just to keep running, to keep moving. I don't even notice my wound anymore, the pain replaced by exhaustion. The world feels so numb, so wrong. It feels like I've been running for years, centuries even. This was too much, Xigbar was a Nobody now, the enemy. It just didn't sit right with me, making my stomach feel as though I was being stabbed and the blade twisted numerous times. Finally I break, no longer able to keep running. I fall on the ground, tears streaming down my face. Xigbar is gone and its all my fault.

I pound the ground in anger, "Why Xigbar, it should've been me! That Blade was meant for me!" I yell out and lay on the ground, my sobs coming tenfold.

Axel and Zexion catch up to me, exhausted and panting heavily, their limbs shivering from running for the few miles after me. Zexion walks over to me while I lay my head onto the dusty ground, my will broken.

Zexion catches his breath, "Don't blame yourself, Demyx..."

"SHUT UP! It WAS my fault. He jump in front of the Blade and lost his heart protecting me! Its my fault. Its m..." I muffle my cries into the ground, tasting the dirt almost.

I feel like shit, like I've let everybody down.

Axel finally catches his breath, "Demyx...there is a chance that he has a heart. He did keep the promise." Axel says, leaning over me, knowing that if he touched me it would only get worse.

I choke down a sob, my heart in pieces. He's wrong, Xemnas took his heart, stabbed him through with his unholy lightsaber, he destroyed him. I look back at the direction we left. No sign of Xigbar and them, we probally have been running for a few hours at least, no longer in the plains anymore. Will Xigbar come after us, like all the others did? Even if he kept the promise, how long could he keep up the resistance? I take a deep breath, coughing as some dirt rushes up my wind pipe, hurting my dry throat even more. Axel sighs, hearing my pained gasps inbetween the tears, sobs and whimpers. He wanted so bad to take on my pain, to have the happy Demyx back to him. Zexion coughs, exaiming his arm before standing back up, grasping his knees for support.

Zexion straightens up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, "We need to keep moving." I see the wettness to his eyes but don't say anything, "If we stay here they'll catch us." He starts running again.

Axel hops up and drags me up, my wound screaming in pain at the movement. I show no signs of pain though, not letting Axel realise I was still injured.

"Come on, Demyx." Axel says, pulling me into running.

I reluctantly join them, putting more and more distance between us and Xigbar. Now time for more running. Running from pain, running from heart break, running from guilt, only getting more and more numb. That was my world right then, running, one foot in front of the other. I steal a glance back, seeing if I could spot anything coming towards us, nothing is there though and I speed up, heading away from Xigbar.

***

We fall, hours later, unable to carry on. I'm unable to move one muscle, the pain too much and the exhaustion too great. I collapse on the ground, panting, trying to regain some oxygen. Axel staggers over to me, to see if I'm ok but staggers and falls, knocked out cold. Zexion sits down, out of breath and looking around as if he couldn't see anything. I try to keep my vision from diming and from spinning, wanting to see where we had landed. When I finally stop my head from spinning I look around. Through my dimmed vision I see the city lights just ahead, I'm home. I look in awe at the skyscrapers across the way, the city calling out to me almost. We're here....well, not all of us, I think regretably. I forget about the city before us as I fall into a deep and troubled sleep.

***

I leave the nurse's room, the nurse yelling at me as I rush out. She had questioned me, asking me who did this to me but I wouldn't tell her. She had banadged my leg and she told me not to leave until I told her. I wasn't telling her anything.

"DYEM BURNS!" The nurse yells out but I had already ran down the hall, the leg only bothering me slightly.

I slow down, the bell for school hadn't rang yet and there wasn't that many kids there yet. I want this year to go by as fast as it can, wanting to put as much distance between me and Greg. Mando could finally free me from his grip on me, I would never have to see Greg again. I sigh as I spot Mrs. Hunter, the woman always pestering me. She even kicked me out for not bringing a book, telling me that if I didn't have the book I couldn't come back in the room. So, I skipped. She never even told my dad, which surprised me.

"Mr. Burns, what are you doing?" She asks, looking me over with a evil eye.

"Look, I'm just minding my own damn business Hunt, so just leave me alone." I say, walking past her.

She glares at me, so bad wanting to write me up for that but, I wasn't in her class this year. I made sure of that by refusing any class I knew she taught. She would've somehow changed my class teacher so I would end up with her, to get tormented. I turn the corner, going for my locker. I sigh, opening the locker and stuffing my bookbag in the opening. I freeze as I spot something black move in the corner of my eye and grab the handle of my baseball bat and look at it. I relax as I see its just one of the Freshmen in a black hoodie. I groan, am I that paranoid? Is every black shape going to make me grab a weapon in fear? I throw the bat back in my locker.

"This is ridiculous." I say, slamming my locker shut and turning around to walk to my first class.

I walk right into a wall, falling down on the ground in front of me. I mumble and rub my nose, I don't remembered a wall being there before. I open one of my eyes and gulp. I hit a wall alright, a wall of pure muscle. The kid was definatly taller than me, and huge, he looked like he had beat the football team...and then EATEN them!! It was.....Matthew. He looks down at me, his pudgey eyes narrowed in anger.

"You....ran into Matthew!" He growls out.

My brother wasn't kidding when he said that Matthew spoke in third person. I wonder how old he is, he couldn't be Mando's age, he was too tall and fat and...everything!!! He was definatly like 5 years my senior.

I stand up, "Well, if you hadn't been standing right there I wouldn't hav..." I duck, spotting a blur coming at my head.

I cringe in terror as I hear a straining of metal above me. I step back and gasp as I spot a huge dent in my locker, caused from Matthew's pudgey fists. I gulp backing up, he wasn't a kid, he was the damn HULK!

"Nobody runs into Matthew and gets away...wait...you Mando's brother, aren't you." He smirks. "Matthew's going to have fun with you, Burns." He laughs, cracking his knuckles.

I yell and dash down the hall as the 200 pounds of Matthew barrels after me. Where is a damn teacher when you need them?! They're there when you don't want them, but the minute 'you're' in trouble, they disappear. I groan, feeling the guy getting closer to me, how does he run so fast with so much fat on him?! I slide around the corner, smirking as I hear Matthew slam into the lockers. I look back only to lose the smirk, it didn't slow him down at all, it only seemed to make him madder. I spot Jake and rush past him. He looks wierdly at me and looks behind him, seeing Matthew plowing towards me.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Jake yells, starting to run too. "Dyem?! What did you do to him?!" He yells, rushing beside me.

"I ran into him, look, get a teacher or something, before he focuses on you and beats you to a plup too." I say, dashing into the library, hoping to lose him in this laybrinth of books.

Jake nods and rushes down the hall, Matthew dashing into the door to the Library, almost looking like he was sniffing me out. I gulp and dash into the fiction section. Matthew dashes forward, heading into the Non-fiction. I sigh in relief as he runs farther and farther away from me. I sigh and slump down in the N section, just waiting for Jake's reinforcements to arrive, hoping it wasn't Mrs. Hunter. I gulp, hearing something scurrying towards me. I yell in fright as I spot a Shadow running at me. I take a book and throw it at it, wanting to hit it with all of my heart, not wanting the thing to attack me again. Surprisingly the book hits its head, making the creature fly back and lay down on the ground.

"I...I hit it!" I say, surprised.

I regret it as I hear Matthew stop and listen to where the sound came from. I gulp and sprint down the shelves, hearing the rhino, Matthew, charging towards the N section. I dash and duck behind another shelf, just in time to avoid Matthew's glare down the aisle. I sigh, looking around carefully for anymore of those creatures. This is straight out of a horror film. Can only I see them?! That would explain why Matthew just passed by the knocked out one and why Jake didn't see the hord hiding in the alley. I dash to the next shelf section, just ducking past Matthew's eyes. Where is Jake with that back up?!

"Matthew will find you, Burns." Matthew growls out.

I gulp and rush down the aisle, what did Mando do to this guy to make him hate the name of Burns so much?! I duck around the corner and yell out as I trip over something. I yell as I realise its a Shadow, its claw wrapped around my injured leg. Matthew storms towards where I am, me desperatly kicking at the Shadow, knocking it back into the ground. I run, but this time Matthew spots me.

"FOUND YOU BURNS!!" Matthew yells.

I hear something that sounds like loud footsteps only to realise That I wish it was footsteps. It was the shelves! Matthew had pushed down the shelves to try and crush me! I see the shelves coming towards me and make a break for it, trying to out run the falling shelves. I jump for the exit, only to yell in pain as the shelf pins me to the ground, all its weight on my back. I try and push it up, only to stop when I feel it almost snap my back in half falling back to the ground. I let my head hit the floor, balling up my fists as I see I made it halway out before it fell on me. I look up as I see Matthew above me, cracking his knuckles above me.

"Looks like Matthew caught himself a rat." He smirks.

I groan and close my eyes. This is going to hurt..a lot. I feel like a ton of bricks slams into my right eye and see a blinding flash of white before I pass out, fell by the Hulk copy. When I wake up I barely remember what happened, not even realising that my birthday had passed. Evidently I had been punched so bad I had short term memory loss, completely forgetting about Mando's revealed feelings, still thinking he hated my guts. The nurse told me it would be temeprary, hopefully returning the next day. I go through the rest of the day, mad and angry at the world like always. Even Jake could tell the difference in me. They would've sent me home but no one at home would answer.

"Greg is probally passed out on the couch from drinking and I could care less about that idiot Mando." I declare, walking out of the office, going to class, only to skip and hang out in the Gym Room until the bell rings for us to go, an ice pack on my eye, knowing it was black. Now I have to go home, to my little hell hole in the middle of New York. My own private damnation.

***

Elena looks around the street, trying to see if she could spot the wanted guys. She sees a guy walking by, a streak of red hair catching her attention. She runs up and turns him around.

"You are under ares..." She pause, seeing that this guy, though he had red hair was not the imposter.

He glares at her, his tattooed brows narrowed in anger, "Would you please be so kind as to release me?" He growls out.

She lets him go, "I'm sorry. I thought you were a wanted guy we're looking for. My apologies." She bows and runs down the street, still looking for Axel.

The guy groans, rocking his arm to get the cramp that she had just put into his gegai. Elena keeps stopping people, asking if anybody's seen these people, pulling out a photo of the four in Twilight Town. Most shake their heads. Others claim that they saw them on the news, and that's it. She stops, seeing the sun rising, casting its light on the buildings. She groans, walking around Central Park. Her search had come up negative. But, they had found out the other three guys traveling with him resemble three previous dead guys. Braig Payne, Ienzo Nowak, and Dyem Burns, which actually once lived in New York before he was killed. Would they really come here if the kid they were posing as, was dead? She didn't think so, nobody was that dumb.

"Maybe the guy's at Twilight Town were wrong. Maybe they went south...but that wouldn't make since, they had come from the south when I saw them and the train had went north." She sits down on a bench, "But, the train did arrive late according to the other ticket sellers. Maybe they got off somewhere inbetween there and Twilight Town." She hops up, "I'll go back and check it out."

She dashes out of Central park, going to search for the imposters that seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

***

Run. Breath. Stay. Death. Hurt. A random collection of words and consiousness swim through my head. The memories are getting dimmer now, only remembering four faces plus a few events. I don't even remember how they act or how much they meant to me, but I know who they are and that they are my friends. I'm snapped out of my comatose, feeling something strange. I'm still under when I feel someone poke me. That's what felt strange. I moan and roll over, my whole body aching from yesterday's marathon run. I hear a whimper, and stop, not moving for a pain in my legs.

"Is it alive Red?" I hear a voice.

"How should I know, Lyon? I'm 7." Another replies angrily.

Voices? Are they kids, they sound like it. I move and regret it, a pain shotting up my side from the unhealed wound. I open my eyes and yell out, hearing two eeps beside me. After I calm down I look up, focusing in on two kids looking down on me. Red jumps back, they boy had red hair with a black streak down the left side, stopping at the end of his bangs. I assume its Red, since he's dressed all in red, along with the red hair. Lyon is surprisingly a girl, not being the Leon I had met when I first began this journey.

"He's awake!" Red yells and takes off running.

The other kid, Lyon, is much younger than him. She yelps and runs after Red, her blonde hair long and curly. Who were those two kids? I wince as I accidently hit my side trying to stand up, sitting back down on the ground. No time to think that, I'm still hurt, why am I still hurt? I groan and sit up, rubbing my head. I look around and spot Zexion and Axel, still asleep. Thankfully the Heartless hadn't found us, otherwise we wouldn't have stood a chance. I touch my side, the wound still raw and bleeding slightly. That should've healed. I concentrate on the water around me, trying to form a ball. Nothing happens, no water even collects onto my fingers.

"T-This can't be ..happening?!" I say, looking at my hands. I gasp, realising I've remembered all my memories from my past life, with the exception of a few scattered memories here and there. Could I have lost my powers because of this?!

"Guys?" I look around and see they are still knocked out, I can't tell them about this. It would make Xigbar's death seem pointless, even though I felt nothing for Xigbar, feeling horrible that I didn't even care when I knew I was supposed to.

I shake Zexion who is laying beside me, "Zexion, you ok?"

Zexion groans and sits up, "Yeah.....sore...tired..." He barely keeps himself upright.

Axel groans and stretches, "Why is the world spinning make it stop what the hell fire eggplant!" He yawns, his words slurred together in one long uncomprehendable word.

I look at the city and feel bittersweet, I'm glad I'm home but at the same time I loathe it. This is the place where everything bad happened in my life. This was the place of many bad memories, including the one where I died. I groan as a few tears pour down my face, Axel noticing that I was crying.

"We're here." I say quietly, hoping no one would notice my tears.

Axel looks at me and sees my shirt, the blue T-shirt dyed red where Xemnas got me. He gasps and rushes over to me, seeing that the blood was fresh and still coming out of me. He grabs me by my shoulders, making me look him in the eyes.

"D-Demyx? Why didn't you heal it? You're going to bleed to death!" He yells, helping me up, fear in his eyes.

Zexion looks and whinces, seeing the full extent of my injury. "Demyx, he's right. Heal it already." he says.

I look up at them and whince, almost falling back down, Axel holding me up, "I...I...I ca...I can't." I mumble out, admitting defeat.

Its like a pinned dropped, both of the guys silent in shock. Zexion looks at me, trying to say something, not able to understand what I was going at. Axel groans, his fear replaced by confusion. He lets me go and I step back, looking idly at my hands. They are like strangers to me now, I don't even remember what they act like, or anything. Just their names and that they were somehow my friends. This isn't fair, we've traveled so far together and now I was at the point of no return. I would forget them and probally this feeling I have for them, my two best friends, the strangers I saw.

Axel looks in shock at me, "What?"

I gulp, looking down at the ground, my eyes closed as tears pour out, "I can't! ok! I can't, all my powers are gone! I have almost all of my memories back from my life! I only know you two by name and face and somehow I'm supposed to care about you or else I wouldn't feel this tug at my heart for you two. I..I...I can't. I don't even remember Xigbar except that he was a friend. I can't even be sad for the guy who sacrificed himself for my sake!" I yell out, burying my face in Axel's Turk uniform, breaking down. "ITS NOT FAIR!" I sob into the coat.

Axel looks down at me, unsure of what to do, a few stray tears falling down his face. He hugs me, trying to calm me down, only making it worse. Zexion groans, He knew this would happen sooner or later, but that didn't make it all the easier for us. I was a wreck of sorts, both physical and mental. It felt like a big part of me, besides my side, was ripped out of me and deleted forever. I wanted Mando, I wanted my mom, but I didn't want the two guys who had sticked by me through it all to get here. It felt wrong, very wrong.

Axel picks me up, sitting me on his back, "Come on Dyem, we need to get you to a hospital." He says, saying my name as he choked up, trying to keep from yelling out.

They head into the city, unsure of what to do with me. Meanwhile, a pair of blue eyes watches us from afar, tears pouring down them in regret.

"Demyx...why?" He says before disapppearing.

***

_I walk the line of the disappointed  
__I celebrate when I'm in pain_  
_My heart and mind can be disjointed_  
_I've built a bed in this hole I made_  
_  
I recognise that I am danmaged  
I sympathise that you are too_  
_I want to breath without feelin' so self concious_  
_But its hard when the world's staring at you_  
_  
Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit  
You throw your arms up you're so damn sick of it_  
_What are you working for?_  
_What are you searching for?_

_"What are you looking for?" by Sick Puppies_

_***_

Marluxia groans, Luxord helping him up from the couch. He moves his arm in a circle, grinning as he feels no pain. He grins at Luxord.

"Thanks for helping me out, old friend." He says, "Now, I must go find Demyx."

Luxord stops him, "Wait, you're just going to leave me here to fight by myself?"

Marluxia sighs, "Luxord, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Anyway, the other two think you are dead and you've killed Benix, the VII Mercenary. You won't have no troubles for a while, besides, they'll blame me, after all, he was killed by my weapon." He gets ready to leave when he stops, turning around, "Oh, and don't tell Axel, Zexion, Xigbar, or Demyx about me protecting them or me being good, ok. Just do me this favor, old mate." He says.

Luxord sighs, tears threatening to fall, it was like he was saying good bye to somebody who was dead, "Alright, I promise, Marly."

Marluxia grins, "Good." He begins to open a portal when one opens behind them.

Marluxia summons his scythe and pushes Luxord behind him, flower petals flying around the room making it difficult to see except in the center of the room, Luxord blocked from view. He stops as he sees Larxene step from the portal, letting the flower petals stop and float down, disappearing.

"MARLUXIA! Kill her, she'll tell on us both and I'll become a target again!!!" Luxord yells out.

Marluxia laughs, "No worries, you remember how I told you I had an inside man, well, she's my inside man."

Larxene groans, "Honey, why do you have to call me your inside man?" She asks, letting the portal close.

"Because if I say woman they'll immediatly suspect you my light." He says.

Luxord looks from Larxene to Marluxia and gasps, "Wait, you two...."

Larxene nods, "Yes, we are dating. Why can nobody get over the shock of me actually have a boyfriend and Marluxia having a girlfriend?"

Luxord clears his throat, "Sorry, it just surprising that's all."

Marluxia looks at her, "So, did you find out what Xemnas was up to?"

Larxene looks down, "He found them."

"WHAT?!" Marluxia yells out, "He found them already?!"

She nods, "Xemnas came back seriously injured, but he had spotted them. Xaldin has been...broken. I'm trying to snap him back to himself like I did with you and to make it worse, they have two new members...and a pri..."

Marluxia growls, punching the wall, "They'll pay. Now, who has been turned?" He yells out.

Larxene sighs, "Its....."

**And stop, hammer time! Sorry for the late update, forgot to upload, heh. Oh, I based Demyx last name off of an oxymoron of a last name. You may think burns is a good last name for Axel, because he burns things but this is untrue. Burns is actually a Middle English Term meaning small stream or river. Funny huh. I thought it was a perfect name for Demy. Poor Demyx, he can't remember his friends anymore, only his heart does. And who was crying when they saw Demyx after he broke down in front of Axel after announcing he couldn't remember anything. Sorry this came so late, I really appolgise, kay. Till Wednesday. Chow.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Axel growls as he dashes down the sidewalk, hearing sirens in the distance. He spots an alleyway and ducks into it, yanking Zexion as he almost dashed by into the alley. I cling onto Axel's back, feeling horrible from the run, being jerked aroudn was not fun after losing blood, my head rushing around. Axel looks as the cop cars rush down the road, a few cops on foot looking around for us. They run past the alley, not even giving it a second glance. Axel breaths a sigh of relief, shivering under my weight.

"Sorry, Dyem. I have to let you down right now, kay." He says.

I nod as he kneals down to let me off, wincing as my wound is aggrivated. Axel stands back up, looking out of the alleyway, trying to figure out why the cops were after us. He growls, obviously not liking that the Hosiptal had called the cops on us, when I was injured and bleeding on their doorstep.

"Why did they do that?" Axel says.

Zexion shrugs, standing behind Axel. I walk froward, looking around. I knew this place like the back of my hand, if something weird was going on I would be able to spot it better than them two. I gasp as I spot it. It was a poster, a ton of posters actually. I don't know why we didn't notice them before.

"Maybe because of that?" I say pointing in the direction of the poster.

Axel looks up and gasps as he spots the it, growling in anger. It was a Wanted Poster. I had a group picture of us when we were in Twilight Town. Axel and Xigbar were goofing off, showing their weapons in an attempt to cheer me up. I was laughing at them Zexion looking in shock at me laughing. We all looked so happy, so much like friends should be. Now look at us. I had basically forgotten them, one of us was a Nobody again, already hunting us down probally. And Axel and Zexion didn't get along too great anyway, something about betrayel back in the Organization. We didn't look like we were good friends now.

"Damn, Elena. She did this." Axel breathes out.

"Who?" Both me and Zexion look up.

Axel sighs, "A Turk like me. She must've recognised me at the station, or ethier thought I was dressed up as one of her dead comrades. The Turks don't like people who go around as one of us, its kind of like insulting the honor code or something or other." Axel explains, glaring at the wanted poster.

Zexion gulps, "They are giving out 1,000,000,000,000 munny for our arrest?!"

I groan, "No wonder they want us so bad."

Axel looks back at me, "Hey, Dyem" His hand twithces, "Do you know anybody in this part of town that would help you out, and not turn you in for the munny?" He says.

I think hard, Mando wouldn't but I'm not ready to go there just yet. None of my friends are probally here still, gone of to live better lives. I gasp as I have the answer, Jake. Jake and Asos would definatly help us out. Jake and his older brother Asos would stil be here, after all, Asos was his only family. Their parents had died when Jake was 10, leaving the two brothers by themselves. Asos was 18 at the time and he had fought in court to keep his brother from going to an orpahage. I remember that Asos always bought us sodas everytime I would come over, getting Orange Soda for me, Pepsi for Jake and Mountain Dew for himself. He wouldn't drink anything else in the world, not even water, just Mountain Dew.

"Yeah, Jake. He and his brother Asos can take us in, and they live right down the block from here." I say.

Axel nods, "Way to go, Dyem. Lead the way."

I look up at him as I see his hand twitch again, "Axel, you don't have to call me Dyem. You can still call me Demyx. I don't mind, really, I've been called worse. Besides, I like Demyx better, it doesn't sound like Dumb." I grin, "It has more of a rythm to it, Dem-yx, see."

Axel sighs, "Demyx." He says, smiling slightly, looking a little relived and disappointed "I don't mind calling you Dyem, really."

I point at his hand, "Then why does your hand twitch everytime you say it? Its because you feel like you've lost a good friend, right?" I grin, "I really don't mind being called Demyx, honest. I may not know you two but I don't want you to feel bad for my sake."

Axel nods, "Got'cha loud and clear Demyx, now, which way?"

"And what way is the quickest?" Zexion asks.

I point down the alley, "Well, we are in the Bronx. And this is Castle Hill Avenue, so....that would be the quickest way to Parker Street, without encountering any cops." I groan, holding my side, "And besides, I think Asos has a first aid kit."

Axel grins, "Then lets go!" He starts heading off towards Parker Street.

We stop, seeing Zexion backing up, "I'm not going in there, are you sure it safe?"

Axel nods his head, "Zexion, Demyx knows what he's doing, besides, Alleys are probally the best place to be in the city."

I nod, "And besides, streets are more dangerous, people get mugged in the streets."

Zexion groans, "That's because people get murdered in the alleys."

I groan, "Zexion, did you watch a movie like that? That's not true."

Zexion sits down on the ground, refusing to budge, "Can't we go down the street or take a train?!"

Axel growls and walks up to him. Zexion yelps as Axel picks him up and slings him over his back, like a sack of potatoes. Zexion looks so furious I can't help but laugh out.

"No way Shorty, now come on." Axel says.

I quickly stop laughing as I sense something's wrong. The anger in the air is palpable, to the point where I can feel it from where I was. Axel senses something's wrong too late as Zexion yells in anger, kicking him in the back and punching him in the stomach, at the same time. Axel sinks down, crippled by the blows, as Zexion grabs his hair and pulls him face first to the ground. He lands on Axel's head, pushing Axel face first into the cement of the alleyway.

"SHORTY?!" He yells out, "Could a shorty do this?! Huh, what else do you want to call me, a half pint, bean sprout midget?! You IDIOT!!" He yells, stomping down on Axel's face, causing Axel to yell a muffled yell, his hands twitching in pain.

I groan, seeing Axel go under the attacks of Zexion, sitting on his back and pushing his face into the ground with his foot, no telling what was upon the cement. I walk up and pat Zexion's shoulder, Zexion stopping and glaring at me. I jump back, holding my hands up.

"Zexion, I think he gets the message, can you let him up now? He's probally sorry for calling you shorty, isn't that right Axel?" I ask. I get a muffled reply from Axel, him pounding his fists onto the ground. "See, he's sorry and he won't do it again, ok." I say, gulping at Zexion's piercing glare.

Zexion sighs, "Fine. But if he calls me short, emo, or any of the above I'll kill him. GOT IT MEMPRIZED?!" He says as he gives Axel's head one more kick before hopping off, leaving him to get up.

Axel sits up and puts his hand over his nose, "What the hell Zexion?! Do you have any clue what's on the ground in this kind of place?! Yeesh, all I did was call you short, sorry." He says, looking like he had just almost died, and with good reason, who knows what he could've got off the ground.

Zexion sighs, calming down, "Sorry, Ienzo again. He comes out every now and again." He looks upset that he had just pounded Axel into the ground.

Axel spits wiping his mouth, "Ugh, its ok, as long as this Jake and Asos has something to drink."

I nod, "Yeah, Asos is always stocked up on Mountain Dew, its his favorite drink." I pipe up.

Axel looks at Zexion, standing up, "Are you going to come on now, we're already halfway in the alley, nothing bad has happened besides me getting a faceplant in an alleyway, and that was from you."

Zexion nods, "Yeah, I'll come, no picking me up like a sack of potatoes anymore, though, ok. I can walk by myself. ya' know." He freezes, "Oh god, I'm acting like that kid from Twilight Town, ugh!" He looks defeated.

Axel nods, almost laughing, "You are acting like him lately Zex, maybe you should take a break from attacking people. It will calm you down." He takes off his coat, drapping it over me. I look up in surprise, I didn't want to get blood on his Turk uniform.

"But.." I begin to take it off, Axel pushing it back on.

"We need to keep that gash of yours covered up, no wanting unwanted attention." He laughs, "Wanted... who would've thought? Me being wanted by the Turks of all things....ugh."

We begin walking down the alley, me feeling closer to them by the minute, like friends should be. Maybe Jake knew where I could find my missing memory. Maybe there was a video? Did Greg ever install the secruity videocameras? I don't know, if he did, maybe it was still on one of the tapes. I shake my head at the thought, ethier Mando had burned it or the police had it, ethier way I wouldn't want to see it on the tape. Just when I had finaly recognised my brother as something good, I didn't want to discover that he the fact was the killer. But he couldn't, I never saw who shot me, just heard the shot. I groan, this is going to be harder than I thought.

***

Mexan sighs, over looking the World That Never Was, sighing sadly. He seemed to be the only one here who hated this. The guy who Claxs and Soaxs had brought in, who was once full of pride, not letting anybody take him down was now a walking Zombie almost, just like Saix. Mexan felt like he was the only one who saw how wrong this was. Renxaule kept telling him that this was the right thing to do, but he was taking no more of the lies from her. Already a girl and a boy who looked like him had been brought in. He had released the boy, Kexkio almost killing him for doing that. She kept an close eye over the girl, making sure she didn't escape her too. Xytus had sent him up here to think about what he had done, and he had done some thinking.

"I've had enough, this is wrong. Xytus and Xemnas are nuts. I may have never had a heart but that doesn't mean I don't know right from wrong." He growls, opening a portal, "I'm out of here." Suddenly he is yanked back, yelling in surprise as he is hauled out of the portal, it closing behind him.

He gulp as he sees peircing red eyes from under a black banadana, "Well, well, what are you doing mammal? You aren't thinking of betraying us, are you?" Claxs growls out, smirking at the shivering teen.

"N-n-n-no..no..sir." Mexan gulps out.

Claxs grins, "Are you sure, from what you had just said I could've sworn you were out of here." He is standing tall. "Now, tell Claxs what is upsetting you so much that you were about to aboadon the Aeon. The eternity?"

Mexan gulps, did Claxs hear everything?! He hopes he didn't because then he could get away with this lie, "No sir, I was just tried of sitting out here since I let 'him' escape."

Claxs grins, "Ah, yes, I believe that I would be bored after standing out here for these last few hours. The lead mammal made me come up here (Xytus). He was worried that you would aboadon us, sorry if I scared you." He laughs and almost throaty growl.

Mexan chuckles nerviously, "Yeah, I was tired of staying up here."

Claxs grins, "Though, I thought it was against the rules for us to use portals here unless we were going to another world." He glares at Mexan.

Mexan bows his head, "Sorry, I just forgot and the light from Kingdom Hearts was getting in my head." He closes his eyes, thinking his lie had been detected.

Claxs puts his hand on Mexan's head, ruffling his red and blonde spikey hair, "Yeah, kinda hate this light too. Don't know why he keeps it around, always gives me a magranie just looking at it. Rather have nothingness anyday than a heart. Nothingness is the way."

Mexan looks up at Claxs, seeing him staring hungrily at the heart shapped moon in the sky, "Claxs, how did you lose your heart?"

Claxs looks down, "Eh? What are you asking that kind of question for?"

Mexan sighs, "Well, you seem to dislike Hearts so much, why?"

Claxs looks down at Mexan with a smug look, "Oh, wise guy huh. Well, I wasn't from this world like you were. I was from the world of Dinosaur, a place for dinos of all kinds. I was a Velociraptor, a small swift meat eater. I hated everybody, even others like me, often hunting down my own kind. I even tried to tackle a Carnotaurs, didn't end well for him, I was too quick, heh. Then one day, I encountered creatures like I had never met before, black creatures." He chuckles the raspy laugh again, "I ravished, eager to hunt down every last one of these new foes that seemed to be stronger than me in every way. I was eventually fell by the Heartless, but I was in my prime, going down fighting till the last second, took a pretty good number of them down with me to hell or where ever I thought I was going." He groans, "Now I'm a stupid mammal, and I hate it, might as well be hell." He looks thoughtfully out in the distance, "I like the Nothingness it gives you strength, strength beyond even what I had as a Velociraptor. It makes me feel like a God." He claims.

"oh."

Claxs nods, "Anyway, carry on Ma...Mexan." He says, actually acoknowleding his name.

Claxs walks away, making Mexan look in confusion. Did Claxs hear his whole speach or did he hear only the last part? If he did hear was he only pretending, toying with Mexan like a cat and a mouse? He gulps, he couldn't run now, not with Claxs spying on him, he had to be careful.

He sighs, "I can't run, I'm not like Roxas, I don't have a Somebody out there for me, I'm myself."

***

I sigh as I see the familar street around me. Axel and Zexion on the way here have tried to change their apperance, from Axel slicking his hair back and pulling it in a pony tail. He had looked in a window and gasped at how much he did look like Reno, all that was missing was the red tattoos under his eyes and his googles, though I couldn't imagine Axel with googles on his forhead, it would be too silly. Zexion meanwhile had left his hair like it was, instead choosing to 'borrow' a beanie and sunglasses from some kid. I gave the kid some munny afterwards, the kid happy with the 30 munny. I grin as we cross the sidewalk, coming upon Parker street. I look up as I spot the familar street sigh, 15 mph sign 'Bump Ahead'. There was speed bumb not far from his house, one that we would always try and jump when we had our skateboards. I was the one who always fell at first, failing the ollie miserably. But soon, I got better than Jake, making him jealous. I stop as we come up on his house, number 1556.

"We're here." I say steping up the steps and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?!" I hear Jake call out, as if he was busy with something.

I clear my throat, "An old friend." I manage out, almost scared to see what would happen when he saw me, his best friend who was supposed to be dead. I tense up as I hear footsteps towards the door. He opens the door, his hair different, almost brown was this his natural hair color, Asos's was brown so I guess it wasn't black. I could tell it was Jake though, he still had a streak of blue in it, always was his favorite color.

"Who's an old friend..." He opens his blue eyes, staring in shock at me, freezing in mid-sentence. This was bad, Jake was never speechless, maybe made to shut up, but never speechless.

I chuckle nervously, waving at him, "Hey, Jake, long time no see."

He looks at me, unblinking, he spots the jacket and the two guys behind me, seeming to put something together. Sunglasses, weird people behind me, wearing a fancy looking coat.

He grins, recovering, "D-Dyem?" I nod, "How the..." He laughs, surprising everyone, "They told me you were dead and now I see you've been working for the CIA..." He grins at me, "Or is it the M16, after all, over there in Europe you wouldn't be recognised." He glomps me, shuddering as he hugs me tightly.

I sigh, just like Jake to cover up his emotions with a joke. He was really happy to see me, I could tell it. He was also overwhelemed, too surprised to do anything but almost cry. I wince, him accidently moving me too much, causing my wound to pain me. He lets go, seeing the red on his jeans.

"Whoa...what happened?" He says, serious now.

I sigh, "You might want to let us in, we've got a lot of explaining to do."

He looks at Axel and Zexion who wave brightly, Jake looking suspiciously at me, "Did they do it?"

I shake my head, "No, they are my friends, Axel and Zexion. Can I please sit down, now. The gash..."

"Oh right, right...come in then." He lets us in, looking behind us to check to see if anybody saw them.

Jake closes the door, looking it behind him, "Dyem, you go ahead and lay on the couch, I'll get the med kit." He says, whiping off his wet hands on the dish towel and heading into the kitchen, he had been washing the dishes I think.

I groan as I lay down, Axel taking back his jacket, the jacket having little blood on it. Jake rushes back in, surprisingly holding up a Hi-potion. Only worlds that were infested with Heartless and Nobodys had that kind of potions. This doesn't look good, it means New York was now one of the worlds, kind of like Hallow Bastion err.. Radiant Gardens, that is almost over run. But I didn't see any Heartless when I came here...could it be like Twilight Town, infested with Nobodies?! No, impossible.

"Found it, this will get you feeling better in no time." He says, handing me the potion.

Axel retches, seeing the foul green liquid. He looks away while I chuge it down, the slime tasting of Herbs, and strangely..... I look up. My side heals up and the pain goes away, making me feel a whole lot better. Jake hads me a change of clothes, a shirt that looked like one of my old ones that I left here the last time I came, a black shirt with a number nine on it. My old soccer team shirt. I shake my head at the irony of the number.

"Jake, did Asos put Mountain Dew in this?" I ask, realising what the other taste was.

Jake looks down sadly, "No, I did....Asos...is a Nobody."

Axel, Zexion and me look at him in shock. "WHAT?!"

Jake looks surprised that we actually knew what he was talking about, "Wait, you know about the Nobodys?!"

I stand up, my wound healed, "Yes, in fact...I was one, as was Axel, and Zexion." I rush up to him and hug him, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Jake freezes, "Y...you were?" He pushes me back, "You're here for my heart now aren't you, stay back!! Asos isn't Asos anymore, he's Soaxs, stay back Mydex or whoever the hell you are now, or..or..I'll kill you!" He says, backing away.

I look at him, "Jake, calm down, I said were. We have hearts now, I promise, otherwise wouldn't I remember that time we egged Mrs. Hunter's house and then we were thrown in jail? You thought she had left on her spring vaction and it turns out she was just a grochy old lady who stayed at home, looking at excersice videos. Then in jail..you claimed it was fun, and it was. I had fun that night Jake, we ran from the cops, my first ever misdemeaner. Remember? I remember."

Jake gasps and looks down, "You..remember? How?" He looks up, "Dyem, you have to tell me what happened, now." He is crying, something I've never seen him do, "I need to get Asos back."

***

Luxord looks shocked, hearing Larxene's story. Marluxia sighs, growling out in anger.

"So, Xemnas got Xigbar. Damn't. Did he get captured?"

Larxene shakes her head, "No, he was the one who serverly injured Xemnas. Evidently has his heart was captured by Xemnas, but he was still able to defy him, despite that. Usually if your heart is taken, you can easily be controled. We have to get Xigbar's heart away from Xemnas before Xigbar loses control and attacks his friends." She says.

Marluxia sighs, "And what of Roxas?"

Larxene shrugs, "I don't know, Mexan let him go before I could find out anything. And that girl, I've never even met her."

Marluxia groans, "If Roxas is back...what happened to Sora, you never explained that."

She sighs, "Evidently Kexkio and Soxas went on their own little adventure together along with the new member of Organization Aeon, a girl who has no name yet. They found Sora, Riku and the girl talking. When they attacked they easily captured the girl, her skills no match for Soaxs and Soaxs actually defeated Riku with ease, surprising himself. Sora, before he had time to attack was peirced with the new girl's hook. She actually pulled Roxas right out of him." She says, "Leaving Sora knocked out with Riku. But, Roxas has a heart, surprisingly, its all very strange. Xytus has no idea what to do with the new girl, she can't be a good adittion to Organization Aeon if she turns Nobodys into Sombodys. I think she might get locked up with the others that were rejected."

Maluxia growls, "So, Kexkio's grudge has finally got out of hand."

Lurxord groans, "Could you please explain what the duce is going on?! I can't follow a word you're saying." He groans, his head pounding from all the names, events, places, and ranks he had never heard of. It was all too much for him.

Marluxia looks at him, "I wish we could explain it all to you Luxord, but its too much. All you need to know is that if Roxas is back, its very bad news. That new girl sounds like a bad thing, if she can draw the Nobody out without harming the Somebody....very bad indeed. But...if they still have a heart...ugh...I just don't know."

Luxord groans, "I got that much but Xytus...Mexan, a..did I hear Soaxs?! That bastard." He growls out, slumping back on the couch.

Marluxia sighs, "Soaxs is not bad, he's just clumsy and paired with one of the most blood thirsty of Nobodys. I think Xytus did it so Claxs would kill him already like he did with the others who were paired with him. Somehow or another he has managed to stay on the good side of Claxs, despite aggrivating him constantly. Now, back to business, where exactly is Demyx and the others now?"

Larxene shrugs, "They lost them after that, somewhere around here actually."

"What?!" Marluxia and Luxord yell out.

Larxene growls, "Do I have to repeat myself, they were running in this direction according to Vexen and his calculations are never wrong."

Marluxia groans, "I don't have time to go after Xemnas, find where Demyx is and figure out what the heck has been going on since I've been gone...oh." He turns to Larxene, "Do they think Luxord's dead yet?"

"Yet?!" Luxord looks angered.

Larxene looks up thoughtfully, "Um, well they are sucispicious of Benix dying over here, especially since he told the two Nobodys with him that he knew Luxord was still there and he was going to go look for him."

Marluxia groans, "Crap, that means they are going to send more people over here. We need to hurry up and destroy Xytus, so all this craziness can cease."

Luxord grins, "So they are over here now, maybe I'll met Demyx, Axel, and Zexion soon, right? They can help me I guess."

Marluxia shrugs, "Who knows, if Xigbar's with them, this could end up badly. I need to find Xigbar's heart, somehow." He paces around the room. He stops, "Oh my light, you should probally go back before they suspect something and make sure you cover up your smell. Smelling of roses my attract Saix or Claxs."

Larxene nods, "Of course, blossom, I'll be on my way." She leaves, Luxord shuddering at the lovey stuff.

He looks at Marluxia, "How the hell are you supposed to even feel anything for her, you have no heart."

Marluxia shrugs, "I don't how to explain it but that woman is my light, I can feel it, down deep." He turns, "Now, you need to leave. This place is already absorbed in portals, if you stay here they will definaetly find you."

Luxord stands up, "Where the hell am I supposed to bloody go then, eh?! Am I supposed to be like that twat batman and find a cave to live in?!"

Marluxia shrugs, "Knock over some gang's hideout and stay, they will probally be no match for your fighting skills or....get a job as a Magician, your probally are better than all the fakes in this city and probally Los Vegas too. After all, you have real magic, am I right?"

Luxord looks confused, "Um, I guess."

Marluxia nods, "Then get a job, who knows, you could probally be a good detective."

"Huh?! What makes you say that?!Why'd you go from Magicians to detectives in a split second?!"

"Well with your luck, you could probally catch all the killers with no problems." Marluxia laughs out, "Like you did with Benix."

"Heh, that was instincts, and a little luck, its not like I knew he was outside the door, listening, otherwise I would've shut up you wanker."

Marluxia laughs and sighs, "I miss this."

"Huh?"

"Our useless bantering, we always would fight over everything." He looks back a portal forming, "Don't change Luxord, ok." He walks through, leaving Luxord alone again.

Luxord sighs, grumbling, "That man is a wishy washy as he was when he was in the organization. First he's mad, then worried, then he gets all lovey dubby and know he's going all sappy on me." He growls, "I don't get him at all." He walks out of the house, walking into the bright sunlight, surprised that it was afternoon already.

***

Jake seems to take it better than I expected.

"So, you died....became an Nobody. You died again.....became yourself.....and now you're trying to get your memories back." Jake looks at me, nodding in understandment. He has calmed down since discovering that I was once a Nobody, and seems to accept the explainantion that me, Axel and Zexion gave, though it was mostly Axel and Zexion, me telling what I could remember and what I understood.

I nod, "That about sums it up. How are you taking this so well and understanding it?" I ask, worried about his mental health.

Jake looks at me, "There's a chance Asos will comeback, after all you came back and you act just like you use to, when you were happy."

I shrug, "I don't know."

Axel perks up, "Don't sweat it Jake. His heart's out there somewhere."

I look at Jake, "So do you know how Asos...lost his heart?"

Jake nods, "Yeah, it was about a year after you died. He went out because we were out of Groceries. It was my turn but I had felt horrible lately, with the stomach virus and all. So he went out to get some gingerale and also some Mountain Dew." Jake chuckles, "He always said Mountain Dew would cure anything. Even saddness." He looks like he's about to cry almost, talking about his brother. "And on his way back I was walking around the kitchen, seeing if I could find some Pebto when I heard a shot. He was mugged by somebody, right outside our door and shot through the heart. He faded away before my eyes." He pauses, trying to keep himself together, "But then, a few weeks later, I saw him. His brown hair was bright blue though, and he was wearing a weird coat. I ran up to him but somebody was with him and tried to take my heart. I sprayed pepper spray into the guy's red eyes and ran off. They didn't come after me anymore, I seemed to have scared the lizard guy away." I hug him, feeling him shaking in my grasp, "He said his name was Soaxs, he didn't even know who I was, Dyem, he didn't even recognise me."

"Its ok, Jake, Axel's right. His heart is out there somewhere" I say, looking at him, "Don't give up hope. If we see him will try and bring him back, I promise."

Jake nods and looks back at me, "So, you're Demyx now?"

"Yeah, but you can still call me Dyem, I don't mind. Jake..." He looks up, "Can you tell me anything about how I died?"

"No, sorry. I just know you were shot in the back, nothing more. They didn't even know who killed you. The cops around here are as unreliable as they always were, even know, they were putting up these posters....oh, so it was you in the photo! Who was the old dude with the silver and black hair, he looked like he was a partyer, where is he?"

Zexion looks down sadly, "Um, Jake. Xigbar was....his heart got taken by the Organization. He's no longer with us."

I sigh, Jake looking around apologictically, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. When did this happen, you never told me that."

"Last night." I say, shivering at how quickly I realise I was losing my memories, just last night I remember mostly everything about my friends and now, it was all gone.

Jake gulps, "Man, that bites. But, I really don't know who killed you, I just know what everybody else knows. Mando would diffentely know more than anybody, after all, he was there when you died."

I groan, maybe Mando is my killer, but I doubt it. The question stands though, who did kill me? I was scared, I admit, scared that he was my killer. I wanted to believe that maybe Greg came back, drunk as hell and waited for me to exit my room and then shot me but, he would've yelled at me first and he didn't have it in him to pull the trigger. I wish Matthew hadn't knocked me senseless that day, maybe I would've been ok and not dead. I would've been able to think and maybe help my brother out of the jam he was in. I wouldn't be in this mess I was in now. But... I wouldn't have met Axel ethier and been able to thank him for rescuing me that day, and I would've never been to all these places that I've visted without that bullet passing through me. I guess I'll have to face my brother sooner or later.

"Thanks Jake." I try to smile.

Jake hugs me, "I'm just glad you're ok. Though Mando was pretty bad off after you died, he isn't the same. You should go see him it will probally snap him out of his depression. But be careful, he's part of the Voltors now and they don't use bats anymore, they use guns now. He may not reconginse you or ethier he'll shoot your friends."

I hop up, "Wait, did you say Mando's part of the Voltors now?!"

He nods, "Joined a few weeks after you died actually. A rumor has been going around that he's rising up in the ranks fast, too fast. Vincient is getting pretty annoyed with him and is thinking of killing him soon. I saw a red X spray painted on his name the other day. That's never a good sign."

I groan, Mando...a VOLTOR?! This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Mando always told me never to join a gang, because once you're in the gang, you can never get out. Why did he join right after I died?! Was he that depressed? I gasp as I realise something, could killing me had been something he had to do to join the gang, to prove his loyalty? I know some gangs required unresonable stuff to become a member, like cutting a limb off of a person to doing sexual acts. Did the Voltors require you to kill blood relatives? If so, was the last few weeks of my life just a cleaver facade to lower my defenses so he could kill me? No, Mando wouldn't do that...would he? Axel sees how confused, angry, flustered, and in doubt I was and turns to Jake.

Axel grins, "You say they have guns now, huh? Last time I fought them I actually just had to handle bats, protecting Demyx's tail about....nine years ago."

Jake looks up, "So you are the demon duo?!"

Axel nods, "I was one of the demon duo, the other one...I don't know where he is right now, probally find him after this whole wanted thing blows over. But, concerning the guns, no worries, I can handle bullets, I'll just slice through the guns."

Jake's eyes widden in confusion as he stares at Axel like he was crazy. He leans more towards me, covering his mouth from Axel's veiw, "Is he crazy or is it just me?" He whispers to me.

Zexion chuckles, hearing exactly what Jake said. I snap out of my worry, almost about to laugh my head off. I never though my crazy friend Jake would call anybody else crazy.

I nod my head, "He's ok, he makes me look sane."

Jake bursts out laughing, almost falling out of his chair. Axel looks at him as if he's crazy now, looking at Zexion, wondering what he had missed. I stand up, looking at Jake, I had to go warn Mando about Vincient and then slap him for joining the Voltors in the first place. Jake nods, as he understands, seeing the twinkle in my eye, the one I had when I had my mind set on something. When I wanted to I could be a stubbrn as a mule. Axel and Zexion stand up with me, pushing their chairs under the table to join me.

"Nice seeing you, Jake. I'll come back when I have Asos back to normal, ok." I smile, opening the front door.

Jake nods, tears threatening to come, "Good luck, Demyx!" Jake yells after us as we head out the door, "And remember, watch out for Voltors. I don't want you dying on me again."

I nod and close the door, heading into the city.

"He took it well." Zexion replies.

Axel looks around, "So, which way to your house?"

I shiver, do I want to go back there? I give up, I have to go back there, no other way around it. I wanted my memories back and to yell at Mando for joining the Voltors.

"Its a few miles away but I know a short cut." I head for a alleyway.

Zexion looks around, "You sure you want to go in there?"

Axel glares at him, "Zexion, do we have to go through this again. I will tote you into that alleya if you keep this up, got it memorized?"

Zexion nods, "Ok, I'm going, I'm going."

***

I near the exit, coming up on on the familar site of the Wadga Deli and nobody even giving us a second glance, the digiuses must be really good or nobody really expecting us to be walking in broad daylight. I'm almost at my house, should I go in there? I don't think I could handle Greg and I don't know what to say to Mando. After all he could be be my killer. I was frozen almost, refusing to cross the street. Axel pushes me, and I continue walking, sighing as I see that my friends weren't going to let me stop and run away. After all, we had just crossed over the river Hutchson, going around it and under the toll road. I go into an alley, heading towards my house, seeing it down the familar alley, reach reflexively for my switch blade, instead grabbing a headband. I sigh, I even forgot who gave that to me, knowing that it was somehow important. Let's hope Yen Sid was right. I reach the end of the alleyway and begin to step out when I feel somebody grab me, yanking me back.

It was Axel who snatched me back into the alleyway, "Wait, oh no." He points at someone sneaking towards my house, his orange hair a dead give away.

I was too late, Vincient was going to kill off Mando. I spot Vincient walking towards my house, wearing the sunglasses of a highly ranked ganster, upon his head. I have to go warn Mando. My heart was crying out in anger, wanting to tackle Vincient right then and there. Axel looks in surprise as water droplets start to rise around me, me too mad to even notice the little crystals. I was too busy glaring down Vincient, wanting him to just past right by my house, not even go near it.

He draws a gun and kicks in the door, "Mando! Your time's up!" He storms in, the door opening easily.

I growl and run across the street, I'm not going to sit here and let Vincient hurt Mando. I yank out of Axel's grip, dashing across the street. I barely avoid a car before reach the other side, rushing into my house. I run, not noticing if the guys have followed me or not. I stand in the doorway, looking around for any movement. Where was Vincient, I'll kill him, for killing Axel and for barging into my house. I draw my Katana and walk quietly around the house, remembering every single creak and avoiding them. He was in my territory now, and I wasn't the weak Dyem anymore, I was Demyx, number nine of the Organization XIII, a force to be reckened. I carefully head towards the stairs, not seeing anybody in the living room, the TV still on. Did Mando know he was here? I hope so. I see movement up the stairs and carefully edge my way to the steps. Careful not to step on a sqeaky board I head up the stairs. I reach the top and hop up, my sword in front of me. No one's there. I look around worriedly when I hear a gasp behind me, pointing my sword at the sound. I turn around and come face to face with Mando, me letting my sword fall to my side. Mando's brown eyes are wide in shock, a coke halfway to his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. He drops the coke he was holding and it spills on the ground, the brown liquid staining the blue carpet. It was like time had frozen, us looking at each other, six years after my supposed death. I hear a sharp intake of air and look behind me, spotting Vincient eyeing me coldly, reaching for his gun in his pocket.

"Impossible, you can't be here. You're dead!" He growls, gun in his hand. "This time I'll make sure you're dead." He aims.

HOT SHIT, GUN!! I quickly grab Mando's arm and tug him down the stairs, out of the line of fire. I hear the gunshot and see the wood splinter above our heads as the bullet hits the wall, feeling the heat of the bullet just miss my head by a few centimeters. I drag the half dazed Mando down the steps, seeing Axel and Zexion arriving at the door. They must have heard the gunshot cause they don't look too happy. I hear running and look up as Vincient rounds the corner, at the top of the stairs now.

Vincient growls aiming his gun at us again, "No where to run!" He fires.

I deflect it with my sword, the bullet ricocheting back at him. Vincient growls in shock and shoots at me with his pistol again, ignoring the hole just at his feet from the deflected bullet. The rounds ricoche off my sword, like a dangerous game of ping-pong, Mando still out of it. Axel frizbees his Chamkram at Vincient, the ringed blade acting like a saw as it barrels towards him. Vincient dodges the blade but tumbles down the stairs, stopping mid-way and sitting up, wiping his mouth in anger. Axel and Zexion escape out the door. Me and Mando rush for the door also, but it slams in my face, locking Axel and Zexion outside and me and Mando inside with a murderer, my nose pounding in pain. I try to open it but its blocked, as if covered by a barrier, my tugging having no effect on it. I see I'll have to fight him, no avoiding this Demyx. Vincient stands up, a bat in hand. That must've been on his back when he came in. So either his gun has ran out of bullets or he plans to fight us till we're tired and then shoot us. Mando finally snaps out of his shock, seeing that he was found out. He grabs up his bat from behind the couch and faces Vincient, the confusion gone.

Vincient smirks, seeing we were trapped in here with him, "Such a sweet moment, brothers reunited just before they die. Brings a tear to your eye." He pretends to wipe a tear. "Heh, I'm a poet, and I didn't know it. heheh." He laughs manically, he has difently lost it since I've been gone.

"Shut it up, Vincient!" I yell, dashing at him, my sword flashing.

I charge at him, the sound of metal on metal echos throughout the house as he blocks my sword with his bat. Mando lunges at Vincient, double teaming with me against him. We attack him at every turn, fighting as one person almost. It was just the Burn brothers vs Vincient, and we were winning. Vincient glares at us, his bat blocking us at every tunr, only able to block, not attack. He gets smirks as we have him backed up in the living room, the coffee table behind him. He ducks my sword slash and slides under the table. He kicks a table at me. I flinch as I haven't recovered from my swing, seeing the wooden table flay at my head. He leaps in front of me and hits the table with his bat, the wood splintering around me. Vincient, meanwhile has managed to find a second bat from behind a chair, probally one of Mando's old ones. I lunge at him and connect with his bat, almost seeing Xemnas in his fighting style. He swings the second bat at me and connects with my shoulder, thinking I would fall for the same thing he did nine years ago. I lean with the swing not wanting to break my shoulder again, I was Demyx, like water, going with the flow of the battle, not against. Mando appears behind him and swings his bat. Vincient, however sees it and counters it with the bat he hit me with. I take this chance and slash my sword across Vincient's arm, the red liquid spurting from the wound. He yells in pain, surprised by the ferocity of my attack. He kicks at my feet and I fall to the floor, knocking the sword from my grasp. I roll over to avoid the bat but in the process the sword gets caught under his foot and kicked further away. Vincient kicks it out of my reach, smirking. Mando grabs me and yanks me back, just missing a bat connecting with my head from the enraged Vincient.

"Got you, Dumb, you can't use that thing any more." Vincient grins.

I growl, he took my only weapon, I'm a sitting duck. Then I remember, in the alley, I was able to summon up water. Could...could my powers be back, the care for my brother bringing it back? Could that be the missing memory? I smirk, chuckling at Vincient who looks angry at me.

I hop up and grin, "You think that's my only weapon?"

I concentrate and summon and an orb of water appears above me, so far its working. I grab it and it becomes the Sitar Mando gave me for my Birthday, Arpeggio. Mando and Vincient stare in wonder, at the new me, water dancing around me, looking like a torrent of crystals rather than small water droplets. I was pissed, he had no right to attack Mando. If you hurt on Burns, you deal with us all.

Vincient almost doubles over laughing, getting over the shock of my little display, "What are you going to do? Play me to death?"

I pluck the strings, the music sorrounding me, the notes flowing out like they should, I had it back, I had my muse back. My brother, my caring soul, that's why I was losing my abilities. I was losing who I was through the doubt and saddness, getting closer to the place where I had died.

Mando stands back, not knowing what I was planning but the twinkle in my eye gave him enought warning, I pluck the strings, starting up my battle song, Our Truth, by Lacuna Coil, not wanting to use my heart song just yet, "Dance, water, dance!"

A blast of water launches at Vincient, taking him by surprise. He slammed into the wall, soaked to the bone. Mando looks in awe at me, probally trying to take it all in. Vincient growls in anger and attacks me with his bats, trying to kill me now, bloodlust in his eyes more dark than even a heartless could muster. I block them with my Sitar and hit him with a series of water walls. He once again slams into the wall. I wonder if we have flood insurance, hope so. Mando lunges at the now weakened Vincient and attacks his already injured arm. I notice that the bat Mando is using is my old one, the word, Tyger stratched into the side. He must have kept it. How could he have killed me? I notice Vincient reach into his pocket, a second gun?! No, I cam't lose him.

"MANDO! WATCH OUT!" I rush forward on a water wall and appear in front of Mando, knocking him out of the way.

Vincient fires and it hits me, missing my Sitar and striking me in my stomach. I grab my side and fall to the ground, the firey feeling spreading everywhere. My Sitar disentagretes, never a good sign from experience. Mando growls in anger and hits Vincient upside his head, knocking him out with a loud thwack, him slupping to the ground as if dead.

Mando moves towards me and holds me up, "No, not again! Dyem...look at me! You're going to be alright!" He says, tears pouring down his face, hitting my face.

The world is spinning, I'm slowly blacking out. I can't die, I just got back to Mando, and know he would see me die again. I flex my fingers, trying to get the water to form into and orb but it won't I was too far gone. I feel Mando pick me up and head for the door.

"I'm not going to lose you a second time!" I hear him yell out.

I black out, the world silent for me now.

_I'm all alone  
Waiting for no one  
And I see the daylight fade away_

_And I'm so afriad  
I know you're around me  
And I hear you crying in the wind_

_If I could bring you back  
If I had the power, I'd give you my world  
And my life, you'd have it all  
But life is not a game  
And I know the rules and I know I must follow  
Them every single day_

_I feel that I'm losing it all  
There's nothing left to live for  
I'm ending it all in my dreams  
It always seems so easy in the sleep_

_I'm all alone  
Waiting for darkness  
And I wish the sun would slip away_

And I still believe that you didn't leave me  
And I'll see your shadow in the haze

_If I could have some peace  
Ending the nightmare, closing the chapter  
And join you in your sleep  
But life is not a game  
and I know the rules and I know I must follow  
Them every single day_

_I feel that I'm losing it all  
There is nothing left to to live for  
I'm ending it all in my dreams  
And deep inside I knew_

_That there was one part of me  
That tried to you save from yourself  
The other let you go and I will  
Never deny I was walking the line of  
Here and Nevermore, in selfish pride_

_"Alonely" by Nightengale_

_  
_**Is this the end for Demyx? Who knows. The song, imgagine Mando is singing it as he tries to rescue Demyx. Sorry about the long wait. My computer seems to say Fuck your life to me everytime I had this chapter typed up. I think because this was the climax of the story, the turning point, and the most important chapter in the story. I'm not sure if I should continue though, maybe you should review if you want to hear the rest. *evil glint in eye* Just kiding but seriously, reviews feed me and keep me from getting the stomach virus like I did this spring break. Ugh, when I wasn't being cursed by this computer and my dog and error deleteing this chapter it was me getting the stomach virus and unable to move for two days, much less type a chapter. I think this 4TH time I typed it up it came out perfect, you were right Sora Tayuya, it was because this was going to be my best one. Thanks for the luck, ve! Ok, I have more stroy ideas. I swear I dream to much for a 18 year old girl, gah. But they are Hetalia mostly, a few one shots and two full blown stories. I've already got them typed up, surprisingly they saved, *glares at computer* and Mixalis is back, I can finall toss Kexkio back where she belongs, in the pound, declawed. **

**Mixalis: I think you gave me the stomach virus, thats the only reason why I came back from Hawaii, that and the weather has finally gotten warm in Murfessboro.**

**Keiko: You're right, its very warm. And just when I finall had the perfect coat that kept e warm even in below 20 degree weather. Now I want the cold to come back.**

**Mixalis: (Stares at Keiko strangey) You are probally still sick, you need to lay down and go to sleep.**

**Keiko: No you don't understand, the coat looks exactly like Ameica's on Hetalia, I even have Russia's scarf. I was just starting to love the leather coat. (Groan)**

**Mixalis: Keiko, sleep, now. (To audinece) She probally still has a fever, I'll make sure she has plently of rest so she can finish up her story. (Back at Keiko) COme on, I'll get you some chicken noodle soup.**

**Keiko: I hate chicken noodle soup, Tomato please?**

**Mixalis: Fine, Tomato it is.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

_This is another memroy, I'm in Mando's room packing my stuff. Wait, this isn't me, I'm not this tall! And since when did I have brown hair?! I notice a reflection in the memory and gasp in shock, its Mando. I'm watching Mando's memory! _This bites, Greg can't kick me out just because I punched him. I promised Dyem last night that I'd stay till he graduated. _I can hear his thoughts. This must be the day of my death! I let the memory run its course. I gasp, the other half of my memory, viewed by another's eyes. Mando's memory is the answer, I sit back, feeling almost like a ghost in the memory._

I punch the wall in anger, he can't kick me out! After all I did getting that guy out of gambling debts, he can't do this. I groan and grab up my backpack, flinging it on in anger. I growl, maybe I'll stay at Hugo's house till this all blows over. Greg has to forget soon, he drinks enough to forget his name. I got to slam the door to my room in anger, but stop, feeling the guilt well up in me.

"How am I going to explain this to Dyem?" I walk down the stairs.

Greg has recently left to get rid of the broken coffee table so its errile quiet in the empty house. I quickly walk out the door, I'm glad that he's not here or else I would've socked him again. I was just too angry with him right now. I should call child services on his ass, should've done it a long time ago. I head outside and go through the alley in front of our house, arriving on Waterfront Avenue and taking a right. The streets are unsually empty for this time of day, not seeing the hustle and bussle of the city was unnerving to me. It was like I was in a frigging Twilight Zone episode. Wonder what will attack me in this one, aliens, ghosts, will I be the only human in the world left? I continue walking towards Hugo's house, seeing a few cars. It was too hot today, thats why everybody was inside. Stupid heat wave. As I'm walking down the street I notice I'm being followed, a small echoing of my feet as if whoever was following me without letting me know. Whoever it was, they weren't doing a good job of it. I turn my head slightly, letting my perifal vision see for me. A guy in a black jacket, a Voltor? I don't think so, even though he has the outfit, there is no sign of a bat around him and he didn't look like he was trying to mask his footsteps, just that he was walking about my speed by accident. I figure it must be a lost tourist, looking for directions. I stop and turn around, and immeadiatly regret it, my heart stopping in fear. Its Grief, Banzi's hit man.

"Are you Mando?" He says, his black hair in a normal haircut for guy.

I nod, suddenly I'm scared for my life. I'm doomed, what did I do to the Voltors now?! You don't want to be the unlucky guy to spot Grief, usually you only see him if you owed the Voltors something. Grief is like Banzao's own little personal mark of death. Grief sighs, his sunglasses around his neck, his signature look for him.

He groans, "Oh, I so hate being the bearer of bad news...but its my job. You have 5 hours to pay back Banzai his 300 munny or you'll...well...munny won't be your only problem."

"300 munny?!" I don't owe him anything, I never borrowed one munny from the bastard. "For what?"

Grief leans back, popping his back as if he was just bored with this, "It's for the other week, when you begged him for help. Something about an instrument?" He says, not really putting any feeling into it, like he was talking while he was sleep.

I groan as I remember, Banzai had tried to destroy Dyem's Birthday present and I told him I'd do anything to get it back. He compromised and gave back the Sitar. He told me he'd contact me with his demands, didn't think it be this quick or this impossible. 300 munny was more I could earn in a week.

"But...but I don't have the munny with me. Can't you give me 3 days? I should have the munny by then." I would have to sell my whole wardrob and ask Dyem for some munny but he wouldn't mind I hope.

Grief shakes his head, "Sorry, boss's orders." He walks away, "Vincient will be at your house around 3:30 to pick up the munny. Lets hope you got it by that time."

3:30? But its 3:00 now, well it was 3 something when I left the house!

"Wait, that's not 5 hours, that's 30 MINUTES!!!" I yell at him, the panic making my voice rise a few octaves in pitch, sounding younger than I was.

Grief continues walking, "Just have the munny." He waves his hand in a kind gesture, just as if he was ending a nice conversation, not even bothering to turn around as he walks off.

I start to panic, my mind racing. Where the hell am I going to get 300 munny in 30 minutes!? I remember the munny under my floorboards, I probally have 300 there. I rush back to the house and spot the door open, kicked down. Damn, Dyem must've had a bad day. I rush in a dash into my room. I hear Dyem playing 'Lonely Day by A Perfect Circle' in the other room. I move my bed and lift up my boards, but its empty. Wiped clean. Impossible, I haven't touched the munny in weeks, unable to think straight in my paniced state.

I yell in anger and the music stops, did Dyem take my munny? I think wildly.

"Dumb! Where the heck is my munny?" I call out the door, kicking myself for going back into old habits, thats sure to help you wiseguy in begging Dyem for munny.

I hear Dyem growl, "I ain't got your munny, dad took ours last night, you know that."

Damn, he did, when we had left Greg cleaned our rooms out, seeing the bed's moved. Wait that was a week ago, what was Dyem talking about?! I kick the bed. How'd Greg know where my stash was?! My mind is rushing around, I have 20 mi...oh wait no I probally have less than that. Grief didn't have a watch. I gulp, looking at the clock, the red numbers were like a death sentence, 3:24. Holy Shit, this was bad, I had less than 20 minutes, I had 6 minutes flat!

"Then where the hell is my 300 bucks?! I hid it so dad wouldn't find it." I yell in a rush.

I hear Dyem sigh, " I keep telling you to change your hiding place." He mumbles out rudly, is he ok?

Wait. How the hell does he know where my hiding spot is? I run into his room and throw open the door.

"How the hell do you know where my hiding place is?!" I say.

I take a sharp intake of air, looking at Dyem's state. He had a banadged up leg, looking like something had cut a gash up his leg the blood still on his pants, I was right, he did have one hell of a day. A black eye on his right eye was proof of that, his right eye red from a bursted blood vessel. Matthew. He found Matthew, fuck. He's going to be out of it for a while. Dyem places the Sitar behind his bed and lays down, looking like he normal did, weeks ago, no happy smile on his face like had been for the past few days.

"Mando, just forget it." He growls.

Forget it? Its like he had just forgotten the whole week, this is bad. I'm running out of time and Dyem seems to be pissed at the world. This isn't good!!

"No, I can't forget it. I need to pay off Vincient or else I'm dead." I say worriedly.

Dyem glares at me, "I told you not to ask him for any favors."

I growl, can't tell him the truth or else he'll blame himself. Have to make something up. I hate lying to him but it so he won't feel bad for causing this problem. Well he didn't cause it but that's how he'll see it if I tell him.

"Shut up, Dyem, if you would've helped me last week, I wouldn't have had to ask Vincient!" I say, hoping that he would snap out of it.

"Look, I'm not helping you with your fights. I'm your Damn little brother. You're supposed to help me!" He yells at me.

Shit, he's had such a bad day he's forgot about last night. Have to knock some sense into him. I don't want to but if this is the only thing that will work, I'll have to. I'll have to knock some since into him.

"No you just did not talk back to me Dumb. Now'll you'll pay!" I growl at my slip up again of calling him Dumb instead of Dyem.

I leap on top of him and start punching him in the face, not hard but with his face like that it probally feels like I'm pounding him into the ground. Dyem yells in anger as I pin him on the bed, making sure he can't hit me till after he's snapped out of this stupper. Come on Dyem, snap out of it!! As I land the 5th punch, Dyem pops his knee up and hits me between the legs. Its like everything had justed ended right there, the pain spreading like a infection, quick and to the point. I feel the pain and crumple to the floor, curled up in a ball. I yell in agony as the pain spreads up. Dyem sits up in bed, a small trickle of blood appears in the corner of his mouth.

"I hope Vincient kills you!!" He yells and dashes out the door.

I sit up off the floor and start to get up when I hear a single gunshot. Its like the world had just stopped, the silence around me at that point, my eyes widdening in fear as I think it was aimed at me. I stand there frozen as I hear Dyem cry out, instead, my world falling before me. I feel detatched from the world and it feels like an eternity has gone by in my shock and denial. I snap out of it as I hear a thud on the floor, twisting to look at the door. I spot a pair of blue converses just beyond the hall. I rush out the door and spot Vincient at the end of the hallway, gun in hand, an evil glint to his eye. The smoke curls around the barrel, Vincient chuckling evilly. I look to where the gun is pointed and spot Dyem, lying face first on the floor.

"DYEM!!" I yell, the sound returning to me, seeing the situation clearly now.

I rush to my brother's side, already a small pool of blood is forming around his limp form. Shit, can't be dead. This can't be happening, not now, not ever. Dyem was supposed to get out of this retched life, he was supposed to do something with himself. I was supposed to die before him, not him die now, not before his prime. He had to be just injured, not dead.

I turn him over and shake him, "Dyem, wake up." He doesn't answer.

Then I notice the bullet hole where his heart should be, the reality sinking in. "NO!!" I hug his lifeless body, crying my heart out. "He's Dead. My brother's DEAD!!"

I hear Vincient chuckle evilly, "You should've had the munny."

He walks out the door, turning my life upside down forever.

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you...

_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live around you._  
_I breathe you_  
_I taste you_  
_I can't live without you._  
_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_  
_I guess that I'm out the door_  
_And now I'm done with you._

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you)_

_I feel, like you don't want me around_  
_I guess I'll pack all my things_  
_I guess I'll see you around_  
_It's all, been bottled up until now_  
_As I walk out your door_  
_All I can hear is the sound_

_Always, always, always, always, always, always,_  
_I just can't live without you..._

_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live around you_  
_I breathe you_  
_I taste you_  
_I can't live without you_  
_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_  
_I guess that I'm out the door_  
_And now I'm done with you_

_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live without you_

_I left my hand around your heart,_  
_Why would you tear my world apart?_

_Always, always, always, always_

_I see, the blood all over your hands_  
_Does it make you feel, more like a man_  
_Was it all, just a part of your plan_  
_The pistol's shakin' in my hands_  
_And all I hear is the sound_

_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live around you_  
_I breathe you_  
_I taste you_  
_I can't live without you._  
_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_  
_I guess that i'm out the door_  
_And now i'm done with you_

_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live around you._  
_I love you_  
_I hate you_  
_I can't live without you._  
_I just can't take anymore_  
_This life of solitude_  
_I pick myself off the floor,_  
_And now i'm done with you._

_Always_  
_Always_  
_Always._

_"Always" by Saliva_

I gasp as I feel something like water rushing over me, almost like a soothing mist. I open my eyes and look in horror as Dyem's body just disappears, leaving me holding nothing but air. I didn't even have a body to place in grave now, no memory, as if Dyem never existed. His blood is all over my hands, but it was Vincients hand's that hand spilled it. He would pay, that fucker. He would pay and I would make sure he died just like he killed Dyem, in cold blood. I would become the advenger, he would pay for taking what I cherished most in this life. I stand up, stumbling around, leaning on the wall, trying to control myself, the sobs still racking through me. I had to get close to him, he was so high ranked in the Voltors if he was carrying out the hits like this.

"Why Dyem........Vincient." It was name that hissed through my clenched teeth like fire, like a curse of a demon's name.

I groan, I would have to do the one thing I told Dyem never to do, join the Voltors. Get high enough in rank to get close to him, and then, I would kill him. He would repay the blood covered on the floor and me. He would suffer. Big brothers protect their little brothers, that's was Dyem's last words to me. I would live by the words, Vincient would pay!

In his blood.

***_  
_

I wake up, the pain in my side gone. Mando holds tightly to me, tears streaming down his face. Probally thinking the same thoughts he thought those years ago. How could I have all that doubt in my heart. All my memories are clear, as if they had happened yesterday, finally being whole. He is shivering, his arms gribbing me as tight, as if he feared I would fade out of his hands like I did before, desperate not to lose me. His eyes were clenched tightly, sobs wracking his whole body.

"You did that for me?" I say.

He jumps, surprised by my voice. He looks down, his eyes sorrowful and filled with doubt, "D-Dyem?" His eyes come back to life, the dull brown eyes turning amber once more, like when he was little, happy. "You're ok?! Are you hurt?" He looks at me wide-eyed, looking me over.

"No, Mando. I'm fine." I say, his tears still falling on my face.

He hugs me, lifting me up and rocking bak and forth, "But...you got shot. Then and now. I-I saw you get shot."

He lets me go, looking in awe. I stand up with no hesitation, no pain anywhere on me. I lift up the bloody stained shirt and show him my side. He gasps in awe, his mouth slightly agaped. The gunshot was gone, completely healed. Not even a scar was left behind from the encounter. The only scar was a recent one, the memory of Xigbar's sacrifice coming back up, me almost bawling at the sight of the scar.

"I'm ok, see." I manage out, trying to be cheerful, to reassure my brother.

He looks in awe, his face brightening as he pushes himself up, looking at his reserected brother. The one he had joined the Voltors to advenge, the one who didn't exist. I jump as I hear a bang on the door, along with a well placed kick in the thumps. The door, though old, stood strong somehow through the admenistartions being forced upon it.

"MANDO!!! Let us in! We need to see if Demyx is ok!" I hear Axel yell.

Mando glares at the door. "No one named Demyx lives here. NOW GO AWAY!!" He growls, looking like he was going to kill anybody who walked in here, as if I was his fragile little brother.

I hear Axel growl, obviously he was getting impatient, Zexion attempts at calming him down having no effect what so ever, "KID!! You better let me in right now, OR ELSE!" I can almost feel the heat coming from him from in the house.

I look at Mando, "Its ok, they're my friends." I try and reassure him.

"Your friends?" He looks down as he finally realises it, stepping back, looking angry almost, "You're Demyx. Aren't you."

He knows about Nobodys. They must be a common threat in New York, "Yeah, I'm Demyx. But I'm also still Dyem." I object.

Mando shrugs away from me, "I know about the Heartless and the Nobodies. It started on the day you died, you're a Nobody like Asos now." He steps away from me, looking like he was confused but horrified at the same time, like I was diseased.

I shake my head, "I was but... I came back. I got my heart back and all my memories too. If you don't believe me see for yourself."

I rush at him and grab his hand placing it over my heart. He gasps as he feels the steady throb, the life jumping in my chest. He looks at me, feeling guilty for what he had done right then, to his own brother. How could I have done that to Dyem, he's back, that's all that matters, he thinks as he grabs my shoulders.

He grabs my shoulders and hugs me, "You're back. You are really here!"

I sigh, grinning as I hug back, "Yeah, I'm here."

Evidently Axel can't hear a word we are saying, only able to hear Mando yelling at him while ago, the house seeming errily quiet. He backs up, "ALRIGHT!! I WARNED YOU, MANDO!!" The door disenigrates in a stream of fire.

Mando looks in horror at the chard remains of the front door, "M-m-my-my HOUSE!!" He looks at the red haired guy standing in the chard remains of the door, a short kid with silver blueish hair looking in horror at Axel.

I laugh, my laugh filling the gloomy house, seeming to cheer it up, despite the many bad memories here. Axel, Zexion, two of my four best friends in the Organization. Axel, the firey red hair with a personality to match. He is a real hot head but is able to keep his temper to a low degree and he has awesome Chamkras that he fights with, better than my Sitar in my opinion. He was the leader in the pranks around the castle with me and often got in trouble with Xemnas, who seemed to hate him for no reason. He was the first one that treated me like Someone in the Organization He may not have had a heart but it wasn't very noticable, protecting me fericly until Roxas came around. Zexion was shy at first, sticking to doing science stuff, which bored the hell out of me at first. I soon realised that I knew most of what he was doing, surprising the hell out of him when I actually corrected him on a mistake he made in a experiment, making him see 'me' for the first time. He hated for anybody to call him short, emo, or anything of the sort. If you did, as Axel found out constantly, you would be trapped in a book, preferably something like a horror book. He eventually came out of his hard shell, warming up to me and Axel, not even going down to the basement anymore, letting him be himself. Xigbar was already my friend the moment he saw me, me looking too innocent for him not to befriend. He claimed that he did it so he could corrupt me but never had it in his 'heart' to taint his Demy. And then Roxas. Roxas at first seemed stand offish, after all I did find him in my room, recovering from an encounter with Marluxia. Me, him, and Axel became the famous trio, often playing as many pranks as we could and hanging out at the clock tower eatting ice cream all the time. My friends. Dyem's friends too now. The memories are bittersweet, but more cheerful than depressing. The headband, had more meaning now, now that I remebered her. Yuffie. My love at first sight. I did it, no...Mando did it, giving the piece of the puzzle that was missing from my memories.

Axel steps through the smoldering wreakage, "I said or else." He declares, looking pissed off.

Zexion rubs his temples, "You had to kill the door, didn't you. You couldn't have kicked it down, no. You had to fire blast it to Oblivion!"

"Axel, Zexion." I say, this time remembering everything about my friends. They look up in surprise, seeing me smiling at them, realising I knew them. Axel sighs, his eyes softening as he sees I'm me again, his apprentice all those years ago.

Then I snap out of the happiness, realising Mando's excalimantion of horror, "Y-Your house?" I say studdering.

Mando looks at me, rubbing the back of his head, a habit that I had got from him, "Oh, right. You've been gone for 6 years. Man, have I got a lot of explaining to do." He turns to Vincient, "But first we have to do something about him." He hisses, his eyes darkening for a split second, his hatred still strong for Vincient,

I smile in relief, he didnt want to kill Vincient anymore, the blood no longer being needed to be replaced. He still hated him for almost ruining his life and for causing him to go into a bought of insanity, to joining a gang that he hated.

Zexion looks at Vincient, "Who's he?"

I glare at Vincient, seeing him in a darker light, "That's Vincient... my killer."

Zexion looks at me, "You figured it out?"

"Yeah, I found the true memory" I look at Mando, "Mando gave it to me, through his heart."

Mando looks back at me, "Looks like you have some explaining of your own."

Axel ties Vincient up, giving him no mercy in the process. We head into the kitchen, to wait for the cops, which could take ages in thus town. I pull out a chair and sit down, the old yellow rile still on the floor, reminding me of how much I had actually missed this house, surprisingly. I tell Mando everything, from when I was in the Organization, to when I was killed by Sora, the details vividly clear, like my eyes were open finally. I continue to tell him about my mixed up memories, how I thought he was my killer, and about my 2 weapons. I finish by telling him about Xigbar's sacrfice and about Organization's plans for me, Axel, and Zexion. Axel and Zexion didn't even have to but in to correct me, everything spot on. I also include Yen Sid's warning and how he predicted and somehow knew that Mando was never the killer and unknowingly leading me back to New York, to save Mando from Vincient. Mando looks stunded at the end of the long story.

"You thought I had killed you?" He says, looking upset.

"I had forgotten about that last week and you were mean in most of my memories, or never standing up for me when Greg fussed me out or punched me or..."

Mando groans, realising what a mess he made my life, "I only did that because I was confused, and scared. Greg had told me so many lies about you, making me despise you as much as he did with no real reason other than Greg's talks."

Zexion gets up, "I'll be right back." He walks into the living room, probally checking on the knocking sound, probally the police, or ethier Vincient finally waking up. If it was the police, we would have to leave, much to me and Mando's disappointment.

I nod and turn back to Mando, just glad we were back together, "So, how is this your house now? Where's Greg?"

"Don't know, he left a few weeks after....Couldn't stand the guilt. Ain't heard from him since." He grabs my shoulders, "Dyem. I'm sorry. I should've treated you right from the beginning, I shouldn't have listened to that bastard's false words, you couldn't have driven away mom. Eva cared too much for you to hate you deep in her heart."

"Its ok, Mando. Speaking of mom, have you heard anything about her, or has anybody seen her?"

"Dyem, I..." He begins, like he had found something out.

We're interrupted by a comtion in the living room, us jumping up from the table at the noise. "Axel, Demyx! Vincient's escapi...." A single shot is fired, pircing the air with dread. I feel a knot form in my stomach, not taking a scientist to know what had happened.

"ZEXION!!!" I dash into the living room, the guys after us.

I see Vincient run out the door, just seeing his jacket disappear out the destroyed doorway. I look around and spot Zexion, sitting up against the wall, grabbing his chest in pain. His face twisted as he is struggling to stay with us, blood running down his chin.

I rush to him, "Zexion, you're hit!"

I wasn't losing Zexion too! His eyes were going dull, the light disappearing. I concentrate and an orb forms in my hand.

I look Zexion over, trying to locate the bullethole, barking orders to Mando and Axel, "Mando, Axel, go after Vincient. I've got Zexion."

They dash out the door without question, Axel looking at us worriedly as he dashes out the door, hoping Zexion would be ok.. Zexion's breath comes in ragged gasps, his hand clutching his right chest, the blood seeming to come from somewhere in that direction.

"Zexion, you have to move your hands so I can help you." I say, my voice trembling but firm, trying to stay calm. It wouldn't do Zexion any good to panic while he was dying.

He lets go of the wound, the blood flows out double time, his breaths getting less and less. I press the orb onto the gunshot, it glows brightly as it connects with the blood, turn the orb red with the blood. I've never healed something this bad before. Ths life threatening, I didn't even know if it would work. Zexion groans and balls up his fists, resisting the pain as the water touches the open wound. Come on. Heal, damn't, heal! Zexion starts to go limp, me growling in anger. I sigh in relief as the orb sinks into Zexion, the gunshot completely gone, the bloodclean from him as if it had never happened.

Zexion sighs, coughing slightly, "Thanks Demyx. I thought I was goner." He says, able to talk again.

I nod and help him up, gald he was ok, that I had got to him in time. Once I'm sure that he's ok I dash out the door, my emotions turned red. Vincient isn't getting away, not this time. Which way did they go? I look down the deserted neighborhood. The gun shots must have scared off any people on the street. I'm amazed the cops haven't come yet. I hear a noise to the right and rush after it. I run, consumed with anger. I was mad when he shot me the first time. I was angry that he went after Mando. I was furious when he shot me the second time. Now....Well now I'm RABID, I swear I can only see red as I run down the alley, focusing on where I think Vincient went.. Zexion follows behind me, white sword drawn, trying to keep up with my speed, his height not helping. I turn into a alleyway, hearing something trip over something. Zexion dashes after me, not wanting to lose me in this big city. Suddenly I stop, two Dancer Nobodies appearing in front of me, giving me the shock of my life.

I jump back shocked, accidently hitting Zexion in my attempt to avoid the Nobody from grabbing my amr and using its special move to knock me out. I knew my Nobodys like the back of my hand.

"Dancer Nobodies?! But how are they here? Only I can control them!" I yell out, seeing them blocking the end of the alleayway too, trapping us.

A portal opens up behind them and an Organization member steps out. "That would be my doing....NO WAY! Its you." I hear the male voice yell out

The guy removes his hood. His silverish blue hair sticking straight up, almost defying gravity. Soaxs.

"Its you-Dyem! I remember you from before, that is before I became this." He says, smiling.

"Asos." I say, growling.

He nods, "Yeah, but now I'm Soaxs." He holds out his hand an a MDX bottle appears in his hand, "Sorry if I seem kind of wishy washy, seems I know you but...who you are, I can't remember. But you seem different." He looks at the bottle in his hands and unscrews the cap, "Hope you forgive me but, I'm kinda thirsty." He drinks it and screws the top back on it. "There, now......" He pauses, seeming to forget something. Was this how I was in the Organization...Yeah, strangley he is acting just like I use to. I would've fell out in shock if he would've pulled out index cards. He gasps, snapping his fingers "Kexkio! Kex told me to take you 3 back with me...wait....where's the third guy? Oh, well. I'll settle for you 2." He says, seeming to grow confidence, as if he figured he could take on a 22 year old and a 17 kid that was about no higher than his elbow.

Me and Zexion draw our blades. Soaxs laughs and dismisses the Dancer Nobodies in front of him. He grins and starts shaking his bottle, the liquid inside foaming up, almost humming himself a tune. Why hasn't he summoned his weapon? I know I promised Jake that I would bring him back to him but right know he was in my way to hunt down Vincient. I charge at him, not waiting for him to defend himself.

He chuckles and points the bottle at me, "Sorry 'bout this. Dyem."

The bottle shots a ball of orange liquid at me, my eyes widening in shock. I quickly realise that's not Mountain Dew, when he was shaking the bottle the green Mountain Dew had changed color. How could I be so stupid! That's his weapon, the MDX bottle. It was his favorite drink for Oblivion's sake! I can't dodge it and the ball hits me dead on. I yell in pain and fall to the ground, my skin on fire. Acid! Its DAMN ACID!

"Demyx!" Zexion yells, seeing me writher in pain, trying to get the acid off.

I get up, the acid had burned me and my shirt was halfway gone, seeming to shrink right off of me, even my kakhi pants were bcoming shorts, the ends burned off. I wipe the acid from my face, trying to get the burning sensation out of my eyes, feeling my skin welt up.

Zexion gets ready to dash into the fight, but I put my hand behind me, tills whipping my eyes, "Zexion, stay back. His weapon is acid. You can't fight him with a sword and he'd probally destroy your book." I summon my Sitar, "I'll handle him."

Soaxs looks surprised, "The Sitar Mando gave you?" He seems to remember, and pauses, did he change? The hope goes away when he lets out a laugh, "Like that can hurt me. I'll just burn a hole in it." He says, slinging his MDX bottle in front of him, preparing to attack.

I strum on the strings and water forms around me, moving like a snake, I need to fight him off, now. "Just try." The water washes over me, healing me, the burning sensation gone, my hair hanging down, no longer in a mullet.

He looks shocked and starts shaking his bottle furiously. He's probally making it more concentrated, to get it so powerful that not even my water can heal me. I strum on the strings, a water wall heads towards him, surprising him, his confidnece wavering. He jumps over it and fires his bottle again. This time though its a steady stream of red acid, like it was shot from a Firehose. I play a tune on the Sitar, water wall after water wall appears around me, blocking the acid, from hitting me or getting behind me to touch Zexion. He looks in awe, seeing a fighting spirit that he had never seen in me before. The attack stops as a water wall finally hits him, Soaxs letting out a yelp as he crashes to the grounds. I stop and shoot a few water spheres at him, changing the tune effortlessly. He slashes his bottle in front of him, a red shield forms, blocking the water attack. Another cord and I ride a water wave at him and catch him off gaurd, after all, who in their right mind would charge at a guy with acid. Um..ME!! I swing my Sitar, hitting him sqaure on the back of his head. He slams into the ground, his bottle falling out of his hands. The red liquid changes back green as it rolls out of his reach, losing its power sorce. He groans and looks up at me, looking scared out of his wits now, and desperate. Zexion runs up to us and holds his katana towards Soaxs, holding him at bay.

"Dang, you're good. They told me you were a weak fighter. Guess they misjudged you." He says, covering up his discomfort with a joke, Asos?

He lunges at Zexion, too quick for me to react. Zexion slashes through his arm but gasps in shock. Soaxs had turned his arm to acid, completely dodging Zexion's sword stroke. Soaxs runs behind Zexion and grabs up his MDX bottle yelling in triumph. I play a quick song and water sphere's rain down on him, hitting him hard. He yells in shock, the cold water too much for him and opens a portal.

"Hell no, I'm not putting up with this anymore." He yells through the torrent of water.

He is his name sake now, he is soaked to the bone from my attacks, shivering and looking slightly like a drowned puppy, his eyes wide and pitful looking.

Soaxs grins, "Kexkio has done some research on you, to find a weakness."

I growl, "I don't have a weakness."

He moves towards the portal, ready to bolt at my next movement, seeming like he was about to prove me wrong, ""Well, tell her that." He pulls out a silver headband with a black metal plate on it.

_Beware, the cat, a theif, is she._

The words come back to haunt me, my eyes widdening in blind fury. I yell out and charge at him, my katana replacing my Sitar in a flash. He yelps and drops the headband, rushing into the portal. It closes before I can get there, my sword slashing through thin air. I fall to the ground from the mementuem and slam my fist into the concrete, my sword clattering to the ground. They got Yuffie, they got her.

"They took her!" I yell angrily, blinded by the dark emotion.

Zexion runs up to me, "Took who?"

"Yuffie, the girl who gave me this." I pull out my headband out of my pocket.

He looks at me, "We'll get her back, we'll figure out a way."

I clench my hand around the hedaband on the ground, letting my anger flow out of me. I needed to think straight, no blind fury would help me. I look at her headband, looking at it in guilt. She was my weakness, I had did this to her and know they had her.

"This is all happening too fast. Why her? Why..." I growl and stuff the headbands in my pocket.

First Xigbar, now Yuffie. This was all too much too fast. If they've harmed her I'll kill all 300 members or more if I have to. I would get her back, I vowed that. I can't be mad ay Asos, he was messenger, just like I was in the Organization, don't shoot the messenger. But firs things first, we had to stop Vincient, before he became a bigger problem than he had already became.

I stand up and dash down the alley, "Lets go help Axel."

He looks at me, worry in his eyes, "Careful Demyx, they're trying to injure your heart, control you anger."

I stop, " I know. I'll try...but I can't promise that. Yuffie could be hurt and its all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, that's excatly what they want. Right now we can't get to her but....we can help Axel and Mando. Now come on I got Axel's scent."

I follow him, still troubled about Yuffie.

***

Yuffie growls, kicking at hitting the bars of her prison, trying to get the door to budge. Her and the others were ambushed by Kexkio and Sora and Kairi attacked by that strange dark skinned girl, seeming to pull people out of them that she had never seen. The girl was left behind, beside the knocked out Kairi. Riku had fought bravely only to fall to the acid of the other enemy. The otherscame too late, as Kexkio knocked her out and the other guy had grabbed up Roxas. She had woken up in this dark place was desperate to gt out so she could beat the shit of of the cat girl.

"Come-on-bars-break!" She grunts between attacks, every punch, kick, or crosschop, even throwing in a shoulder shove every now and then.

She groans, her shoulder and fists gettting tried, but she wasn't about to give up, nobody could look up the great ninja Yuffie and get away with it.

"Might as well stop, those bars are strong enough to even hold Claxs at his most dangerous, they can keep a weak human like you." Kexkio says, walking in the dimly lit area.

Yuffie hops back from the door, glaring at Kexkio standing in the hall, "What do you want with me?!" She growls out, feeling a little lost without her ninja weapons.

Kexkio chuckles, "Well, you're here for bait, my dear."

"Bait?! The great ninja Yuffie will not be used as bait." Yuffie yells out, she pauses, "Wait, bait?"

Kexkio nods, sitting down, almost looking as if she was curling a tail around her as she sat on the ground, "Why for our target. Well, my target anyway, Demyx." She hisses out his name with malice.

"Demyx? How am I bait for Demyx?" She says.

Kexkio laughs, standing up and walking towards the door, "Why, you don't know my dear? Hah, he loves you. According to Renxaule he hasn't stopped thinking of you since he left Radiant Gardens, Yuffie."

Yuffie blushes, "He hasn't?" She growls, "Let me out so I can beat the shit out of you!"

Kexkio shakes her head, "What foul mouth you have. Roxas would've joined you to attract Axel but Mexan let him go, the stupid clone."

"Axel?" She says, the name strange.

Kexkio sighs, "Well, his human name was Reno."

"RENO?! Reno's alive?" Yuffie says.

Kexkio growls, "Enough with the questions, if you don't shut up I will shut you up myself!" She says, grasping a brown collar.

Yuffie gasps, hopping back. Kexkio smirks, putting the collar way, "Good, now. You stay here and be good like bait, no injuring yourself." She pauses, "On second thought, if you get injured that will anger him more, making his heart vunerable, continue on with your pounding." She says, disappearing in a fash of darkness.

Yuffie sighs, sitting down on the cold ground. She didn't know that Demyx cared for her as much as she did him. She sighs, and now because of that she was being used as bait. She had to escape, to get out of here. And Reno was alive? She couldn't believe it, Rude had watched him get killed right before his eyes. Rude hadn't been the same since then, he wasn't the same. It wasn't the same for the other turks ethier, the days had grown queit, no excitiment. No pranks pulled on Tseng or Elena yelling at Reno to get out of the ladies bathroom. She lets her head fall back, leaning back against the wall. How the heck was she supposed to get out of here. She didn't want Demyx coming after her. For the first time she had seen him, she wished she had never met him. He was going to put himself in danger and from what Sora had told her about his adventures, he had enough to worry about.

**This is for being good readers and being patient about me not updating for...was it two weeks? Man it was. Well, heres the next chapter. *Does happy dance* Demyx is Demyx again. I had to let Zexion get attacked, he was so over looked, being ignored in battles almost. Plus, he's so small, and cute and emo not to have at least on bad thing happen to him right?**

**Zexion: What did you call me?!**

**Keiko: EEP! Um...n-n-nothing. Mixalis, little help (whispered)**

**Mixalis: You brought this on yourself.**

**Keiko looks fearfully as Zexion growls at her.**

**Keiko: Rican?**

**Rican: I'm not getting in on this one, sorry, kay.**

**Keiko: Um...I called you s...**

**Zexion: SHORT! You called me short again, and cute....AND EMO?! That's it cat, here kitty kitty kitty. Its cat hunting season.**

**Keiko: Actually I called you small.....(Keiko looks in fear as Zexion summons two guns to his hands, Xigbar's guns, her ears dropping back in fear. She tears from area, surprisingly in cheetah form) CHEETAHS ARE ENDANGERED SPECIES YOU TWAT!!!! There is no hunting season.**

**Xigbar: Hey, Zex! Let me in on this hunt! Throw me a gun! (Chasing after the two)**

***Authors note* Mixaslis: let it be know she has been attacked by Zexion a total of three times know because of the s word. That is all and have a nice day. (Walks away) Like I give a flying-**

**Rican: Mixa, language and manners.**

**Mixalis: (stops, glaring at Rican) Says the mutt.**

**Rican: PRUE BRED GERMAN SHEPARD.**

**Mixalis: Where's your papers.**

**Rican: (cocks his ears to the side) What do you mean?**

**Mixalis: No papers, then...you-are-a-mutt.**

**Rican: (growls) I'll find my papers and I'll show you, cat. (Walks away)**

**Mixalis: He just insulted his girlfriend's Nobody, I don't think that's right. Oh well (Pulls out Index cards) Please read and review. Have a nice World Nation's Week. blah, blah, blah, umm.....Oh. Be on the look out for random Hetalia One Shots this week or next, and maybe the beginning of the Silent Hill fic based of that Youtube show the Misadventures of Marvex, blah, blah, blah, and yatta. (Throws cards away and walks off stage) I'm not paid enough for this mess, only Demyx uses cue cards. I'll let Keiko tell you what was on the stupid cards. I'm going back to Russia, hope Ivan is up for a Vodka again. (Yes, Mixalis has been visiting the different nations of Hetalia for the World Nation's Week. England fears her but Russia thinks she is awesome and she actually beats him at a drink off, surprising, yes) PS, I has wringed wrist, deal with me on updating, ve.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Sora sighs, finished telling the whole story to Yuffie, Riku and Kairi sitting beside them. Yuffie sighs, she didn't know all this was happening. She was even more worried now, hoping Demyx wound survive long enough for her to met him again. Kairi notices how Yuffie is acting and sits beside her.

"Yuffie, he'll be just fine. He is a samurai after all." She says.

Yuffie looks up, "You're right, he'll be fine. Besides, he has those friends of him with him."

Kairi smiles, "See, everything will be ok."

Sora nods, "So, have you seen Yen Sid? We really need to know more about the Organization Aeon. If we can learn more about them, maybe we can prevent them from collecting more hearts and from coming after me, Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, and Zexion."

Riku sighs, "Demyx and them probably already met with Yen Sid. We should probably go see the King before we do anything else."

Sora looks back, "Oh yeah, Donald and Goofy. I haven't seen them in ages." He says. "They be surprised at how much I've changed, don't you think."

Riku smirks, "I'd say they wouldn't notice."

Sora growls, "I'm 21, as tall as you are, grew a go-tee, AND I'm more mature." He sticks out his tongue at Riku, "So take that."

Yuffie and Kairi hold back giggles. Sora hadn't changed at all, Yuffie thinks. He's still the same kind teen she had met when Leon had tried to take his Keyblade away. Riku laughs and flicks Sora on the forehead, Sora yelping and jumping back.

Riku laughs, "Ok, whatever you say, Sora."

Sora smirks, glad that he had got his point across. Roxas laughs inside him.

_Man are you dense, Sora_.

_What do you mean Roxas?_

_You just acted like a teenager._

_Did not!_

Roxas laughs but pauses, sensing something, _Sora! Trouble..._

Sora stops him, "Yeah, I sense it too." He says, Keyblade summoned.

Yuffie looks at him, "Sense what?" She says.

Suddenly out of nowhere a silver and black hook strike Sora through the back, coming out of his chest. The others freeze, Sora staring in shock at the hook piercing through his heart. He yells as it is pulled back, taking him with it. Riku summons his Keyblade and goes after him, everything happening too fast. Yuffie gasps and stands in front of Kairi, seeing another hook shoot out. Suddenly she is tackled to the ground by a guy with blue hair spiked into a fo-hawk. Yuffie gasps as she hears Kairi yell out in pain, the hook piercing through her heart as well. Yuffie kicks Soaxs off, flinging him into a wall. She looks back as the hook is yanked out of Kairi, dragging out what looked like a blond clone of her, a long white dress cloaked around her. Kairi tumbles to the ground, knocked out and injured. The girl yelps as she lands on the ground, her long blonde hair in front of her face. The girl stands up and looks at Kairi, bending over her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Can you hear me! Wake up!" She yells before Soaxs leaps at her and brings his bottle down on her head, knocking her out.

Yuffie leaps up and dashes at Soaxs, throwing her throwing star at him. He yelps, ducking the sharp weapon. She catches it as she hears Sora yell out in agony. She turns around, seeing Sora lying down on the ground, a blond hair boy sitting beside him, looking bewildered at himself and then Sora. Riku growls, leaning over Sora.

"SORA?!" Both him and the boy yell out.

Roxas stops, sensing something coming at them again. "Everybody, DUCK!" He yells, summoning his Keyblades.

Kexkio dashes in, her arm still bandaged up but able to move it now. She grins, seeing both Naminie and Roxas. Her plan had worked, this new girl Tiaxra, would be a good addition to the Organization. She grins, her black collar on her wrist, summoning her broad sword. Riku and Roxas stand in front of Sora, angry he had been attacked.

Kexkio chuckles, "Hello, the Key of Destiny. Finally got you." She says.

Roxas shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yells.

Kexkio chuckles and steps forward but stops, sniffing the air. She growls, glaring at the little girl behind her. The little girl had dark skin, darker than the Creator's own. She had the biggest blue eyes and a blue feather sticking out the left side of her long silver hair. Kexkio sniffs the air again and growls as it confirmed it. The only Nobodys here was her, Tiaxra, and Soaxs. Roxas and Naminie had Hearts. This was not going to please Xytus, he needed Roxas 'Heartless' if he was to continue with his plan.

"Tiaxra, You gave them hearts?!" She growls out.

Tiaxra looks confused, "But, I just did what you told me, leader." She says, looking fearfully at Kexkio. "I took the Nobody's out of them."

"What did you do to Sora?!" Riku growls out.

Kexkio sighs, glaring at Tiaxra, "I'll deal with you later." She says, making Tiaxra shiver. She turns to Riku, "Well, we dragged the Nobody out of your friends, Riku." She says.

Roxas groans, this wasn't good, "What do you want?" He growls out, "With Namine and me?"

Kexkio looks at Namine, "I don't want her, I'm more after that one right there." She points at Yuffie.

Yuffie looks in surprise, "Me?! What do you want with me?"

Kexkio growls, "I can't tell you, now, Roxas, girl, come quietly and I won't hurt you too badly." She says.

Roxas growls, crossing his Keyblades in front of him. He charges at Kexkio, Riku dashing after him. Riku is attacked by a orange ball of acid, Riku yelling as he blocks it barely, the acid  
landing on his hands.

"Looks like you have me to deal with, Keybearer." He says, grinning.

Roxas looks back at Riku and nods, Riku nodding back. They had one goal, protect Sora, and the girls, no other option was accepted. Roxas was different, a streak of brown running through his hair now. He charges at Kexkio, his twin Keyblades slicing against her broadsword. He looks her over, not seeing a silver collar on her wrist, seems she could only have one collar at a time, he grins, finding a weak spot in her armor. He slings her back, attacking her with his own Trinity Limit, attack her relentlessly, just wanting to end it before she got the upper hand. He had seen her in action, through Sora's eyes, he wasn't underestimating her.

"Come, joins us Key of Destiny." She says, three collars floating around her, red, green and blue.

He growls, backing up, "No." He charges, not letting her recover from his attacks, she seemed to be letting him attack her. He didn't understand, why was she....trap! He jumps back just as a cat-like Nobody with a blindfold over its eyes rises from the ground, joined by two others. He jumps back, the silver Nobodys glowing red, one glowing a mysterious black.

Kexkio purrs, "Oh, a Black Out, my lucky day." She says.

Roxas is outnumbered and out classed, suddenly he hears a battle cry, seeing Yuffie charging at Kexkio's Nobodys. "I'll get them, kid, you get Kexkio." She says, going after the Blindsides.

Roxas nods, rushing at Kexkio. Yuffie grasp her ninja star, throwing it at the Nobodys. It slices through one of the Nobody's the two red ones, the Nobodys not even trying to dodge. She gasps as her weapon disappears, along with the red one. She gasps, the black one, floating off the ground, black fire coming from its long sleeves.

"My NINJA STAR!" She growls out, grabbing a hold of her throwing knives, she hadn't used these in forever, but that creature had took her main weapon. She charges at the black Blindside, yelling as she slings her arm in front of her, three throwing knives soaring at the Blindside. It dodges, coming at her, shooting a black figara at her.

Riku ducks and dodges around the orange balls of acid, Soaxs shooting his bottle as if it were a machine gun. Riku slashes through some, regretting it though as some of the acid hits him, splashing into his eye. He closes his right eye, refusing to stop now. He had Soaxs on the run, and he wasn't about to let him take Yuffie or Roxas. He lunges at Soaxs, who yelps, seeing the Way To Dawn Keyblade coming at him. Riku swings, cleaving the Nobody in half.

"Sayonara Nobody!" Riku yells out in triumphant.

He looks in shock as his Keyblade goes right through Soaxs, as if he was made of water. Soaxs looks just as shocked as he does, both of them looking in shock at each other before Soaxs lunges at him and kicks down on Riku's neck, knocking him out. He looks in shock at his body, touching his arm and wincing as he pinches himself. He was still here, it wasn't a dream, he was still in one piece despite being cleaved in two with a Keyblade. He couldn't believe it, almost jumping up and down in joy.

"Kex! I did it! I didn't die like you said I would!" He says, jumping up for joy.

Kexkio growls, focusing on fighting against Roxas, "Good, good. Now fight!" She yells out.

Tiaxra is scared stiff, caught in between the crossfire of two different battles, shivering in fright, she wasn't a fighter. Kexkio had made her attack the two people, she didn't want to. She just wanted her mom, she wanted to know where her mom was, she didn't remember her name, just that she wanted her mom. Roxas growls, fighting both Kexkio and Soaxs now, desperately needing help. He slashes back and forth, being hit with acid every time he ignored Soaxs.

He growls, "ENOUGH!" He yells out, a bright flash of light going off.

Kexkio sheilds her eyes, Roxas going full assault on her. Soaxs steps back, blinded by the bright flash of light, stumbling back. Yuffie meanwhile as lost all her weapons thanks to the Red Blindsides and was facing the Black one, it shooting black Figara at her, her health already so far down she could feel herself falling. She dodges a Figara hearing a yell in terror. She looks back, seeing that the little Nobody was caught in the path of the attack. Yuffie, without thinking jumps in front of the blast, fainting into blackness. She crumples to the ground, Tiaxra looking in shock at the human on the ground.

Roxas looks back, seeing Yuffie fainted, "Yuff-" He slumps down, his head hit with the blunt side of Kexkio's sword.

Kexkio sighs, "Damn, this is going to tick off Xytus. In order to get the full power of Kingdom Hearts needs the Keybrat Heartless, not a Nobody with a heart."

Soaxs sits up, groaning, "Wow, they weren't kidding when they said he was the light element, huh?"

Kexkio groans, "Don't rub it in Soaxs." She glares at Tiaxra, "Take her to the Underground, now."

Soxas looks up in shock, "But, she didn't do anything wrong, Kexkio."

"Exactly, she left them a little present, she gave them hearts somehow." She says, "She's a reject, she belongs with the other rejects and heart-loving Nobodys." She says, glaring at Tiaxra, the little girl shaking in fear at the red eyes.

Soxas shakes his head, "I'm not taking her, not one bit. Don't put her in there, she's not mean, she's just a little girl who messed up one time."

Kexkio growls, "Fine, I won't, promise." She walks over to Yuffie, yanking the headband off of her, "Go find a guy named Demyx. You need to tell him you knew him, as Dyem."

"Dyem?" He asks, his memory sparking up a bit.

"Yes, just tell him you knew him and at the end of the fight, show him this." She hands him the black and silver headband. It will weaken his heart, letting him be ours for the taking, now go." She says, Soaxs yelping and saluting, "Yes, Kex." He disappears.

"Gullible, maybe he'll die this time, annoying Prankster." She turns to Tiaxra, "Now for you..." She slinks towards Tiaxra, "Time for you to go to the Underground."

Tiaxra gulps, backing up, "But you promised Soaxs that you wouldn't." She asks, trembling.

Kexkio grins, holding up her fingers, "I had my fingers crossed." She says, Tiaxra yelling out as Kexkio grabs her.

***

Roxas groans, waking up, his arms tied behind him. He growls, struggling to undo his bonds even as he was being dragged by somebody in a black coat. It was a guy with orange hair, Nevkix dragging him down the hall, the Nobody's weapons, a pair of handcuffs around Roxas's wrists. Nevkix grins, feeling Roxas struggling, the young man's mouth gagged.

"Ah, see ya awake." He says in his strong country accent. Roxas growls, stil trying to escape. He hears Nevkix chuckle at his attempt to scare him, " You trying ta scare me kid, it ain't working, ya know." He says, continuing down the hall.

It was an empty hall, no one else was down it. They were the only ones in the dark little hall, it looked like he might've been underground as well. Roxas didn't like places that looked like that, underground, dark, tied up, all the elements of a horror movie. They even had the country accented killer talking calmly to the victim. This wasn't good.

Nevkix grins, "No use struggling kid, you'll have to go through this sooner or later."

Go through this...that didn't sound good.

Roxas mumbles against his gag, trying to tell the Nobody to let him go, now, or else. Nevkix mearly laughs, "Go through what ya say? Well, Xytus had told me to bring you down here get that heart outta ya chest. Seems his master plan won't work if you have a heart, so thats were I, Nevkix, come in." He chuckles evilly.

Roxas yells under the gag, thrashing now. He didn't know how it felt to have your heart ripped out of you and he didn't want to find out. He hears Nevkix growls as it becomes harder for the taller Nobody to keep a hold of the struggling young man. Nevkix finally gives up, turning around and grabbing Roxas by the scruff of his black shirt under the coat. He brings Roxas off of the ground, bringing him face to face with him.

"Listen here, ya can struggle all ya want ta but if I have ta I will stab ya right here and now and yank out ya warm, bloody, heart piece by-" He stops, a loud thwack echoing down the small hallway.

Nevkix stumbles back, still gripping Roxas by the collar of his shirt. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he falls to the floor, bring Roxas down with him. Roxas yells under the gag as his head bounces on the tiled floor. Roxas struggles to get up and run, feeling somebody grab his coat. He growls but stops, feeling gentle arms help him up into a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" The teen asks, looking at Roxas.

Roxas looks in shock at the boy, it was like he was looking at himself when he first joined the Organization. The boy had red and blond hair, a mixture of the two. He helps Roxas out of Nevkix's handcuffs, Roxas looking in wonder at his eyes. One was as blue as his own while the other was an emrald green. Roxas takes off the gag, cringing as the duct tape rips a few hairs out of his side burns.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you?" He asks.

Mexan sighs, "I don't remember my name but the call me Mexan." He replies, helping Roxas stand up.

Mexan. Name with an X in it, not a very good name, Roxas thought to himself. "Well, Mexan, why did you help me?"

He sighs, "I...I..." He looks down at the floor, "I hate what we do."

"Huh?" Roxas cocks his head to the side, a habit from Sora, "What do you mean?"

Mexan looks up, tears in his eyes, "Taking hearts from people, its wrong. Those people, all of them, they wanted their hearts. I could tell. I may have never had a heart but that doesn't mean I can take others hearts. I don't want them to suffer though." He says.

"Suffer?" Roxas ask again.

"Renxaule says that hearts cause people to suffer, all that hate, sadness, and the other emotions. She says that we protect them from having those again." Roxas growls, "But...I can't let them take yours, I just can't." He says, quickly. "Xytus needs your heart so he can control the Keybearer, just like they are controling Xigbar. He wants to get rid of Kingdom Hearts." He opens a portal, "You need to go before Renxaule hears us, or Kexkio finds us." He looks at Nevkix, "He won't stay knocked out for long."

"But, hearts aren..." Roxas stops, "Xigbar, they got Xigbar?!" Mexan pushes him into the portal.

"Go." He says, getting ready to close it. He stops, seeing Roxas collapse to the ground, yelling in pain. He could feel every heartbeat, coursing through him as the darkness kept yanking on his heart, trying to claim it from him. He curls into the fetal position, becoming still and queit as he was slowly fading. Mexan gasps and yanks him back out, Roxas gasping out as the pain went away. He sits up, panting in fear at the portal.

"What was that?" He yelps out.

Mexan growls, "The darkness, how could I be so stupid. The darkness must've attacked your heart..." He looks at Nevkix, "Grab his coat. Hurry, we can't escape Renxaule's mind for long." He says.

Roxas grabs the coat off of the taller man and drapping it over his shoulders, the coat acting as a cloak, the necklace keeping it on him. He walks towards the portal and stops, twriling around.

"Wait, Yuffie." He says.

"Who?" Mexan asks.

"The girl that Kexkio has. She' going to use her as bait for Demyx. We need to get her out of he-" He hears a growl down the hall.

The blonds look down the hall, seeing an angered Kexkio standing at the end of the hall, her eyes glowing like little fires. "MEXAN!" She yowls, dashing down the hall at the two.

Roxas gets ready to summon his Keyblades when Mexan grabs his wrist, a small pain making Roxas whince. Mexan pushes Roxas into the portal, the portal closing, but not before he saw Mexan summon two ghostly Keyblades in his hands and block Kexkio's claws. Roxas rushes at the portal but it had already closed. He sighs, how did he summon my Keyblades? He looks at his wrist, seeing nothing wrong with it now, no pain anymore.

"He...copied me?" He questions, shaking his head, "No time to think about that, how am I going to get out of here?" He says, looking around.

He gasps as a portal opens up, bright light shining into the darkness. He grins, his hand over his heart, "The door to light, of course." He dashes into the light, coming out on top of a cliff. He gasps at the mourning sky, looking at the unfamaliar area. He looks down, gasping as he saw three figures. It was Axel, Demyx and Zexion. Demyx was crying his heart out, his yelling could be heard from where Roxas stood.

"I only know you two by name and face and somehow I'm supposed to care about you or else I wouldn't feel this tug at my heart for you two. I..I...I can't. I don't even remember Xigbar except that he was a friend. I can't even be sad for the guy who sacrificed himself for my sake! ITS NOT FAIR!" He yells out, burying his face into Axel's uniform.

Roxas tears up, Demyx can't remember who Axel and Zexion are? Roxas watches as Axel hugs him and grabs his hand, leading him towards the city. Zexion shakes his head, walking after the two. Roxas looks at the trio, tears pouring down his face. Demyx shouldn't be sad, he was always happy. It just broke his heart to see Demyx so heartbroken.

He sniffs, looking down, "Demyx...why?"

He turns and looks behind him at the desert. He looks straight back, Xigbar was somewhere. He just had to get Xigbar and he would be able to form a portal, since he was a Nobody again. If he could get Xigbar to help him rescue Yuffie then they could go back and find Demyx and them. He sighs, wondering if Sora was alright, along with Namine, Kairi and Riku. he hoped that Kexkio didn't do anything to them while he was knocked out. He runs off into the desert, hoping that Mexan was ok.

***

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried_  
_But I'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal, this animal_

Xigbar groans as he walks down the desert, every step was torture to him. He was struggling against the control but he was losing quickly, heading away from New York. He wanted to go and help Demyx, Axel, and Zexion but another side of him, one he never knew as a human or a Nobody wanted him to do a terrible thing. He yells in pain as the voices in his head get louder and louder. He falls to his knees, grabbing his head in pain, twisting and writhing against the will of the voices. This wasn't him, he never had these thoughts cross his mind before, they were too demonic. Too...Xemnas. Xemnas was putting these thoughts in his head, he knew it. He falls onto his side, curling up as he resisted the commands.

_Kill....kill their hearts...drag every heart...out of their chests._

"No way, I won't listen to you!" Xigbar growls out, hating the voice.

_Killl...Demyx...the others....kill them all...kill_

"AS IF!" Xigbar screeches out, the voices killing his spirit slowly.

This was torture, every cell in him screamed for him to obey the voices, to go and attack Demyx and the others, and drag their hearts out one by one. The only thing that kept him sane was the promise he had sworn to, the one that was repeated over and over.

_Of course I'm coming dude. I got to help you out._

_Don't worry Demy, I'd promised I'd help you out, and I will._

_Dudes, even if we get scared, or in trouble, or even if we get separated. Or even if we sort of forget each other. Whatever happens, we're friends. Nobody will be left behind on this trip._

Xigbar takes a deep breath and stands up, every nerve commanding him to turn around and hunt down his friends like a rabid dog. He ignores it as best as he can, concentrating on his promises, the one part of him that was sane at this point. He forces him to keep moving, hoping that his will would hold out. He freezes as he hears somebody running up to him, the sound of sneakers on sand coming towards him. He continues, Nobody's didn't wear sneakers, they wore combat boots. He just hoped he wouldn't go after whoever it was behind him. Even now, he could hear the steady thump, thump of a heart, the voice rising to a new level or kill, maim, destroy. He hurries his pace, hoping to get away from the torturous sound.

"Xigbar!" He hears somebody yell out, a voice that makes his blood freeze.

He turns around and spots the young blonde teen rushing towards him, the spikes curled over to the right. He was taller than he use to be, about Demyx's height. He had on the  
Organization coat but it looked too big for him, like he had stolen it from someone. His hair was longer but still very recognizable, except for a streak of brown going through left side of it, and the newly acquired sideburns on the sides of his face. He slows to a stop in front of Xigbar, panting and out of breath.

He sighs, looking up at Xigbar with dark blue eyes, "Xigbar, I'm glad I caught up to you." He says.

Xigbar backs away, gulping, "R-Roxas?" He says, not believing what he was seeing.

Roxas nods, straightening up, "Listen Xigbar, I-"

Xigbar grabs his head and closes his eyes in agony, "Roxas, get out of here, I don't know how long I can hold back."

Roxas looks surprised, "What are you talking about? Listen, I need-"

"You NEED to get out of here..." He is struggling to use his voice, "I'm....under Xemnas control....can't...hold...on...much longer." He says, twisting as he feels something demonic rushing through him, desperate to get out.

Roxas looks shocked, "Oh no. Mexan was right…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Xigbar yells out.

Suddenly he yells in pain, falling to his knees. Roxas rushes over to him but Xigbar hits him in the face, launching the young man backwards. Xigbar growls, his hands twitch as it was  
taking him over. Roxas sits up, looking at Xigbar in fear. He had came to get help and now he was in trouble himself. He had to help Yuffie. He was greatful for that Nobody, Mexan, letting him go, though, he seemed familiar to him. Xigbar gets up, his frown replaced with a smirk, his guns summoned to his hands. He looks up, his red eye glowing.

Roxas looks in shock, "XIGBAR?! What happened to your eye!" He yells out.

Xigbar chuckles, "Xigbar isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message? I'm sure he love to hear your screams of terror."

Roxas backs up, "Xigbar, snap out of it." He says, "I don't want to fight you."

Xigbar charges up his guns, his hands trembling, "As I told you, kid. Xigbar isn't here right now." He smirks.

Roxas summons his Keyblades, seeing the red crystals charge up. "What happened to you Xigbar?" Roxas says.

Xigbar laughs, "I just got more awesome is all." He says, the darkness seeming to course through him, "All this glourious darkness, hidden inside this weakling. Why didn't he use it before, this is even greater than Ansem's darkness. Glourious Darkness!" He yells out, laughing evilly.

Freeshooter. You will once again be tempted by the darkness, I cannot say if you will overcome it or not.

Xigbar disappears, much to Roxas's surprise. He yelps as a red crystal just misses hi head, zooming past his widening eyes. Xigbar was upside down, behind him. Roxas turns around and Guards, deflecting the rest of the barrage of crystals. Xigbar chuckles, reloading his guns and disappearing again. Roxas turns quickly around, slicing through the crystals before they could hit him. He dashes at Xigbar, jumping up and swinging his Keyblades. He slashes through air as Xigbar disappears again. He's behind Roxas again.

"Boo." Xigbar says, kicking Roxas to the ground. Roxas tumbles to the ground, skidding to a stop a few feet away. He hops up qucikly, avoiding the energy crystals aimed for his head. He stops, glaring at Xigbar. He gasps, he sees a tear slide down Xigbar's cheek, his hands shaking on the trigger of the gun. Roxas sighs, Xigbar didn't want this as much as he didn't want this. He dashes at Xigbar, "Don't worry Xiggy, I'll help you out!" He yells, jumping up at Xigbar and swing his swords in fury. Xigbar blocks the attacks with the blunt of his gun, smirking at Roxas.

"You really think you can free him from darkness, silly boy." The darkness growls out.

Roxas grins, "I know I can." He says, slamming the Keyblade into Xigbar's arm.

He yells out, disappearing from in front of Roxas. He reappears, shooting in fury at Roxas. Roxas dodges the missiles, leaping up at him. He swings but misses, Xigbar disappearing once again. He looks around, the Freeshooter nowhere to be found. He looks around desperatly, trying to locate him. He gasps as he hears a click above his head. He looks up and sees the barrel of the gun pointed, point-blank at his head, Xigbar grinning evilly.

"Bye-bye." He says, pulling the trigger.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal  
__This animal_  
_This animal  
This animal_  
_This animal  
This animal_  
_This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal I have become_

_"Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace_

**And I'm back! My wrist is being a bitch, I swear. If it doesn't get better soon, I will go nuts. Listen here people, Mixalis didn't read all of her cue cards. I swear, never trust a Nobody. But anyway, here is what was on the cards. (Holds up the cards) Fellow Somebody's this is an opportunity for your Nobody to join in the Story Away From The Sun. I am in desperate need of Nobodys, the good or the bad. They will have a minor but necessary part of the story, wether good or bad. They will not get killed...**

**Mixalis: Unless you want them dead**

**Keiko: Mixalis! Ugh...but anyway. Just give me the name, description, weapons, and personality of your Nobody in a Private Message or a review if you want to. I prefer a PM though. List if you want them to be a good guy (Those are the guys that are like Mexan who don't want to take peoples hearts and try to help) Or a bad guy (Will be a member of Organization Aeon under one of the 10 Mercenarys three of which are dead btw ..hint..hint..) Please try to keep them simple and human, no ears, tails, or any other abnormalities that are on them, they have to be entirely human, not a human with other limbs or something like that. They can have animlistic features like eyes or personality, or even claws, but no people like me. (Points at ears and Tails) I'm special. I will only be taking a select few so I will collect the until the day comes that I get to the end of this story and choose the best of the bunch, so, impress me. **

**Mixalis: Be creative, be special. Heck, we have a Nobody that fights with a bottle of Mountian Dew X for crying out loud.**

**Soaxs: THATS ME!**

**Keiko: (Drops the cards and slaps her forehead) Who let him in here?**

**Soaxs: I'm trying out for the Nobody tryouts (smiles big)**

**Mixalis: Um, you are already in the story.**

**Soaxs: (Oblivious to the comment) I'm special too, watch me drink all of the Mountain Dew in my bottle in one gulp. BEHOLD! (Starts chugging)**

**Keiko: He's special alright.**

**Mixalis: Isn't his bottle bottomless?**

**Keiko: (nods) He is special.**

**(Soaxs keeps chugging, the bottle remaining full, he's starting to cough)**

**Keiko: OK SOAXS, YOU ARE IN THE STORY!**

**Soaxs:( stops chugging, taking in a deep breath, coughing) Really? that was easy!**

**Mixalis: (groans) Keiko, move. I need my Vodka, now.**

**Keiko: Give me some while you're at it. Please read and review and don't forget, your Nobody might be the next Away From The Sun Nobody. (Walks off with Mixalis)**

**Soaxs is alone, looking strangley at the audience, looking confused.**

**Soaxs: Um....what to do now... OH! (Lightbulb..._people run now, before its too...)_**

**Soaxs: You've just lost the game. (..._late, don't say I didn't warn you)_**

**Keiko and Mixalis: NO! (Dash after him, Soaxs yelling in terror)**

**Mixalis: I'll rip his arms off!**

**Keiko: You BAKA!!**

**Soaxs: HELP!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**I do own Keiko Mixalis Soaxs Mexan and all the others**

**I don't own Renxaule, that's owned by Lauren**

**(I will list all of the people who submitted Nobodys in my do and don't own spots btw)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

I rush towards the living room, following a frantic Demyx. If Vincient did anything, I'll make sure he dies a slow painful death.

Rounding the corner into the room, I look around frantically, my gaze sweeping wide. Growling as I see Vincient running out the door, I just glimpse his jacket disappear through the destroyed doorway.

_I could've sworn that I tied those bonds tight__;__ how __did__ he get __loose__?_

I hear Demyx gasp beside me, and whirling around, I freeze as I realize the effect of the shot heard moments ago.

_No, Zexion__…__not Zexion__!_

I spot the teen leaning up against the side wall, clutching his chest in pain. His face twisted in agony as he struggled to breath, his chest heaving with labor, a dark red blotch spreading on his shirt over his heart.

Demyx rushes to him, "Zexion, you're hit!"

Mando and I follow, watching in shock as Demyx frantically looks him over. I had a feeling in my gut, a feeling like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the stomach. It was the guilt of realization. Right in front of me, Zexion was dying, I just knew. I didn't think that Demyx could save him this time, he was too far gone. I get ready to calm Demyx down when an orb of water forms in his outstretched, still quaking hands.

"Mando, Axel… go after Vincient. I've got Zexion." He orders, not even looking back at us.

Mando silently nods and grabs my arm, pulling me towards the door. I shrug off his grasp and nod, following after the older brother. He dashes out the door but I pause in the doorway, looking back as Demyx tries desperately to locate the wound.

_Zexion…_

I grimace and dash out. Vincient has gone too far this time.

I should've killed him a long time ago. I should have finished him off before in the alleyway. I wouldn't have lost my heart, I never would have become a Nobody. Demyx would have never been killed in the first place. All of this, Demyx and I being in the Organization, it was all Vincient's fault.

I growl and dash after Mando, seeing Vincient bolt like the coward he was. Hewasn't getting away this time, not if I couldhelp it.

Mando has a head start but Vincient is still way ahead of us. I'm sticking with the kid; he knows the city like the back of his hand, and he knows Vincient's moves better as well.

"Come on Axel, speed up!" Mando urges, jumping over a trashcan Vincient kicks behind him.

I smirk. " Kid, I'm actually holding back for you." I say remark, a little light of breath.

I urge myself forward, the Turk training in me kicking in once more. Speeding down a dark alleyway, I listen for Vincient's panicked breathing.

I was on the hunt, after a bad guy, just like the old days. He ducks out of the alley, pushing through the crowd on the streets, knocking several people over. I dash after him, Mando right behind me. I leap over a person, not wanting to trample him. That wouldn't help me or them. Mando avoids the crowd all together by sliding over a taxicab windshield and leaping at Vincient.

"Axel, round him off at the next alley!" Mando yells, barely missing our fugitive as he jumps over his pursuer and cuts the corner at Centre Street. The black-haired kid slides on the concrete, gritting his teeth in pain as clutches his scuffed up arms.

I nod. "10-4, Good buddy!" I say affirmatively, dashing past my downed partner and continuing after the fleeing form of the gang leader. He ducks into another alley in his attempt to evade me, and I finally have him cornered.

_P__lease__!__ I'm the second-in-command Turk, and __if __you hurt my friends, there is no way in hell you are getting out of my-_

"What the bloody-" A guy yells as I bowl him over in my haste.

I tumble to the ground, groaning as I see Vincient speed away and turn a different corner. I growl and leap to my feet, continuing after the fleeing figure. Out of nowhere, Mando jumps over the guy, said dude yelping and ducking his head to avoid the brawny ex-gang member. I turn the corner, expecting to see the muscled form of Demyx's murderer. All I see, however, is an empty alleyway, no sign that anybody had even been there.

I swear loudly. "Fuck! He's disappeared."

Mando catches up to me at that moment. "What do you mean he's disappeared?"

I look at him in annoyance. "If I hadn't fallen...I almost had him!" I kick the wall, "He got away!" I sigh angrily. "He killed me a long time ago, Demyx too, and now he's killed Zexion." A venomous tone escapes me. "If I have to hunt him till the end of time he won't-" I stop for a moment the as a gust of wind blows against my sweaty face, reminding me of another option.

_Scent, why didn't I think of it__?__ He's probably brimming with darkness__!__ I can use my Nobody skills __to find him__._

I take a deep breath, inhaling the deep, sour pungency of the smog-filled city. One smell stands out among the sweat, fast food, and stench of decay. I smirk to myself. "Found you." Quickly I turn in the direction of the dark scent and take off running, Mando following right behind me.

Dashing around another corner, we turn into a large area, an abandoned construction site. in the open, always a bad sign. I had found Vincient alright, along with at least 7 other Voltors, all fully armed and fresh for a fight.

_This __is__ bad_, I think to myself.

They choose this moment to look up, spot me, and aim their guns for my head. I gasp and tackle Mando to the ground, the bullets skimming us by inches.

"Take that, demon!" Vincient yells confidently as we both rise to our feet. "We can kill you again! We've done it before!" His lackeys nod their heads in agreement, surrounding us.

Mando looks at me quizzically. "Why they keep calling you a demon?"

"Because, I'm Reno. Once known to the Voltors as one of the Demon Duo. Well, Rude and I that is." I reply slowly, not taking my eyes off of the gang members circling us like sharks to a kill.

The guys around us gasp, realizing finally exactly who I was. A few back up, not too eager to be facing a dead man. Vincient growls at them and glares, his expression seeming to say, 'You had better get him now or you are all dead'. I smirk, my fingers itching to summon my Chakrams, but not yet. After all, I still had to make my appearance as a demon, right? Mando grabs his bat from where it was strapped to his back, glaring at Vincient with hate-filled eyes.

Vincient smiles evilly, his eyes widening in madness. "Mando… you've come so far up in the Voltors so fast, but...heh, you've got a hit on you. You gotta die, and that brother of yours too. I don't know how he survived and how he got that power but you will all die!" He yells, his voice practically a maniacal laugh.

_Yep, he's off his rocker. __I sweat-drop to myself, ruining the serious moment we were in._

"So, why are you killing him, again?" I ask, trying to make him mad.

"Because, he's a marked man." He remarks casually, grinning. "That's why."

I laugh, taunting him. "Oh, so you're afraid of him! He's getting too strong, am I right? He's threatening your power. Even now, some of your people are questioning your leadership." With my words, the gang leader's eyes narrow in rage.

Growling, he grabs a gun from one of his subordinates. "Shut it demon, or we'll get the flamethrower after you again. I killed you before, and I can do it again!"

This is what I had been waiting for.

_I__t's show time_.

"Oh really? A big, bad, scary flamethrower? Oh that's a shame..." I grin wickedly, letting the tips of my fingers light up, the small flames licking at my fingers. "Me being burned, heh. UNLIKELY!" I yell, a wall of flame surrounding us on all sides.

The gang looks around in terror, watching the inferno encase them. Even Mando looks a bit freaked, looking at me in slight fear. I let my fire disappear and Vincient stutters incoherently, the gun shaking. I hold my hands out to both sides, fire erupting from my outstretched palms and forming my weapons of cool, spiked steel. I look up at the man before me in a devilish smirk.

"Still think a puny flamethrower will work on me, huh punks?" I threaten, removing the hair-band from my hair to let it leap back up to its normal style, the spikes spikier than ever. To him, I must really look like my namesake of a "demon". The irony of the situation is clearly not lost on the terrified guy either.

"Dude, I don't think we can take him!" One of the gang manages to yell, "He's got pyrotechnics or somethin' on his side, dude!"

Another growls, "Fire not real, he trick us!"

Two of them hastily dash off, but Vincient doesn't even react, just continues to stare mutely at me in disbelief. I think I just killed what little sense he had left in him. I've worked myself into a frenzy, remembering that he was at fault for everything. He may have not made the Heartless but he has certainly killed enough. He killed me, in front of Rude. He killed Demyx in cold blood and now, he's killed Zexion. Mando takes a half-step forward, wanting to attack him right now, but hesitant because it was still 5 of them to 2 of us. With the slight movement, Vincient snaps out of it, cocking his gun back.

"I'll make sure that when I kill you this time, that you'll stay dead!" He hollers, firing at me, a thundering blast exploding from the gun aimed right between my eyes.

I get ready to dodge when a huge playing card flies out in front of me, blocking the bullets. I gasp in suprise, backing up and staring at the card as it disappears, disintegrating into darkness.

" 'Ello chaps." A voice calls out from behind me. I spin around and lay eyes on a very familiar platinum-blond man, calmly shuffling a deck of cards. "Now which one of you wankers killed Demyx, and apparently now Zexion? I did feel like cutting the deck today." He walks towards us, glowering at the Voltors.

I grin widely. "Lux! What are you doin' here?"

The Gambler of Fate turns to me and good-naturedly replies, "Well, I _w__as_ minding my own business until I was suddenly and rather hurriedly bowled over by the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself. Now as to the matter at hand, point out that murderous scum. I'd like to get a lick at him first-off, then separate his head from his body." As the man speaks, time itself seems to wrap around his lithe form.

He continued his rant, apparently unfazed by the warp in time growing around him. "Then I think I'll sew it back on, turn him into a card, rip him to shreds, then let you burn the remains." He remarks, walking calmly towards the group, still shuffling the deck, but with more force now. "No scratch that; accelerate time and turning them into dust is much better, and more hands-on for me."

I wince inwardly; note to self: Never get Luxord pissed off, it is practically a death wish. Snapping back to reality, I decide to clue the Gambler into our situation quickly. "Well, to tell you the truth Luxord, that guy over there," I point to the dumbstruck Vincient, "Originally made Demyx a Nobody and me as well. He has recently almost killed Demyx again and shot Zexion."

The Brit's face grows cold, and pushing his sleeves back furiously, a frown grows on his face. "So you're the bloke that took Demy's heart? And you've killed my good buddy Zexion?" He growls, "When I'm through with you, you wankers will wish you were dead."

One of the guys steps back in terror. " Oh man, it's Doctor Who!" He screams loudly, tearing out of the lot as if his life depended on it.

Luxord stops in his advance and indignantly demands, "Who the bloody hell is this Doctor Who person? I would like to know if it's an insult or a compliment already!"

Mando looks up, "Um..Excuse me. Gang fight about to happen." He says, pointing at the remaining 4 members who had recovered from their shock and were gripping their weapons tightly in anticipation.

Luxord looks at him in annoyance. "And who are you? Do you realize you almost took off my head in that alleyway back there?" He asks accusingly.

Stepping in front of Mando the black-haired man, I explain quickly, "Luxord, this is Demyx's brother, Mando."

Luxord regains himself and exclaims, "Oh, my apologies old chap! Always a pleasure to meet the brother of my good friend Demyx."

An impatient Vincient speaks up suddenly. "Enough with the introductions and catching up already! Attack!" He yells, pointing at us, the bloodlust hot in his searing eyes. The remaining Voltors dash at us, eager to spill some demon blood, no doubt.

I groan, charging into the battle with my Chakrams by my side. Mando grips his bat more firmly and charges into the field, aiming for the largest fighter. The one I wanted to get at the most was Vincient, my fingers itching to pay him back for everything. I charge at him but one of the guys leaps in front of me, blocking my path. It was the one who had claimed my fire wasn't real.

I smirk. He was about to feel just how 'unreal' my fire was. I stop; I can't stoop to their level. I was saving my fire for one person, Vincient. I bring up my right Chakram, blocking the bullets from his gun. Flinging one spiked circlet at the guy, I slice through his gun. Growling, he throws down the useless gun as I catch my weapon in a swift movement. Now that I looked at him more closely, he seemed big. Very big. He looked like a gorilla. In fact, he didn't look like a normal kid at all.

"You kill Matthew's gun." He grunts in a deep voice.

I groan inwardly. I don't like the way this guy is talking. He defiantly has no brains; he is probably nothing but brawn. Matthew looked like a giant kid, or man. I couldn't really tell except that he was way bigger than me. After all, I was skin and bones compared to him, my high metabolism to blame for that, and maybe the Mako too. I dodge his fist, feeling the punch slam through the air itself. Hell, he was a pretty good fighter. Maybe this would be fun.

I hear a shot go off behind me and I howl, my leg screaming in pain. Biting my tongue, I look behind me at yet another gang member with a gun. I let my hand off the wound, taking a quick look at the red blood seeping through the black pants, my right leg feeling like it was on fire.

"You..you shot me!" I stammer angrily, preparing to attack the guy when I'm seized from behind suddenly and put into a choke hold.

"Agack!" I wheeze, my windpipe closing fast.

"You turn back on Matthew, bad choice demon." He says, squeezing harder.

As I run out of oxygen, I choke out a few final words. "No…bad…for…you!" Grabbing his arm, I let my body temperature rise. He yells hoarsely in pain, dropping me like a piece of hot coal, which was what I probably felt like to him. "If you can't stand the heat, don't touch the Axel." Taking a moment to catch my breath, I turn back to the guy who shot at me.

"You want some punk?" I ask, motioning to him with a flick of my hand. He shakily aims his gun at me and I smirk. "Bring it." As I speak, small flames appearing around me, enveloping my arms like wings.

He gets ready to pull the trigger when Luxord comes up behind him and hits him over the head with the blunt side of a card. "Axel, we'll handle the rest here, just get the last one, he's getting away you wanker!" He yells, pointing at Vincient who is already running. I growl, dashing at him, only to be closelined by the Goliath that is Matthew.

I growl yell and kick at his leg, only to yell cry out as my own leg pulsed in pain, the bullet hole not helping me at all. He grabs me up by my foot, lifting me upside-down off the ground. I gulp, grinning nervously as he lifts me to come face to face with him. I chuckle nervously from where I dangle. "Hey there, big guy. Sorry about the fire thing...how about some aloe?" He narrows his pudgy eyes at me, growling like a dog. "I didn't think you wanted aloe...crap." I say worriedly, feeling Matthew's the hulk's muscles tense up.

I yell as he flings me back, preparing to slam me into the pavement. Suddenly I fall towards ground, Matthew's hand disappearing from my ankle. I land on the ground with my hands, catching myself in time to stop my face-plant into the dirt. I look up and almost laugh at the sight. Luxord had turned the big guy into a die, the giant square cube jumping around randomly.

"Not so tough now, eh Matthew?" I taunt, standing up and kicking it to send the die flying, "Bye-bye now, don't forget to write!" I call after the rising die, the cube landing on the roof of a nearby building.

I grin, looking at the rest of the guys. "Go ahead...make my day." I say, a bout of Xigbar coming out in me.

They growl and charge at me to my surprise. I guess that line only works if you have guns in your hands. I yell a ferocious battle cry, taking all of my anger out on the Voltors, my anger towards Xemnas for taking Xigbar away as well. I burst through them, taking chase after Vincient, watching his fleeing figure madly dash into another alley. I limp slightly but the Turk training takes over, letting me run faster despite the pain in my leg. He tries to duck down different alleys, attempting to lose me in the twisting buildings of the city's downtown district.

_That ain't going to work on me buddy__._ I think determinedly to myself._ I've got your scent, __so __you aren't going anywhere._

Vincient dashes around a final corner and I hear his footsteps slide to an abrupt halt. His voice catches me by surprise, the irritation and anxiety in it clear. "Oh come on," The gang leader moans as I reach the corner. "I just killed you!"

"Shut it Vincient." I hear a familiar snooty voice snip.

"Oh, little Emo kid going to hurt me?" He taunts as I round the bend.

I sigh in huge relief. It was Zexion…I heard Zexion! He was alive!

I grin, speaking mentally outloud, _Demyx, you didn't give up even when I had… you never lost faith, did you__?_

I I come up fast behind Vincient, seeing Demyx and Zexion blocking his way. I stop in shock after seeing the duo. Demyx looked horrible. His clothes were burned half off, well, the shirt anyway. He had bright patches of stinging red all over him, as if bleach was thrown on him. Zexion looked ok, just a small patch on his right sleeve burned.

I speak before I even think, forgetting that I was supposed to be pursuing the guy who had stopped not 10 feet in front of me. "What happened?" I ask in confusion, losing my focus for a half-second.

All of a sudden an evil grin spreads widely across Vincient's ugly face. Taking advantage of my startled second, the gang leader grabs me in a headlock, raising a gun to my head. The alleyway goes dead silent in shock.

"Do anything, burn me..." He glares at me, then looks up at Demyx. "Water, anything else you freaks are capable of, and your friend here gets a nice bullet to the brain. I don't even think HE can come back from that, now can he?" Vincient's voice cold and threateningly, the ice cold barrel of the gun pressed against my temple.

_Great__.__G__ood going idiot__!__ You just made yourself a human shield. This isn't like you at all; Reno would never get captured like this!_ I think to myself angrily, furious with myself for lowering my guard like that, even for a moment.

I strain to look towards Demyx, who looks ten times angrier than he did before, trembling in fury. Demyx was never angry, what the heck happened when he was healing Zexion? Why was his clothes burnt? What happened? I look up at Vincient, and gulp. More like, what was going to happen… to me?

888

Marluxia runs down the white-washed hallway, trying desperately to get to the Superior's room in the Castle That Never Was. He had encountered and destroyed a few weak opponents, mostly lesser Nobodies so far. It was completely different now, an entire society had been created. They had Nobodies for fighting; Nobodies for cooking; Nobodies that did the dirtiest jobs of the World That Never Was. Back when he was in the Organization, the Lessers did that, not the actual Nobodies.

He dashes through the corridors, knowing that he was getting closer each minute to where the Superior was supposed to be.

"Stop!" Someone calls, coming up quickly behind the assassin.

He frowned, turning around to face the approaching Nobody. It was Renxaule, the Nobody whom he had been defeated by and who had forced him to lose his heart for a second time. Grimacing, he summoned his scythe in a flurry of pink. This was one the fight that he had been waiting for. He dismissed the flower petals floating gracefully in the air around him, getting himself into an offensive position. He was ready; this time she would pay for attacking him, taking his heart, and then the insult of not even finishing him off after his defeat. He deserved better, much better.

Calmly the female Nobody addressed the pink-haired man, her eyes locked to his. "So, are you that eager to be crushed again? If you're not careful, this time I might actually kill you, being that you..."

She pulls out a blue CD player, medium length blades growing out of the edges as the machine began to whir like a chain-saw.

"...Are a traitor." She grins slightly. "And I kill traitors. It is my job after all."

Marluxia smirks. "Oh, so are you like Axel then?" He laughs harshly, without humor. "I guess you have a little blonde kid that is your best friend? Maybe even a guy that you can't stand that is more beast than human? Oh wait, you do. Mexan and Claxs." He says, eyes narrowing in contempt.

She frowns, a threat entering her voice. "Silence, I'm nothing like that traitor." She warns, her eyes beginning to glow a luminescent blue.

She throws her weapon Frisbee-style at Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin barely blocking the rotating saw with his scythe, grunting under the force of impact. He flings it to the side, grinning as the girl's eyes widen in shock, her weapon flung away. He charges at the female Nobody, slicing through her body in a swift movement. He smirks as she screams in agony. He lands on the ground, grinning triumphantly. Hearing a whirring behind him, his battle instincts take over and he ducks low just as a CD player flies over his head. His eyes wide in shock.

_How did she..._The assassin thinks, only to have his brief thought interrupted by a cool voice.

"How did I do that?" A voice asks, the taunt evident in her voice. Marluxia looks around frantically for the attacker. "You didn't really think that it was really going to be that easy to defeat me, the second-in-command Mercenary, did you?"

He clenches his teeth in anger, not seeing any sign of her. Even her weapon had disappeared from his view. Suddenly, he grabs his head in pain, a piercing ringing scraping across his mind.

"Get out of my head!" Marluxia demands harshly, swinging his scythe blindly around. "Come out and fight, coward!"

Renxaule laughs. "I'm right here." She appears in front of him, startling the man. "Or… maybe I'm over here. "Another image appears to his left. The one in front of him smirks as he slices through her. "You just don't get it, do you? I don't just read your mind, I mess with it too."

Marluxia cringes; this situation was getting way out of his control. He didn't know how to fight an opponent who could mess with someone's senses. To his surprise, a change suddenly comes over his attacker.

She gasps suddenly, with her concentration broken, the illusion disappears.

"Scheiße!" She curses, summoning her CD player back. She seems to listen through her headphones to something, worry growing on her face by the second. "That idiot, why is he doing that? This will ruin everything!" She looks up at a confused Marluxia. " It looks as though I have to aid you on your mission now, traitor." She speaks to the man disdainfully, irritation heavy in her voice.

The man looks up accusatorily. "And why is that, run out of power?" He questions suspiciously, preparing to charge.

"No," she protests indignantly. "I could easily have beaten you right then. At this moment Xigbar is trying to kill Roxas, and I have to help you get his heart back from the Superior before it is too late." She explains quickly. "I'll lead you to the Superior's room, but after this I will continue this fight." She opens a Dark Corridor in front of the assassin.

Marluxia gasps, taken completely by surprise at the Nobody's words. His own concern was more with Roxas, however, than his beef with Renxaule. He hurriedly composes himself and replies grudgingly, "Fine, lead away. This had better not be a trap."

"I wouldn't fake this in my existence, believe me." She insists. "Now, come on." She rushes through the portal as fast as she can, the steady chanting of rage repeated over and over in through her headphones.

_Kill…Heart…Kill…Heart… _

_Kill…Heart._

**Keiko here, sorry about the long wait. I'm out of college and I've finally gotten a hold of a computer for at least 5 hours, so I can finish this chapter. I have a Beta for this story, one of my loyal Fans and a person I consider my one of my closest friends up here (Besides you Zexy, waves at Zexy) Sora Tayuya. Hopefuly this will help me with my spelling and make the story ten times better, ve. I just have to figure out how to send it to the beta and I will be set. I'm new to this so I absolutely no clue what to do. PS. THANK YOU SORA, I LOVED IT GRAZIE! GRAZIE! ( I never realised I used growling that much, need to find dictionary, GRAZIE!)**

**Mixalis: You have no clue on anything. (She's very grumpy because the kids have drank all her Pepsi, her replacement for Vodka)**

**Keiko: Hey, we are out of school and soorrounded by 6 kids, big deal. Cheer up.**

**Mixalis: That easy for you to say, I'm the one beat up by them daily. You just run, run away.**

**Keiko: You should try it sometimes, it works to your adavnatge.**

**Mixalis: Oh, we have two Nobodies choosen so far, one bad and one good. We are still accepting more, and would encourage more Bad ones. And please leave your Proof Of Existance, for example.**

**Xigbar: The Freeshooter**

**Axel: The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

**Soaxs: The Energetic Prankster**

**Claxs: The Prehistoric Reaper**

**and so on.**

**Also leave a breif description of how your Nobody fights and what ticks him or her off. Also what you would love to see them do in the story. Remember you may be the Next Away From The Sun Nobody! (Cue American Idol Music) **

**Mixals: Keiko, this is not American Idol.**

**Keiko: I know, but its just how it sounds like that when I read it out loud, so I did it.**

**Mixalis: Any of you sing, and you will not even be looked at.**

**Keiko: Mixa...**

**Mixalis: Fine, but no singing, regardless.**

**PS..(North Italy sneaks onto the scene) I'm starting a story with a group of people up here for Hetalia. Its me sending letters to my fellow nations and starting a sort of penpal thing. Look on Keiko's profile for more info. But the nations include Me (North Italy) Romano( South Italy), Greece, Prussia, France, England, and Austria. Look for it soon, its good so far, ve. Aiddo!**

**Keiko and Mixalis: Who let Italy in here?**

**Keiko: Oh and check out the poll on my Profile. Do the new poll that I have, you can vote for 4 choices on the which story should I write after I'm done with all my stories. I'll probably put up random One Shots every now and then. But I really need to know which one sounds good for a multi chapter one. Grazie! (To Italy) Please go, before you get hurt and Germany tries to kill me again.**

**Italy: Ok, Aiddo! (Runs off)**

**Keiko: Need Pebto...**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

"Do anything, burn me..." Vincient glares at the red-head in his grasp and then looks back up at me, his eyes wide in madness. "…Water, anything else you freaks are capable of, and your friend here gets a nice bullet to the brain. I don't even think HE can come back from that, now can he?" Vincient's voice is cold and threatening as the gun presses hard against Axel's temple.

Vincient's words cut through me like molten lava. Axel looks around worriedly, his green eyes darting around in a panic attempting to figure a way out of this mess. I was more than angry now, I was livid, the hot rage flowing through me. If I was Axel, there would've been flames surrounding us now. Now Vincient was threatening my best friend Axel. He's gone too far! I'm not going to let him get away with this one. I want so badly to summon Silent Nocturne, but if I did, Axel would be toast. Almost shaking in fury, I give Vincient a look that would make even the most hardened criminal cringe.

Vincient's face lights up with a sneer, knowing he had won. "I see I got your attention now." He snickers, seeing the withheld rage flaring behind my eyes.

Zexion twitches, his eyes glaring down Vincient like a dog eyeing a cat, or in this case, a rat.

_Where is Mando?_ I worry as I stare Vincient down.

Axel gulps as Vincient tightens his grip, keeping him secured in the headlock. The standoff continues between us, each second seeming like an eternity. I could feel every tick of each second, just waiting for the gang leader's next move. My mind was racing, looking for a way to win this standoff without getting Axel hurt. Vincient was right, if he shot Axel in the head, no amount of potions or my healing powers would help him. I wouldn't be able to save my friend. I felt helpless and that only angered me more.

I sigh as I realize the only thing I can do, the only answer I can think of. I clench my fist in frustration; I had already lost Xigbar, and I couldn't lose Axel as well. As much as it hurt my pride, I raised my hands up, backing slowly away. "Alright Vincient…you..." I almost choke on the last word, "...win."

Zexion looks at me, his face in utter shock. He glares at me, trying to convince me to change my mind. "Demyx, we…"

"Let him through." My voice comes out weird, stern almost. It's foreign, almost alien coming out of my mouth.

Zexion looks back at Axel and Vincient, his hands twitching, obviously itching to run the murderer through with his blade. I felt terrible, but Axel was in danger, and I just couldn't risk his life for a chance to get Vincient. Zexion looks at me, seeing the foreboding look in my eyes. I sigh, looking back at Vincient, trying to see straight into the damned soul within him. My stare does not waver from the crazed look in Vincient's gray eyes.

I hate doing this, letting scum like him win. I'm giving him exactly what he wants, and there's always a chance he will still shoot Axel just because he can. Anxiously I feel the sun beat down on my exposed back. Zexion looks back to Vincient as the gang leader jams the gun harder against Axel's head, causing the former Turk to yelp.

"Move…" He commands, "…Or else he eats lead." His grey eyes burn into me, my hesitance only endangering my friend more by the second.

_He's getting impatient, this isn't good._ I think to myself, realizing that our stalling was going nowhere.

"But..." Zexion says, trying to think of a plan. Suddenly he stops; a small smirk appearing on his face. "Ok, I'll let him through." He says to my utter disbelief, his eyes taking on a brighter sheen.

I look strangely at the Schemer as he backs up a step, a smug look on his face. He only gets that look when he is calculating something, just like he did back in the Organization. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Zexion questions the gang leader impatiently, his tone similar to when he was reprimand me for not being fast enough to do something.

_What is he planning? _I frantically wonder as our foe's smile lowers into a suspicious scowl, almost as if sensing a plot in the air.

His finger twitches on the trigger. "I said no funny business, Shorty, and I mean it!" I freeze as the color drains from Axel's face.

_This isn't good, not good at all._ I nervously sweat as Vincient tenses slightly, noticing a change come over Zexion, an almost demonic look. He twitches, growling lowly, his small form trembling in fury as he tries to contain himself.

"Short..." He hisses through clenched teeth."...short...you...called me...Shorty?"

I gulp. _This is bad. Zexion goes nuts when ever somebody calls him short. I can't let Ienzo come out and attack Vincient; it'll_ be_ a death sentence for Axel!_ Before I can say anything to calm the kid down, I notice Zex trying to contain himself. Zexion quivers, trying to hold himself back, forcing a foot backwards away from the pair before us. He places another back, painfully almost. Despite the obvious death glare he had directed at Vincient, the gang leader remained cool and oblivious. Though he didn't notice it as much, I did, and it even made me shiver in fear. It wasn't even directed at me and I was scared stiff. Vincient grins, watching Zexion stand down, giving him a free way out.

"Good boy. Now, don't do anything stupid. Demon man here is coming with me, for...insurance." He replies, tightening his grip around Axel's neck.

"Insurance?" Axel declares, his voice coming out raspy.

Axel quiets quickly as the cold steel of the barrel presses further on his temple, causing my stomach to twist in worry. I clench my fists, anger flaring up as hot as lava. I swear that I could feel water around me begin to boil with rage. This standoff was ticking by at an antagonizing speed, and I still couldn't think of a way to save Axel without having one of us get killed.

Zexion closes his eyes, backing up further, the bulk of his anger controlled for now. Bowing his head, he doesn't look at Vincient anymore, instead choosing to glare down at the gang leader's feet. I can't even see his face now, his head bowed and his features covered in shadow.

Vincient grins. "That's what I thought, Shorty." Zexion winces but manages to keep his head down, eyes glinting dangerously from beneath his hair.

Vincient doesn't waste any time. Watching me carefully, he inches past Zexion and me, Axel dragged along after him like a human shield. I hold back a growl as Axel's converses are dragged shakily across the gravel, my friend trying to keep up with Vincient as best he could in the obviously uncomfortable position he was forced into. Vincient begins to chuckle madly, pleased that he was getting away.

He gets past us, heading for the opening in the alleyway with the gun still trained onto Axel's skull. As he nears the end of the alley, he suddenly turns around and aims the gun at me.

"Ha, fuck you all!" He yells as my eyes go wide. He chuckles, aiming the weapon at Zexion now, but the teen does not even flinch as he just stares at Vincient. He then pushes the gun against Axel's temple once more, laughing maniacally over his newly claimed power, his grey eyes wild in insanity.

"I should kill this demon just because I want to. But, then I would lose my shield, am I right?" He kicks Axel's leg and the pyro bites his lip hard enough to make blood flow, too proud to yell out in pain and give this maniac the sick pleasure of a pain-ridden scream. Vincient growls, obviously not too happy with Axel's silence. I hear the blood rushing in my head as the rage builds, Vincient kicking him in the injured leg once more, Axel's pants beginning to darken further with blood. He must've got shot, and Vincient is using it to torture him.

He looks Axel right in his green eyes. "I said am I ri..." Suddenly Vincient stops, his eyes going wide."What the hell?" He says, looking down at the gun, which appeared to be melting in his hand.

I was astonished, seeing a gun melt before your eyes wasn't something you saw every day. Surprisingly, it wasn't Axel who was causing this feat, even though he seemed to be the only one who could possibly be able to make a solid object melt. Axel stared at the twisting metal, his face a mixture of fear, relief, and confusion. I watch as the silver metal flows down his hands and Vincient just stares uncomprehending at what was going on. I could see the heat wave from where I was a number of feet away.

Vincient yells out after a moment of dumb-struck silence, dropping what was left of the weapon quickly and shaking his hand to get the obviously burning liquid metal off of his hands. The melting weapon lands in front of me, clattering onto the pavement despite being completely melted. I look suspiciously at the silver puddle on the ground; I expected it to make a splashing sound or at least a hiss from the heat hitting the cold pavement. Not the clatter of a solid metal.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Vincient screams madly, backing up enough to lose his grip on Axel, desperate to get the molten metal off his hands.

Axel wastes no time in limping as far away from Vincient as he possibly could in one second, stumbling as a pulse of pain goes through his injured leg. I don't even notice Axel struggle to get behind me, breathing heavily. I was too busy looking at Vincient, the gun, and back at Vincient, who is concentrating on his hand, worried about burns. But, despite having scalding metal on his hand, was unharmed, almost pale in fact.

I myself was still chemically burnt from Soaxs's acid, the large patches of red all over me. How did he escape the burns? I glance at Zexion and gasp as I see his one exposed eye; his once purple eyes were glowing brightly, brightly enough for me to even spot the elusive right that was always hidden by his hair. Vincient looks at Zexion eyes next, shivering at the look of pure hatred and at the glowing deadly gaze directed at him. Right now it looked like a rat caught in the stare of a deadly cobra, the rodent hypnotized by the stare of the predator going in for the kill.

Zexion grins, his eyes reverting to their normal shade. "That's what I thought, Vinney." Zexion declares, the gun resuming its normal form on the ground, in one piece and solid once more.

Vincient stares in shock, seeing the image disappear, the gun back to normal. An illusion, of course. That's what Zexion was planning, to use a powerful illusion on Vincient. After all, his element is Illusions. How could I have forgotten that he could cast illusions? Vincient looks at us, beginning to realize that he had lost. We glare at him, Axel, Zexion, and me. All of us had some revenge to get to, on the same person. As I realized this, I got a small flashback of my life before I died for the first time. I saw again his position in life, and noticed something.

I felt sort of bad for him, as I thought about all of the things he had done to us; I had plenty of friends, while he...had plenty of enemies. We were even friends when I was 5, until his brother Banzai dragged him into the Voltors. A sort of family business. I shiver, realizing that we grew up in the same neighborhood. I could've been just like him, if only a few things in our lives had been switched. Despite my life, I came out stronger somehow.

He growls like a animal trapped against a corner, reaching in his pocket and pulling out another gun. "Oh no you don't..." Axel threatens, summoning his chakrams and flinging them at Vincient, the edges sparking to life as the flames sear through the air.

Vincient yelps, shielding his face as the red steel slices straight through the gun like a knife through butter. He growls in anger as the gun clatters to the ground, Axel expertly catching the weapons as they curve back to him and the flames light up the alleyway. I dash at Vincient, my sword summoned to my outstretched palm as I prepare to attack him. He yells in fear, cowering down and shivering as I raise my sword.

I pause, just looking down on him, seeing him terrified and helpless. Even though this guy, this monster, had murdered Axel and I, and tried to kill Zexion and my brother, I couldn't bring myself to end him like this. I wasn't like him; I couldn't kill somebody in cold blood, no matter what he had done to me. That was what separated me from him: my kind heart. Slowly I sheath my sword as Zexion and Axel look in surprise and Vincient gasps as he hears the sound of it, unsure of what to think. I turn my back to him as he looks up at me in surprise and confusion.

"I…can't do it. I'm not going to sink down to his level." I say solemnly, beginning to walk back towards Axel and Zexion.

Axel looks bewildered. "Have you lost your mind dude, he tried to kill all of us! He just tried, very hard mind you, to KILL me!" He gestures furiously at the sprawled form of a very confused Vincient sitting up halfway on the ground.

I shake my head irritably. "This is where I draw the line. I'm not killing anybody who's weaponless, and I certainly won't kill him in cold blood. Never. Axel, no matter how much stuff he's put us through…" I look hard at my friend, and the red-head turns away poutingly "…All of us. I'm not sinking to his level, especially not for revenge. I won't go back to being heartless, not anymore, not ever."

Zexion nods and pats me on the back, his eyes understanding in his ever omniscient way. "You did the right thing, Demyx." Axel sighs loudly, glancing back at Vincient as the gang leader looks around in confusion, pinching his arm as though he were in a crazy dream.

Axel wanted to attack him, and make sure Vincient wouldn't hurt anybody again. It went against the stubborn pyro's nature to leave a job unfinished. _Last time I left him like this, and said the same stuff Demyx just said, he just went and killed Demy and me later._ Axel thinks angrily to himself, glaring at Vincient.

"Demyx..." Axel starts, looking from me to Vincient and back again with all of the eagerness of a hunting dog ready to be set loose.

I shake my head firmly. "Leave him alone, he's not worth it." I reply.

The way to a heart full of light requires the power to forgive. Revenge is never the way. I can't believe that I almost gave into the darkness in my heart. This is exactly what Nobodies in Organization Aeon are trying to do. By taking Yuffie from me they were trying to get me to be so full of rage and hate that I would forget myself.

I start down the alleyway away from the crouched form of the man behind us, Zexion to my right and Axel reluctantly following after. As we walk away, Vincient shakily gets to his feet.

He watched in anger, seeing us walking away from him like that. He didn't like being ignored, even if it was letting him live. He takes up a discarded metal bat from the ground near the alley wall. His heart was so full of hate for me, for my friends. He just wanted me to die. He yells and lunges at me, bringing the bat down at my unknowing form.

Axel turns in time to see it coming, jumps at me, and knocking me out of the way, the bat comes down on his head instead. He slumps to the ground instantly, Zexion and I staring back in horror. I look in disbelief, seeing Vincient begin to swing the bat again, to obliterate my friend's existence once and for all. My sword connects with a loud clang, holding him off of my fallen friend.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say, my eyes practically glowing in anger. "I was letting you go!" I push him back with new strength, my hatred for him rekindling in an instant. "Now you attack Axel, after I let you live? I could've killed you right then, and never looked back!" He backs up shaking, his muscles contracting as they grip the weapon harder. "Why are you so intent on killing us?"

Vincient snarls, "You should've stayed dead! I'll make sure you die this time, Burns..."

I hold out my sword, feeling power course through me. "Pathetic..." I spit out. "You still hate me…why do you hate me so much? We use to be friends, good friends when we were little. What did I do to make you despise me so much? What?" Water rises around me, flowing as freely as my anger now, and Vincient starts hesitantly backing up. I go on, furious at this point, unable to control my rage. "That's it; I can't forgive you this time, Leonard." I shout his last name, the man cursing at the word.

Zexion joins me, his sword drawn as well. The two of us charge at Vincient together, blades held high. Vincient raises the bat up, and with his left hand yanks a metal rod off of a rusted ladder from beside him. He charges at us, his two weapons swinging. Zexion and I slash at him, moving almost in sync. Vincient probably feels like he's fighting a mirror. The sounds of metal hitting metal echo in the small alleyway as the four weapons collide.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this anymore; I shouldn't have given him a second chance. We double counter and attack, slashing at his arms. Surprisingly, we almost move as one, Zexion and me. He dodges our attacks and leaps behind me. I turn my head, watching the bat heading for my face in slow motion but too late to try and stop it. I wince as Zexion blocks the move, pushing the gang leader back, and his boots scraping against the gravel. I whirl around using my body weight to increase the speed of my sword and aim for his head. He barely dodges the dangerous blow, his red hair slashed instead, cutting it jaggedly.

I stumble as I miss my target and fall to the ground, my momentum carrying me a few feet forward before I hit. Vincient swings his bat and knocks Zexion's sword out of his hand, the light bouncing off the sword enough to blind the steel-haired kid for a moment. He swings the rod at Zexion, intending to disable him or worse. Quickly Zexion does a back flip over the metal pole and lands on the weapon previously aimed for his face. It was like a move out of a Jackie Chan movie.

He leaps off of the rod, doing a flip in the air. _I had no idea he was so agile, when did Zexion learn how to do acrobatics like this? _I wonder as he catches his sword, mid air, slashing through the rod, mid flip. He lands on his feet sheathing his sword as the rod breaks in half. _Oh, that was so ninja right there._ I mentally remind myself to focus as Vincient growls and chucks the severed rod on the ground, griping both hands on his remaining weapon.

I push myself up off of the ground, Zexion re-drawing his katana. I glare at Vincient, noticing his grey eyes glaring at me in pure hate. I charge at him and attack furiously, taking all my anger out on him. All he can do is block my attacks as I pound on him. The sound of metal on metal is deafening as I begin to push the other back. Zexion dashes forward and joins in my attack, Vincient staggering as he was being overwhelmed by our double attack. He swings at me in desperation, aiming for my ribcage.

Instead I jump backward as Zexion takes the break in his defense to slashes at Vincient's face as he comes from behind me. Our attacker yells, backing up. I twist in mid-air, my foot connecting with Vincient's face in a round house kick. I land and Zexion dashes at him as I stick the landing. I look up to see Vincient blindly fighting now, flailing around with the bat just barely defending himself from Zexion's blade.

I need to end this. This had gone far enough, his reign of terror would cease now. He would just keep coming for me, until I and everyone I loved was dead. I charge, yelling as I swung my sword downward on his muscled form.

A single drop of blood hit the ground. Silence.

Soaxs coughed and sputtered as he arrived in the hall, soaked and chilled to the bone. If he had a heart, it would've been pounding in fear. He had almost died, seeing the rage in the Nocturne's eyes as he charged at him, aiming to kill. What were even stranger were the flashbacks he had gotten during their fight. He had seen that kid again, the same one he and Claxs had gone after a while back. While he was pursuing the kid he had stopped for an unknown reason, something bothering him in the back of his mind which was sort of asking him to leave the kid alone. After that he had almost been killed by Claxs as he somehow managed to hold the ex-raptor off as he told the terrified kid to run.

Something in him refused to let the kid with blue hair get hurt. Though his hair was brown with a streak of blue when he and Claxs were fighting him, he knew, oddly enough, that it had once been all blue. Just as bright as his own, in fact. Now after the fight with the hydro, he was thinking more and more about that kid. Claxs still wanted to kill the guy for using pepper spray, and blinding him.

He sighed aloud. When he had finally met Demyx face to face, he started to get more and more interested in that kid with blue hair. It was confusing him; he was feeling things he shouldn't be able to feel, and it was strange.

"Man...I hope Claxs doesn't see me like this..." He breathed out tiredly, once again worrying for his own sake and not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hello, Soaxs." The blue-haired Nobody jumped in surprise, not realizing anybody else was in the room with him.

"Taurinex, don't freak me out like that." He gasped, noticing the vampire-like member for the first time. Nonchalantly leaning against the wall, the older Nobody was hidden by the shadows.

Taurinex grinned enough to show his vampyric fangs. He had been hanging around in the empty part of the castle, just observing everything that was going on around the large structure today. Being blind, he was able to 'see' everything. He observed silently as Mexan finally found his strength, fighting for what he believed was right. He watched in interest as Renxaule stopped Kexkio from killing the boy afterwards. He saw the new prisoner waking up, and studied her attempts to try and break out of her prison. He noticed in disbelief and amusement as Renxaule actually aided Marluxia in his endeavor to locate the Superior.

The world was just twisting and turning energies, but it was perfectly clear who each person was, and what they were doing. The ability to see through walls was only one of the many advantages to being blind. Though, as he glanced at Soaxs, he noticed that Nobody's usually positive and energetic blue aura was twisting and turning irregularly, a slight tint of green mixed into the normally peaceful color.

"What is the matter, Soaxs?" He asked patiently, studying the turmoil deep within the boy.

Soaxs looked up to see the kind ice-blues irises looking down upon him in questioning tones. He sighed dejectedly, not seeing a reason to mistrust the other member. "It's just...that guy, Dem-Dyem. It's just...he...he's real upset and somehow, I don't know why but..." He sighed again, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts. "I feel kind of bad that I made him mad, or upset." He shook his head in bewilderment. "And you know, I miss this other kid I've only met once."

A brief look of concern flashes on Taurinex's pale face. He quickly recomposed himself, and sensed around carefully for Renxaule. He knew that if Ren found out about these thoughts the younger member was having, that she would wipe Soaxs's mind again like she did to all the new recruits. Soaxs was one of his best friends in the Organization, besides Mexan. Soaxs and his relationship were like that of fire and water: complete opposites, but still friends none the less. He did not want Renxaule to wipe his mind and make him forget all the fun times they had experienced. He placed his hand on Soaxs's shoulder and began to stride down the white hallway, Soaxs following along beside him.

"Listen, Soaxs, can you do me a favor?" He asked carefully, Soaxs looking up at him slightly perplexed.

"Yeah?" Soaxs said, looking innocently at Taurinex.

"Just…stay away from Ren for a little while, okay...?" He let his sentence drop, hoping younger member would understand.

Soaxs stopped walking for a moment, and a vaguely confused expression formed on his face. "Um…sure, I guess." He ventured, and did not notice that the relief on the other Nobody's face was slightly strained.

Taurinex sighed, grinning. "Thanks. Now, go find Mexan. It seems as though Kexkio has punished him for something or other, and it looks like he could use some company."

Soaxs smiled widely, forgetting all about the strangeness from before. "Mexan? Sure, I haven't had time to hang out with him in ages, with going after all the formers and stuff!" He started to walk off to find Mexan, but before he had gone seven feet paused suddenly and muttered a name. "Jake…" Shaking his head to clear the odd feeling he was getting he continued on his way, his normal care-free attitude in all regards, though his eyes were clouded with confusion. Taurinex looked after the Nobody as he disappeared in a dark portal with worry as the façade of a smile faded from his lips.

It seemed that the Organization had been steadily going downhill ever since these searches for the former thirteen had begun. Taurinex smirked; it would get even more entertaining for him from now on. He stopped; his smirked vanished as he picked up another aura in the castle, though not unfamiliar. Inside of the castle a bright blue energy signature, larger than even Taurinex's own had arrived. He knew that presence anywhere, and it shook him down to the core of his non-existent heart. He could not believe it: Xytus was back.

A drop of blood drips lazily off of my red-stained sword as my eyes go wide in shock.

Vincient's eyes go wide as he stumbles back. He looks desperately at me, hate no longer found in the dead grey orbs, just fear. Pure, untainted terror reflected in the dying light of those eyes as the setting sun hit them. I step back, my hands trembling as his eyes roll back into his head. He slumps to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. The alleyway is covered in blood from my sword stroke, the red liquid all over my hands and bare arms. The splatters on my chest and face make the scene seem to be straight from a horror movie. It didn't seem real; I was just numb, everything had been in slow motion, and it suddenly came rushing at me all at once as time leapt forward.

"A-assholes! Both...of you, ALL...of you. You-you...should've...stayed...dea..." With his final curses, my murderer falls to the ground for the last time.

"Dem.." Zexion looks in shock as well, seeing Vincient finally dead, then noticing me begin to shake.

I closed my eyes, shivering as I realized what I had done. I had taken a life. During the fight with adrenaline controlling my movements and my brain on a high it seemed like the right thing to do, but now… all I saw when I closed my eyes was the look of fear on Vincient's dying face. I break down, falling to the ground on my knees. I was a musician, not a fighter! I created things, I created music, I breathe life into the notes. Now, I had destroyed something, killed it. I had played God. Destroying Heartless was different; the stolen hearts went back to Kingdom Hearts and hopefully to be returned to their owners like mine had. This thing I had done, it was wrong. Vincient wouldn't get another chance. I didn't know how the murderers and gangs could do this, and in cold blood. It ate away at my stomach, wrenching it this way and that.

"Demyx, calm down." Zexion says, hugging me tight. "It's going to be ok, calm down. You're going into shock." He rubs my back as shivers course through me. I was so scared and horrified, I couldn't manage to cry.

Axel mumbled, starting to wake up. He sat up slowly, wincing as he opened his eyes, and looked at the scene before him in shock. He scanned around madly, scouring the alley for Vincient, preparing for a sneak attack. He spotted me instead, my Silent Nocturne dropped to the ground as the blood stains the black blade. He watched as I trembled with Zexion clinging to me, our foe's blood all over me. He stood up shakily behind us, realizing what I had just done and was going through.

He had gone through the same symptoms the first time he had killed someone as a Turk. No one could just kill and not be guilty afterwards. He rushed at me, shielding me from the sight of Vincient's body by pushing us out of the alleyway. I had just killed somebody, another human, a person that I could've turned into. The situation could have easily been switched, where I was the crazed gang leader and Vincient was like me. It scared me, how close I could have been to becoming like him. Now, he wouldn't get a second chance. He was dead; he did not get my chance.

Silver eyes glowed furiously at the news he had just heard. How could only five formers, a single traitor or a Nobody fight off his magnificent Organization that he had strived and suffered for to build for his Creator? He could not understand this ridiculousness. All of this seemed to focus around one former in particular. Demyx, number IX of the former XIII, the assumed weakest of all the formers. Yet… this so-called "weakling" had managed to beat, or at least to evade, Kexkio, one of his Mercenaries. His most prized group of Nobodies, hand-picked by himself for their unique abilities and how many hearts they had collected.

Now, two of them were dead, one was heavily injured, and the one that he had found wondering around Vexen's lab at the very beginning of his reign, Mexan, was acting strangely. He did not understand. He had his plans laid out perfectly; after all, he knew everything. Now, this one former, this one teenager, was throwing off his expertly laid plan. He scoffed, pushing back short blue hair as he studied the report before him. He balled up his fists, a blue aura emanating from his fingertips almost appearing like blue fire. He could not count on his own team of Mercenaries to take down this one man, or any of his comrades. If they failed one more time, he would punish them all before he went after the formers himself.

"I will not tolerate this indignity, not at all." Xytus breathed out, as angry as his non-existent heart could become. "I suppose that now I will be forced to take things into my own hands."

**Hello people. Keiko here, and feeling very down in the dumps. But, I was able to type this up at least, ve. Oh, guess what! Mel has agreed that me and Mixalis can have our own talk show! Isn't that great?**

**Mixalis: Whoppie (Not very energtically, tossing the confette slowly)**

**Keiko: Mixalis, you were so eager to get this. Why don't you seem happy?**

**Mixalis: I am, its just I haven't had any sugar in weeks!**

**Keiko: Oh right, no pepsi...or Vodka (Backs away in fear) But anyway, we are starting our own little story, where you, the audience can come onstage with us and ask us questions about anything. You can ask me, or Mixalis, whoever ou want and we will answer. We also give advice, so anything you are going through, tells us about it, and we might be able to help you out. Also, you can ask us about the stories that are up here (Like Away From The Sun) kinda clear up some questions you have about them. And, you can ask us about our life, and our story, that Mel has yet to put up here.**

**Mixalis: I will also have a chat just for Nobodies, so any Nobody's out there that want to talk to me, and ask how I survive living with my Somebody, or about my past, or advice, and anything, basically, ask away. Heck, I'll discuss the weather if you want to, I'll be here all week...Until America invites me over for Lagers and Vodka.**

**Keiko: Mixa, we are going to stay for this one.**

**Mixalis: Fine, but you still need to take me to the library so I can send in my information to Organization Omega. STill want to join that on Deviantart. Niltixca has joined already, why can't I?**

**Keiko: Number 1, no internet, number 2, no scanner, so be patient. (Sighs) Oh, I will also be doing, for all those Hetalia Fans out there a Ask Veneciano Italy thing. Reason? Because I have been invited to be on a Hetalia Panel next year, and I will be North Italy. I will be answering questions as the character North Italy, so this story is to help me prepare for it. I mean, I act just liek him, but I want to get use to answering questions like him, comprende?**

**Mixalis: In my opn-**

**Keiko: No, Mixalis, just no. (Looks back at Audience) So if you want to be a contestent on Sahara's Chat, come on down!**

**Mixalis: Hey, not so fast, **_**Sahara**_**. How about we name it something that we can both agree with, like... Memiors of Two Halves?**

**Keiko: Well, think of title sooner or later. Just remember, send your questions in a Private Message, or email me at and for the Italy Story, my email will be **

**Keiko: Oh and fither news. Today is my birthday (July the 14th) I'm 19, and I'm loving it. Too bad I'm not 21...I could really go for a beer. Thanks Sora for the b-day present, it is great. I like to thank everybody up here on Fanfiction. If you even bother to read down here, if you want Mixalis to have Vodka, put a :3 at the end of your comment. If you don't want to give her Vodka... welll... she'll probably...**

**Mixalis: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME VODKA!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

_…Kill… Heart…_

_…Kill… Keybearer…_

The words rang clear through Renxaule's headphones, repeated over and over. A devilish mantra, counting down the minutes left until Roxas's newly found heart was lost for good. It hurt her pride, but in order to perform her duty to the Superior she had to go against her other obligations and assist the traitor. A wretched ordeal for both Nobodies, but it was necessary. Regardless, the urgency of the situation did not allow time for complaint from either party.  
The man eyed the Spy as she opened a portal. This whole idea was most likely a trap, especially considering who this woman was. This being the woman who didn't even have the decency to finish him off herself, rather, having one of the lower-ranked Nobodies do so in her stead.

Marluxia stepped forward, following the mercenary despite the obvious danger, his only thought of saving Roxas. If he could not save his own heart, he would ensure no more would be stolen, so far as he could prevent. He was unable to save Xigbar from this fate, but now he had a chance to fix what had been done. And in the process, prevent the loss of Roxas's own mysterious heart.

The mercenary followed closely, closing the portal as the two walked in the faint luminescence of the Dark Corridor, silent as the tension built between them. Marluxia kept his mind on his mission, knowing full well the telepathic Nobody could probe his mind at any time for secrets and weakness.

Renxaule smirked to herself, sensing the man's meager attempts to place mental blocks to deter her powers. Such attempts could be easily pushed aside with ease, if her own mind were not overrun with the sharpshooter's killer intent. For the moment, she had to locate the Superior, for Roxas had little to no time remaining. Even a Keybearer, against the Organization's number two operative, could fall within minutes. Concentrating, she listened for a thought from the Superior, sorting through the hundreds of others floating though her headphones. Among the jumbled mess thoughts, she finally heard the voice she sought.

I should have known Xigbar would turn against me. I should have taken out Nine myself… A stern voice murmured angrily, meaning there was one very pissed off Superior about, and from the location, the diligent Four alongside him to tend his wounds.

"I've located the Superior." She muttered, and raised her hand to open a portal. Her hand faltered before the tendrils of darkness could gather together, and slumped back down to her side in a clenched fist.

Tensed by the action, Marluxia looked at her with suspicion. "Why did you stop? You said we have no time to waste…" His hand prepared to summon his scythe, and his body subtly shifted to spring back into a defensive position at a moment's notice, if this were a trick. He had been expecting something like this, after all. He was caught at her words, however.

"I can't do this." She frowned. "If I'm caught helping you, no matter the reason...it would be the end of me," Renxaule manages to say. "I would be eliminated as a traitor myself." A change flitted across her features. "What...is this...?" She placed her hand on her chest. "I can't be feeling fear... I don't have a heart to feel it with." Her fingers trailed along the place where her heart was supposed to be while looking down at her chest, the brief moment of emotion obscured by confusion.

"Everyone feels fear. Even Nobodies." Marluxia's stance returned to normal as he faced the assassin, regarding her with a calm look.

Her face grew cold once more. "Sh-shut up! You- go ahead." She opened the portal at last and looked back at him. "You breathe one word of my involvement, and I will kill you," she threatens, her eyes wild. Still puzzling over the 'emotion' tugging at the place her heart once resided, she missed the fleeting look the pink-haired man gave her.

"I don't see how it matters, as you intend to kill me regardless." Marluxia stated non-chalantly, stepping into the portal. "But if it really matters that much to you…" He paused, and turned around to address her for the final time. "This means nothing, you know. We may not fight now, but the next moment you go after my comrades, I will destroy you." He narrowed his eyes in a chilled glare.

Renxaule smirked, recovering her composure. "I suppose when next we meet we shall fight. I might even find it fitting to finish you off myself, this time." The Graceful Assassin clenched his teeth at the statement, his glare becoming a tad colder.  
Ignoring the biting words as best he could, knowing Roxas didn't have any time to lose, the man gave one last spiteful look back at the female Nobody, and jumped through the Corridor.

What awaited him on the other side, as thought as he left the darkness, was the battle he had pined for, dreamed of, at times had even lusted for. To attack the one who had appointed himself a dictator and promised them nothing but lies. His promises held nothing, and the irony was overwhelming.

He exited the portal and re-entered a white world. A truly glorious chamber; the walls, instead of white, were silver, sparkling in the pale light. Two of the walls were nothing more than windows overlooking the constructed Kingdom Hearts and the dark city comprising The World That Never Was. No longer was it a lifeless, empty ghost town but a flourishing city.  
The movement of the regular town nobodies could be seen from the windows easily. The room the Assassin appeared in must have been Xemnas' private bedroom, for it contained little but a large bed and some furniture, with the Superior's own proof of existence inscribed on the headboard with a black Roman numeral one. It appeared as though he was being worshiped as a god, for there were countless synthesizing materials covering the floor in large piles according to metal.  
The Nobody's target was sitting in a white leather chair, glaring daggers at pink haired Nobody while Vexen remained frozen in place (non-literally of course), still bandaging Xemnas's wounds. The Superior had many slashes, burns, and holes along his arms and bare torso from Xigbar's energy crystals, many of which were already filling with darkness and healing. Though looking considerably more frustrated than a Nobody should be capable of, Xemnas did not look particularly surprised at Marluxia's sudden appearance, though he did narrow his eyes slightly at the portal as it closed.

Noticing the Superior's subtle shift, Marluxia noted and disregarded concern for his assistant. If Renxaule was punished for her actions, so be it. He had no sympathy for the Nobody. Though he would enjoy destroying her himself, he cared not the faintest should Xemnas get his hands on her. Though if all went well, he thought as he summoned Graceful Dahlia with a flourish of rose petals, the silver haired Nobody wouldn't be able to destroy anyone after he was done with him.

"I believe you have something that belongs to my friend Xigbar, dear Superior." He addressed the man, looking right into the golden eyes, which held just a bit too much hatred for a regular Nobody.

Vexen summoned his shield immediately, ready to defend them both from the Assassin.

"Please rest, Superior. I can handle this traitorous neophyte myself." Ice crystals began to form on the windowpane, and soon the walls were covered with a thin layer of ice as well.

"No," Xemnas rumbled, pushing himself up from his seat with only little difficulty. "I won't have you, Number Four, fight my battles for me like I am some sort of weakling needing protection!" Xemnas practically hissed the last statement, and summoned his ethereal blades as he strode past Vexen, though he was covering up a limp well.  
Vexen protested at once. "But Superior I-"

"Silence!" He hissed, losing his patience. "Now leave my sight," he snarled. Obviously holding back a complaint, the Academic snapped his mouth closed. Reluctantly the Nobody opened a portal and stepped through, not at all pleased to be dismissed in such a way.

The room cleared of any distractions, the silver haired leader then trained his attention on his assailant.

"Now, let us get this over with. I would rather you be disposed of anyway. I would hate for my glorious utopia to be ruined by a weakling such as yourself." A smirk graced the tan features of the man's face, but it was enough to send the pink haired Nobody into a frenzy.

Needing no further motivation or wordplay, Marluxia slashed through the thin wall of ice shielding Xemnas, forcing the Superior to jump backwards to avoid the curved blade. Marluxia wasn't going to waste Roxas's precious time demoralizing the Superior or cursing his name. He had one focus, and that was to defeat Xemnas and release Xigbar's heart once more. He had the title of Assassin for a reason, after all.

The hum of energy blades deflecting the steel of a scythe echoed around the large room as Marluxia slashed and swung, trying his best to slice the man clear in half. The Superior was struggling due to his injuries, and even with his energy blades did not find it too easy to fend off the Graceful Assassin's flurry of attacks.

"Where is Xigbar's heart?" Marluxia yelled as he finally managed to pin his opponent against the window, the handle of his weapon pushed violently against the Superior's throat. Xemnas's blades vanished as the assailant's full body weight was pressed against him.

"And why should I tell you?" Xemnas grunts, struggling to push Marluxia's weight off of his throat.

The pink haired man growled and kneed Xemnas in the stomach, the man's eyes widening slightly as pain wracked his body. His wounds had been more extensive than he had realized, and without being in top physical condition he could not dominate his subjects as he was used to. He grimaced, partially in pain, but more in faux-anger. More now than anything he cursed Xigbar's name for the umpteenth time for inflicting such ridiculous injuries.

Not hearing a response, the pink haired man repeated his question. He was running out of time.

"I will ask once more. Where. Is. The. Heart?" The blade inched its way up to the Superior's neck, the threat more real than before.

Under pressure, Xemnas watched the Assassin give into his faux-emotions, and so his chance to retaliate was given. His hands stretched out, and red energy blades formed in an instant from his palms. He turned his palms up and shot red energy beams at the man. Taken by surprise, the pink haired Nobody jumped back just in time to avoid the beams, releasing Xemnas with the movement. Taking full opportunity of this moment of confusion, Xemnas shot several more beams from his hands, and without giving the man time to recover from dodging, warped to the pink haired man's back and slashed until the coat had more gashes than could be counted.

Marluxia nearly screamed from the pain, but held back noise by biting his lip nearly in half. His uniform was now ragged, but he didn't care what he looked like anymore. What mattered was defeating Xemnas, and saving Roxas. That was all that mattered. Just protecting Roxas. Repeating the words in his mind as a calming mantra, he whipped his scythe around to attack the Superior, though it met with open air as the man teleported away again.

The Superior smirked at the man's efforts. The two fighters now faced each other from across the wide room, weapons lowered to charge. His blades hummed as he rushed Marluxia again, the tips of the blades dragging on the ground to create parallel lines of melted flooring as he neared the Assassin. Marluxia awaited the man's approach, preparing the right angle for his counterattack. Xemnas leaped up, slicing the blades into the ground as he lands on one knee, a red energy wave heading for Marluxia. _Well, that was new,_Marluxia thought as he dodged the attack. He had been a bit lax, underestimating the power Xemnas might have gained from the countless new Nobodies in the Organization now. With a few hundred Nobodies existing under his control, Xemnas's own power over nothingness could be a great deal greater than it had been in the past. Marluxia wished he hadn't overlooked this tidbit of information, cursing himself if this turned ugly on account of his oversight.

All Marluxia could do now was be on the defense as Xemnas teleported around him with wicked speed, energy blades slashing against the Assassin's raised scythe, slicing his coat and burning skin when it connected. Marluxia yelled out a harsh noise as he brought his scythe down suddenly, slashing right through one ethereal blade to knock the Superior back into a wall. Several stones tumble from their piles and roll around on the floor at their feet, glowing faintly. Distracted by the movement just for a brief moment, Marluxia made the mistake of turning his eyes away from the fallen man, a grievous error. One second was all Xemnas needed to warp to where Marluxia stood, falling right back into his flurry of attacks against the pink haired man with unrelenting speed.

Xemnas pushed Marluxia back further towards the glass panes, the trapped Nobody desperately trying to get a solid hit on the leader. He gasped when he felt the cold glass against the open wounds on his sliced back, his coat merely ribbons now. Xemnas then jumped back without a word, his blades disappearing and his hand outstretched before him. Suddenly white and black ribbons of nothingness shooting out at Marluxia. Letting lose a shriek of pain, Marluxia saw black and white spots dance in his vision as he felt his feet leave the ground, the glass behind him giving out as he plunged headlong into the darkness below.

Reaching up his hand quickly, he caught the edge of the ledge, hissing in pain as the shards of glass peppering the area cut his hands. Falling glass around him disappeared into the abyss as Xemnas walked calmly over to the window to glance down at the dangling Nobody below him. Straining his body, Marluxia managed to look up only to see the business end of Interdiction. The Superior took a moment to look into the window pane and straighten his hair as Marluxia struggled to get back up to the floor, stopped only by the threat of the energy blade between his eyes. Marluxia counted down the seconds as they ticked by as Xemnas toyed with him, furious at and once feeling nothing. He could feel himself slipping further off of his ledge, and he could almost see the Freeshooter destroying the blonde now. This was it. He had failed. Roxas would lose his heart and become Xemnas's pawn, or worse, he would die, and this time, there would be no second chance for him. Xigbar would remain under the control of Xemnas and hunt down the others, finally going after them one by one, and Demyx…oh Demyx…

He was snapped out of his horrific daydream as pressure was sharply applied to his digits, eliciting a cry from the Assassin. Xemnas tramped down on Marluxia's hand once more, making Marluxia outright scream in agony.

"Now," Xemnas breathed with all the sweetness of a serial killer, "To be rid of you once and for all."

999

Axel kept looking back worriedly at his passenger as he ran, jogging him slightly. All the teen did was snuggle deeper into his warm uniform, the smell of a fireplace bringing some comfort to him apparently. The former Turk ran through the twists and turns of the alleyways, trying to find a safe place to rest for them all, but without Demyx's street-wise advice Axel and Zexion were quite lost. Axel stopped suddenly out of breath, caught at a four-way crossroad of alleyways. He heaved a sigh of frustration, and knew he had to get his passenger back on his feet and paying attention if they were to get someplace safer anytime soon.

"Demyx?" He shook the youth gently, but Demyx just stared blankly ahead while tears rolled down his cheeks every now and then. "Demyx! Snap out of it!" No response from the guy. "Demy come on! You've gotta tell us where we're going!"

Zexion sighed heavily, and without a word began walking down the street to his right, disappearing within moments down the dark pathway.

"Wait, Zex! You'll get lost!" Cursing the younger man under his breath, he turns to jog after the smaller teen when he is tackled out of nowhere by a black blur. Losing his footing from the impact, himself and his cargo hit the cement hard, the dull thud of Demyx's skull against the concrete louder than it should have been. Axel hissed at the pieces of gravel and assorted debris digging into his frame through his tattered clothing, his training kicking in to make his body curl around Demyx's prone form to prevent the teen from any more of the impact with the ground. He growled aloud, ready to flame broil whoever the hell was attacking them. What he wasn't prepared for, between his training as a Turk and his training with the Organization, was for the shock he received when the person who had lunged into them spoke.

"Freeze! You are under arrest for impersonating a Turk!" The commanding voice yelled loudly, terribly familiar to his hurt ears.

Green eyes widened in surprise as he glanced up sharply, not believing who he was saw. Short blonde hair longer, Mako blue eyes, familiar suit and weapon. The eyes glare furiously at him, her mouth pulled into a fierce scowl. The gun was pointed right at his face, unwavering.

"Elena?" Axel breathed, daring to believe.

"Shut up!" She yelled, "Just shut up!" A bit more demanding than he remembered, but definitely the same voice and attitude. Though she seemed to be acting odd, like she was seeing, well, a ghost. That could be bad news.  
Axel stumbled to his feet, Demyx held gingerly in his arms. "Elena, calm down. You don't want to do this." He stared at her and felt a strange tug, unable to choose between acting like a Turk, or a Nobody. He wasn't sure which act she would shoot faster at.

The blonde's eyes narrowed further. "And why shouldn't I? I could pull this trigger and get rid of you right this moment, you- you imposter!" Axel caught her slight of words, and knew he needed to play it smooth if he wanted to get out of this quickly and safely.

"I'm not..." Axel didn't know if his former comrade would even listen to him at this point. "Listen, you don't want to hurt this kid. Please? Just…put down the gun, and let's talk?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, though she remained as oblivious to them as any opposition would be.

The Turk allowed a quick once over of the limp figure residing in her target's arms, registering his condition. "He's covered in blood. What did you do to him?" She takes a step forward, unsure if this were a hostage situation or some strange rescue operation.

Axel pointedly groaned, knowing her well enough to get just what was going through her head at the moment. He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "A gang leader and his pack of merry bandits tried to kill us, get the picture? The same one Rude and I-" His hearing was shot, non-literally, as the noise of gunfire interrupted his explanation, the bullet just missing his ear. Axel flinched, but saw the extreme tension making itself clear on the woman's face.

First lesson of being a Turk: don't let your emotions be seen, or you have given the target a huge advantage. "How dare you. Don't even suggest-"

Axel appeared behind Elena and had her in a solid headlock before she had even realized he had moved. Demyx lay on the ground, carefully propped up against a wall. _So fast…_she thought as she struggled against the taller man's hold on her, the position of his arm forcing her to drop her weapon. Years of training bested in a second by a heavily injured man. It was disgraceful. In her brief moment of panic she was glad no one had seen this embarrassment occur.

"You've gotten slow over the years." Axel grunted, his bullet wound throbbing painfully in his leg.  
Elena glared and struggled, to no avail. She was solidly stuck. She felt herself going into shock as well, something she definitely did not need right now, the logical side of her brain told her. The other side, which was the side undergoing shock, seemed to be on repeat.

_Oh my god it is him…oh my god it is him…oh my god it is Reno…_

"Just a little maneuver I picked up from my days with Rude. Now, if you will just listen to me for a minute, I can explain a few things." His voice was steady and calm, the epitome of a collected, serious Turk. Still unsure if deception or truth, Elena reasoned she had little choice but to do as the man requested.

She sighed. "Fine. But you had better have a pretty good explanation."

Axel let her go with a sigh, and scratched the back of his head. "Dang, where to begin. I don't have a lot of time." He glanced sadly at where Demyx sat. "Well, I know Rude must have told you how Reno died, right?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, he was burnt by a flamethrower. The burns were too severe, and he died almost instantly. It was horrific, and tragic. We lost a good teammate that day." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "My turn. Why do you resemble Reno so much? How can you talk, act, and move like him? I know he his dead. I believe my fellows."  
He looked at her in irritation.

"I'm getting to that. When the Heartless appeared, the path to the Lifestream was closed or something, I don't know the whole science behind it or whatever, but instead of dying and resting in peace, I lost my heart as well as my body. Without my heart, I became something that I believe you are familiar with already, a Nobody…" She gasped as flames sprang from his outstretched palms, dancing in the non-existent breeze. "…With the power of fire."

Seeing her stricken look, he tried to calm her down, not wanting to be looking down the barrel of a gun again.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, I'm not a Nobody anymore. I regained my own heart, and I'm Reno again, but..." He glanced over at Demyx. "Because of the organization I was affiliated with as a Nobody, I'm known as Axel now. I've been traveling with some other people like me who regained their hearts: Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar. We're kinda on the run from the same organization right now, except a little different." He noticed her skeptical look at his claims.

"Look, if you don't believe me..." He found a band and swiftly tied his hair back into a red ponytail, knowing when he did this he resembled his former self almost perfectly. "See?" He looked into Elena's eyes pleadingly now.

Elena just stared in shock, not daring to believe what she was seeing and hearing. Without realizing she was moving, she walked towards Axel slowly. She reached her hand up to touch his tattoos gently. Axel couldn't help but let a slight smile grace his lips.

Without warning she slapped him, hard, across the face. Axel stumbled back a step or two in pain, holding his newly injured cheek.

"Ow!" He looked at Elena, "What the hell? You-" He stopped at the tears threatening to spill over out of her eyes.

"That's for making Rude be alone all this time!" She yelled at him, too many emotions present to say just one she felt most strongly at the moment. "Why didn't you come back? We could have helped you! We are Turks, and Turks stick together, you idiot." She punched his arm, hard, her eyes hidden by shadows. "You huge idiot!" Elena's voice broke, and Axel knew that was a sign of the intense feelings she was having.

He could do nothing but stare at her in shock at the display of lost control, but as his own eyes became blurry with unreleased tears he looked to the side sadly. "It's because I hurt Rude so bad that I couldn't return to all you guys...That and I was found by this group that watched my every move. Even if I could have gone looking for you guys to let you know I was alive, so to speak, I would've put you in danger of losing your hearts and ending up like me." The sincerity of his words caught in his throat, but the woman he addressed just dismissed his words in a state of denial, shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"We could have helped you…Rude would have gone to the ends of the earth, to every world, to find you and bring you back safe. You know that..." Elena glanced up at Axel's face now, a tough, defiant look on her face trying to mask the emotional turmoil going on inside. Only a Turk could hold such a demeanor under such circumstances.

Axel chuckled softly, trying to ease back into a comfortable atmosphere. "Yeah, I know. That's exactly why I couldn't tell him. Or anyone, for that matter. I had to keep everyone I cared about outta harm's way. Besides..." He looked down guiltily. "I was too busy obeying orders from another corrupted organization... even when working for Shinra was the better choice." He looked back at Demyx's prone form. "But with the friends I've got now due to working there...I wouldn't have changed a thing." Elena looked at him pointedly, knowing Reno wouldn't lie about something like that. If she hadn't had the training of a Turk, she would have given a small smile. He looked back at her expression, and smiled a bit sadly.

Suddenly, Axel froze, whipping his head around to a nearby alleyway. He cursed softly, and a distressed look crossed over his face. "Dammit! Now I've lost sight of Zexion!" He spun around in frustration and walked towards Demyx's rocking form, intending to follow his comrade.

"Oh, the short kid?" She asked rhetorically. "I think he went down that alley there." She pointed to the opening on Axel's right then walked over to her discarded gun, sighing as she bent over to pick it up and slip it back into her coat. "I guess I had better let you catch up with him then. Keep up with your friends." She looked at him pointedly. "Just don't forget your old ones as well."

Axel nodded, a smug grin creeping onto his face as he helped Demyx onto his back. "Don't worry, I'll find Rude again…after all this is done. Believe it." She could have smiled at that look he gave her. Just like the Reno she knew so long ago.

She nodded curtly in response. "You had better, or else I'll track you down and kick your ass." Axel gave his old comrade a final grateful look, and then ran down the alley she had pointed towards, at the same time as Elena walked down a separate alleyway. Out of the Turk's life once more.

Now Axel's only thoughts were of Zexion as he walked as fast as he could with a body on his back. He could only hope that the teen had not gotten too far ahead of the others. Zexion should have noticed that Axel and Demyx weren't following behind him at some point. He adjusted Demyx's limp form more securely on his back as he half ran, half walked down the twists of the alley.

Subconsciously the street-wise youth kept a tight grip on Axel's jacket as he was rushed through areas of familiar grey and red that made up the walls and streets of New York City. His mind had gone a bit numb after his kill, and was taking an inconveniently long amount of time to come to terms with the action, in Axel's humble opinion.

The red-head sighed in worry at the unresponsive hydro-maniac resting on his back. Upon hitting the main streets, he had to focus on dodging past people and traffic, so he couldn't afford to have his passenger sliding off anytime soon. Finding Zexion in this huge city would be like finding a needle in a haystack, especially since the one lost was the guy the group usually relied upon to locate lost people. It was never good when the bloodhound went missing.

He tried to look for clues and attempted to track his smell, but the billions of city smells blocked out his friends scent, and Axel's heightened senses had nothing on the Schemer's own senses. Only Zexion's own nose could find somebody lost in a huge city like this.

He froze as a scream split the night air, his specialized hearing detecting the noise among the bustle when regular street-goers noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Axel knew that shriek anywhere.

"Zexion!" He concentrated on the scream's origin, expertly dodging past people on the crowded city sidewalk. After a block or two he ducked into a different alley where he felt the noise originated from, his heart racing with adrenaline.

Zexion's distressed yell did not sound like that of pain, but of fear. That was bad. Not many things could scare the Cloaked Schemer that badly.

Axel rushed as quickly as his injured leg could carry himself and his cargo. It was hard to run fast without jostling the body perched precariously on his back, bumping and jolting the guy with every step. Secretly the pyro hoped the guy would snap out of his stupor at the uneven gait, but the guy's stark insistence to remain in his own little world was absolute. Stubborn idiot. He wasn't helping Zexion at all by slowing down their proceedings, Axel grumbled to himself.  
Having heard no other sound past the initial yell, he reasoned that whatever made the teen cry out had either fled or had done something to the guy. And that would be bad. Axel did not plan on losing another friend today, so ignoring the jolting pain in his leg he leapt over two toppled trashcans and turned sharp corners without missing a beat.  
He turned a final corner, and suddenly saw Zexion. Two figures in black had him cornered in the shadow of a building, the taller one of them holding fast to the teen's arm in what looked like a deadlock grip as he struggled futilely against his assailant.

"Zexion!" Axel called out to his friend, hoping to get the attention onto himself so as to give the Schemer a chance to run. Summoning his chakrams, he did his best to look like a serious threat while balancing Demyx who was still slung limply over his back like a sack of potatoes.  
"Axel." One of the figures stated, making the former Turk pause.  
The other chuckled. "It would seem as though we have found gang once again." The second voice was gruff, and with a start Axel realized just who was holding onto the much-frightened Zexion.  
Axel's eyes widened. "It- it can't be..."

**Okay, this is Aushi here, I have finally updated this story after what... 2 years? *sobs a bit* I'm sorry about my long Hiatus, but of course as I told u in my updated letter I've been very very sick. Think of this as a later christmas present, and a early start to the new year. I hope that 2013 will bring good fortune to me. I currently still have no job, I'm studying and worrying about my pharamacy test thats coming up, and I cant concentrate to study at all, I swear I need to be on ADHD medication. But anyway, Recently I have finished playing Dream Drop Distance, and its a wonderful game, but it makes one of my fav characters really, really evil... so now I have to rethink my who story, cause this game may have made me hate said character. But it has restored my muse to this story at least, even if it disproves so many theroys I've had in my head canon list to add to this story. I'll just ignore them, but, I'm also rewriting this story to fill in plot holes, and change some of the storyline, so I might add in something extra created from playing Dream Drop Distance. Its a wonderful game, and you should play it, if you have a 3DS. I was fortune enough to have a sweet imouto-chan let me play hers while I stayed for christmas. And for those of you who love my Hetalia stuff, I'm trying to make a tumblr blog, and have a whole story planned out with some HetaPonys. I know, ponys, how could I have gotten into this fandom, well let's just say, ITS FRICKEN ADDICTIVE! This will be purely pictures drawn by me and my imouto-chan. My girlfriend is actually designing the place where it will take place and the tumblr page of course. So far its still a work in process, and I havent even designed all the characters yet, but when I do, I hope that itll be great and fun. But yes, this story has not been drop, nor will it. I'm determined to finish this, my first creation, and will not stop till its done. I mean, i'm like 21 and still writing fanfiction. I do this cause it's fun, relaxing, and of course for u the readers, my fans. I used to have over 2000 hits a day whenever I updated this story, and it made myy heart leap for joy that that many people read this, and I miss it... And i know you guys miss reading this fantastic tale and yes... its at a cliffhanger... I wasn't planning on it and wanted to write more but heres the dreaded cliff hanger...**

HAS MARLUXIA BEEN KILLED!? WHO ARE THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURES THAT HAVE ZEXION SORROUNDED?! WILL DEMYX SNAP OUT OF HIS SHOCK?! ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I have a vote...

**Mixa: If you guys want her to pause updating so she can rewrite it to its full potential, leave a # after ur comment, and for those of you who want her to keep updating, and when its done, rewrite it, leave a & at the end of ur comment. This is all up to u the viewers to decide this story's fate. I know, its a hard decission, ethier find out what happens, and leave the biggining full of glitches and plot holes, or have it rewritten and made perfect but have to wait forever to get back to this far in the story. And for those who voted for her story she should write next, she might turn the top one into a tumblr blog story, to practice more of her art besides just drawing ponys all the time.  
**  
**Keiko: We are glad to be back, and hope you all have a happy year of the Crocodile  
**  
**Mixa: We're still doing this whole thing about the chinese zodiac? Really...? What's wrong with the snake? Why dont we just go ahead and draw up all of them, from Kangaroo to cheetah...  
**  
**Keiko: OH! That's a great idea!  
**  
**Mixa: ... what have i done... *facepalm* See you guys later.**

**Keiko: and now the updated version is complete. So i will replace this chapter with the edited version, please read and review... reviews drive me to write more o^o  
**


End file.
